Ice Dragon and Chaos
by ElementalL'Cie
Summary: Soul Society is contacted by...a planet? Toshiro Hitsugaya, freshly recovered from the Winter War, is sent to figure out what's going on with the planet and the source of the SOS. Along the way he must prove himself an ally to the Jenova War Heroes, not a Remnant, while fighting off Captain level enemies, the Tsviets. Perhaps he will find out more than he first intended.
1. Prologue: Enter, Captain

**So this is the idea i've been chewing on for months now, again centers around Toshiro, my favorite Captain ^^ Let me know what you think and I'll continue, hopefully.**

* * *

Tendrils of green rose up wherever his feet touched as he walked. They were testing him, he could tell by the way they pulled at him when he moved, weighing down on him to see how much strain he could handle. After the Winter War, these spirals of energy were nothing. Apparently thinking on the same lines, they pushed harder, though a stray one brushed fondly against the long scar he'd gotten in the war from his enemy's strike.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the white haired, teal eyed prodigy and Squad Ten Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, made his way through the Lifestream towards his new mission. Briefly he remembered back to the meeting where he was given this mission, only a few months after the Fullbringer episode with Ichigo Kurosaki.

"_We have been contacted by an outside world, one known as Gaia." The Head Captain reported._

_The thirteen Captains seemed shocked at the prospect of another world attached to their own four already._

"_This world asks for the help of our Captains to take out a threat. If what it told is to be believed, it barely survived through one catastrophe already and is still recuperating."_

"_My, my, what an interesting planet." Mayuri Kurotsuchi beamed wickedly, golden teeth flashing. "Never before has the planet itself made a call for help."_

"_This planet has a soul of its own. Therefore we must protect its balance just like we do our own. I will be sending one of you Captains to investigate this phenomenon and learn what exactly the planet needs assistance with."_

"_I would gladly take this mission." Soi Fon bowed._

"_Your skill is in secrecy. For this mission, we need to gain the trust of the planet's saviors and work with them, a condition sent by Gaia. Captain Kurotsuchi, you are to keep in contact with the Captain I am sending and gather info on this world. If this is to be a regular occurrence, we need to know more about the planet."_

_Grumbling, Mayuri nodded. He'd wanted to go himself, but the others knew that would be impossible. Toshiro snorted silently at him, just a little smug at the defeated look on his face._

"_Captain Hitsugaya."_

"_Yes?" The white haired child looked to the old man._

"_Since you have experience with fitting into the World of the Living and getting information, as well as assisting Kurosaki there, I will be sending you for this mission. I expect you to keep up with your reports as you always have."_

"_Understood, Head Captain."_

Working with Mayuri wasn't really something he liked, but the thought of being the first to see this new world was exciting.

Finally, the Lifestream saw fit to leave him be, allowing him access to the world of their origin. The tendrils left him in a small town in the midst of celebration. It was here he was supposed to meet with one of the Lifestream's dead, where they would guide him to one of the 'heroes' the planet had asked him to be friendly with.

"Over here." Came a soft voice.

Teal eyes locked onto a female figure leaning against the wall.

"My name is Aerith, and you?" She smiled sweetly, emerald eyes soft. He was just glad she had manners.

"Squad Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, I was the Soul Reaper sent to assist the Jenova War Heroes with this new crisis."

"Yes. Well, the crisis isn't really one yet, but it will escalate, and I fear soon."

"Then I best find one of the others quickly."

"There is one here in this town, Kalm, along with an advisor to them. You might want to find him first, his name is Reeve Tuesti."

"Let's go."

"Wait, one more thing Captain."

He raised a white eyebrow.

"The afterlife is different here, so while no one can see me, they can see you."

Teal eyes blinked, the fact settling in quickly. He looked down at his Japanese clothing, the sword strapped to his back.

"Guess I'll need a disguise then." He said aloud. '_At least I won't need a Gigai now, though I'm sure these 'heroes' would have had enough Spirit Energy to see me._'

"Follow me."


	2. 1) Reluctant Support

Toshiro was very glad that Aerith was nothing like his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. The spirit simply showed him a store and let him decide his clothing rather than picking everything out for him and shoving it upon him. He was grateful for that. Even if it was a store for teens to children. He grudgingly admitted that no other place would have clothes that fit his small size.

He bought a bag as well, knowing he couldn't just get rid of his uniform and Captain's robe, the Head Captain would be furious. His new outfit was different from the ones he'd had in the world of the living, too, a black shirt with a white jacket over top, the sleeves reaching his elbow, and loose black pants. They didn't have a smaller size, which somewhat frustrated him. He put his scarf around his middle as a belt to hold them up.

The lady at the cashier seemed nervous around him, acting like he'd snap any minute, but for what reason he couldn't fathom. He made sure to keep his manners up and was being far more polite than he dared, since no one around here would know anything about him or the Soul Society, and it seemed to calm her. Perhaps it was just his looks again, something he was used to and could be countered with good manners. Usually.

He didn't strap his sword on his back again until he stepped outside, figuring a weapon would only make it worse.

"Ready?" Aerith smiled at him.

Nodding, the small Captain followed her through the streets. Even though he was disguised as a civilian, albeit an armed one, his Soul Reaper clothing in the bag at his side, she seemed intent on keeping him in the shadows. He'd ask about it later, after he'd found Reeve.

"Where is this man, anyway?" Toshiro dared ask as they hid from another group of strangers. He did notice that when stares came his way, they looked somewhat fearful. Did they know what he was? No, that was impossible. There was no Soul Society on Gaia, only the Lifestream.

"Just a little farther." She smiled over her shoulder at him.

He suppressed a twitch, why was she acting so motherly towards him? He hated that and got enough of it from Rangiku.

A child bumped into him while she ran from the others in a game of tag. Any normal child his size would have been bowled over due to how fast she was going, but he not only kept himself up but grabbed onto her as she fell back from the force of hitting him.

"Careful, you'll get hurt." Toshiro let go of her once she had her footing. "Watch where you're running."

The girl laughed nervously before catching sight of him. It was as if something snapped and she looked horrified, turning tail and running away with the rest of her group. They eventually hid behind a group of adults, who sent glares at him.

"Was it something I said?" Toshiro blinked, confused.

"No, it's just…" Aerith trailed off, eyes darting to the next alley. She wanted to keep moving.

"Just what?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious of her behavior.

"This way, you look like you're talking to yourself."

Very curious now, the ice Captain followed her into the alley she had glanced at earlier. When it seemed like she'd keep on going, he stopped and let his Spiritual Pressure flare to warn her that he was waiting and losing patience. She squeaked a bit as the cold hit her and turned nervously back to him. While others saw a child, she knew for a fact he was anything but.

"Explain why everyone seems to be afraid of me, Aerith." He felt weird using her first name, but she hadn't given him her last name.

"I assume you were warned about the crisis here a year ago?" She folded her hands in front of her and spoke in nearly a whisper.

He nodded to show he was listening and she continued.

"During that crisis, a man known as Sephiroth came back from the dead. It had been two years since he was killed after trying to destroy the planet. This time he came back as three people."

"How is that even possible?" Hitsugaya questioned, wondering how someone could split their soul into three and reincarnate.

"As I said, the afterlife works a little differently here."

"So these three, what do they have to do with me?"

"Well, Sephiroth has silver hair…and his eyes are green and blue, kind of mixed. Similar to yours. That, and your voice…it sounds a lot like one of the three, the Remnants, that Sephiroth sent to finish his work."

"My hair is white."

"But it's still very close to theirs. It's enough for people to think you might be another Remnant."

His eyes narrowed.

"Great, so on top of helping this world I have to find a way to clear me of being a Remnant." He said rhetorically.

"I'm afraid so."

Sighing, Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose and thought quickly. If he just waltzed in front of the Jenova War Heroes the way he was, they'd more than likely attack him first and ask questions later. He didn't need this.

"They need to send another Captain then."

"Wait, the Head Captain sent you for a reason, and you're already here-"

"I'm not going to waste my time if they won't listen."

Aerith bowed her head sadly as Toshiro pulled out his Soul Pager, ready to contact Mayuri and tell him to get the Head Captain to send another person.

Just as he flipped open the phone, a tremor hit the town and there was an explosion nearby to him. Using all his instincts, the Captain raced up to the rooftops, pocketing the phone, and looked to see the damage done. Something had hit one of the buildings, an inferno blazing.

Something stirred the wind as it passed him overhead, drawing his attention skyward. A plane, like nothing he'd seen in the World of the Living, hovered over the town square, multiple soldiers in gray armor striped with neon blue dropped down to the ground. His eyes widened in horror as they opened fire on the townspeople.

Kalm was being attacked.

His training kicked in and the Squad Ten Captain used Flash Step to get below while unsheathing Hyorinmaru from his back, the sheath dissipating as it usually did. The blade was too damn long for him to pull it out all the way in a normal sheath.

Two soldiers fell to the blade before they could register him. Another three went down before they finally had their guns trained on him and he darted behind a wall for cover.

"Attention successfully caught." Toshiro growled.

The blade tip touched the ground and he ran back out, dragging it along the ground. Ice formed on the streets as he ran and avoided the barrage with Flash Step, startling the soldiers.

Once he ran past them, he turned back and cut down a soldier, pushing the dying man onto the others and causing them to fall onto the ice sheet he had created. It rose up, freezing them in place and eventually freezing them over completely. Letting his Spiritual Pressure flare, they broke apart.

But his fight wasn't done. There were other planes dropping soldiers in other areas of the town.

"Of course this happens when I'm here." Toshiro spat, quickly leaving the area with Flash Step towards the next.

A figure that had been trying to approach him stood still in shock.

"What is he?"

Thanks to Flash Step it took him seconds to reach the next area infested with soldiers. They fell to Hyorinmaru's fury quickly and he was moving on. Their Spiritual Pressure was everywhere, tainted and dead. They weren't really human anymore, so he didn't feel quite as guilty for killing them. Any darker and he might even consider them demons or Hollows.

Something caught his attention, three of the non human soldiers on rooftops coming up on a rather powerful Spiritual Pressure. He was quick to head that way, both to protect the man and know who it was that had that much Spiritual Pressure.

What he saw was a man in black with a long red and tattered cape, black hair past his shoulders. Three of the soldiers were coming up behind him as he looked in fury at the fire and soldier infested streets.

Just as Hitsugaya made to kill them off, the man in red suddenly turned, his own gun out, and killed the three soldiers off before they could fire. That was deadly aim for sure, Toshiro noted. But such an aim made him wonder if this was one of the Jenova War Heroes. Which one, though?

"Vincent Valentine." Aerith said, appearing by his side.

"So I was right, he is one of them?" Toshiro had sensed her coming.

"Yes, he was the one I said was here. However, he's very silent and cautious, which is why I wanted to get to Reeve first. He might help gain his trust better."

"I see." Turning back, Vincent was already making his way across the rooftops, taking out soldiers as he went.

"He might be able to find Reeve." Aerith suggested.

"Alright, I'll meet with you later."

Vanishing back into the Lifestream, Aerith left the ice Captain to follow the man in black.


	3. 2) The Demon's Trust

**Thank you for the Reviews, everyone! Though my most recent one... not sure whether to be terrified or laugh hysterically. Thanks anyway! Please keep revieiwing!**

* * *

Taking to the ground again, Toshiro overheard him speak about meeting Reeve, or rather, wondering where he was supposed to meet him. At least they were looking for the same person.

Just as he stepped into Vincent's view he remembered what Aerith had said about him looking, and sounding, like one of the Remnants and realized he probably should have been more discreet. However, it was too late now. The three barreled gun turned towards his head and he reached back for his sword in case things got messy.

"I'm not your enemy." Toshiro said in hope of getting him to put down the gun. Would a gun even hurt a Soul Reaper? Then again, this wasn't his world, and he'd been avoiding them anyway, so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to let one hit him now.

Ruby eyes narrowed at him. Just as he thought, Vincent wasn't about to trust him. Since the hilt of his zanpaktou was at his back, he put his arms out to the side to show he meant no harm. Still the gun was aimed at him.

"I've been warned about what I look like to you people, and I promise you, I'm not one of them. I can explain everything later, but for now, I suggest we work together."

No response.

"She did say you were quiet." Toshiro muttered under his breath. "Look, I swear on my honor as Captain I won't attack you unless the situation calls for it. Such a situation would be if you attack me first."

"Captain?" Finally, something.

"I'm Squad Ten Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I can explain what that means later but there are people at risk right now and I can't sit by and let these soldiers kill them."

The gun lowered somewhat.

"You promise to tell me everything?"

"As much as I'm allowed. Certain things about where I come from must remain secret."

Vincent seemed to understand and nodded, lowering the gun to his side and looking a little less threatening. Toshiro took his chance to study his Spiritual Pressure. It was heavily tainted by what felt like Hollow power, but seemed to be kept under full control by another Spiritual Pressure residing in his chest. He also took notice of the golden claw on his left hand.

"I'm on my way to meet someone called Reeve."

"So am I. You know this place better than I do."

Taking the hint, Vincent glided past and moved on through the alley they were in. With some annoyance, Toshiro noted how tall Vincent was, and how short he seemed in comparison. (_AN: for those who don't know Vincent, he's six feet tall. If i remember right, Toshiro was around four foot four.)_

Screams alerted them that soldiers were nearby. The new companions rushed forward in time to see people running from three of the soldiers. They seemed to be either gathering them up or killing them off.

'_What purpose could they have with these people?_' Toshiro wondered.

'_**I don't like how this is turning out, master**_.' Hyorinmaru grumbled.

'_I don't either. We'll have to wait and see what this is all about._'

Vincent was quick to kill off the three, turning to check on the people, but Toshiro could sense more around the corner and darted ahead, drawing his zanpaktou and lifting his arm.

"_Way of Destruction Number Four, Pale Lightning_!" He shouted.

Blue lightning shot from the hand and killed one of the soldiers on impact. The sudden spell caught them off guard and he was quick to dispatch them with Hyorinmaru. Now the area was clear.

"How did you do that?" Vincent questioned after seeing the Demon Magic for himself.

"It's called Kido, where I come from it's our form of magic."

"Ours come from materia."

"Guess I'll have questions later too."

A small Spiritual Pressure signal caught his attention and he walked towards the alley where it was from.

"What is it?"

"Someone's there."

The words of him looking like a Remnant came to mind and he glanced at Vincent, stopping. The gunman recognized the gesture and strode forward in his place. A small child was hiding behind the boxes there.

Once he saw the red of his cape instead of the glowing blue, the child seemed to think it was safe.

"Thank you." He stuttered, before running off, not giving Toshiro a passing glance.

But he wasn't the only one. He took the side alley attached to the one they were in, catching sight of a couple shivering in their hiding spot. In the dark, they could not see the Captain clearly.

"Are…are they gone?" The woman asked him.

"Yes, you're safe now." He replied.

The man sighed in relief and stood, brining his girlfriend with him.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and leading them out of the alley past Vincent.

"Makes you wonder how many are left." Vincent sighed.

"Hopefully far more if we get there in time." Toshiro replied, already walking back out. He found the walk tedious, as he could just use Flash Step and follow the Spiritual Pressures, but he had to stick with Vincent now that he was with him. Something popped into his head, Vincent himself hadn't said his name, he'd gotten it from Aerith. "You never told me your name."

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine."

He nodded. Now that that problem had been solved, he could say his name without fear of revealing his guide.

As they made their way to the next area, Vincent bent down to pick up a small item on the ground from one of the fallen soldiers. It was a small orb, glowing bright red, and Toshiro could feel Spiritual Pressure coming from it. It disturbed him somewhat, and the feeling was hot.

"Fire materia." Vincent said, holding it for him to see, before placing it into a keychain slot on the end of his gun. Suddenly the whole weapon emitted an aura of fire.

"You'll need to explain to me how that works." Toshiro eyed the sphere warily. Inanimate objects shouldn't have any Spiritual Pressure like that.

A whir of blades above them caught their attention. One of the planes was flying away with a large container. Toshiro could feel multiple Spiritual Pressures inside.

"They're taking people." Toshiro cursed.

"But why?" Vincent mused.

"We need to hurry."

Nodding quickly, he followed the small Captain to their next destination. It seemed after he'd proved himself in the fights the gunman was far more willing to trust him.


	4. 3) Encountering the Tsviet

**My apologies for** **this taking so long, i got sick :( But here it is now, kinda short though. I'll get the next one up when i can; I'm doing this and Gaia's Fairies at the same time.**

* * *

After thirty minutes of running around Kalm, using cardkeys to get through electric barriers, saving whomever they could from soldiers and generally irritating Toshiro immensely from the time this was taking, they made it to the center of town. In that time, he'd learned that Vincent, while being somewhat silent, did have a flare for the dramatic. He'd find the man flipping his cape as he walked away. But while he seemed to be a secret drama king, he also had deadly accuracy and was an experienced fighter.

As for himself, Toshiro made sure Vincent knew exactly what kind of power he had. He never missed with a Kido shot, making sure to pick easy targets for those since they weren't his best, and it seemed bringing a sword to a gun fight served far better in his case, as he was never hit with his use of Flash Step. The quick movements seemed to impress the stoic gunman. The only thing he didn't show were Hyorinmaru's true abilities, keeping the ice hidden away in case it served him better later as a form of surprise.

The center seemed eerily quiet to Toshiro, who bristled at the lack of life in this seemingly obvious battle area. His senses were on alert for the slightest shift.

"There seems to be a break in the soldiers here." Vincent turned to the white haired Captain.

Realizing he wanted answers, Toshiro shook his head and went back to searching for any strangeness around him. This kind of silence was not a break in fighting, it was an ambush. With Flash Step he reached the top of the tower in the center of the large area, searching the skies for literally anything.

Just in time, one of the planes flew in, the glowing blue eyes on the front focusing in on him. They had recognized him as a threat now.

"Get ready, Valentine!" Toshiro called to the already battle ready gunman below him.

The plane turned to Vincent below as the gunman took fire. Toshiro knelt down, a Kido spell being chanted in rapid words.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Way of Destruction Number Thirty-One, Red Fire Cannon!_"

The beam of red flame seared through the plane as it lowered down to take aim at Vincent. As if the metal beast was startled, it shook and lifted up, turning to face him again before hovering motionless in the air. Then, soldiers jumped from the sides and surrounded the man on the ground.

"Just my luck." In one Flash Step he was by the gunman's side. "Go to the top and take out the plane, there was a ladder to go up. I'll deal with the grunts."

"Are you sure you can handle them?" Vincent turned and looked a little annoyed about being bossed around by who he saw as a very skilled child, but a child no less.

"I'll be fine."

With surprising agility, Vincent retreated from the circle and to the top of the tower with the aerial craft following his movements. The soldiers kept their eyes on him. There were a lot of them, some having arrived through the various doors around the outside edge to the center.

"Must you people be so difficult?" Toshiro sighed, holding his blade out tightly in front of him. "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

A swirl of ice came up around him, his blade extending and releasing a large red-eyed dragon of water and ice, a chain blade running off the end of the hilt. The icy dragon curled and the soldiers surrounding him froze instantly before breaking under the weight of the icy dragon. His part done, Hyorinmaru's smaller copy froze over into a circle of ice that shattered and spread shards of ice across the stones.

He was surely on their wanted list now.

Taking a glance at the plane, he saw it swoop over and force Vincent out of the tower and onto the ground. Once he hit the stone floor, the plane sent out, if he remembered right, rockets to finish him. The gunman was quick to run into the nearest building as they hit, falling debris locking him inside.

"Damn." Toshiro growled, realizing he'd lost his way of gaining the trust of the Jenova War Heroes and finding Reeve.

The plane was still a problem too. It was riddled with bullet holes and badly damaged from his Kido shot, but it still had the courage to turn and take aim. Growling, the white haired Captain gripped his sword tight and prepared to use one of his techniques, the air growing chilly and his breath starting to come out in puffs of white like the smoke of an angry dragon.

Sensing the impending doom, the plane turned tail and bolted.

Toshiro sighed and allowed the air to return to normal, sealing back Hyorinmaru and placing him on his back once more. He'd find the plane later, it couldn't go far. Right now he needed to get in the building and back to Vincent.

He heard something crash in the second story of the building the gunman had run into and feared the worst. Flash Step brought him to the window and he broke through it to the inside in time to see an enormous figure glaring down at Vincent. The beast was thick muscled and could possibly be twice as tall as Vincent, with long blue hair and amber eyes. They looked far too close to Hollow eyes for Toshiro's comfort.

At his noisy entrance, the giant looked at him.

"An intruder." He spoke slowly with a manic grin. If his fellow Captain Kenpachi had a Hollow, it would be this man here. Not to mention the monstrous Spiritual Pressure, though it had its differences from what he was used to since everything revolved around the Lifestream and not Spirit Energy.

"Ignore him." Spoke a female.

Hitsugaya hadn't even noticed her next to the giant, a thin girl with blue eyes and short brown hair. She merely spared him a glance before turning back to Vincent.

"Where is the Protomateria?" She questioned, eyes glowing bright orange. Some form of Hollow? He stepped next to Vincent and put a hand on Hyorinmaru's hilt.

'_**The giant is powerful, but she seems to be more cunning and could be a potential threat.**_' Hyorinmaru warned, sizing up his opponents.

'_I'll keep that in mind._'

He opened his mouth to snap at the girl about whom they were, but the giant cut him off.

"Hail Weiss."

The name was unfamiliar; could this man have a zanpaktou?

'_**No, there is no blade with him.**_'

Instead, it seemed multiple soldiers came to his call, surrounding Toshiro and Vincent. They chanted the same thing before opening fire.

Flash Step took him out of harms way while Vincent got hit once or twice, but not badly enough to be hindered. Three shots in quick succession and half the soldiers were down. While he reloaded, Toshiro cut off the rest with a stroke of his zanpaktou.

A gleam entered the giant's eyes and experience with Kenpachi told Toshiro he was in for a tough fight with him.

"Challenge accepted." He growled, completely focused on the small Soul Reaper. Teal eyes narrowed at him and he tightened his grip, Hyorinmaru roaring for a fight.

Then the girl collapsed and he grudgingly turned to her. Seconds later, they heard someone shout from below, obviously not an enemy soldier, as the giant scowled in the direction of the door.

"Luck is on your side." He snarled at them, unhappy with leaving the fight.

With surprising gentleness, he picked the girl up and turned to leave. Toshiro wasn't about to let him go, though.

"Hold it right there." Toshiro stood in his normal battle position. He could hear more people coming and wasn't about to risk freezing everyone for one guy.

Seemingly amused by this, the giant turned.

"I am Azul, we will meet again."


	5. 4) WRO and Stars

Desperately wanting to follow after him and get answers, Toshiro reluctantly stayed put and re-sheathed Hyorinmaru, scowling darkly at the vanishing blue hair.

Seconds later, a man in blue with black hair followed by several soldiers in tan entered the room. The Spiritual Pressure coming off the man wasn't quit human, but with everything around him being so different, he shrugged it off.

"Vincent Valentine." His gaze turned to the white haired child still glaring at the hole in the wall where Azul had vanished.

'_Fitting name._' He grumbled in his mind, meaning the blue giant.

'_**We'll not soon forget that one, will we master?**_' Hyorinmaru chuckled slightly.

'_Not in Hell, not ever._'

'_**This new man disturbs me.**_'

'_Oh?_'

'_**He sounds like Muramasa, the zanpaktou that brainwashed me and the other zanpaktou.**_'

"Who's this?" The man questioned, and Toshiro realized his voice did sound like the rogue zanpaktou that had caused chaos in the Court of Pure Souls.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Vincent replied. "It's nice to see you again Reeve."

When he heard Reeve the Captain snapped his attention to the newcomer leading the soldiers.

"I believe I've seen you before." Reeve mused. "You killed off several soldiers before vanishing. It caught me quite off guard."

"I tend to do that." Toshiro replied casually, before twitching his brow when Reeve laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it sounded sarcastic the way you said it." Reeve cleared his throat before turning back to Vincent. "Enough of the small talk. Who are those soldiers that just left?"

"We don't know." Vincent replied. "The big one called himself Azul." Vincent's ruby eyes searched Reeve for a reaction, as were Toshiro's teal ones.

What they saw was shock cross the man's face and the Soul Reaper was quickly caught up in the conversation, silently demanding answers with his eyes.

"Azul the Cerulean? Of the Tsviets?" Reeve questioned to seemingly thin air. "Then that could only mean…"

"Only mean what?" Toshiro demanded, his voice none too soft.

Opening his mouth to answer, Reeve was cut off when a soldier shouted at him, calling him 'Commissioner', and his attention was diverted to the fact that several more of the enemies' soldiers were climbing to greet them.

"We'll discuss this later. WRO troops have arrived and commenced rescue operations. We could use your help Vincent, Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya." Toshiro snapped, leaving off Captain for their sake until they had a chance to learn more.

"Apologies." Reeve bowed his head slightly before turning to leave, the soldiers behind him taking off.

"Reeve." Vincent called out, stopping the commissioner short. "I don't know what you're up to, but I want absolutely no part of it."

Toshiro gazed strangely at the red cloaked gunman, wondering what he meant by that. A minute ago he had greeted Reeve like a friend. He wasn't the only one as Reeve gawked and seemed somewhat furious.

"But…You fought alongside us three years ago."

Toshiro caught the feel of more enemy soldiers and his hand flew to the hilt of Hyorinmaru. Neither man noticed.

"We need your help once mo-"

He was cut off as a bullet shot him through and Toshiro was quick to act, darting forward and cutting down the shooter. The second fell to Vincent's deadly aim. He reached out with his Spiritual Pressure for any more of them, relaxing slightly when he realized those were the last two in the building. That said, he turned back to where Vincent knelt by Reeve and attempted to flip him onto his back after he had fallen face first to the floor.

He gaped as the body fell into pieces, a small black ball of fur darting out. He suspected Yoruichi for a moment, he wouldn't put it past her to already be here and disguised. But the Spiritual Pressure wasn't hers. However, it WAS a cat.

The small black cat had a tiny golden crown and red cape, stood on two legs, and had a ridiculous Scottish accent.

"Haha! That was a close one!" The cat wiped imaginary sweat off his head. "Never was good at fighting!"

"What the hell are you?" Toshiro felt his brow twitch at the ridiculousness of the situation he found himself in.

"Cait Sith, Reeve's robot." Vincent replied, though he also seemed surprised by the cat.

"It's a robot?" Boy would Mayuri love this.

"Sort of, laddie." The Captain's brow twitched again, he knew that was Scottish honorific for a young boy. "I follow Reeve's orders but I am one of a kind! That, and I'm made especially for infiltration and spying!"

As it jumped up and down, cartoon stars popped out. How does one spy if they create little stars when they land? This was absolutely ridiculous! He could hear Hyorinmaru laughing and mentally shut him up before he got a headache.

Cait Sith turned back to Vincent, who seemed to have recovered from seeing the robot there.

"You're really not a bad bloke, are ya Vincent? Ah, you pretend not to care but you always come through in the end!" The cat twirled slightly and Hitsugaya was really tempted to freeze it in place to keep it from moving. It annoyed the hell out of him in a similar manner to Kon, even if it wasn't being a perverted little prat.

What made it worse was Vincent seemed to give in, albeit with a reluctant sigh.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Let's run those lads out of town!" Cait Sith fist pumped. "I'll leave the method up to you, when you've tidied things up! You two meet me in front of the square at the east church."

Vincent nodded and stood, looking over to see Toshiro glaring at the robot. What was his problem?

"We should probably head out now." He told the Captain.

No response. Instead, Toshiro stepped over to Cait Sith and peered at him.

"Are you sure it's a robot?" Teal eyes looked up at him.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Then why does it have Spiritual Pressure?"

Both man and cat looked at him curiously. He'd forgotten they knew nothing about who he was. Sighing, he dumbed it down.

"Every living thing has some kind of Spiritual Pressure. Robots and inanimate objects don't have any, but this thing does, and so does materia."

"Materia is made from energy from the planet itself. Very little bits of it."

"That would explain those, but not it." He roughly poked the robotic cat on the head.

"Oi, careful there laddie!" Cait Sith growled.

"It's Hitsugaya." Toshiro snapped instinctively.

"He calls everyone laddie." Vincent defended the robot. "Or lassie, for girls."

Still curious about how a robot could possibly have a soul, Toshiro decided to leave it alone for now and left the building from the window he'd entered before, letting Vincent deal with the silly cat. He didn't have time for cartoon toys.

* * *

**Hehe, i had fun with this one, especially the end. I could almost see the face Shiro makes when Cait Sith pops up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. 5) Cleaning Up

His ice patch was still there, several enemy soldiers looking at it curiously. Perfect, if he could just get one to step on it, they'd freeze solid. Better yet, get all of them to step on it. Vincent would be around soon, and he still wanted his ice powers to be kept secret, if possible. He might have already been spotted during the fight with the plane. There was still room for hope.

Appearing by their side with Flash Step, Toshiro roughly pushed two of the soldiers onto the circle of ice. The ones on the other side stepped onto it on their own to assist, only ending in ice themselves. With five now statues of ice, the other three were no problem for the ice Captain to dispose of. It sickened him how they held no emotion, simply killed or kidnapped. They had lost all humanity and were replaced with mindless robots of a sort, obeying whatever order they were given. They didn't even fear death.

What was really different was the lack of souls. He'd have to ask Aerith.

Valentine still wasn't out yet so Toshiro took it upon himself to break the statues and melt what ice he could. Deciding the slowly melting patches would be a little less revealing about his powers than the original circle, he moved on to the opposite end of the town center. He could spot the difference between the WRO and enemy soldiers now, but he couldn't quite figure out Reeve. He wasn't sure if Cait Sith was his own soul, or if the human part he felt was somehow a piece of Reeve's soul.

Splitting one's soul was a crime in Soul Society, but here the rules were different and he had to respect that.

WRO soldiers came through the doorway where he'd sensed them, guns trained for any enemies.

"This area is clear." He told them and they lowered their weapons.

"Where's Mr. Valentine?" One soldier asked him, eyes glancing warily at his hair.

"Catching up, he'll be here shortly."

Some of them gave suspicious looks, and though he knew why, he grumbled under his breath. Sitting on the stone street he waited patiently for his companion.

Aerith chose to return to him then, but did not speak since he had three or four soldiers nearby. While he couldn't make a report, he could at least check in with a quick message to let them know what had happened. How long had it been now? About two hours if all the running around they were able to do gave him any indication. And he already had a lot to report.

The brown haired spirit watched him form a message on the small screen of his Soul Pager with quick fingers. By the time Vincent arrived and settled the nervous soldiers standing near Toshiro, the Captain already had at least two paragraphs down and was sending it off to Soul Society. It was brief, but it would at least have them expecting a good report after the next few hours when this chaos was over with.

"Toshiro." Vincent called to him.

"It's Hitsugaya." Toshiro snapped back, still looking at the screen until he was sure his message was sent.

"Hitsugaya then."

"Yes?"

"We need to keep moving."

Sighing, Toshiro glanced once more at the Soul Pager, noticing it briefly light up as it let him know the message sent, before pocketing it and standing to follow the gunman through the large set of doors.

"What is the WRO?" Toshiro asked him as they walked, remembering Reeve-or Cait Sith-mention it before.

"Short for World Regenesis Organization." Vincent replied. "I don't know much, only that Reeve runs them and they're trying to help the planet recover."

"Then why would it send for a Captain of Soul Society?"

Though he was muttering it to himself, Vincent heard and paused, looking at the white haired Captain curiously.

"Soul Society?"

"As I said, I'll explain when this is over. We're not out of the fire yet."

They came across a WRO soldier who stood at attention when he saw Vincent.

"I'm a member of the WRO; speak with me if you require any assistance." He told them.

"Could you tell me more about the WRO?" Toshiro spoke up before Vincent could refuse the help.

Nodding, the man turned to explain.

"It was originally established three years ago after the Meteor Fall. Jenova War Hero Reeve Tuesti runs the operation and our organization is dedicated to aiding the planet's recovery, as well as protecting it from anyone else that dares harm it."

'_So why do they need me?_' Toshiro grumbled.

'_**They don't know that they need you, only that you're helping them. The planet was the one who contacted Soul Society**_.' Hyorinmaru reminded.

"Thank you." Hitsugaya nodded and backed out of the conversation.

"No problem." Apparently the soldier didn't have the same feeling of fear for Toshiro as the others, he even managed a small smile at the Captain, though it made him feel like a kid and he frowned. "Proceed to the east church just past these buildings. We will assist you in securing the area."

"Alright." Vincent bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement before moving on, the ice Captain not far behind.

For the most part, Toshiro let Vincent take most of the kills. One disadvantage of having a sword in a gun fight was that he struck last, leaving Hyorinmaru a little upset at being so useless. That feeling went away when his master took to the roofs where soldiers aimed from above while Vincent protected the WRO troops below. During those travels, Toshiro learned that bullets could hurt him and he'd been wise to avoid them. The bullet had grazed his leg and it still stung a little.

Thanks to the quick work of Hitsugaya, Vincent found himself moving past areas quickly, making it to the church in under an hour, and that was only thanks to having to look for a cardkey to get past a checkpoint. The square area in front of the tall building seemed barren of anyone, much less Reeve.

"We got here quickly, he could be busy in other areas." Vincent suggested.

"Hm."

Toshiro left Vincent waiting in the center and went to examine the large church building.

'_So even here they have churches_.' He mused.

'_**Obviously they don't worship the same thing**_.' Hyorinmaru replied, the dragon curling around his Inner World to rest after the fights, not that he did much.

'_Of course not. But still, it sheds a little light on them. I still have no idea what this world is like; it's nice to see something familiar_.'

'_**You never liked human churches, master.**_'

'_I didn't say I liked the church, just that it's a familiar sight_.'

'_**I see.**_'

The dragon got quite only to start rumbling again. It grew louder and louder.

'_What's got you so upset now?_'

'_**It's not me…**_'

Startled by this, Toshiro whipped around to see the helicopter from before flying into the square, albeit a little shakily, and hover low to the ground. This action chased Vincent out of the center to Hitsugaya's side.

"Should have destroyed it before it flew off the last time." Toshiro grumbled.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was wondering where you went."

Seeming to find that answer satisfactory, Vincent lifted the three barreled gun and started the fight. The bullet he shot was surrounded by the aura of fire from the materia, and when it hit it lit up in bright flames before dying back down, causing more damage than just the bullet alone.

Toshiro went next, heading underneath the machine before shooting a kido spell at it. The metal beast swayed dangerously but did not fall, backing up and firing off a volley of rockets at the white haired Captain. The rockets were far slower than the tiny bullets and a simple Flash Step got him safely on top of the helicopter itself. He searched for the Spiritual Pressure of the pilot.

He gaped when he found the plane was its own pilot. It had a spirit, as if someone had placed their soul into the machine. It explained how it seemed to move like an animal at times, shaking itself out or turning to look forward at an opponent instead of shooting off at the side.

His thoughts were thrown for a loop when the plane spun around, trying to dislodge him.

"Why me?" He groaned, before stabbing his zanpaktou into the heart of the soul, deep within the metal.

The metal beast shuddered to a halt, the nose end lifting up slightly before crashing downwards into a dive. Pulling out his blade smoothly, Toshiro Flash Stepped to the foot of the church building.

The plane hit the ground without much of an explosion, but the minute the Soul Reaper let his guard down, the blast came and knocked him onto his back, hitting the stairs roughly. Pain bloomed in his shoulder, causing a phantom pain from the scar he'd gotten in the Winter War, and therefore making it even more painful than it should have been. Teeth clenched in an attempt to block it out.

Red flashed and Vincent was by his side, looking at him with a concerned expression. Beside him stood Aerith, but only the tiny Captain could see the worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked.

"You have healing magic, right?" Aerith questioned right after.

"Yes." Toshiro replied to both of them, sitting up and putting his hand over where he'd hit the stairs. Green light flared from his palm and the little pain there was left from the phantom pain was quickly gone. The bruise healed over and returned to his normal skin tone. He went ahead and healed the graze wound from the bullet he'd been hit by earlier as well.

"Impressive." Vincent raised an eyebrow at the foreign magic. "What was that?"

"Healing Kido." Toshiro said evasively. He needed Reeve there too, as he hated repeating himself.

The tiny Captain knew Vincent wanted more answers, but a silver van rocketing in and taking place in front of them caught their attention. Gun and zanpaktou were gripped tightly in case it was more of the enemy soldiers. Toshiro relaxed first once he found the Spiritual Pressures inside were that of normal humans, not the mutated bastards they had been fighting, and one felt somewhat similar to Cait Sith.

Both of them stood just as Reeve stepped out of the back, looking very glad to see them.

* * *

**So this time there is a fight, hehe. I know Cait Sith was a little random, but he was in the game, so he had to show. :) Besides, Toshiro's interactions with him would be funny. Anyway, next chapter is where they have a question and answer session, so lots of talking. Enjoy!**


	7. 6) Exchange of Information

After it was deemed safe-though Toshiro tried to tell them there were no hostile Spirit Energies around-they moved into a better confined alley to be safe from aerial attacks and to have an advantage if more soldiers came running. While waiting, Toshiro read Reeve's Spiritual Pressure closely, learning that while it was indeed close to Cait Sith's, it had a slight difference to it that singled him out from the robot. They were linked, but not split souls.

Now that things were finally calm, Vincent made a pointed effort to watch Hitsugaya and wait for his promised explanation. With the Commissioner with them and Aerith urging him to hurry and 'make friends', Toshiro eventually caved under the ruby stare and turned to the black haired men.

"As I said before, I'm Squad Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Understand that I'm willing to answer any questions, but there are certain ones that I won't be able to, and that I have questions of my own."

That said, he waited for the expected flood of questions. What he got was one at a time, for which he was grateful, since they at least had the brains not to swarm him.

"What are the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?" It was Reeve that questioned him first.

"The Thirteen Court Guard Squads is a large group of Soul Reapers split into different squads, who have different tasks to do. Our job is to keep the balance of souls cycling through Soul Society and the World of the Living."

"And you're the Captain of Squad Ten?"

"Yes."

The Commissioner seemed somewhat impressed by that and Toshiro knew he was thinking about how a child couldn't possibly be a Captain. He kept his face neutral.

"Soul Reaper…what is that?" It seemed Reeve was asking all the questions.

"Spirits with high Spiritual Pressure have the ability to become Soul Reapers and train to control it. The higher their Spiritual Pressure, the stronger they get. Captains such as myself have very high amounts of Spiritual Pressure but learn to control it to keep from harming those with weaker Spiritual Pressures."

"Would this Spiritual Pressure you're talking about have anything to do with the ice I saw you use at the start of the attack?"

The Captain tensed, turning his eyes to the Commissioner. He'd been there when he did that? So much for keeping his abilities secret.

"Every Soul Reaper is unique, their Spiritual Pressure feels different, and their attacks different as well. My power is centered around ice and water."

"They're going to ask about your sword anyway, Captain, you might as well tell them." Aerith sweetly hinted.

Inwardly growling, Toshiro decided she was right and that they'd find out anyway the minute he released Hyorinmaru.

"That power stems from the spirit in my zanpaktou." He said aloud, seeing the questioning gaze on both of them, pushing him to continue. "Once a Soul Reaper learns to control their Spiritual Pressure, they gain a sword, a zanpaktou. Since every Soul Reaper is unique, so are their zanpaktou and the spirit within it. Mine, Hyorinmaru, is an ice-type zanpaktou. The strongest in Soul Society."

"That explains the ice dragon I saw before being launched into that building." Vincent mused and Toshiro twitched. He saw that? Then why didn't he say anything? It wasn't so much that he'd seen it that irked him, but that he hadn't mentioned it. Probably just added it to his list of questions.

"Yes, and the ice I saw. Ah, what was that high speed movement you used to move away?" Reeve turned back to the white haired Captain.

"Flash Step, most Soul Reapers can use it. As you saw it's useful for moving quickly and dodging attacks."

They nodded, seeming to try and think of any more questions to ask him. Vincent had one first.

"So what does Soul Society want here?" He questioned.

There it was, probably the most important question and one Toshiro actually had to keep a few secrets on. Sighing, he leaned against the wall to make himself a little more comfortable.

"The Head Captain was contacted by a spirit of this world and asked to aid in the upcoming fight. The planet seems to think the attack here is just the beginning of another catastrophe waiting to happen. I don't know much, as the spirit's message was vague, which is another reason I was sent here. My mission is to find out what catastrophe the planet means and to aid in stopping it. Part of that mission is to become allies with the Jenova War Heroes. I'm assuming the two of you fall under that title?"

They nodded and Toshiro glanced between them. It seemed he'd managed to turn things around to ask his own questions.

"There was report of a catastrophe not long before this, a year ago to be precise. What exactly happened?"

Vincent became guarded, as if he wanted anything but to answer that question. Reeve, however, seem to understand Quid Pro Quo and happily gave him the information.

"That incident actually started out with another one two years before it, when a dark man known as Sephiroth came back in an attempt to destroy it. He almost succeeded, managing to crash a meteor into it and destroy most of Midgar, a large town amidst a desert, a desert caused by reactors sucking the life from the planet." He paused when Toshiro narrowed his eyes and strangely the air grew cold. "However, he was stopped, only to come back two years later with his soul split into-"

"-three people." Toshiro finished for him, shocking the Commissioner. "They tried to finish his work, and Sephiroth himself managed to return…What did these three do, the Remnants?"

"I…I don't remember mentioning the Remnants yet." It was Reeve's turn to look guarded.

They saw the child wince and grow silent.

"…anonymous tip." Was his answer. Beside him, Aerith looked nervous. Either way things went, his actions would end up revealing her, and they weren't supposed to know she could still move about. And if they ever found Cloud…things would go downhill quickly.

"The Remnants…caused a lot of damage. They spread around a disease called Geostigma that killed people quickly or made them terribly ill. Children with the disease were taken, used by Kadaj and his brothers to get to Cloud, with Cloud being the only one who stood a chance against Sephiroth. They failed and Sephiroth was defeated again, but at the cost of many lives due to the disease."

The mask of cold on Toshiro's face had melted somewhat to show horror when Reeve mentioned the children kidnapped. Something like that was a low blow, something unthinkable that only desperate and stupid people would do. He'd seen it enough times to know that. Sure, it got the result you wanted usually, but it made you look like an ass afterwards, no matter what the ending.

And they thought he was one of them? He would NEVER do something so terrible, even if he was evil, which he wasn't.

'_**Calm down, master, I'm sure you've proven to them you're not a coward like these Remnants.**_' Hyorinmaru rumbled in his thoughts.

'_At least Aizen never pulled something like that…well, almost. He did take Orihime Inoue, and tried to kill off Rukia Kuchiki to get the Hogyoku. It seems using others against their foes is the only thing evil bastards like him know how to operate._'

'_**A recurring pattern, but one you're not a part of. Calm yourself before you freeze them**_.'

It was true, the air had grown frigid and ice was forming in the cracks in the ground around his feet. The two men and Aerith were glancing at him warily, the formers backing away as if that ice would catch them in its grasp.

Toshiro cut off the ice and let the air return to normal, closing his eyes to regain his mask of indifference.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have reacted that way." Toshiro opened his eyes again, looking bored with the situation once more, when truly he was shaking inside.

He knew why people feared him when they saw him, the crimes they thought he'd committed but never had. Something like that wasn't easily erased, even if he proved he was a Soul Reaper, because for all he knew his former life was that of a Remnant, and there was a time difference between the worlds…no, now he was just thinking way out of line. This planet had its own afterlife, no one, especially an evil being like a Remnant, would be able to get to Soul Society.

All he had to do was prove that to the Jenova War Heroes. Prove that there was no possible way he could be connected to them. Hell, they lived on different worlds, but how does one go about proving they're from a different world? Kido and his zanpaktou weren't enough, anyone strong enough on Gaia had powers, if the materia Vincent had picked up was anything to go by. Get a materia and you have instant fighting powers.

"No, it's understandable." Reeve replied to the Captain's earlier statement. "Being a child yourse-"

"I'm NOT a child." Toshiro's brow twitched and the cold came back. His train of thought went off; why was he working with them again? Right, to keep the planet from dying.

"But, surely you can't be that much older than, say, fifteen or so."

Perhaps he could save the planet by himself.

"I've been a Captain for forty years, and have been living in Soul Society for longer. I'm young by Soul Reaper terms but I am NOT a CHILD!" Ice settled in around him once more and Aerith backed away, protecting herself with tendrils of Lifestream.

"Forty years…and more…you'd be older than Vincent." Reeve couldn't seem to process this.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm somewhere around eighty, haven't bothered keeping track." Vincent shrugged, as if such a thing were common. For humans, it wasn't, but Toshiro could tell by now that Vincent wasn't human. Most of him wasn't anyway.

"Same here." The Captain nodded. Now that they had that taken care of, Toshiro calmed back down and Aerith felt it was safe enough to join them again.

It took some time to snap Reeve out of his stupor, but once he was back into a business mode, things turned serious once more.

"I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation later." He said gravely. "Reports say something similar to the attack here has happened in Edge. I need to head there, and I'd be grateful if the two of you came along to help. We could use your abilities, Toshiro."

"Now that you know me, it's Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro shot back. "Surely your…cat, told you that?"

"Ah, yes, I do remember hearing that." However, the commissioner seemed to find it funny, while Hitsugaya did not. "Will you help us, Captain?"

Teal eyes darted to his side for the briefest second before settling back on Reeve. He'd been looking to Aerith for conformation, and all he got, and needed, was a nod.

"I'll assist where I can."

* * *

**Longer chapter this time but it's mostly Q and A stuff. Hope he's not too out of character in the way he reacted to hearing about the Remnants, was a little worried about writing that part. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. 7) Naming Deepground's Leader

He really didn't want to get in the van.

Sure, it was nice, and it meant he could rest after all the running and fighting, though what he really needed was a snack.

But the inside was stuffy from all the soldiers that were once sitting inside. Reeve told him it was kept at a normal temperature to be comfortable.

Normal for Toshiro was cold to others, it was a clear fact, one his Lieutenant often complained about. So the 'comfortable' inside temperature of the van was too hot for him. He nearly refused getting in.

But the promise of more questions answered, more information, and Aerith's little hints led him to eventually climb inside the stuffy metal interior and sit next to Vincent on one of the benches inside while Aerith vanished into the Lifestream to wait until he arrived in Edge. He took off his white jacket to hopefully stay a little cooler. The minute they started off, he wanted back outside into the fresh air, even if that meant no information and running the entire way there. At least he had Flash Step.

His gaze travelled to Vincent's gun, following down the chain to where the bright red materia still glowed. It sparked a memory about him wanting to ask about it, so he turned to the commissioner.

"I never got to ask about the materia." He said, catching their attention. "What is it?"

"Ah, right. You wouldn't know about our kind of magic." Reeve held his hand out and Vincent responded quickly by putting his fire materia into that waiting hand. "Materia is forged from parts of the Lifestream," when he saw Toshiro narrow his eyes, the commissioner waved his hands defensively, "a very tiny bit, it does no harm to the planet and it quickly recovers what little we took in a few minutes. It's harder to forge many now, since we're trying to find a different resource instead of Mako, which is condensed energy of the Lifestream, to power our homes and weapons."

"So you people depend heavily on the Lifestream in more ways than one?"

"Yes, sadly. That's why I formed the WRO, to look for new ways of powering the world without killing the planet. Everyone has been turning to us for help, especially after the Shin-Ra incident."

"Shin-Ra?"

"A power company that produced mass amounts of Mako. They pumped it into homes, weapons, even people."

"People!?"

"Cloud has some Mako in his system." Vincent added. "It makes people stronger, and faster. In the end, it's what helped him stop Sephiroth, though he'd never tell Shin-Ra that."

"So Sephiroth had Mako too?"

"Some. It was mainly Jenova Cells."

Toshiro was extremely confused, trying to keep pace with all of this information.

"And those are?"

"A calamity fell from the skies a very long time ago, and it turned out to be an alien life form." Reeve answered. "They called it Jenova. It managed to wipe out an entire race, a race called the Cetra, or Ancients, but Shin-Ra thought they could use it. Their first experiments turned people into monsters, but eventually they got Sephiroth, someone with immense power that was unstoppable."

"Until Cloud came along." Toshiro was putting things together now.

"Yes, but Cloud was also tainted with Jenova Cells. Sephiroth tried to use that to get to Cloud, but it didn't work. Cloud controlled his own mind and defeated Sephiroth, both physically and mentally."

The Captain nodded, able to finally piece things together.

'_**Funny, you go from small orbs of power right back around to Cloud defeating Sephiroth**_.' Hyorinmaru chuckled.

'_Shut up, I'm still thinking._'

The dragon snorted at him, a little upset by the shoot down. His master sent a silent apology to him before focusing once more on the conversation.

"So where is Shin-Ra now?"

"At the bottom of the food chain." Vincent shook his head sadly. "Rufus, the current president of the company, is trying to build it back up but in a more planet friendly way. He's turned his back on Mako, too."

"So it can't be Shin-Ra's soldiers back there then?"

"No, but that reminds me, you seemed to know something about them Reeve."

Vincent and Toshiro both turned to the black haired man awaiting an answer.

"They were Deepground soldiers." He replied. "They're just the shadow of the Shin-Ra company, constructed by the former president, Rufus's father, and completely hidden from the rest of the world."

"Constructed?" Toshiro questioned, white hair falling into his eyes as he tilted his head.

"His goal was to create an army of super human soldiers that didn't let morality interfere." Toshiro grimaced as Reeve spoke; at least it explained their lack of fear. "The man you two met earlier, Azul, is also a member of Deepground. But he belongs to an elite group known as the Tsviets."

"How do you know about them?"

"I once worked for Shin-Ra, until I met Cloud. However, this whole organization was kept a secret, which is why I have very little information on them. This, though, is not what I was expecting in the least."

Brown eyes looked at Toshiro when the white haired child snorted.

"Not even someone in your position was informed?" Vincent questioned, ignoring the small outburst.

"No." Reeve's eyes darkened somewhat as his mind drifted. "Other than the president himself, the only people who knew of Deepground's existence were most likely Heidegger, Scarlet, and the head of bio-chemical research…Hojo."

At first, Toshiro wondered what the wary look on Reeve's face meant, until he saw the man in red next to him stiffen visibly at the name, the ruby eyes shifting in their placid tone to hate before returning to a calm gaze. What could that mean?

"After the President's death the transfer in power to his son was so quick I doubt Rufus was ever informed before the company crashed. As for me I was told the information was on a need to know basis, and as an official in charge of urban development I guess I wasn't on their list."

He paused for a moment, looking somewhat hurt at the thought he was left out of the loop.

"All we know about Deepground at the moment was found in some of Scarlet's old files." The commissioner sighed. "Vincent, have you heard of the mass disappearance that occurred recently in Junon?"

Mass disappearance? This was something the Captain knew he needed to hear about and waited to see what would happen. As they spoke, he thought he felt a strange disturbance in the air. Some kind of power was trying to find them. He barely heard Vincent's reply, being distracted by the strange feeling.

"I remember the reports that twenty to thirty people suddenly vanished."

His attention snapped back to them, thirty people gone in a flash?

"That's what the reports would like you to believe." Reeve grimaced, hands clenching tightly to the blue robe. "It was determined that if the truth was ever leaked they wouldn't be able to contain the inevitable panic. The actual number of people who went missing that day…was twelve hundred."

Anger flared inside the small Captain and the stuffy temperature toned down to a rather cold feeling, causing both men to look his way.

"How could this happen?" He demanded.

"I'm not sure." Reeve looked rather hurt by the situation as well. "The WRO conducted a private search, but we've come up empty handed. All we have are rumors. Since the day of the disappearances, people in Edge have been, well, on edge. They say night after night you can hear screams coming from Midgar."

That feeling, it wasn't an evil feeling. Toshiro could feel it now as they got closer to Edge. It was the feeling of tortured souls, a feeling similar to how a soul felt before they turned into Hollows. Only here, there were no Hollows, no escape from torture. Whatever Deepground was, they were worse than monsters.

But something evil was stirring, right at the heart of those tortured souls. This was what he needed to stop.

"Commissioner! A rogue transmission is being broadcast through all wavelengths!" A soldier's voice snapped over the intercom, startling Toshiro and causing him to jump to his feet.

A screen flipped on behind Reeve so he turned to see it better. On the screen, shrouded in a glowing blue mist, was a man with spiked white hair and only wearing a pair of samurai pants. The resemblance to himself made Toshiro pale. How many evil beings did he look like on this planet?

"At last," The man spoke, his voice powerful and almost sneering. "The time has come to cleanse this world."

Three sets of eyes narrowed at the screen as he continued.

"The pure will be spared for the cause, while the tainted will be hunted down, and exterminated." Toshiro wanted him to silence right then, but it seemed this monster had more to say. "They shall be slashed, strangled and slaughtered." Now both Reeve and Vincent were grimacing, though the latter looked somewhat saddened as well. "Beaten, stabbed, and crushed. Garroted and impaled, shot and executed without mercy."

"Bastard." Toshiro hissed between his teeth. The cold was increasing but his companions paid no mind. Beside him, Vincent had his fists clenched, eyes narrowing dangerously at the screen, while Reeve looked stunned by the message.

"The time has come, to cleanse this world." The monster repeated. And then, to rub salt in the wounds, he laughed.

And the screen went blank.

* * *

**I know Toshiro seems a little over-sensitive about these things but remember, he's comparing him and the other guy due to how similar they look so he's defensive. That, and the thought of someone killing off people for the sake of a 'better society' reminds him too much of Aizen. That's my reasoning anyway, feel free to draw your own conclusions! Hope you like!**


	9. 8) Frustration

Never had Toshiro wanted to kill another man as much as he had Aizen. But this man, with his speech of cleansing the world and killing off the tainted, was just another Aizen waiting to happen. All he needed to do was kill off someone close to Toshiro and he'd have the same reasons for killing the monster as he did Aizen.

After the message, he'd opened the door and pulled himself onto the roof of the van after putting on his jacket. They were still travelling to Edge but at least the wind was calming him. He shouldn't have gotten so carried away.

He needed to report to Soul Society. This was high priority and they needed to know now.

Two rings in after he made the call and his Lieutenant picked up.

"Captain! So nice of you-" She began cheerily.

"Matsumoto, I need to speak with the Head Captain. Now!"

She muttered about 'not even getting a hello' before switching him to the Head Captain's office.

"What is it, Captain Hitsugaya?" Came the old man's voice.

The tiny Captain quickly stated everything that had happened in Kalm and the recent message, as well as his thoughts about the situation.

"I see." Yamamoto mused. "I suggest you treat Deepground the same way we treated Aizen's army, kill off any that you can."

"Yes."

"Tread with caution around the Tsviets, but do not let them escape you. As for their leader…if he's anything more like Aizen, keep your temper this time."

Toshiro winced, a hand moving up to the jagged scar where Aizen cut him down after he'd tried to attack the man in fury, due to Aizen's trickery of making Toshiro stab his best friend and sister, Momo Hinamori, while thinking it was Aizen himself.

"Yes."

The line went dead as the Head Captain hung up. They had his report now, so he could wait a few more hours before contacting them again. Whatever happened in those few hours could change the situation entirely.

Just as he put the Soul Pager into his pocket, something slammed into the doors of the van. Startled by the noise, Toshiro got to his feet and peered over the edge in time to see a large black hound with a glowing red whip at its neck getting ready to slam into the van again.

"What the…?"

His reaction was automatic as the beast lunged and the doors opened. Hyorinmaru struck out, long enough to reach down and cut down the beast before it hit at the same time a shot rang out and threw it backwards.

"Guard Hounds!" He heard Reeve shout in panic.

'_So that's what they are._' Toshiro mused.

'_**They're all monsters to me.**_' Hyorinmaru rumbled, his rage directed at the rest of the pack that was making its way towards them.

'_Right after the transmission…this has to be an ambush._'

'_**They seem to be after something Vincent has.**_'

'_Protomateria, I remember…could it be the Spiritual Pressure in his chest? The one keeping down the Hollow creatures?_'

'_**Very likely. We'll ask about it later.**_'

'_For now, let's go._'

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

He sent the ice dragon right towards the center of the pack. It took out three once it hit, the ice spikes that grew up from the ground after taking out two more. Another shot took out yet another hound.

"Didn't think you'd be able to do much with a sword." Vincent called up to him.

"I control the water in the air, making an ice projectile is easy." More hounds joined the first pack, bringing their numbers back up. Another flying ice dragon cut that number by a third.

Underneath he heard Reeve say something to Vincent and some metal moving around. Whatever was going on, it had better do something about the increasing number of hounds. He vaguely wondered if he should go down and drag the tip of Hyorinmaru across the ground to create an ice sheet, freezing whatever hound dared step on it, when multiple shots rang off.

Vincent had some kind of machine that shot bullets at rapid fire, doing far more damage to numbers than his three barreled gun.

Well, at least he'd gotten his wish. He switched to Kido, knowing his ice dragons would only cause obstacles. While he couldn't fire Kido as quickly as Vincent was firing that gun below, it was at least limiting their numbers as packs continued to merge in for a chance at the prey.

The van passed under some earthen arches. Guard Hounds crawled up the sides and used the arches and cliff edges to jump nimbly onto the van where the icy Captain perched. The ground ones were up to Vincent; Toshiro turned his attention to the above predators.

With quick hands he tossed the crescent blade at the end of the chain towards one hound as it approached, snagging it around the middle before pushing his Spiritual Pressure through the chain and freezing the beast solid. One tug and the monster broke. Another leapt for his throat only to be cut down by his blade, the dragon spirit within it roaring in triumph. A third was caught in the ice created by the slash and fell off the edge, shattering once it hit the ground and causing a few of the hounds on the ground to stop as shards stung their paws.

Thanks to the efforts of both Toshiro and Vincent, the hounds were beginning to back off. It was then Hitsugaya noticed they were going nearly twice as fast as before, the wind threatening to rip him from the top if he hadn't thought quick enough to freeze his feet to the top of the metal van. The hounds couldn't keep up.

Looking forward to see how close they were, he almost wished he hadn't. They were headed straight for a broken bridge across a large gap, a rushing river a hundred or so feet down fed by the roaring waterfall he could hear over the winds due to their proximity.

"Hang on up there!" He heard Vincent shout over the winds.

"Oh so they know their going over a twenty meter gap." Toshiro grumbled to himself.

The van swerved, hitting one of the posts on the side and slowing them down somewhat. Toshiro didn't have time to worry if they would make it now before they went off the edge. Cursing strongly, he released his feet and went to the front of the van, holding tightly to the top to keep his small frame on. Once there, he swung Hyorinmaru forward. The ice dragon swerved so it was parallel to the cliff before freezing over, giving them a good few feet to land on if they ended up short.

His quick thinking ended up saving them, as even with the extra land of ice, the van barely pulled itself over to the other side, hitting the post of the broken bridge on the other side before slamming to a stop against another cliff wall, the front end of the metal beast smoking wildly.

Now that they were still, Toshiro let himself release a pent up breath. The fight was nothing, keeping hold of the van, however, made his arms and legs cramp. He needed to stretch before moving on again, which they were no doubt going to do on foot now. Smoke coming from the front could not be a good sign.

Turning back he saw that one of the hounds had attempted to grab on and strike him from behind, but had stepped on the ice and was now frozen solid to it. It took him a moment to process the ridiculousness of the hound's situation.

"I'll…just leave that there." He hid a small smirk and jumped off the top as Vincent and Reeve stepped out to look at the damage. Their driver was a little woozy, but otherwise fine. His temporary strip of ice melted into the water below.

"Close save there, Hitsugaya." Reeve sighed in relief when he saw they were a lot better off than they would have been.

"What do we do now?" The Captain replied.

"Guess you'll just have to keep moving forward. You know the way, Vincent?"

The gunman nodded.

"Good, that transmission we saw troubles me. Once I get the engine fixed, I'll need to return to headquarters."

He paused as a sudden ringing noise startled them. Beside them, Toshiro cleared his throat and took out his Soul Pager, walking a few steps away to make his conversation private.

"Ah, you actually managed to pick up." The high pitched and mocking tone was unmistakable.

"What do you want, Kurotsuchi?" Toshiro growled at the phone.

"I've only just recently gotten the report and I want you to send me one of those…materia, as they call it. This new magic is intriguing and I wish to study it for myself. It may greatly improve our own Kido."

"If I can find one, fine. We only have one and it's in use."

"Well hurry up, I'm dying to get my hands on one."

The connection broke as the scientist hung up.

"If so, then why aren't you dead yet?" The icy Captain snarled, angrily thrusting the phone back into his pocket. He despised how the man always treated others like servants, as though they were all lower than him. He was a prodigy, dammit, and would not be bossed around by a deranged psychopath!

"Ready?"

Turning to see the gunman was done conversing with Reeve, Toshiro nodded and let him take charge. This time, he really did need a guide, as he couldn't follow anyone else's Spiritual Pressure to the town.

* * *

**Little later than i usually post, but i've been busy. Anyway, next chapter! They're on their way to Edge now and Shiro's in a bad mood ^^ I pity the bastards getting in his way.**


	10. 9) Vacant Town

"Who was that on the phone?" Vincent asked as they walked down the path at a brisk pace.

Though he understood the man was just trying to break the silence, he didn't think that information was something he should give out. Besides, he seemed to react badly to scientists, if that biochemical researcher mentioned before was any indication.

Then again, it would let him vent, and Vincent seemed a trustworthy person to keep secrets with.

"A fellow Captain." He answered. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He's the Squad Twelve Captain and head of the Department of Research and Development."

As expected, Vincent stiffened somewhat, but kept his pace.

"I sent in my report earlier and he was interested in the materia. Told him he'd have to wait to get one."

"His reply?"

"He said he's 'dying to get one', and then hung up. Wish he was dead, the bastard." He absentmindedly kicked a rock ahead of him where it skidded over the edge and into the water below.

He blinked when he heard Vincent chuckle slightly.

"There never seem to be any sane scientists, do there?"

"Damn right. Sanity seems to be the price for curiosity." He paused, a strange Spiritual Pressure coming their way. It seemed…feral.

"Something wrong?" Vincent stopped as well, looking back curiously at the white haired Captain.

Instinct kicked in for the gunman as he, too, sensed the oncoming threat. Red and teal eyes glared warily at the collection of thick rocky towers in their path. From behind and above those outcroppings rose several more Guard Hounds. At the top of the tallest tower was one that was crimson red, the whip at its neck a dark blue. At least now he could recognize the Spiritual Pressure of these beasts.

"Crimson Hound, they lead the packs." Vincent muttered to his companion, swiftly pulling out his gun and taking a battle stance. Toshiro had yet to move, still glaring fiercely at the red beast.

For a moment it stayed that way, teal eyes glaring into the black of the hounds, Vincent's own red orbs glancing warily at the growing pack.

"Valentine, keep moving. I'll handle them and then find you later. I can follow your Spiritual Pressure."

"I can't do that."

Cold settled in and Vincent realized that the Captain was trying something dangerous. Something that could catch him in the crossfire. Pressure increased in the air and held a dense anger, which he didn't quite understand. What was he so angry about?

"This day just goes from bad to worse, and I've run out of patience." Toshiro scowled fiercely, drawing Hyorinmaru rather violently and leaping towards the first hound.

Sensing the oncoming battle, Vincent skirted past the pack, which was focused entirely on the ice Captain, and managed to get by before ice began covering the stony landscape surrounding Hitsugaya.

"Why can't I ever go five minutes without something ticking me off!?"

He used a Kido without a chant, his energy alone fueling it enough to kill off a hound just as he cut down another three. The red one howled, summoning more of the beasts to him. He was the main threat, so Toshiro jumped up to its level, slicing the stone in front of him with his blade and freezing the top of the rock, taking the red beast with it.

Ice shards fell to the ground as Toshiro broke through his new statue and rushed down below to finish off the pack. He sensed Vincent's energy flare a little further off and knew someone else had been waiting to get in their way again. After realizing they would have been stalled again had Vincent stayed, Toshiro let his Spiritual Pressure loose a little more and any other hounds around froze over before breaking from the force of his energy.

Reigning in his power the small Captain rushed towards where Vincent was currently fighting with a group of Deepground soldiers on some kind of hovering motorcycles. There were six of them, four already taken down by Vincent's deadly aim.

"Way of Destruction Number Four, Pale Lightning!"

The blue sparks hit the end of one of the motorcycle, they were moving too fast for an accurate shot, but got him off balance enough to send him crashing over the edge of the cliff.

Toshiro stood back to back with Vincent as the final rider circled around them.

"That was quick." Vincent commented lightly.

"Don't tell me you actually thought a couple of mutts could kill me?" Toshiro shot back.

"Hmph, probably should have known."

"Are you getting this one, or are we just going to watch him spin around us?"

"By all means, he's yours."

While he'd been talking, Toshiro had been able to figure out the rider's speed and would know when to strike. At his mark, he dashed forward, swinging Hyorinmaru in the direction the rider would come. The ice spread out along the ground and he backed away, waiting. Feeling he was safe, the rider kept driving, only to be speared by the ice as he rode over it when the energy was released.

"Impressive." Vincent raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"This has wasted too much time, we need to hurry."

No more was said and they started running towards their goal instead of their brisk walk. What disturbed Toshiro the most was that he still couldn't feel any Spiritual Pressure around them for quite a distance, and his companion had said they were getting close to Edge. If they were close, shouldn't there be some kind of Spiritual Pressure around, or whatever their energy was? Unless Deepground was already there…more like had been there.

The minute the buildings came into view the dread began to rise in Hitsugaya's gut and he Flash Stepped towards the beginning of the town. The gunman would catch up quickly.

The rain had started, only adding to the gloomy feeling of emptiness he found there in the town. He extended his search for life forms but his Spiritual Pressure couldn't latch onto anything. No, there were Deepground soldiers here, though not that many, and a few humans were still inside. One was rather strong, was it one of the WRO soldiers? It wasn't anywhere near strong enough to be a Jenova War Hero, if he based it off of Vincent's power.

The person was coming towards him, trying to loop around behind him. That meant they knew he was there. He waited for Vincent to catch up, still keeping a close watch on the lurking human.

"Still didn't make it in time." Vincent growled, showing no signs of weariness from the fight and long run. "Is there anyone?"

"There's one person who thinks they can sneak behind me." Was Toshiro's reply, sensing the person was finally behind them and moving quickly towards them. They stopped and both he and Vincent turned to see who it was.

A woman in her late twenties or early thirties held a gun in their general direction, though she quickly moved it to Toshiro. A white lab coat hung over a rather revealing outfit colored black and red. Her left arm hung by her side, and her left eye was shut tightly behind her glasses.

"You heard me?" She snapped at the Captain, making him frown slightly.

"He can sense people for a distance." Vincent replied for him, earning him an icy glare. "You're with the WRO?"

Though she seemed to relax with Vincent, her gun stayed aimed at Toshiro.

"Who's asking?" She demanded.

"Vincent Valentine, Reeve sent me."

"And this one?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. You can get details from Reeve." Toshiro replied with a frustrated sigh. "We got here as fast as we could."

Finally the woman put away her gun and sighed.

"My apologies. Shalua Rui of the WRO." Her blue eyed gaze turned to Vincent. "The Commissioner has told me much about you."

Hitsugaya turned towards the empty streets.

"What happened here?" He questioned, hoping she had answers. The dread still held firm at the thought of worst possible solutions.

"That's what I'd like to know." Shalua replied, her tone somewhat sad. "I'm here on other business, but…something's not right."

'_No kidding_.' Toshiro mused.

"It's too quiet." She continued. "I've seen no trace of Deepground or the squads that were sent in to find them. Also, where are the five hundred people who are supposed to still be living here?"

Vincent turned hopefully to Toshiro.

"She's right, there's no one here…though you're wrong about no Deepground soldiers. There's a few scattered around." The Captain replied.

"Well, this is getting us nowhere." Shalua said. "If there's soldiers still around, you can handle them, right?"

"If it's really just a few." Vincent answered, gaze shifting between her and Toshiro. The prodigy was standing still, reaching out for any signs of life. At the moment, he wasn't paying attention to them.

"Like I said I have business to attend to. I'll see you around." The woman turned away, only once glancing back to glare warily at the silent child.

"Business?" The gunman questioned out of curiosity.

"The Commissioner keeps telling me I'm wasting my time. My time searching."

She once again turned to leave but was stopped by the gunman yet again. Behind him, Toshiro watched their conversation with an indifferent stare.

"Searching for what?"

Turning back once more the two companions noticed a slight pain hidden behind her mask of stiffness.

"For my reason to live."

Finally she left and the two were on their own to search the town. Teal eyes narrowed at where the woman vanished, concerned for her safety. She was stronger than most, but humans still had their limits and she was handicapped. That, and the pain he saw in her eyes was all too familiar, the pain one has when they fear they've lost someone forever with a spark of hope that they can get them back.

"Be on guard, every soldier is hidden somewhere in this ghost town." Hitsugaya brought Vincent's attention back to him as he started moving along the streets. The rain was cold and soaked them through, but while Vincent shivered slightly, Toshiro moved happily along. Even in the hard rain Toshiro's white hair stayed spiked, which Vincent found worrisome, as it was an easy target in the dark streets.

Then again, the young Captain could take care of himself. He'd seen the Soul Reaper's power himself many times now, and was sure he'd barely scratched the surface of his powers.

* * *

**So now the strange duo is in Edge! Shalua has made her appearance and we're moving onto searching for signs of life and the answer to the mystery of Edge's missing people.**


	11. 10) Warehouse Mystery

"Is there anyone else besides the soldiers here?" Vincent spoke up over the pouring rain.

"Hm." Toshiro stopped, closing his eyes and focusing onto the strange life energy these people possessed. He needed a name for it.

"In the alley there, but he's fading fast." Toshiro didn't wait to see if Vincent heard him, only darted off into said alley where he'd sensed the human spirit.

Each alleyway connected to another, so he really only found the man by following the Spiritual Pressure, and a bit of luck. He was a WRO soldier, badly hurt and leaning against the wall of a building to try and stay upright. Hitsugaya was at his side first, but one look told him not even Healing Kido could save him. Instead, he took a step back, allowing this man privacy to die.

Vincent was there next, in time to hear the soldier speak a warning.

"Ambushed…by…soldier…in red." The man breathed between pained breaths. "...Squad…wiped out….Warehouse…on the…edge of town….They were…gathering…civilians."

He gave his final breath and Toshiro, out of habit, waited for the soul of the soldier. Then he remembered that the dead souls never showed. He still had to ask Aerith about that, but she had yet to show herself, despite saying she'd meet him there. Perhaps she witnessed the event and was recovering? If so, he needed to speak with her for details.

Something resting in the soldier's hand caught his attention and he reached for it. Beside him, Vincent closed the eyes of the soldier, his expression masking the sadness Toshiro knew was there.

The object was a cardkey.

"I'll bet we need this." Hitsugaya held the item out to Vincent, who took it and pocketed it without a word.

"There's a gate on the way to the warehouse he mentioned. Two of them. We'll need another one, which no doubt one of the soldiers has." The gunman explained.

"Right."

"Anyone else?"

"Not near us, and any others are too far away to focus on right now."

Nodding, Vincent made his way back out of the alley, not once glancing at the dead man. Whether out of indifference or sadness, Toshiro currently couldn't tell, though he guessed the latter.

It was then Aerith made her presence known.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the entrance, Captain." She bowed her head, unable to hide the grief in her eyes.

"It's fine. You were here when it happened, weren't you?"

She nodded quickly, clearly not wanting to remember the event. The Captain decided to give her some slack and instead asked the question foremost on his mind.

"Why are there no souls?" He questioned. "In my world, when a human dies, their soul appears. That's where we come in, to lead them to Soul Society. Here, there are no souls."

"That's because when someone dies they become part of the Lifestream again, and then reborn." She explained. "The Lifestream monitors itself. However, the recent chaos has unbalanced it, and another event like before will severely hurt it. It's taking a long time to heal itself as is."

"So I don't need to worry about sending off souls?"

"Of course not. That's why you, a soul, can be seen while I can't. Souls are supposed to go straight back to the Lifestream, not linger."

"So…why can I still walk around? Shouldn't the Lifestream be trying to pull me in?"

"You're a different case, since you come from another world. For one, you're too strong to simply 'pull in', for another, the planet is granting you the ability to remain mobile on her since you're here to save her. To be honest, your powers, your Spiritual Pressure, shouldn't be usable, since souls don't have the ability to gain immense power like that here. But since you've been granted passage, your powers are allowed, and you can be seen."

"Understood." He paused, noticing that Vincent had realized his missing presence and was coming back. He needed to wrap up the conversation. "Have you learned anything about what Deepground is trying to do?"

Aerith went rigid and turned away from him.

"Fine, I'll wait for now, but I want answers." The Captain turned away, pretending to be staring aimlessly at the sky when the gunman returned and Aerith vanished into the Lifestream.

"Why are you still here?" Vincent questioned, a little suspicious.

"I was wondering who the soldier in red was." He replied, looking at the gunman and noticing how he himself wore red.

Vincent caught on quickly.

"I hope you don't think it's me."

"No, you've been with me. I was wondering if it was another Tsviet. I wouldn't be surprised, what with the last one to show up."

"Azul."

"Yes. However, he's in blue, and the girl with him was hardly a soldier, nor red."

"We can think about it on the way…let's just hope it's not a Tsviet."

"Let's hope."

Off they were again, towards the center of town, or so Vincent said. There was a road that led to the warehouse there blocked off by one of the electric gates. It was there they would need to search for a cardkey.

With Toshiro's ability to sense Spirit Energy, fending off soldiers and their mutated mutts was easy. He simply needed to point out their position and Vincent's aim took them out. A sneaking thought in Vincent's mind made him wonder if the cold rain was making his companion stronger. The boy did seem far more focused and relaxed about the situation. Or perhaps it was just things were settling down and he was allowed to think.

At one point they stepped inside a building to take a momentary rest from the rain, and because they had no other way around. As they climbed the stairs to the second floor, Toshiro's Soul Pager went off again.

"Excuse me." He walked back down and answered the call.

"Ah, Captain. I was wondering where you went."

Hitsugaya let out a rough sigh.

"What is it Matsumoto?"

"Well, you hadn't reported in for a while now."

"It's only been three hours."

"Oh…"

The silence made the tiny Captain nervous, so he dared to ask the dreaded question.

"What do you really want, Matsumoto?"

"I heard the report from Lieutenant Sasakibe and was wondering…just who is this Valentine guy?"

There it was, the only thing Rangiku concerned herself with. He should have known she'd only be interested in the male Jenova War Heroes.

"He's efficient with guns, there's not much else…I think."

"You think? Tell me, is he cute?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you are travelling with him."

"I don't have time for this Matsumoto, just get back to work."

Silence again. This time he knew what it meant.

"You have been working, right?"

He ignored the fact that Vincent was watching him from the stairs, listening humorously to his side of the conversation. The air grew cold and his tone was harsh.

"Well, you see, there was this…thing. I tried to…well…"

"Matsumoto…"

"I was drinking with Kira and Hisagi and the stacks got pretty big and toppled over but I had a candle lit so they kind of burned up and the office is still being fixed but don't worry about it, I've got it covered. Bye!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

She hung up midway through the shout and Vincent quickly backed up as much as he could as the Captain's anger turned the room into a skating rink.

"I'm going to kill that woman." Toshiro seethed, stuffing the Soul Pager into his pocket before he broke it.

"Um…may I ask what happened?" Valentine raised an eyebrow, still wary about entering the frozen room.

"No."

"Well then, I guess we keep moving."

Nothing else was said as the gunman started moving back up the stairs, his companion calming his temper before following him and back outside into the cold rain. It seemed out here Toshiro had no signal, found after he checked his Soul Pager, which made him rather happy. Not only did the cold rain soothe him, he didn't have to listen to Mayuri's complaints or Rangiku's excuses.

Now if only those soldiers hanging around the center of town would leave, they were ruining his peace of mind.

* * *

**Yup, had to have one scene where Shiro yells at Rangiku ^^ Might put one much later, not sure...**

**Anyway, they're travelling trhough Edge and have a goal in mind now. Also, Aerith knows what happened...but will she tell? Hm...to next chapter! :)**


	12. 11) Lifeforce

Toshiro turned his gaze to the center to see its layout, to learn all the hiding spots. In the middle was a tall monument with a metal sculpture of a meteor crashing down, with a large circle keeping it from touching the ground, or in this case, the top of the pedestal.

"A monument to Meteor Fall." Vincent said when he noticed the Captain staring at it.

"The comet that Sephiroth brought down?"

"Yes."

A white eyebrow raised in admiration at the work, before Toshiro turned his attention to the soldiers waiting in the shadows. They were up high, which meant they had a gun that could shoot from far away. What were they called again?

While he pondered this, Vincent was already taking the lead into the center. He stepped out from under the arch just as Hitsugaya remembered what they were called.

"Snipers!" He shouted out.

Vincent was already backing up when the first shot hit at his feet where he was standing moments before.

"Took you a while to find them." Vincent grumbled, gun out and searching for his enemies.

"They were so far off, I was trying to figure out why…we fight with swords in Soul Society, not guns, so I don't have a good grasp on their types." The white haired Captain replied.

"I should probably fill you in when we get the chance."

"I would appreciate it."

Another shot got too close for Toshiro's comfort and he cringed, his dragon roaring furiously for the snipers to show themselves.

"Mind helping me find them?" The gunman asked, taking the barrel off his gun and switching it with another, turning it into a rifle. He added a scope as well, to help his sighting.

"There's one hiding in the scaffold around the monument."

That one was gone rather quickly. Vincent was quick to find his targets.

"Another to the left of us, up on the rooftops."

He went down as well.

It took a few minutes, but with Toshiro's help, they were able to locate each sniper and take them out. When they were switching areas to hit one, a bullet pierced Toshiro's sword arm and his concentration slipped. Thankfully it was the last and the Captain could check his injury. It hurt as bad as any stab wound, but was a through and through, which was good.

"It'll take time for me to heal this, go on ahead and find that cardkey." Hitsugaya said to his companion, using the Healing Kido once more.

Ruby eyes looked with a worried gaze at the wound, but Vincent nodded and moved on, leaving the Captain alone in the alley.

The pain was messing up his concentration, though normally he didn't have this problem, so he couldn't track Vincent down. One of those snipers had to have the cardkey they needed, there was no one else around. That he could tell, anyway.

Tendrils of the Lifestream rose from the ground and brought Aerith to his side.

"Here, this will help." She cast her arm towards the Captain and one of the green tendrils rushed forward, wrapping around the wound on his arm with a soothing touch that relaxed him completely. What would have taken him ten or so minutes to heal became unscarred skin in a matter of seconds.

"I wasn't aware the Lifestream could do that." Toshiro eyed the woman.

"Materia is made from the Lifestream, and one of its properties is healing. Actually that's its main power, but it's not meant to be used directly on humans as Shin-Ra did."

"Yet you use it on me."

"You're not human, you're a spirit. What would poison humans revitalizes you."

Nodding in understanding, Toshiro stood and reached out to find Vincent.

"Thank you, Aerith." He bowed to her in respect before returning to his search.

"You're our protector; the Lifestream will keep you going when you need it." Aerith smiled sweetly at him.

This startled him somewhat, unprepared for the kind of special treatment he was getting from the planet.

"Why me?"

"You were the one chosen to come here and protect our world, so we will keep you safe."

"Then why do I feel like other Captains wouldn't be treated so kindly?"

She paused, thinking this over. If even she didn't know, then the Lifestream itself was keeping secrets.

"Who knows, it seems the Lifestream has taken a liking to you. Perhaps it is your zanpaktou spirit that calls to it; there was once an ice dragon on Gaia."

Hyorinmaru listened with interest to this bit.

"That so? While I appreciate the kindness, pampering me might prove disastrous later. I can handle myself, and getting overconfident has led me to trouble before." Toshiro reached a hand to the scar on his left side, hidden by his shirt and jacket.

"If that's what you wish, the Lifestream will only help if you ask."

"Thank you." His concentration was still fuzzy. "Why am I so unfocused?"

"The energy of the planet must be getting in the way. You'll have to tune yourself to its type of energy."

"Which would be called?"

"Hm…I guess you could simply call it Lifeforce."

"Understood."

She left him alone once more to find his companion, which he promptly ran off to catch up with. The gunman was atop the buildings, travelling with someone. Using Flash Step to meet them, he realized it was a child, a child that yelped and backed away when he appeared in front of them with a cry of 'Remnant!'

"Who's this?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the man in red.

"He knows who has the cardkey." Vincent replied with a shrug.

"I thought it would be one of the snipers."

"N-no." The child stuttered. "He's hiding I-in the building ahead."

Searching with his Spiritual Pressure, there was indeed a Deepground soldier inside. But the presence was so weak; he was surprised to find him at all. It had to mean they were onto him…or he needed to do what Aerith suggested and tune into the Lifeforce of Gaia's people.

"You healed rather fast." Vincent noted.

"Had a little help." Toshiro glanced at the kid before turning back to the building where their target was. Whether Vincent got the message or not, he couldn't tell, but the gunman did start moving forward again.

"Any other soldiers I should worry about?"

"No." Toshiro and the child said at once, causing them to glance at each other, the latter being nervous to do so.

Shaking his head with a somewhat amused expression, Vincent moved on and stepped inside while Hitsugaya stayed outside with the kid. For the most part, Toshiro ignored the child altogether, keeping a lookout for any other weak soldiers trying to sneak up on them and practicing with sensing their form of energy. He also searched for other survivors, considering this kid had escaped his radar already. That brought a question to mind…

A shot rang off in the house and the weak presence faded. Vincent had the cardkey now for sure.

"Think he's okay?" The kid dared ask.

"He's fine, the soldier was weak."

"How do you know?"

"It's hard to explain."

Looking far braver than before about asking questions, the kid opened his mouth to ask another when Vincent stepped back outside and cut him off. Toshiro silently thanked his luck.

"Easy find." He said, and this time gave it to Toshiro. The Captain had been giving them to Vincent because he didn't know how they were used. "Thanks kid."

The boy nodded, but something in his demeanor changed. Noticing this first, Toshiro watched him warily, before raising an eyebrow as he began crying. Why was this kid suddenly crying? He'd meant to help them, right?

"I couldn't…do…" The crying became more noticeable sobs, causing Vincent to frown. "Mom…and Dad…I couldn't move…"

Toshiro could see where this was going and took a step away, feeling uncomfortable. He was no good at comforting people.

"I was too scared…but…but…"

A sympathetic expression crossed Vincent's face and he knelt down in front of the child, who hid his eyes behind the flap of his cap. Toshiro didn't take the gunman as a kid kind of person.

"Please!" The child suddenly looked up at Vincent, locking eyes with him. "Please, help me avenge their deaths!"

The sound of the rain took over everything as things grew quiet, occasionally interrupted with sobbing.

"We'll do it."

Vincent turned to Toshiro, raising an eyebrow. The tiny Captain had his back to them, keeping his expression hidden from both gunner and child.

"Captain –"

"You don't have to help me." The head of white hair turned slightly, showing only Vincent the determined glare of someone who understood just what this kid was going through. "Deepground has already become a dangerous enemy of Soul Society, even if we're not threatened directly. And honestly, the bastard running this group reminds me too much of someone I hate with all my soul."

Vincent stood just as Hitsugaya turned towards the kid.

"I will avenge your parents and anyone else these soldiers have killed. I swear it."

"Th-thank you." He wiped his eyes, though the rain just wet his face again, and managed a smile at the Captain.

Nodding, Toshiro turned away and started the walk towards where he could see the electric blue gate glowing faintly in the distance. Valentine was quick to catch up with him.

"Why did you do that?"

"He's a spirit."

This caught the gunman off guard.

"What? That's impossible."

"It's a little harder to tell here, but I know the difference now. That child was a spirit looking for someone to avenge his family, and his determination kept him earthbound. I gave him a reason to move on."

"So what you said-"

"I still meant every word."

He kept walking, never faltering, and hid his emotions inside. Beside him, Vincent's respect for the Captain grew. Remnant? Only in looks. This young Soul Reaper was someone with war experience and the ability to battle not only the enemy but people's own fear. Where he would have left the child, knowing vengeance wasn't the answer, Toshiro gave him a reason to go on.

* * *

**Because i like you guys i worked in an extra chapter for Valentine's Day! It was rough, but it think i got it :)**

**Now Shiro has a name for the energy of the Gaians and a plot twist comes into play. Hyorinmaru? From Gaia? We'll see...*evil laugh* Nah, i have no idea, i just stuck that in there. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	13. 12) Death and Demons

They made it as far as the gate with Toshiro holding the cardkey in front of him, wondering how the hell he was supposed to use it.

"Over there, Captain." Vincent pointed to where the gate connected to the wall of the building it touched across the street. "Slide it through."

Doing as instructed, he slid the cardkey through and the electric barrier went down. He even managed to look like he already knew what he was doing, when really he was pondering over how it worked and wondering if it would be useful in Soul Society. Mayuri would want to know about this.

"We do need to hurry." Vincent pointed out, hiding a smirk as the Captain stared at the key.

Pocketing the key to look at later, Toshiro simply nodded in response and followed after the gunman as they moved onwards.

"There are soldiers hiding all along the path." Toshiro warned. "Be on alert."

"Any snipers?" Vincent questioned.

"Not that I can tell. I just know they're around."

"Guess it's harder to determine differences if you can't see them."

"Yes, it is. They're all the same."

The alleys curved and twisted in a maze, most other exits and alleys cut off by tall gates or thick barricades of metal and wires. Toshiro didn't even feel the need to unsheathe Hyorinmaru, deciding Vincent's aim was far more effective and casting a barrier if he felt they were in danger of being shot. While yes, it was using up his Spirit Energy, what with the Limiter on, trying to run around and kill them with a sword was just as tiring, if not more.

"Captain."

"Hm?" Toshiro paused in walking when he noticed the gunman had stopped as well.

At first, no one said anything. Vincent seemed deep in thought, an emotion hidden in his eyes that Toshiro couldn't catch onto. He was about to ask what was wrong when Vincent looked at him fiercely.

"You said that Soul Reapers' zanpaktous cleanse the spirit when cut. What effect do you think it has on this world's spirits?"

"Wh-why the sudden question?" Hitsugaya was stunned to say the least, and that was toning it down.

"In your world, spirits go to Soul Society. Here, they go to the Lifestream. Now they're mixing…what kind of effect do you think that will have?"

While he tried to ponder this, Aerith arrived. She looked rather placid and seemed to be…hiding something.

"I'm…not sure. These Deepground soldiers are all dead souls trapped in their body. Whether they go to the Lifestream or not…I don't know. I never thought about it." Toshiro's sense of dread rose somewhat. "Why are you asking this now?"

"I've had time to think about it."

"Look, I don't know what happens, all I know is I've been asked to help this planet so that's what I'm doing. If I knew the answer I'd tell you."

"The souls here move on when killed, even if by you." Aerith whispered. "The problem is not your zanpaktou's cleansing, that is actually helping to heal the ones trapped in Deepground. No, the problem is what Deepground is doing."

Toshiro was torn between demanding information and keeping his companion, who was giving him a pleading stare, from knowing he was being helped.

"Do you think it would get rid of demons without killing someone?"

"What?" Toshiro was quick to catch on. "You mean the tainted Lifeforce I sense in you?"

He nodded, not asking about the change in name.

"No, I can't get rid of them without killing you as well, and I'd rather not. Besides, they seem to be kept well in control." The Captain decided not to mention the other Lifeforce; the one he guessed might just be the Protomateria these Deepground people wanted.

"They may seem that way…and I can control their forms…but they come to me in dreams."

"Sounds similar to Kurosaki." Hitsugaya mused, and then turned towards the gunman. "They speak to you?"

"Only in dreams."

"I see. Our zanpaktou speak to us as well, and we can go to our Inner World, the deepest part of our soul where they rest, and speak to them directly. They must be doing something similar to you."

"I don't think anyone has four spirits in their zanpaktou."

"Four?!" Toshiro couldn't help but gape. Yes, there were people with two spirits, such as Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku, and Ichigo had a zanpaktou and Hollow spirit, but never four.

"Four demons. You can thank Hojo for that." Deciding the conversation was long enough; Vincent glided past and moved on.

Well, at least he knew why Vincent hated Hojo so much.

'_**These demons are not zanpaktou, so I can't speak to them…but I know of their presence.**_' Hyorinmaru said to his Soul Reaper. '_**I can only sense one, though. I did not know of the others.**_'

'_That one must be the dominant spirit. We should leave it at that, our current mission is to find out where these people went, and the warehouse is our only lead._' Toshiro replied, closing his eyes to speak with his sword spirit.

'_**Be careful master, there is a strong spirit there.**_'

'_I sense it, but it's too warped to make out. Let's hope it's not a Tsviet_.'

'_**If it is, we might have to request getting rid of the Limiter. They are strong.**_'

'_I don't think we'll need to be that drastic yet. Even with the Limiter on I can handle a deranged soldier._'

'_**Very well.**_'

Looking to where the gunman had walked off, Toshiro noticed he had stopped around the corner, far enough away to be out of earshot but close enough to return quickly. The flux in the man's energy showed he was trying to calm his wild emotions.

This was a perfect opportunity, as Aerith was still there.

"What did you mean, what Deepground was doing?" He asked her, turning his gaze to the spirit.

"After what I saw here…I went back into the Lifestream to see what kind of damage it would cause. What I saw was worse than I could have thought."

She paused to see if he had any questions. When he just continued to watch her, she spoke again.

"They're killing off anyone with a taint of the Geostigma brought about a year ago by the Remnants. Those who are still pure have been taken and are being sacrificed into a special pool of Lifestream. Because of this, the Planet thinks the world is dying, and is preparing itself to take the necessary step."

"What step?"

"I…I can't really explain it. I just know that if this continues, the Planet will take action and all that will remain is a shell with no life." She held her hands in prayer. "This is what you must stop. You can't let them take anyone else!"

"Calm down, Aerith." Toshiro held his hands out when he realized how distressed the woman was. "I took this mission with the intent to complete it, and if that's what I need to do then I will."

"Thank you."

Seeing the woman was giving him the answers he wanted, Toshiro decided to take a risk.

"What happened to the people here?"

Her eyes held pain and she closed her hands over her chest.

"Edge was where the Geostigma held its ground. Most of the people here couldn't move anywhere else, and it spread like wildfire."

"They…they killed them all?"

"Very few were pure. The warehouse…that's where they took them, the tainted."

Ice exploded around his feet and the Captain was off. That was all he needed to hurry past Vincent and straight to where the final remnants of Deepground soldiers awaited, his dragon's roar in his ears. The gunman could barely keep up with the tiny Captain, and he wasn't using Flash Step.

"What happened?" Valentine questioned.

"I figured out what happened to the citizens." Toshiro snarled.

"And?"

"They slaughtered them."

And then Vincent found he could easily keep up with Toshiro.

* * *

**Wow, when i get going i really get going :) Haven't had alot of homework lately so i might just manage to get quite a few chapters done with all my free time. Lucky you guys!**

**I have no idea if Deepground actually took the people there to be slaughtered, but if you put together the events of Advent Children where Edge had Geostigma the worst and the fact that anyone with Geostigma was killed, it kind of makes sense that they would do it. Plus, I'm slowly working towards getting Shiro to hate Weiss as much as he hates Aizen, if not more since Weiss is *SPOILER*. Oh, sorry, nothing there.**

**So yeah, they know what happened now, Shiro knows a little more about Vince, and Deepground is about to get their ass kicked...i mean Shiro is going to be really into fighting against them and is willing to risk alot to help the WRO now.**


	14. 13) Crimson Fangs

Finally they made it. Aerith's words rang true, though only Toshiro could see the proof, tiny wisps of spirits floating about in masses around and inside the building. It was hard to keep his control, knowing just how easily these people killed their own. If this happened on his world, Soul Society would be packed and the balance of souls would be upset, causing chaos among both sides. They'd be cleaning up the mess for decades.

And to know something similar was happening, that the Lifestream was preparing for the death of its world, made him hate the man in charge of Deepground even more.

However, being a Captain, he really needed to reign in his temper. This atmosphere of death was getting to him…perhaps it was because of the child spirit from before.

His fury may have been hard to control for a few moments, but he could still sense the strong soldier inside with several grunts around him. Not even taking a moment to consider who the ambush was meant for, he stormed inside, Hyorinmaru drawn, and stood across from the giant soldier armed with multiple weapons.

"Oh, the Keeper's kid partner." The giant snickered and Toshiro's brow twitched. The Keeper had to mean Vincent, since he was the only one people called a kid.

"Tell your boss this." Toshiro seethed. "I'm NOT a kid, I am Squad Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and I will kill him."

He held Hyorinmaru out in front of him, daring the giant to strike first. The spacious room became deathly cold.

"Captain?" The giant tilted his head, before breaking into laughter. Snipers, three on each side of the catwalk around the right and left, aimed at him and the gunman behind him. The four grunts on the ground also took aim, but he noticed they were more concerned with Vincent than him.

Time to change that.

"Snipers first, big guy last." He said briskly to Vincent, before vanishing and reappearing next to two of the snipers on the left of the building.

They were dead before they could realize he was there, and the third went down before he could turn to fire. Vincent shot down a grunt down below. He killed two more only to find Toshiro was done with the snipers and killed the final grunt. In the span of thirty seconds, the giant was the last one left.

"H-h-hail W-Weiss!" The giant chanted with a stutter, aiming unsuccessfully at the Captain with his rocket launcher.

The machine was cut from him swiftly, so he tried his sword. The giant metal broadsword was no match for the dragon spirit sword. Toshiro kicked him down and pointed the sword at his throat.

"Where did you take the civilians?!" He demanded.

Scowling, the giant made to take a punch. Toshiro dodged and then froze the man to the floor, letting it creep up his legs slowly so as to interrogate him longer.

"Where?" He asked once more.

"He won't answer." Vincent warned. "Remember, they have no moral."

Hosting a scowl of his own, Toshiro let the ice travel faster and backed off, turning towards the door. Behind it he could sense the final being, the warped one. He was getting better at this and his range was increasing. Now that he was closer, he could tell it was stronger than the others. This could prove problematic.

Vincent made to walk through the same door Hitsugaya was staring at, but noticed the nearly frozen soldier move out his final weapon, aiming right at the white haired Captain. He called out but not fast enough. The bullets ripped through Toshiro's side, having managed to avoid the worst of it with quick instincts. Still, the pain was unbearable, and he fell to his knees trying to stay conscious.

"Toshiro!"

After truly finishing off the giant, Vincent rushed to Toshiro's side.

"I'm fine." Toshiro lied through his teeth. "There's still another one outside. The…energy is warped though. I can't figure them out."

"You stay here and heal that." Vincent helped Toshiro to the wall where the Captain gratefully leaned against it and stayed put. "I'll take care of it."

"I can still use Kido."

"Then using Healing Kido."

"I can still fight, this wound is nothing." He tried to stand, but the bullets had hit a few nerves and the pain was blinding '_Hyorinmaru, can't you freeze it over and at least stop the bleeding?_'

'_**Not without paralyzing that side.**_' The dragon replied worriedly. '_**It would do more harm than good.**_'

'_Damn._'

It took willpower just to remain standing, and he couldn't summon the strength to take a step.

"That shot got too close to your spine." Vincent said after looking at the multiple bullet wounds. "Heal it up first."

"Oh, so this is why you took so long."

Both men turned to the source of the voice. It was a red-haired woman in a rather scanty outfit. A long red fur tail covered her rear, but not her sides, the front covered in thin metal armor. Her legs and middle were out in the open, her arms covered in thick metal clawed gloves. As with all Deepground, there were neon blue lines on the armor.

'_Red…she's the one that soldier from earlier mentioned._' Toshiro realized. '_So it was a Tsviet._'

'_**You're in no shape to fight her.**_'

'_I know…_'

The woman turned her ruby eyes on him, making him shudder. Her lips lifted into a smirk at the sight of his bloody side, making him turn away in discomfort. Her chuckle only made it worse.

"I was rather enjoying being outside." She purred. "I had never seen the sky until a few days ago…and this was my first time to feel rain on my skin."

Her gaze moved to the soldier encased in ice with a bullet in his skull.

"So the child has potential, fascinating." She was back on them, taking slow steps towards them. "I assumed the Keeper of the Protomateria would be alone."

"Protomateria?" Vincent narrowed his eyes at her, taking a step back but remaining in front of Hitsugaya.

"Yes, dear. It is the key to controlling Omega. We know you have it." She stopped. "Hand it over now, and I'll kill you quickly."

She lifted a hand, staring lovingly at her metal claws, before turning a hungry gaze on Vincent.

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro snarled, using the Healing Kido as fast as he could. The wounds were too deep to make it before she noticed it and took action while he was down.

"Come now, shouldn't a Captain be able to figure this out?" She sneered.

"How did-?"

"Your little call out to him." She pointed at the frozen giant. "We all saw it, it was quite amusing."

'_Good, that means their leader saw it too._' Toshiro thought to himself, trying to remain calm even though Hyorinmaru's rage was coming off in waves. '_But…what is Omega's role in this? And why do they need the Protomateria to control it?_'

Now that he was quiet, the red woman turned back to Vincent. He hadn't spoken yet.

"Not one to bargain, are we?" Her smirk was all devil and made Toshiro shiver. And he'd thought seeing Hichigo smile was creepy. "I'll make sure you suffer."

With a swift run, she was behind the gunman. But her run couldn't beat Flash Step, and Toshiro overcame the pain long enough to stop Vincent from getting a fatal hit to the back. The woman's weapon was as blood red as her hair and seemed to be some kind of connected blades, another weapon he had no knowledge of.

"Reckless, are we child?" She purred, pushing him easily aside due to his weakened state.

"_Way of Destruction Number Four, Pale Lightning!_" He chanted, sending the Kido straight for her as she tried to hit Vincent once more. He was prepared now and easily dodged her strike while moving back when the Kido smashed against her blade, knocking her back.

'_**No more, you're running out of Spirit Energy.**_' Hyorinmaru warned the Captain.

'_I can't just let him die._'

The dust from his blast cleared and a rather frustrated looking Tsviet rushed at him, grabbing him roughly around the neck and throwing him into the wall. The pain spread from the bullet wounds to the rest of his body. Still he made to stand.

The wound froze over and Toshiro found he couldn't use his sword arm.

'_Hyorinmaru!_'

'_**You will die if you keep going.**_'

Though he knew it to be true, Toshiro refused to give in to a Tsviet. Teal eyes turned to the battle.

Vincent couldn't draw his gun; the woman was attacking too fast to let him. If he was to dodge her strikes, he couldn't arm himself. At one point she paused, holding the bladed weapon out in front of her as if aiming, and he drew his gun. Turns out, she was aiming, and he was forced to bolt or be shot down.

'_I have to do something._' Toshiro growled, but noticed his vision was fading as unconsciousness threatened to engulf him. '_Aerith…I need Aerith_.'

Focusing back on the fight, he saw that Vincent had been hit hard as the woman cornered him, throwing him into a pillar and throwing up thick dust as the force of his hit split the thick stone.

"Dammit." Hitsugaya fell to the ground as his body gave out.

The last thing he saw was a bright crimson flash and the figure of a winged demon. The last thing he heard was the Tsviet cry out in alarm and a crash as she was sent flying by a force he could feel even as he blacked out.

* * *

**And here's another chapter! So Shiro gets a little overconfident and gets hurt. Deepground is really starting to piss him off, don't ya think? No worries, he'll kick some ass later for sure, he's still a little rough around the edges in terms of the Tsviets and how things work on Gaia, so he was unprepared, but he won't be soon. Hope you like!**


	15. 14) WEAPONS

'_**Master, you should wake now.**_' Hyorinmaru purred.

'_No…let me sleep._'

'_**Get up, Toshiro.**_'

'…_Fine._'

Feeling started coming back to him as he returned to consciousness. The first thing he noticed: he was wet.

His eyes snapped open to notice he was inside a large glass container filled with aqua liquid. Strangely, he could breathe in it, but that didn't stop the panic from rising as he feared the worst: Mayuri had been able to get him.

The water began to freeze and he put a hand on the glass, trying to open it with force. He didn't have enough leverage to push it open.

"Whoa there, calm down." His gaze turned to see the woman, Shalua, rapidly typing away with one hand on her computer. "I'll get you out."

The panic left him when he realized it was NOT the deranged Squad Twelve Captain holding him.

Slowly the liquid drained out and he could breathe normal air again. He was still soaked, but he did notice with surprise that, while his clothes were still bloody and tattered, the wounds themselves were nothing but scars. After it was drained the doors opened and he stumbled out, grateful not to be trapped.

"Why was I in there?" He immediately demanded.

"Well, guess everything's normal then." Shalua smirked lightly, making to cross her arms but only managing to look like she was holding her left arm. "You were being healed."

"Healed?"

"Yes."

"How did I get here…where is here?"

"One at a time Captain." Shalua sat back in front of her computer. Then, seeing his confused expression, she added, "I asked Reeve about you and he told me everything you told him. Soul Reaper, hm?"

"Yes."

She gave a calming smile.

"Anyway, to answer your first question, I found you and Vincent passed out in the warehouse, both pretty beat up. For your second question, we're-"

"Where's Vincent?"

"Do you want me to answer your questions or not?" Shalua huffed, turning around and standing again. "He's right there."

His gaze travelled to another pod where, sure enough, the man in red slept on.

"Here."

Toshiro looked back at Shalua to find she was holding out a set of clothes.

"Thought you might like a replacement for those bloody rags."

"Thank you." He bowed his head and took the articles of clothing from her.

"It was nothing, really. You can change behind the pods in the corner there. I'll be on my computer."

Nodding, the white haired Captain went to the area she pointed out and quickly replaced the wet and ruined clothes with the dry ones he'd been given. It wasn't all that different from his other one, except that the jacket and shirt switched colors, the former being black now instead of white, and his pants actually fit better, allowing him to wrap his scarf back around his neck. Then he decided not to and took it off, choosing to put it in the bag with his Soul Reaper uniform…when he found his bag. No doubt Shalua had it somewhere.

When he came back, Vincent was up and out, as well as soaked.

"Where am I?" He questioned, sounding a little tired still.

"Safe inside the WRO headquarters." Shalua replied, pushing up her glasses. "I dragged you here from Edge after you had collapsed."

Toshiro noticed his bag on the desk beside Shalua's computer and stepped over to it.

"Oh, Captain, your phone rang quite a few times while you were unconscious." The woman reported to him once she noticed him return.

"Thank you." He replied kindly, while inwardly he frowned. It was either Rangiku with another accident or Mayuri demanding samples of materia. If this was headquarters, perhaps they had some. He reached around in his bag for the Soul Pager, putting in his scarf, and listening to Shalua as she continued speaking with Vincent.

"It seems the beast inside you went a little wild back there."

He paused in searching.

"This happen often?" Shalua said it on a sarcastic tone, but one look at Vincent and the panic in his eyes and Toshiro knew it didn't. He could also tell it was dangerous.

"Went wild…Do you mean Chaos?" Valentine watched Shalua carefully.

Toshiro found his Soul Pager but lingered there to listen. His actions were mirrored by Hyorinmaru. Their stay was rewarded as Shalua's face lit up in shock and wonder.

"Chaos!? Your body harbors the Chaos gene!?"

"Chaos gene?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow in question.

Shalua seemed surprised to see him there, before recognizing him.

"Right, you wouldn't know about that. One of Shin-Ra's A-class scientists specializing in bio-technology, Lucrecia Crescent, theorized that Chaos was one of the Planet's sentient spirits residing among us."

"A spirit of the Planet?"

"A sort of Weapon, you could say. Beings that the Planet calls on in times of need. However, the theories she came up with were so abstract, others were hard pressed to believe such a thing existed."

Shalua turned excitedly to Vincent, who seemed to be in shock.

"If you harbor the Chaos gene, it would explain your relationship with Dr. Lucrecia Crescent."

"Lucrecia was…researching Chaos?" Vincent still seemed to be processing this.

"You didn't know?"

Vincent shook his head.

"Well, I'd show you the thesis of hers I mentioned, but it was never submitted to the archives. Any information I have is in there, so the full extent of her claims are lost to me."

"How unfortunate." Toshiro sighed. "I would have liked to see that thesis as well."

"No doubt. I guess if I put it in terms you could picture, the Weapons sent out by the Planet are our form of Soul Reapers."

"Interesting. Then in a way, Chaos is Vincent's zanpaktou."

"I can't use him as a sword." Vincent corrected.

"But you can become him."

"He's hard to control."

Toshiro was about to reply that he might be more like an Inner Hollow then, which meant he would have to explain those, when Reeve stepped inside. His eyes lit up when he noticed the two of them standing on their own.

"Vincent, Captain Hitsugaya…the two of you recovered quickly."

"Yes… Reeve, I have a favor to ask." Toshiro set the Soul Pager in his pocket for now. He'd answer if someone called again.

"What is it?"

"Would you be willing to give up a materia? I only need one. A fellow Captain of mine wants to examine it to see if we could combine it with Kido. It might even be useful in helping to better our lesser soldiers so they're not as weak."

"Of course, we have some here." Reeve nodded and beckoned in a soldier, commanding the man to lead Hitsugaya to their materia stores.

"So Vincent, what exactly happened?" Toshiro heard Reeve question before the door shut and he was led onward by the soldier.

No one spoke on the way there, which Toshiro was fine with. It allowed him to think over his new information.

'_So that demon is a Weapon of Gaia._' He mused. '_No wonder Vincent seems to have a lot of Spiritual Pressure...I mean Lifeforce._'

'_**I think I remember something about Chaos**_.' Hyorinmaru rumbled.

'_What?_'

'_**Aerith mentioned an ice dragon on Gaia, perhaps another Weapon. If Chaos is also a Weapon…**_'

'_You don't think you were originally from here, do you?_' Toshiro couldn't think of how a Weapon could change worlds and become a zanpaktou spirit, not his anyway.

'_**One never knows. Perhaps I was kicked out and found you.**_'

'_Let's not follow that thought; I don't want to think about it. What about Omega though, could he be a Weapon?_'

'_**It's possible; it would explain their need for the Protomateria that Vincent has to control Chaos.**_'

'_Weapons are summoned during times of need…Deepground is sacrificing people to make Gaia think it's dying…their trying to summon Omega and control it! It's the only thing that makes sense._'

'_**Then we need to stop them from doing so.**_'

'_First we need to find out where they are taking the humans so we can halt their progress._'

Nodding, the dragon grew quiet.

* * *

**Whoo! Two chapters in one day! I just kept going throughout the day and BAM, another one done. No fighting here, just some intel gathering stuff, calming it down a little.**

**Hm, what's this? A conspiracy is forming? Hyorinmaru, can you truly be from Gaia?!**

**We'll find out later... *evil laughter***


	16. 15) Samples and Soldiers

"Here, our materia is in there." The soldier stopped to open a door in the seemingly endless hallways. "Only one, right?"

"Yes, I'll be quick." He stepped inside before pausing, turning to look back at the soldier. "Erm…how do I know what does what?"

At this the soldier seemed to smirk, or at least relax some of the tension in his shoulders.

"Here, I'll show you. What kind are you looking for?"

"Not very strong ones, I dread to think what Mayuri will do with one."

"I won't ask who that is, but if you want a basic one, try this."

He tossed the Captain a purple sphere. As it touched his hands, the glow intensified, merging with his own Spiritual Pressure to become stronger.

'_**This one has made you more…durable, you could say.**_' Hyorinmaru reported. '_**It seems your own natural defense has increased.**_'

"It's a Defense Up, makes you a little more resilient." The soldier explained, confirming what Hyorinmaru had already found out.

"This will do, it won't lead to anything exploding…I hope."

He pocketed the materia for now, bowed his thanks to the soldier, and left to return to the others. Surely they had been given the basic information by now. On the way there, he took out his Soul Pager and dialed in Captain Kurotsuchi.

"About damn time, you little runt." The scientist seethed, putting two insults to the ice Captain's size in one sentence. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past three hours. Where the hell were you!?"

"Unconscious." Toshiro replied monotonously.

"Tch, figures." If only he could notice the cold growing around Toshiro. "Now, about that sample-"

"I have it. I'll be sending you one shortly once I can contact my guide and pass it through. While you're waiting, you could let the Head Captain know that my report will be in soon."

"Don't interrupt me, Captain Hitsugaya. While I'm glad to know I will have my sample it does not mean I'm going to do you any favors."

"You might learn something interesting in my report, so perhaps you should look forward to it."

Before the face painted man could inquire further, Toshiro hung up and put in a different number. He just hoped that phone was still in one piece.

"Hello?" Rangiku's voice answered sleepily.

"Matsumoto, it's me."

"Oh, Captain! So good to hear from you!"

"Have you fixed your mess?"

"Yes, actually. Everything is shiny and new."

"And the paperwork? You've been working on it, right?" He made sure his voice was as threatening as possible.

She gave a loud groan.

"Yes." She whined and he knew she was telling the truth. "Momo won't leave me alone about it ever since I burned it."

"Good. Get back to work then."

"Aw, Captain, you're so mean!"

Said Captain just shook his head and hung up, pocketing the phone once more. Leave it to Momo to get the woman back on track…he should have thought of that before. Momo was always a diligent worker. Maybe because she was technically still recovering and he didn't want to bother his 'sister'.

He knew the report had to come next but found his current problem was far more upsetting. He could sense Vincent and Reeve nearby, Shalua too now that he'd been around her long enough…but the hallways were so confusing.

He was lost.

When he tried to summon spirit ribbons to find his way, he realized he couldn't due to it being Lifeforce and not Spiritual Pressure. And as if to make his day worse, the lights flashed red and a siren threatened to deafen him. Looks like the report had to wait.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro turned to see a set of three soldiers coming his way.

"Reeve told us about you." She explained. "Anyway, that siren means intruders. Someone has found us and it's probably Deepground."

"Just our luck." Toshiro scowled. "Where's the entrance, we need to head them off."

"This way, sir!"

Sir. He rather liked that. At least he didn't have to deal with everyone calling him kid or Toshiro. Making note to thank Reeve later, he rushed off after the trio of WRO troops. While running, he sent out a burst of Spiritual Pressure to call Aerith; they had to have a way of getting together if needed, but this would have to do for now.

She appeared by his side.

"See if you can get this to Soul Society. It's for Captain Kurotsuchi." He said, pulling out the materia and giving it to her. "I promised him one and I don't break promises if I can."

"Alright then." Aerith nodded. "Be on guard, Captain, two Tsviets have come to greet you."

"Me?"

"They're after Vincent, really, but you've become quite interesting to them."

"Well, it will make finding them easier."

The spirit left without another word, taking the materia with her, and he caught back up to the trio of troops leading him to the front. Seconds after they made it out into the large space where the entrance was and found a battle on their hands.

The fight to save headquarters truly began as Toshiro unsheathed Hyorinmaru and launched himself into the fight.

* * *

**Just a short little chapter where he gets the materia for that damned scie-i mean Kurotsuchi and he checks up on Matsumoto. Now it's time for the assault on WRO headquarters!**


	17. 16) Tsviet Troubles

WRO troops stopped firing when they noticed the head of white hair appear in front of the soldiers. They turned their aim on another group, only to have him appear there and cut down the enemy faster than they could shoot. As grateful as they were for Toshiro's help, they were somewhat annoyed with him constantly getting in the way.

"Go back into the halls and guard them. I can't guarantee you won't get caught up in this next attack." Toshiro ordered the soldiers, holding his zanpaktou in front of him.

"But-"

"I can handle the entrance, don't let them get further inside."

"Sir!"

They darted off to do as told, barricading any doors to the inside that they could. Once they were all inside behind locked doors, Toshiro gripped the hilt of his blade tighter.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The mutant dog soldiers, which he had dubbed Mutts for the sake of giving them a name, that had dared approach him were pushed back by his Spiritual Pressure and frozen solid. The swirl of ice hid the Captain and he took the opportunity to launch the chain-blade at a soldier. The woman was tied up and then thrown into another, both of them freezing over as they hit the icy floor and were wrapped in the chain. A swift pull broke the ice statues and brought the chain blade back to its wielder.

Still they took aim and fired at him, unfazed by his superior powers. They truly had no moral left. There were too many bullets to successfully dodge completely, and as the sting of grazing shells increased while trying to kill off the soldiers, Toshiro decided he needed to become adept at long range attacking if he wanted an advantage. He backed away.

"_Icicle Flock!_"

A barrage of icicles flew at the surrounding soldiers, some shot down by lucky bullets, and killed most of them off. Now the enemy fire was less overwhelming.

"_Way of Destruction Number Four, Pale Lightning!_"

The Kido shot took down half the remaining group, leaving him with only five soldiers left scattered around him. That was an easy number to strike down, and sure enough, they were quickly dispatched.

"Nice work Captain." He jumped when hearing Shalua's voice echoing around him in the now ice covered entrance. "But I think…there's someone suspicious on the third floor near the isolation rooms. Head that way."

"Which direction is that?" Hitsugaya asked to the air.

"Vincent should be heading your way, he'll get you there…. Might want to get the ice off the doors."

"Oh…sorry."

Once finding the path his companion was taking to get to him, Toshiro melted the ice over the door and then turned to try and melt the rest while waiting. He decided to leave most of the doors frozen as a sort of defense from further soldiers getting inside.

Vincent arrived before he could finish removing the ice from the floors, causing him to look up sheepishly, knowing the sight must have been confusing and shocking at the same time. He was supposed to be helping them save their headquarters, not freezing it over.

"Well…guess this area is clear." Vincent raised an eyebrow at the icy scene around him.

"The bottom, yes." Toshiro replied, turning his gaze to the stacked levels of the building. What was the need for so many stairs anyway? "And possibly the second and third floor. I need to get to the third."

"What we need to do is clear out the soldiers." Vincent started heading for the staircase, gun armed.

"Then drop me off on floor three." Hitsugaya followed him closely, all the while searching for any signs of powerful enemies. So far, just swarms of grunts.

He had been right about the two next floors being cleared. The ice from his releasing of Hyorinmaru had crept up to even there and had frozen quite a few Deepground soldiers as they attempted to burst through the doors. He only hoped any WRO members on the other side were frost free.

"Why do you need to be on the third?" Vincent questioned, briefly glancing at the white haired Soul Reaper.

"Rui said there might be someone there and asked for me to take a look."

"Alright then. We'll meet up later."

Toshiro watched the gunman leave.

"If I can find you." He grumbled, still unsure how to navigate the halls. Sensing others wasn't enough, so he'd found out, there were just too many turns for that.

He reached out with his senses for anyone strange, but couldn't seem to find anyone. Wait, no. A warped presence, barely detectable, was somewhere inside. Now he just needed to pick the right door and…more twisting halls.

"I really need a map." He scowled deeply.

"Thought you might." Shalua's voice came first and then the clicking of her blue heels. "But since I don't have your number I can't send you one."

"My number isn't something I can give out." Toshiro replied, locking onto the warped presence to keep track of it. They were moving quite a bit but seemed as lost as he was. No, wait, they were coming towards him. In fact, they were heading towards Vincent, trying to move up a floor just as the presence of Vincent moved up as well.

"Someone is definitely there and trying to get to Vincent." Hitsugaya reported to the woman next to him.

"Where are they?" Shalua seemed rather intent on finding this person.

"Far in, trying to find a way up."

"I know where she's headed then."

"She?" The sudden giving the stranger a gender surprised him.

"I'll…I'll explain later, follow me."

She was already heading through a door. Seeing as he had no map to follow, Toshiro had no choice but to trail behind her. Her persistence to find this mysterious woman nagged at his thoughts. This was not a stranger, not that he could tell, rather…Shalua wanted to see this person as a friend, not a target.

'_But why?_' He pondered.

'_**Either she's an old friend or a relative.**_' Hyorinmaru replied. '_**No other person would make a human have such a longing expression.**_'

'_I have no doubt, though I'm guessing she's a relative. She doesn't seem the type to fret over friends._'

"Has she moved up yet?" Shalua questioned sternly, though her voice shook, pulling him from his inner dialogue.

"No…actually, she's stopped." That wasn't good.

"We need to hurry."

Toshiro simply followed keeping tabs on the stranger. Then, she moved, heading in their direction. Still the presence was muffled and warped, as though trying to hide from even him. But no one could sense Spiritual Pressure, or Lifeforce, on this world, so there would be no way for them to prevent that ability. They couldn't adapt that fast.

The halls were relatively clear-everyone seemed focused on Vincent-and they made it through with minimal fighting. After passing through a large doorway into yet another long and wide hall, Toshiro stopped and tensed. She was close, too close. But there was nowhere to hide in this place…where was she?

"Captain?" Shalua paused as she noticed he wasn't following, her face becoming concerned at his fighting stance.

He ignored her, trying to pinpoint where she might be. Perhaps she was in another hall right next to theirs? Teal eyes looked around to search for a door leading towards the figure. Instead he caught a shift in light in the shape of a person.

Invisibility.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously Toshiro let the room grow cold, causing Shalua to shiver and move from foot to foot nervously.

"You can't hide from me." Toshiro snapped at the figure. It was small and petite…wait a minute.

"It seems you really can sense the very soul of a person." The invisibility of the young girl faded.

Shit. It was the tiny brown haired girl from Kalm, the one with the giant. Not only that but now they knew how he found people and were sure to find a defense against it. His hand flew to Hyorinmaru's hilt.

"It was you." Shalua whispered, emotion creeping into her tone and making Toshiro briefly glance at her.

The girl paid her no mind, staring right at Toshiro with a bored yet calculating expression. It wasn't hard to tell she was clever, very clever. He couldn't judge her by looks or he'd be a hypocrite, seeing as he himself was small in size yet Captain rank.

"Shelke."

The name made the girl blink in surprise and finally turn to look at Shalua. The flicker of emotion vanished in the same instant.

"I have no acquaintances in the WRO." She said monotonously.

"She's your sister, isn't she?" Toshiro questioned Shalua.

"How did-?"

"Not hard to figure out, considering you looked so longing to see her and even knew her name."

Still a little shell-shocked, Shalua nodded and even the girl, now named Shelke, seemed mildly surprised.

"It's been ten years, but…" She turned back to the startled girl. "You haven't changed at all."

Shelke seemed disbelieving of the current situation, unwilling to buy into what was happening. Bright blue eyes flashed with emotions bogged down by the glow of Mako.

"It's me, Shelke. Shalua. I've…I've been searching for you for…for so long." The woman started making her way over to the petite girl.

Shelke turned away, her hand reaching back for the hilt of her weapon, a move not lost on Toshiro. With swift movements he pushed the scientist away and held blades with Shelke, finding out quickly that her weapons were electrically charged and radiating heat, a red hot wire connecting the ends together. The heat was burning Hyorinmaru and forced Toshiro to back off.

'_Are you okay?_' Toshiro asked the ice dragon.

'_**I'll be fine. Avoid that blade if you can though.**_' The dragon rumbled.

"Your ice blade is weak to my sabers." Shelke reported in her robotic tone. "I've already seen your powers. Using your own spirit power you create ice in the blade and use it as added strength, even able to freeze your enemies and use the ice as a projectile."

'_Not quite it but way too close for my liking._' Toshiro thought bitterly. He scowled fiercely, putting on an expression that would mislead her into thinking she was on the spot. He took stance again.

"Wait, Toshiro!" Shalua had recovered from being pushed over and looked torn, unsure whether to stop him or her dear sister. She turned to the latter. "Shelke, don't do this."

Shelke's eyes had the sinister orange glow he'd seen before. Seeing it closer up, he realized it wasn't the bright gold of a Hollow, it was her magic activating, also known from her rise in energy. Her Lifeforce was steadily climbing as she prepped for battle.

"My mission as a Deepground soldier is all that is relevant." Shelke replied to Shalua's pleading, readying the second saber.

"No, that can't be right!" Shalua was positively breaking down and Toshiro wondered if he should separate the two of them before things grew chaotic. "Even if ten years have passed, you're still my only sister!"

"Rui that's enough." Hitsugaya warned. "You should leave."

"I won't!"

"Ten years." The sudden soft words caught the attention of the other two, looking at Shelke as she stood straight and turned away from them, her sabers off. "When they came and took me away I was told I had potential. But those words were just a precursor to a decade of suffering. They manipulated my mind until I was a shadow of my original self."

A white eyebrow raised in question as Toshiro listened on. Now he had a small clue as to why the Lifeforce of the Tsviets was so warped. Whatever torture they had been through, it sure had taken a toll on their spirit and their minds.

"The pain…the fear. For ten years I lived in Hell far deeper…" She turned a somewhat angry gaze on Shalua, "then any you could imagine."

The pain in Shalua's eyes was getting to be too much for Toshiro and he knew this needed to stop soon. He couldn't kill her, not with Shalua here. He somehow had to separate them.

"I should be nineteen soon." Shelke continued. "But if I don't receive my daily dose of Mako, this body won't last a day."

'_That's not good._' Toshiro gripped Hyorinmaru tighter, he needed to separate them and quick.

"However I don't consider myself the least bit unfortunate." Any phantom emotions from her past vanished as Shelke turned fully on her sister. "Except that for the longest time I held onto a silly hope that one day someone would come to save me."

The venom hidden in her tone was clear to be heard.

Finally, Shalua couldn't take it anymore and fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically. Mumbled whispers of 'I'm sorry' could be heard through her choking breaths. This couldn't go on if Shalua was to stay sane…and alive.

"It's time to put the past behind us." The sabers were on and the orange glow back.

"Couldn't agree more." Toshiro snapped and leaped forward, pushing the two apart easily using Shelke's momentary surprise.

Just in time a troop of WRO soldiers came in.

"Get her out of here." He ordered, motioning quickly to Shalua before returning his attention to Shelke as she quickly pulled herself together. He had to give her credit. For a nineteen year old stuck in a ten year old body, she managed fairly well.

Though Shalua protested, she was eventually carried out and it was only the Soul Reaper and the Tsviet left to battle it out.

* * *

**Sorry this one is later than my other ones had been, my days got busy again, so it's going to be a little slow now. I hope i'll be able to keep up with updates at a steady pace, but just wanring ya'll, it might not be consistant. Plus, when Spring Break rolls around, i probably won't have internet that whole time.**

**Anyway, here's the raid on WRO headquarters and a cloffhangar start of the fight with Shelke and Shiro :)**


	18. 17) Rounding Up the Invaders

"So you are to be my opponent?" Shelke didn't seem at all fazed with the loss of a target. "Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Squad Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. While this faction has yet to be found and researched, your recent actions have made you a threat and therefore capturing you is as much my mission as securing the Protomateria."

"Glad I've made a good first impression." Toshiro growled back. "But you'll find I'm not so easily captured."

"Ice will do nothing against my sabers and any magic will be reflected by my own."

The talking was getting him nowhere, this had to end. He did not plan on losing this fight.

She darted forward with far more speed than he'd expected of her. It was nearly to the point of Flash Step, but since he could fight even if his opponent was using Flash Step, avoiding the bright red saber was simple. He quickly countered but she managed to block it and forced him back before Hyorinmaru got burned again. While she didn't know it was the ice dragon he backed off for, the fact that she knew their blades couldn't stay together long without damage was causing him trouble.

Fighting up close wouldn't work if he didn't want Hyorinmaru to get hurt from those sabers.

"_Way of Binding Number Four, Crawling Rope._" He chanted, letting the glowing golden rope flow off his fingertips towards his opponent.

Shelke apparently hadn't seen this before as her eyes widened and she placed her sabers out front, creating a shield of light around her. The Kido spell just wrapped around it as well, snapping through and successfully wrapping her tight.

'_Should have used that first._' Toshiro grumbled. '_Now to finish her._'

'_**Quickly, I'm sure she'll be able to break through soon enough.**_' Hyorinmaru agreed.

It was true; Shelke seemed to be analyzing it, orange eyes glowing a little brighter. His Kido wouldn't last long.

He closed the distance with Flash Step and brought his zanpaktou up for the kill strike.

"Stop!"

The shout made him pause, Hyorinmaru inches from Shelke's neck as she braced for the hit. She seemed rather surprised as well.

Reeve rushed in, worn out and a little scratched.

"Kill her and Shalua will fall apart." He panted.

"She's a Tsviet." Toshiro argued.

"She also has a family."

Toshiro's hand gripped tighter to his blade at that. His traitorous mind was already replacing Shalua with himself and Shelke with Momo. After a moment, he lowered his blade but raised his other hand to Shelke and cast a Kido spell to make her sleep. She'd used up enough of her energy trying to break through the binding Kido that it worked and she dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Tuesti." Toshiro glared a warning before turning away and leaving the Commissioner to deal with the petite Tsviet. They had to end things soon so he could send in the damn report. One Tsviet was down, if he could find the other, they would be forced to fall back.

Of course, ten minutes after wandering the halls, he was lost again.

"…I should really just let Rui give me that map." He grumbled, still wandering through the hallways.

'_**They would also have a way to contact you.**_' Hyorinmaru added, meaning WRO.

"True. I'll worry about that later, I need to find that Tsviet."

His luck ended up pulling through as after another five or so minutes he pulled into a hallway to see Vincent running from the very Tsviet he was looking for, Reeve leading the way. He must have let WRO handle Shelke and came to find Vincent. With Toshiro having been so lost, he could see how he would have found Vincent before he did.

But that wasn't the problem. His problem was to figure out why Vincent was running from Azul.

"Don't even try it." Vincent grunted as he raced past the Captain, who was in the process of taking out Hyorinmaru.

Deciding they knew more than he did at the moment, Toshiro sighed and turned to follow them. He felt ridiculous though, running from his enemy.

"And why are we running?" He questioned.

"Barrier." Reeve replied between panting breaths.

"Kido goes right through, just like with Shelke's."

"If you want to try while running be my guest."

Snorting at the comment as though offended, Toshiro lifted a hand.

"_Way of Destruction Number Eleven,_" He paused for a brief moment and turned, "_Bound Lightning!_"

The stream of electricity smashed into a shining clear barrier, which cracked under the strain of the Kido spell. Still it did not break and Azul kept running so Toshiro continued to follow Reeve and Vincent as they ran into a large open area. There Toshiro decided to try for a stronger Kido shot. That was until Vincent picked up what he remembered to be a rocket launcher and aimed at the oncoming giant.

"We should move." Toshiro grabbed onto Reeve and Flash Stepped to a safe distance just as Vincent shot the rocket.

Safe on the other side of the room, the blast only knocked back Vincent, who took the force and stood back up without much injury.

"I'm sure he can handle this." Toshiro said to Reeve.

"Right. I need to check on the others." Still looking a little worried for the gunman, he left through a side door and left Toshiro to watch Vincent.

An echoing laugh made him tense. The giant wasn't dead.

Stomping through the smoke, Azul stood strong, a manic grin on his face and an enormous gun in his hands. The thing was bigger than Azul, yet he lifted it easily to aim at Vincent.

"Well done, you've broken through my barrier." He snickered. "This should be fun."

'_Need to find a way to stop him._' Toshiro growled to himself, looking around frantically for anything to use. There were barrels scattered around. If he remembered right, when hit hard enough they exploded. But how to use them against the giant without blowing himself up.

'_**Above you.**_' Hyorinmaru offered.

Looking up, Toshiro saw a rack of yet more explosive barrels. Studying the structure, he found that if he hit the base just right, the barrels would roll right down and smack into Azul, hopefully bringing him down.

'_**We'll need to plan this carefully.**_' The dragon warned.

'_Right._'

Flash Step brought him up to the platform of barrels where he cast a Kido spell that would break the support just right on his mark. But three barrels wouldn't be enough for this giant if he'd already survived both a Kido blast and a rocket. The other barrels had to come into play.

'_If only Momo was here, she was always good at combining Kido together._' He muttered while searching for a plan.

He checked on the giant's progress. Vincent's tiny gun did nothing against Azul's thick skin and said giant's own weapon was rather devastating. He needed the added power of the barrels.

'_Perhaps if we lured him close to one and set it off._' Hitsugaya mused.

'_**You'll need Vincent's assistance for such a plan or he'll catch on. Surely he's not that stupid.**_'

'_I rather hope he is._'

The dragon rumbled in amusement before silencing, allowing his master to summon a Hell Butterfly. Giving the message aloud to Vincent would distract him and risk having Azul overhear them, ruining their surprise.

'…_and once we have him at the end I will release the barrels up top.'_ Toshiro finished the message and sent it rocketing towards Vincent with the instructions of latching onto the back of his neck to keep from busying his hands, which were working rapidly to fire and reload without success in giving him an advantage in the fight. While Vincent moved about to avoid being blown to bits, Azul had yet to move.

While the butterfly relayed his message, he leaped to the first barrel nearest to Azul, keeping hidden behind it while hiding his frustration at being small enough to do so, as the barrels were rather small. He hoped they packed a punch for what their size showed.

The minute the black butterfly left Vincent and the gunman glanced at him, Toshiro forsook his hiding, distracting the blue giant while Vincent hid behind a pillar to get into his next position.

"Captain Hitsugaya, a pleasure it is to fight someone strong." Azul purred huskily.

"Perhaps you should reconsider who you fight." The Captain replied, backing up a few steps. Azul followed eagerly, just like an Alpha trying to tower over his pack by getting in close.

"Come now," Azul twisted his weapon up as a means of an impact weapon, "this should be fun!"

The end of the giant gun came down and Toshiro vanished. The resulting shockwave caused the barrel only feet away from Azul to explode, pricking him with shrapnel and burning him with flames. Though it definitely did more than peppering bullets, Azul took no notice.

'_**Perhaps he is that stupid.**_' Hyorinmaru commented.

'_No complaints here._' He was already hidden behind the next barrel in line while Vincent revealed himself and lured the giant to the next barrel. However, Azul didn't seem to move for him. '_So he likes to hit long range with long range, great._'

Just before he could join Vincent's side and try to get the man over, Azul hit the barrel with a stray shot and the blast sent Vincent flying into the wall. He seemed fairly unhurt but he was winded and vulnerable. Now Azul made his way over, smiling wickedly in a similar fashion to Kenpachi and preparing for the killer blow.

Only to find Toshiro strike the giant weapon and freeze it to his hands and then the floor. He could no longer move.

"I can't allow you to kill him or anyone else with the WRO." His teal eyes glared fiercely into Azul's gold.

"Can't allow?" Azul laughed. "We've already killed hundreds before you got here, what makes you think you can stop us?"

"It is my mission." Toshiro replied, letting the ice creep up Azul's arms; the giant's smile was becoming strained. "Just as yours is to find this Protomateria."

"Don't forget your capture, Weiss is interested in you." Azul jerked at his arms and tried to release his weapon, neither move freed him.

"I'm not going to comply with those orders."

He lifted Hyorinmaru and cut the blade across Azul's frozen arm. Ice shattered but his arm did not, though it did take chunks of skin and muscle with it, causing Azul to howl in pain and strike out angrily with bloodied hands and the remnants of his enormous weapon. Toshiro Flash Stepped away, landing under the platform of explosive barrels.

By now Vincent had recovered and went around the sides, joining Hitsugaya there.

"I didn't think they would be after you." He said to the Soul Reaper.

"I already heard as much from Shelke." Toshiro held his battle stance, waiting for his chance to release the platform.

Azul was no longer smiling, looking at his bloodied hands in disgust. Amber eyes glowed brightly and narrowed at the pair of them.

Then he charged.

Vincent and Toshiro backed up to the wall and watched the giant approach. At just the right moment, Toshiro lifted his hand and let the Kido do its work, unleashing the barrels onto the still charging giant.

As the explosions took effect both Vincent and Toshiro were pressed roughly to the wall covering their eyes and feeling the heat, Toshiro more than Vincent with Hyorinmaru weakening under the fire.

Once the blast subsided Vincent was the first to turn to see Azul unconscious and heavily burned, but not dead. He then turned to Toshiro, alarmed to see the ice Captain gasping for air and looking paler than before.

"Are you alright?" The gunman questioned, helping the small child up.

"I'll be fine; the heat took a bit out of me." Hitsugaya instead walked towards Azul's body, holding tight to his zanpaktou. "We need to finish him, he's not dead yet."

"Wait-"

"Shelke has already been released from death due to her being Shalua's sister," Toshiro snapped, "but I can't allow any other Tsviets to remain alive and threaten the safety of these people. Surely you would think the same?"

"While I agree it's dangerous to keep him here alive, we might be able to learn where they're taking the civilians."

Toshiro seemed to ponder this, staring with a calculative glare at Azul.

"Shelke can tell us, having two Tsviets here is too dangerous." He raised his weapon once more before pausing. "On second thought, perhaps my people could learn something from him."

"Such as?" Vincent seemed cautious about the subject.

Toshiro lowered Hyorinmaru, the dragon still recovering from the immense heat.

"Their spirits are warped in a way I've never seen before. I don't know if cutting them down with Hyorinmaru would be enough to purge them, so perhaps Kurotsuchi can learn something."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't, but while I hate him, he can pull through with his research and has on several occasions turned the tides in multiple fights. Most of Soul Society hates him, yet he's still a Captain." He knelt next to the giant and held his hand out, placing his Spiritual Pressure onto him hoping Aerith would get the message and send him over to Soul Society.

Once done, Toshiro stood and turned to the gunman.

"We should check on the others."

Nodding once, Vincent followed Toshiro back into the halls to find the others. Behind them, Aerith arrived, wondering how on Gaia she was to transport Azul to the other side without him absorbing into the Lifestream on the way.

'_I still need a damn map._' Toshiro growled and let Vincent take the lead through the halls while his dragon laughed quietly at him.


	19. 18) Cool Down

Toshiro sat quietly on the table leaning over his Soul Pager; he'd just finished giving his report to the Head Captain and was awaiting a response from Kurotsuchi about the materia. He'd also been told about the difficulty of transporting Azul to Soul Society and asked Reeve to find a place to hold him until that problem could be worked out, not telling him about Aerith of course.

Once the Deepground soldiers had cleared out Vincent was already on his way elsewhere, to a town called Nibelheim. Deciding his trust was already well earned, and not thinking the gunman would need his help on a stealth mission, Toshiro remained in WRO headquarters. He finally had the break he needed and Hyorinmaru had time to recover from the explosion blast. Last time his master had checked in on him, the dragon seemed a little withered, his icy scales warped and fraying. By his request, Toshiro was able to have the room he was in cooled for his comfort and his zanpaktou's recovery.

The doors opened, allowing Reeve inside along with his cat, the former shivering a little when he entered. Toshiro held a stare at the cat for a moment before turning back to his screen. He hadn't heard from Rangiku either, which was cause for some worry.

"How is your dragon feeling, Captain?" The Commissioner asked, being the one who cooled the room for said dragon.

"Still a little warm." The Soul Reaper replied. "We should be fine soon."

Giving up on waiting for a reply Toshiro pocketed the Soul Pager and leapt from the table, already wanting to be out of the room despite its comfortable temperature.

"Something you need?" He questioned.

"Yes, actually. I'd like you to keep an eye on Shelke. Shalua has recovered from her shock but I don't think she can fully be trusted to stop Shelke if she attempts to fight or escape."

"Because they're sisters?"

"Yes. I'm not one to go behind my comrades like this but I'd rather not offend Shalua, and Shelke would be quick to use that, if her intellectual skill is to be put into the equation."

"Understood." Toshiro nodded, moving to leave. He paused next to Reeve. "Is there a way I can get a map?"

The man chuckled, making Toshiro's brow twitch slightly.

"I can put one on your phone if you'd like." He offered.

"…I can't exactly give this number out."

"It will be the easiest way to contact you."

Pondering this deeply, Toshiro went over the pros and cons of allowing these people the ability to contact him. It would make it easier to find them, but it would also mean they could contact him back in Soul Society as well. And he would get his damn map.

"Fine." Toshiro held his hand out for something to write on, which Reeve gladly handed over, a small pad and pen. The number was hastily written and handed over.

"You'll have your map shortly."

Simply nodding, Toshiro decided to stay in the room a little longer for the sake of Hyorinmaru while Reeve left to transfer the map. He returned the table, taking a meditative pose and placing Hyorinmaru on his lap, diving into his Inner World.

The great ice dragon was faring far better, every bit the frozen giant he usually was with the exception of low energy.

"Doing better then?" Toshiro asked, placing a hand on the dragon's snout when he leaned down.

"**Much better than before, yes.**" Hyorinmaru answered. "**I should be in top shape again soon.**"

"Good to hear. Hopefully Shelke won't give us any problems while you're like this."

"**Her sabers should be out of her reach, and if I must, I will bite them out of her hands.**" To prove his point, Hyorinmaru growled and revealed his sharp set of ivory teeth. Toshiro couldn't help but smile.

"The Limiter is causing us some trouble, isn't it?" He then sighed.

"**It can't be helped. Without it, the Lifestream might not be able to handle our power. That, and many of the humans here would notice the cold quicker as well as be rather…oppressed.**"

"True, but fighting these Tsviets would be far easier without it."

The dragon didn't argue against that, simply humming in agreement.

"**Go, you must watch over Shelke.**" The dragon leaned back and vanished into the blizzard as Toshiro returned to reality.

His Soul Pager was beeping. Upon opening it he found the map and nearly shouted in relief, but restrained himself to a happy smile and promptly left the room. Reeve had even gone so far as to label rooms and have it know where he was at all times. It was a GPS for his phone.

What would have most likely taken him an hour, if he was lucky, took him five minutes with his new map.

Shalua was sleeping on the table peacefully from, by the looks of it, keeping watch on Shelke. As for the said Tsviet, she was encased in the same pod he'd been in before, also sleeping.

"For now, easiest job ever." Toshiro muttered to himself, taking a seat on the bench where he could see both Shelke and Shalua.

Ten minutes later, the tiny Captain found himself bored. After hours of constant fighting and movement, this seemed rather dull. As if to answer his boredom, his Soul Pager signaled that he had a message. It was a reply from the Head Captain, thanking him for the report and promising to find a way to bring Azul here and find a way to purge the souls of the twisted Tsviets. Even if these people were the enemy, the balance had to be maintained, and purging them was part of it.

Satisfied he would have a way to officially get rid of these terrors when the time came to fight them, Toshiro stood and stepped in front of Shelke's pod. His attempt was to try and see just what was so warped about their Lifeforce, but was quite shocked to see that Shelke's wasn't as warped anymore. It still wasn't anywhere near human, but compared to Azul and Rosso, she was faring much better.

'_How did she heal?_' Teal eyes narrowed at the child Tsviet inside.

'_**Perhaps the pod?**_' Hyorinmaru suggested.

'_Can't be, it's made for healing injuries and fatigue, not all the way to one's soul._'

'_**During your fight with her you hypothesized that their warped spirit came from the years of torture and loneliness fed to her by Deepground. Maybe now that she's found her sister…her soul is beginning to repair itself.**_'

'_That is a possibility. In that case, we need to keep them together and make sure she knows her family is here for her. If it's the only way to fix her right now, then I'm going with it._'

Just then, Shelke opened her eyes, the brown orbs locking on immediately to Toshiro standing in front of her. His reaction was only to raise one eyebrow and walk away, standing in front of the desk Shalua as at while making sure Shelke could still see her, and then watched for a reaction, arms crossed.

Shelke glanced once at Shalua before her eyes glowed orange and the pod began to drain.

"Guess I don't have to figure out how to let you out." Toshiro said to the girl once she stepped out of the pod.

His words seemed to confuse Shelke.

"I am an enemy of the WRO, why are you letting me remain free?"

"I'd rather not have this one angry at me, since I'm supposed to be their ally." The Soul Reaper motioned to the sleeping scientist.

"Why have you, an unknown faction member, allied with the WRO?"

"Why is Deepground targeting me?" Toshiro replied with a question instead.

"Our leader, Weiss, plans to make you one of us, if possible. Your strength is different from ours and could be of use." Shelke replied easily.

"That isn't going to happen. As the name implies, there are thirteen squads where I am from, meaning there are twelve others at my level who can resist Deepground as well as their squad members. Having one Captain lost will not turn the tide for you if the rest of us are to step in." '_Not to mention the Lifestream won't support my powers if I'm trying to kill it._'

"Perhaps you could be used to lure in the others."

"The squads don't much care for each other, though you may find some willing enough to get me back. Not Captains though."

Shelke seemed at a loss for ideas.

"Our society is not closely knit like the WRO." Toshiro finalized, turning to face Shelke fully and uncrossing his arms. "However, you have someone willing to care of you."

Understanding immediately, Shelke glanced once at Shalua, still sleeping on.

"I have no need for family. My mission remains."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to go elsewhere, Vincent left."

"The destruction of the WRO is our goal as well, since they oppose us." Shelke stepped over to another table where her weapons lay. "As well as capturing you."

"You've tried it once and failed already."

She picked up a bright orange materia from the table and pocketed it. He hadn't seen that there.

"Your magic came as a surprise, but I won't be so easily caught again."

Next she took her sabers, all the while keeping an eye on Toshiro. He never once moved from his spot, simply keeping a cold teal gaze on her. His calm stance was different from his tense reactions in their fight. She hadn't expected this from him.

"And if you think that was it, then you have a lot to learn." Toshiro replied to her comment. "For one, you will never encounter the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Why?"

"Because they don't exist on Gaia."

Shelke took a moment to let her mouth drop open before regaining her emotionless posture. Clearly someone from another planet was not what she was expecting.

'_She's smart, but I'm not something she's ever come across._'

'_**Be wary of how much you tell her.**_' Hyorinmaru warned.

'_That depends on which side she decides to continue fighting beside._'

At that moment, Reeve decided to step in while Shalua stirred in her sleep.

"Captain, I need to speak with you a moment." The Commissioner reported.

Toshiro looked once more at Shalua to see if she was indeed waking before nodding his consent and following the black haired man out into the halls.

"What is it, Tuesti?" Toshiro questioned.

"Please, call me Reeve." He replied first. "Anyway, I used Cait Sith to infiltrate Midgar. I had my suspicions that Deepground was hiding in there."

"The robot cat?" Toshiro paused for a moment. "The one that jumps around with weird stars coming off?"

"I know he doesn't seem like it, but he's my best when it comes to spying." Reeve said nervously, trying to convince the young Captain. "But I'll explain that later. I've just gotten word from Yuffie Kisaragi, an ally of ours, that Vincent was intercepted by Rosso the Crimson in Nibelheim."

"He was?"

"Yes. According to Yuffie, Rosso gave him a rough blow to the chest and he's been out cold ever since. They're on their way back and I told Yuffie to contact us the minute he woke up."

"Yuffie is another Jenova War Hero, right?" Toshiro mused. He was supposed to be earning the trust of ALL the heroes.

"Yes, though…like Cait Sith, she won't seem like much. She's a talented young lady when she puts her mind to it." He led Toshiro into a large room with screens and panels lining the walls. They stopped in front of one of the larger screens where Reeve pressed a few buttons.

Suddenly, Toshiro felt a sharp rise in dark energy. Turning to face the direction it came from he tried to remember what lay in that direction. Then it vanished.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Reeve questioned.

"No…I must be getting paranoid."

"Shalua can take care of herself now, thank you for watching over them."

"I didn't really do much." The white haired Captain muttered. His eyes turned back to the screen as it was covered in static.

"Ya there, Reeve?" Came the voice of a rather energetic sounding girl.

"Yes, Yuffie, I can hear you. The video needs time to adjust, just wait."

"Got it. Ah, Vince woke up."

'_Vince?_' Toshiro frowned, wondering how the gunman could let someone call him nicknames.

"Vincent came to? Excellent." Reeve gave a sigh of relief.

Finally the screen adjusted and Toshiro was able to see a young woman with short black hair and big brown eyes. Her bangs were kept back by a black band. He couldn't see much else of her, though he did see Vincent sitting behind her. However, something looked off about him. He seemed exhausted and stressed. Whatever Rosso did to him, she got him good.

"Huh, who's that?" Yuffie turned her gaze to the Soul Reaper next to Reeve.

"This is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." Reeve introduced as Toshiro crossed his arms. "He's come to assist us in the fight against Deepground."

"What's a kid like him going to do?"

Vincent froze and Reeve took a step to the side as the temperature dropped.

"I'm NOT a KID!" The ice Captain snarled on instinct. He was tired of being called a kid.

"Eh? But-" Yuffie was taking a closer look, noticing the white hair and teal eyes, which over a screen might have looked more silver and green…

"Yuffie, leave him be. We can trust him." Vincent said, a warning clear in his tone. "He's helped me out more than once against Deepground…you probably don't want to make him mad."

"At least someone has common sense." Toshiro growled.

"Th-that's not what I wanted to talk about, anyway." Reeve felt it was safe enough to step back over as the temperature returned to normal. Clearing his throat and maintaining a serious expression once more, Reeve turned to the matters at hand. "I have some good news. Using, you-know-who," He glanced once at Toshiro, now with his thoughts on the robot cat and what secrets he'd found in Midgar, "I was able to infiltrate Midgar."

'_Time for answers._' Hitsugaya paid close attention.

* * *

**I'm sorry for waiting so long. My dog died and i really loved him, so i wasn't in the mood to write anything. Still kind of sad he's gone, he was awesome...**

**To happier things, here's your next chapter! It's an in between/gathering info one, so nothing action-y, but valuable none-the-less. For one thing, Toshiro is working out how to fix the Tsviets.**


	20. 19) Cerulean Fury

Basically, Cait Sith had learned what Toshiro had figured out for himself through his own investigations and Aerith. They were using the people gathered from cities who were pure of Geostigma to create a sense of danger towards the planet, thus awakening Omega.

What he didn't know was that they were taking these people to Midgar, the place where he had originally felt the evil presence stirring, and creating the pool of pure Lifestream there. Now that he had this information, he could move on and stop Deepground before they progressed any further.

"We can't let them take the lives of any more humans." Toshiro spoke for the first time since Reeve had started the conversation. "We'll need a way to get through their forces and into the heart of Midgar."

"Once we gather our forces we'll launch a full offensive." Reeve agreed, nodding to the Captain. He turned back to Yuffie and Vincent. "Of course we'll require the help of you two as well. Please hurry back to headquarters." He paused, and then seemed to remember something. "Oh, I'm analyzing the data files you sent earlier. I should have results soon. And Vincent, I'm sure you'll need to fill Yuffie in on our new ally. Tuesti out."

The screen went black again and Reeve turned once more to Hitsugaya.

"What files?" He asked immediately, tilting his head questioningly.

"Something called the Omega report." Reeve replied. "From what I can tell, they are information sources on Omega and Chaos from Lucrecia Crescent herself."

"May I see it?"

"Shalua should be deciphering it soon; Lucrecia seemed rather intent on keeping her work safe."

"Then I shall see her abo-"

He cut off, sensing the sharp rise in evil intent once more, but this time it didn't go away. By instinct, he latched onto the presence and attempted to identify it in case it vanished again.

"Captain?" Reeve asked, concerned.

"Something's wrong." Toshiro closed his eyes to concentrate. "Something…terrible."

He cursed, unable to identify this strangely warped Lifeforce. It couldn't be Shelke, who was recovering from her warped spirit, and Azul was out cold thanks to a Kido spell.

Azul.

Although this warped presence felt far more like a Hollow than the normal Azul, it still had the same signature to it that made it Azul's.

"Azul is awake." Toshiro snapped.

"Impossible!"

"And not just awake, but he's…changed. His Lifeforce is almost completely different, I barely recognized him."

"Are you certain?" Reeve was keeping down his panic well, or so Toshiro thought.

"I'm afraid so."

"Alright, head there. I'll sound the alert."

The Captain nodded and took off into the halls just as he heard people calling in of an attack.

'_So they have reinforcements too?_' Toshiro growled. '_As if Azul wasn't enough._'

'_**A little too well thought out.**_' Hyorinmaru agreed.

'_I was too soft. I should have put heavier restraints on him or probably even killed him._'

'_**As you said, it might not purge them the way they need to be.**_'

'_But the WRO isn't prepared for a second attack._' Rounding another corner, Toshiro had to cut his way through some Deepground grunts before continuing on. He didn't sit around and do nothing while watching over Shelke, he'd taken the time to memorize the map. '_I can't be in five places at once._'

Azul was indeed his main problem, but the sudden flow of Deepground soldiers would be a hassle for the WRO as well if he didn't help.

"_Come to me then, giant_." Toshiro growled both in his head and out loud, letting his Spiritual Pressure flare to hopefully catch the attention of Azul. With how Hollow-like Azul had become, he was sure he'd sense the flare and come running. If not, Toshiro would slowly make his way to him.

Meanwhile, he pushed past WRO and cut down their attackers. In the thin hallways, releasing his zanpaktou wasn't an option, so he had to either get in close or resort to Kido. The WRO seemed grateful for his help, often retreating the minute they saw him before going on the attack when he left, able to easily take down whatever was left without many casualties.

With both the memory of the map in mind and the strong presence of Azul guiding the way, he was making good progress.

Toshiro made it to the large central entrance at the fourth floor, looking to Azul's presence to find out which one he needed to be on.

'_Second._' Teal eyes opened and he leaped below, latching onto the second floor railing and rushing back into the maze of hallways. The beast was moving fast and killing WRO soldiers and Deepground alike, any who were in the way. '_What a monster, killing off his own soldiers_.'

'_**It's not like he cares for any of them.**_' Hyorinmaru replied icily, his anger directed at Azul's presence.

Toshiro simply nodded and rushed through into the hangar where he'd first fought Azul. No one was inside and he didn't want to catch Azul, who was close by, in a tight hall where others could be hit as he released his zanpaktou, which he had to do to fight with a Tsviet.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru." He recited quickly, letting the ice cover the empty room and gripping tightly to the extended chain before rushing back out towards Azul. Before he left completely, though, he heard a voice call his name.

Aerith was back.

"What is it?" He demanded, impatient to get to Azul.

"You can't fight him like this, even with your released state." She warned. "And I don't know how to take him through yet."

"I can damn well try." Toshiro narrowed his eyes in defiance and left the Ancient inside before the beast called Azul got any farther.

Doing a quick check on the surrounding people, he was surprised to find Shelke and Shalua heading towards Azul as well, and Vincent had arrived, quickly making his way through hallways cleared by Hitsugaya towards the source of this destruction. Judging by their distance, he would be the first to make it, with the girls after and Vincent coming in last.

A small WRO faction rushed past him with fearful movements, no doubt running for their very lives. With Azul as warped as he was, Toshiro had no doubt he didn't even look human, and so didn't question the soldiers' actions. He would soon see for himself just what Azul had become.

Something roared loudly, not that far off from a Hollow.

'_**He's caught on to you.**_' Hyorinmaru commented drily, apparently rather disappointed in how long it took Azul to find them.

Rounding the corner, Hitsugaya could finally see the monster now plaguing the WRO headquarters.

He was a monstrous beast with violet and blue scales and enormous red horns, thick clawed paws nearly as big as Toshiro himself, though the forepaws looked badly scarred and still bleeding slightly; no doubt from the attack Toshiro had cast on him. Golden eyes narrowed with gleeful hunger at the ice Captain ahead and the four legged, bull-like wolf beast that was once Azul stalked towards him, licking wide jaws full of razor sharp fangs.

"I almost feel sorry for you." Toshiro sighed, holding Hyorinmaru in his normal stance and twirling the chain-blade at his side. None of the Tsviets had witnessed his Shikai yet, and he hoped they hadn't seen it through the eyes of other soldiers.

Azul growled viciously at that, stalking a little quicker towards his prey. Toshiro unwillingly took a step back. Surprised by this, Toshiro stood firm again, only to take another step back as Azul approached.

'_What…What's going on? I wouldn't back away from something like this!_' He gritted his teeth in frustration as he took yet another step back. Azul had to be the problem, but when he went to wrap the beast in his chain, he couldn't move his arms.

"Scared, little Captain?" Azul sneered in a guttural snarl of a voice. "I'm going to rip you apart…"

'_**Look away from his eyes; it must be some kind of magic.**_' Hyorinmaru sharply commanded.

Trusting the ice dragon, Hitsugaya turned from Azul's amber eyes and felt the strain on his limbs lessen. Taking the opportunity he Flash Stepped behind Azul and swung his blade at his back. No doubt Azul's thick hide would protect him, just as his barrier had, but a small cut would be perfect for injecting a bout of frostbite.

Size was deceiving with Azul and the giant turned aside to avoid the blade, not wanting a repeat with what had happened to his arms. Jaws clamped at empty air as the small Captain avoided them before tossing the chain-blade to ensnare Azul's midsection. As the thick silver chain wrapped around Azul and went to work freezing him, Azul let out a howling roar and lifted onto his hind legs, where he buffed himself up and broke off the ice. He then turned and bit sharply onto the chain, yanking it to bring Toshiro closer to him.

Toshiro used the momentum to instead leap onto Azul's back, gripping his zanpaktou's chain as a one would grip the rope on a bucking bronco. Infuriated by this show of agility, Azul lifted up again and attempted to slam his back into the wall, taking Toshiro with him. Letting go at the last moment, Toshiro pushed off of the wall and tightened the chain's grip, spreading the ice faster along Azul's body.

They were both tired now but neither side wanted to back down now. Azul's only disadvantage was the creeping ice on his body. Blood trickled down on Toshiro's arm from his earlier close call with Azul's jaws.

"Captain!"

Azul turned slightly at the sound of Shalua's startled voice, Shelke standing next to the woman. Shalua no longer wore her lab coat and seemed perfectly ready to fight.

With the beast distracted, Toshiro used Flash Step to close the distance and thrust his sword through the soft flesh at Azul's neck. Azul roared in fury and pain, lifting up a massive paw to crush Toshiro underneath. He couldn't pull Hyorinmaru out fast enough.

Several shots rang out, distracting Azul enough that Hitsugaya could narrowly dodge the strike and release his sword from Azul's neck, also unwrapping the chain from the beast's body since the ice was nearly done immobilizing him. Following the shots was a red cape and black hair; Vincent had made it as well.

"Seem to be having a little trouble." Vincent commented lightly to the Captain.

"He's a lot stronger than before and the hallways are tight." Came Toshiro's sharp reply as he righted his balance and faced Azul once more. "Besides, what took you so long to get here?"

"Considering the van Yuffie and I were in was attacked I made it in good time."

"Hmph. Well, you're here, guess I can't complain."

Shalua was next to Shelke still but tense in anticipation for a strike. Meanwhile, Azul shifted his gaze between them, wondering who to strike now. The ice was slowing his nerves though and he seemed to be having a hard time concentrating.

They figured it would be an easy kill.

* * *

**Here's the second battle start in WRO headquarters. Azul wakes back up and gives Shiro more things to worry about, not to mention more soldiers, and Vincent isn't at his best...hm, this battle might not be so easy.**


	21. 20) One Down, Three To Go

Azul shifted his attention to the girls and charged, only to have Toshiro appear in a flash and cut him off with a swift strike followed by a wave of ice. From behind, Vincent took a few shots. His weakened state made his aim a little shaky, not that they were doing much damage anyway.

Eager to avoid the ice, Azul turned away and struck out at Vincent, sending the man rolling down the hall and out of breath. Until he could recover his strength, Vincent couldn't do much. Letting his guard down, Toshiro looked over his shoulder to make sure the girls were unscathed, only to be sent into the wall by Azul's thick-muscled tail. Dazed, Toshiro lay on the floor, Azul turning and placing a heavy paw on the Captain to keep him down.

"Let him go!" Shalua rushed in, aiming for the heavy wound Hitsugaya had earlier inflicted, as Azul tried to crush the life out of the Soul Reaper.

Azul easily swept her aside with a heavy paw but resulted in releasing Toshiro. Shalua fell to the blow but the young Captain was able to escape and gather his breath, watching the fight. With the three of them so easily brushed aside, and all because he let his guard down for a brief moment, the battle had taken an abrupt turn. Shelke now stood alone, looking between the three of them with an expression that read 'you should have seen this coming'. It infuriated him, that smug look on her face.

That look quickly switched to shock when Azul struck out at Shelke, knocking her down. She stumbled back up, looking at the beast with her own mixture of shock and confusion. As he attacked again she leaped back before reaching into the container at her back and taking out the orange materia he'd seen earlier. Instead of jumping in as he wanted, Toshiro stayed put and watched.

"The extreme potency of this shield materia is comparable to that of your barrier field Azul." She recited in a monotone voice while holding the materia before her, eyes glowing orange, as Azul froze in place.

Azul's form lit up in a white light, his Lifeforce becoming less corrupted, and shrunk in size. Standing, Toshiro kept a watchful eye on the Tsviets. In a matter of seconds Azul was human-well, humanoid-once more, and looking rather furious about the situation.

"Shelke," He growled fiercely, "why do you stand in my way?"

"You were trying to kill me." She sighed, pocketing the materia. She looked a little miffed about being attacked by a fellow Tsviet.

Azul glanced briefly at Toshiro, shifting his legs slightly to break off some more of the ice around his torso and thighs, before turning back to Shelke.

"Then now is the time." The giant said, lifting an arm to strike.

Still in a state of shock, Shelke didn't seem prepared to move away in time, so Toshiro darted in. Hyorinmaru clanged harshly against Azul's thick skin.

"You're no longer required." Azul continued talking to Shelke, before looking straight at the Captain. "You, however, I need."

"Not happening." Toshiro pushed the giant back, taking guard in front of Shelke to her ever increasing surprise. He was risking a lot to guard her but held his ground nonetheless.

"No longer…?" Shelke was truly barely registering Toshiro's presence, trying to understand what Azul had told her.

"You're no different from the others." Azul growled at her while keeping his gaze on the icy threat in front of him. "You're weak body is nothing without Mako."

'_That's why her Lifeforce isn't as warped._' Toshiro thought to himself. '_This Mako must be the cause. It's protected her from severe damage._'

Hyorinmaru growled in agreement, recalling the information about Mako as condensed Lifestream energy.

"You're only skill is collecting data from inside a virtual reality." Azul continued, sparking Toshiro's curiosity. "It makes me sick to think of YOU as a member of the Tsviets."

"Shows how monstrous you people are." Hitsugaya snapped back. The giant simply laughed.

"Weiss has ordered her termination." He smirked.

"Weiss?" The Soul Reaper questioned. His teal eyes noticed Vincent attempt to stand, but his injuries were keeping him grounded, and Shalua wasn't built for such a rough hit.

"Her mission was to identify and locate the keeper of the Protomateria." Toshiro glanced at Vincent once more at that word. "But now we no longer need what was given to her, and we cannot let it fall into the hands of the WRO."

"And what was given to her?" Toshiro questioned.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?" Azul roared with laughter. "I suggest you step aside, I'll be coming for you next."

"I hadn't planned on killing you, but if it comes to it, I won't hesitate."

"We shall see, little Captain."

Though his brow twitched at being called little, Toshiro kept his calm and waited for Azul to strike first, making sure Shelke stayed behind him. His left arm felt a little numb now from the loss of blood but he had to hold strong. Azul was also handicapped by ice, so they were on even ground.

Black circles appeared around Azul as he was once again frozen by what Toshiro assumed was Shelke's materia.

"To Soul Society with you." The Captain growled, hoping Aerith would hear him, and sent a wave of ice rocketing towards Azul while Shalua grabbed onto Shelke and headed for the nearest door, Vincent not far behind.

Unable to dodge, Azul was soon encased completely in ice, where he would not move from again. But while Azul was encased in ice, a troupe of Deepground soldiers came to finish his work. The constant release of Hyorinmaru was by now tiring Toshiro, and his bleeding arm wasn't doing him any favors.

"Encased in your ice I should be able to take him through." Aerith appeared quickly beside the Captain. "Try to hold it like this for five more minutes."

"Hurry." Toshiro panted, the loss of blood starting to affect his vision.

The Lifestream shot up from the floor and encased the frozen Azul, quickly sucking him under to where no Deepground-soldier or Tsviet-would ever be able to reach him. Azul out of the way, Deepground took fire on the Captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Shalua shouted out, the door now open with Vincent just rushing through.

Using Flash Step, Toshiro raced through the door to the safety of the hall. Shalua attempted to follow but had a struggling Shelke holding her back.

"Let me go!" The small Tsviet squirmed.

"I don't think so." Shalua snapped right back, turning Shelke's conflicting face to one of shock once more. "We have ten years to catch up on; I'm not going to let this end here."

The thick metal doors began to close quickly and the squadron of soldiers was fast approaching. In a ditch effort, Shalua placed her robotic arm between the doors to keep them open a moment longer.

"Shalua!" Vincent called out. Toshiro was back up and attempting to hold the doors open, but even the strength of a Soul Reaper couldn't beat the mechanics. Vincent joined him to no avail.

'_Dammit! If only I hadn't lost so much blood._' Toshiro hissed. '_I can still fit through; perhaps I can reopen the door._'

But the Deepground soldiers were approaching, and the open doors would let them right in. In obvious pain, Shalua turned once more to Shelke.

"You can still get through, go!" She shouted to her younger sister in a panic, pushing the child through.

Releasing his hold on the door, Toshiro tried to use a Kido spell to halt the doors movement. Red light enveloped the doors as he used Geki, only to find it didn't work on the door. The Kido spell sapped the last of his strength and he fell to his knees.

'_If I can't save her then I at least have to close the doors._' Toshiro panted, his hazy gaze noticing the oncoming troupe, a grimace forming at the thought of forcing Shalua to her death.

'_**Your strength is fading, there's nothing you can do.**_' Hyorinmaru countered, willing his master to rest.

"I'm sorry, Shelke." Shalua seemed…peaceful. Her sister, though shocked, was safe on the other side of the door now. "Vincent, Toshiro; take care of her."

The scientist smiled one last time at her younger sister. The Deepground soldiers took aim.

"Wait!" Vincent reached for his gun, hoping to at least take out the soldiers before they took out Shalua.

"I love you, Shelke."

The doors slammed shut just as the bullets flew, resounding against the door in hollow tones. Toshiro knew he could barely summon the strength to stand but he fought to stay conscious and keep the ice around Azul together until Aerith signaled it was okay to release. Next to him, Vincent growled and slammed his fists into the door.

"Why…?" Shelke's whispered words caught the young Captain's attention. "Why would she…why?"

"She's your sister." Toshiro replied simply.

The answer didn't seem to satisfy Shelke as the girl continued to search for an answer. The bullets were still ringing, meaning the soldiers wanted in.

Vincent, taking that as a signal to flee, turned to the two of them.

"Can you stand?" The gunman questioned Toshiro.

"Probably…not." He replied unwillingly. His limbs shook slightly; just how much blood had he lost? Azul's strike must have hit a vein for it to pool the way it was. Hyorinmaru quickly froze it but the damage was done.

So Vincent took it upon himself to carry the Soul Reaper, much to Hitsugaya's chagrin, as he fled, dragging a stunned Shelke behind him. With the close contact, Toshiro took notice to something missing in Vincent, some force that he couldn't recall in his blood deprived state.

At least the raid was over and Azul was now in Mayuri's hands.

* * *

**Man, school is rough. Almsot Spring Break but halfway through the semester. Stuff is getting hardcore in the AP classes I hardly have time to type this!**

**But those are my problems and don't relate to the story, so ignor that. Azul has been defeated and is in the hands of Mayuri!...Oh i wish that poor giant luck. I know Shiro seemed a little weak for this, but remember, he's on a limiter, lost a lot of blood, and has had to use his Spirit Energy in large bursts for two raids in a row that were very close together, so he's not exactly in top shape at the moment.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. 21) Aftermath

An hour later found Toshiro's wound healed, thanks to materia, and his newest report with some information on Azul heading to Soul Society.

They had found Shalua, but she was badly hurt with multiple bullet wounds and her left arm gone. Her life was hanging by a thread that not even the combined efforts of Kido and the Mako tank could strengthen. Toshiro was soon asked to stop before his power ran empty again. Vincent had gone off to check on Reeve but Yuffie had come to see Shalua's condition for herself as well as meet her new ally.

Not that there was much conversation. Despite his exhaustion, Toshiro tried his best to keep the scientist alive with healing Kido, not his best ability by far, while Yuffie simply whimpered in silence.

"Will she be okay?" Yuffie asked him at one point, brushing off dirt from her tall black boots and fidgeting with her shorts and stomach revealing purple shirt.

"I can't say for sure." Toshiro replied. "From my home, Squad Four was the best at healing."

"Can't you call them over?"

"It's not that simple, we are from a different world. My skills are limited as it is, I'm not sure if they would be able to do anything."

In truth, he was remembering Aerith tell him that Spiritual Pressure didn't exist, therefore the limited healing he was managing shouldn't be working at all. Even bringing Retsu Unohana herself wouldn't accomplish anything if she couldn't use her Spirit Energy.

In time, he sighed and left Yuffie alone with Shalua, searching for the latter's younger sister. He hadn't seen her since they had fled the soldiers at the door, and he had a lot of questions for her. He passed by Vincent, who spared him a concerned glance, on his way through the halls. Standing tall, Toshiro showed no signs of his exhaustion. Once the gunman was out of range, however, his shoulders slumped and he put a hand on the spot his wound had been from earlier. Hyorinmaru was doing his best to help him recover, but that much blood loss would take time.

Once the Soul Reaper found the young Tsviet's Lifeforce, he set his path and hurried over.

'_Her Lifeforce is less warped again._' He mused. '_I still haven't figured out the cause_.'

'_**Perhaps her supply of Mako is running low.**_' His ice dragon suggested.

'_But she would still have a warped Lifeforce. I assumed the Mako protected her, since she needs it every day._'

'_**Then it must be your first assumption that is correct, that she is healing slowly from the displays of emotion on her behalf.**_'

Deciding that was their best option as of that moment, Toshiro went silent and stepped into the small room where Shelke was. She seemed to be deep in thought, not taking notice to her visitor, perched on a bench.

"Shelke." He called out, standing at the door with his arms crossed.

She didn't reply, simply stared at the floor blankly, thinking.

"Shelke." Once again ignored. This time he stepped over to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, calling her name for the third time.

The contact seemed to stir her out of her trance as she turned her gaze to him.

"I have questions for you." The Captain put bluntly.

"You want to know about my task in the Tsviets." She replied monotonously. He nodded. "Shall we exchange information?"

Teal eyes narrowed and he let the room drop a few degrees in temperature as a warning but nodded in agreement to the girl's terms.

"You can ask first." She invited, bobbing her head once at him.

"I've met Rosso and Azul, as well as you, but are there any other Tsviets?" This was just a test, to see if she was really willing to give up information.

"Yes. Nero the Sable and Weiss the Immaculate. The latter is our leader, as you've no doubt learned. They're brothers."

"Their powers?"

"Nero uses Oblivion, a power over darkness. He's far stronger than Rosso or Azul. Weiss is another level entirely, not even I know his powers."

Taking that in, Toshiro contemplated his chances at success with Nero or Weiss. With the limiter on and only using Shikai, Azul had been able to badly wound him, and Rosso's speed was not to be taken for granted, especially if she had already taken out Vincent. Speaking of, he remembered the lack of a Lifeforce inside the gunman.

"What does Deepground want with the Protomateria?" The missing Lifeforce had been the strange power inside keeping Vincent's demons at bay.

"To awaken Omega. Once Omega is awoken, the planet can be cleansed, and Weiss will rule over the purged world."

"Then he's a fool, for there won't be a planet to reign over."

Shelke looked suspiciously at the Captain when he said that but said nothing, waiting for his next question.

"Azul mentioned you having something, something used to find Vincent. What is it?" The important question, finally.

"To identify and locate the keeper of the Protomateria, I had Doctor Lucrecia Crescent's memory fragments loaded into my neural network so as to find where she had placed it."

"You have Crescent's memories in you?"

"That is my skill, just as Azul mentioned. I can gather data inside a virtual reality, and that data includes memory fragments stored in materia or files. I know you and the others want to access this information, but it will take time for me to set up the proper system with which I can freely give out that information."

"How much time?" Toshiro knew they would be on the move again, Yuffie had mentioned a pilot coming to them with their air forces for the raid on Midgar.

"It's portable." She replied instead, seeming to read his thoughts, before standing. "May I ask you questions now?"

The young Captain nodded.

Her questions were similar to the ones Reeve and Vincent had asked him during their first question and answer session in Kalm. He told her about Soul Society, Soul Reapers, his position as Squad Ten Captain, and a brief description of his mission. When she started asking about his abilities, he got a little defensive.

"You had it right for the most part." He sighed when she questioned his ability to create ice with his blade. "I use something called Spirit Energy to use my abilities; my power controls the ice and water in the air which extends to Hyorinmaru as well."

"Hyorinmaru?"

"The name of my zanpaktou. As I said, they have spirits in them; mine happens to be Soul Society's strongest ice-type zanpaktou. Since zanpaktou spirits are, in a sense, extensions of their Soul Reaper's powers, our Spiritual Pressures are the same. That's why the room grows cold when I'm fighting."

"Or whenever you seem to feel like it." She added, making a reference to the earlier drop in temperature. A slight smirk on his face, Hitsugaya simply nodded. "I have one last question."

He waited patiently, part of his mind wandering towards Yuffie and Vincent, as they were in the room where Shalua rested. From Yuffie's fluctuating energy, Toshiro could tell she was in a distressed state.

"Why did…Shalua protect me?"

All his attention snapped back to Shelke and he blinked once, trying to process the question.

"I know she's my sister, but it doesn't explain such behavior." From the blank look in Shelke's eyes, it was obvious she'd never experienced caring before.

"Family matters are complicated things." Toshiro replied, closing his eyes to contemplate. His thoughts travelled to his old home in the Rukon District where he lived with his grandmother and Momo Hinamori. He had mixed feelings about the district itself, but his memories of home were happy ones. "Logic can't explain it."

"I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand. Shalua loves you as her sister; logic holds no meaning when it comes to your safety in her eyes." He paused, something the said scientist had once mentioned coming to mind. "I once heard her say she was searching for her reason to live. I bet my rank as Captain she meant you."

After hearing Toshiro speak highly of his rank as Captain, Shelke could tell that by betting it he truly meant what he said.

'_**Since when were you so good with comforting others, master?**_' Hyorinmaru chuckled teasingly.

'_Oh shut up._' Toshiro snapped back, but let the dragon know he was teasing as well.

Leaving Shelke to process what he had said, Toshiro wandered the halls for a time to think on his own. He still wanted to look at the Omega Report Lucrecia Crescent had left behind, but had no way of accessing it on his own. He also wondered how the investigation of Azul's warped spirit was going. Perhaps contacting his Lieutenant could answer that.

He was just about to reach for his Soul Pager when Aerith approached him in the empty halls.

"The trip was successful?" He asked the spirit.

"Yes, thanks to your ice." She nodded, smiling. "The Spiritual Pressure encasing him prevented the Lifestream from absorbing him before arrival. I'm sure your fellow Captain will be able to work something out if he's careful."

"I'm actually more worried about Azul. Tsviet or not, Kurotsuchi doesn't like rebellious subjects."

Both Soul Reaper and spirit grimaced at the thought.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" He questioned, hoping to get off the subject of the face-painted mad scientist.

"Yes. It's about your current fighting ability."

"I don't wish to reveal my Bankai yet and the limiter brings my power down to eighty percent of its full potential. I know that isn't enough to defeat Tsviets without injury, but until I have permission the limiter can't come off." He pulled his shirt aside slightly to show her the black tattoo shaped like his squad's symbol.

"Perhaps it is time to ask for its removal with the raid approaching." She suggested cautiously, hands together in her usual way that looked like she was praying.

"Perhaps." Thinking it over, Toshiro had to agree. The battle with Azul was harder than it should have been in the tight halls, and he couldn't expect them to suddenly choose their battles in the open. He could safely assume they were going to stay inside, meaning his Bankai would end up hindering rather than helping him. Fighting in cramped spaces really wasn't his style. "I'll contact them about it."

"That is all then." She smiled sweetly and vanished once more.

His brow twitched; she was just worried? He could take care of himself!

Pushing it aside, Toshiro returned to his earlier action and took out his Soul Pager to contact Rangiku. Hopefully Momo was still keeping the woman working, if that was possible.

"Captain, that you?" Rangiku's voice slurred.

"You're drunk." He sighed. '_Just great._'

"'Course not Captain! I'm just a little-hic-tired." The Lieutenant corrected.

She was so obviously drunk Toshiro wanted to hit his head on the wall for thinking she wouldn't be.

"By the way, that big-hic-blue guy that showed up really caused a ruckus." Rangiku kept on. "But Captain Kurotsuchi seemed-hic-fascinated with him. And then the giant turned into this-hic-giant bull thing and broke some stuff. But Captain Kurotsuchi caught him and-hic-now it's all quiet!"

"That would be Azul, one of the Tsviets." Toshiro explained, wondering why he was even trying.

"Ha, and he's blue! That's so funny Captain!" The white haired Captain let the woman laugh for a moment before trying once more to get something worth hearing out of her.

"Matsumoto, I need you to keep me posted on anything concerning Azul." He ordered. "Also, I need you to ask the Head Captain to release the limiter. These Tsviets are harder to handle than first imagined."

"Of course, of course! I'll-hic-get right on it!" There was the audible sound of her gulping something down.

"And stop drinking, you have paperwork to finish." He snapped, his fury beginning to build and freezing the hall.

He heard her spit something out.

"How did you know I was drinking?"

"Lucky guess…"

"Wow, you're good." He sighed heavily.

"Back to work, Matsumoto, and don't forget to ask the Head Captain about the limiter."

"Right, as soon as I find my way there."

This time he did hit his head on the wall. It was times like these he questioned having her as his Lieutenant. Seeing as this wasn't doing him any favors for his stress levels, the ice Captain simply hung up and tried a different number. In her current state, Rangiku couldn't be trusted to ask for a Limiter Release.

"Yes?" Answered a young female voice.

"Hinamori, I need a favor."

He once more requested the Limiter Release, to which Momo happily replied she would ask for one, and he felt a little more relaxed. That was all he needed so he hung up and continued his stroll to ease his stress. He really hoped the pilot arrived soon so as to take his mind off his drunken Lieutenant.

'_**Perhaps you should double-check Vincent's Lifeforce.**_' Hyorinmaru suggested helpfully.

Remembering how strained Vincent looked Toshiro agreed and headed in his direction. From what he could tell, he was no longer with Yuffie but with Shelke. While he'd been talking to his Lieutenant it seemed the young Tsviet had visited her sister's current room. It took a few minutes but he stepped inside and met their stares with an indifferent look. Directly asking Vincent would do no good, since he probably wouldn't understand what Toshiro wanted, so the Soul Reaper stepped back over to Shalua and once more added his healing Kido to the tank while simultaneously latching onto Vincent's Lifeforce.

The strong demon, the Weapon called Chaos, was still there, if a little more active than before, and the other demons could be sensed as well. No change there. However, with the force keeping the demons calm gone, they were beginning to grow restless.

'_**Chaos is far more active.**_' His ice dragon growled apprehensively, cautious of the dark presence from said demon. '_**It's plotting something foul.**_'

'_Keep an eye on it for now._' Toshiro ordered. He was worried about the lack of Protomateria; it meant Deepground had possession of their final key. Omega's awakening was upon them.

* * *

**So some more questions and answers and a little Matsumoto humor, enjoy this calm before the storm.**


	23. 22) The Destroyer of Sephiroth

Shalua wasn't getting better any faster with, or without, Toshiro's use of Kido so he let her be and took the remaining time to rest. People were beginning to gather in the base as they waited on their ships. Reeve promised to let him know if any other Jenova War Heroes made an appearance, seeing as part of his mission was to befriend them.

For now he was on his own in a small room meditating; the fastest way to recuperate. Hyorinmaru would occasionally hum or give off a relaxing vibe to keep him calm while noisy soldiers moved around outside. He was particularly pressed when Yuffie entered and attempted to talk but with short answers, pointed glares and a sharp decrease in temperature the ninja soon left him in peace.

When a rather powerful Lifeforce he was unfamiliar with made itself known Hitsugaya opened his teal eyes and turned to the door.

'_Might as well see who it is._' He mused while his dragon hummed in agreement.

The rush of soldiers outside was still going on so navigating the hallways was a little harder than usual. Following the foreign presence the ice Captain found himself stepping through the large doors to the outside where a well-built man in black with gravity defying blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood next to a large motorcycle. The man was speaking to Reeve in a grave manner.

'_Wonder who that is…_' Toshiro mused.

The blonde's glowing eyes caught onto the small figure and his serious expression switched to one of shock then rage in a matter of seconds. A gloved hand flicked back to the hilt of a huge sword at his back. On instinct, Toshiro's hand went to Hyorinmaru's hilt, teal eyes narrowed dangerously at the offending warrior.

"Wait!" Reeve quickly stepped between the two. "Captain, he's an ally."

"Who is this Reeve?" The blonde growled, muscles tensed for a fight. Hitsugaya also kept his guard up.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. I can explain everything later but please let go of your sword." Reeve turned back to Toshiro. "Captain, this is Cloud Strife."

"Then I can see why he hates me." Toshiro sighed, releasing his zanpaktou. At the sound of his voice, Cloud scowled. "This is going to be difficult, isn't it?"

"I never said it would be easy." Reeve shrugged. "Let me talk to Cloud."

"Reeve, I want answers." Cloud demanded, hand still on his sword.

"And he's going to give them to you." Toshiro, his curiosity satisfied, turned his back and walked back inside. He heard the blonde growl.

As the doors closed Toshiro let the frown on his face deepen. The amount of hate he saw in Cloud's eyes was comparable to the hate he felt when seeing Aizen; he would never trust Aizen. This was going to take a lot of time.

Unsure whether there were more Jenova War Heroes, as not all of them had powerful Lifeforce-Yuffie's was stronger than most humans but still not powerful enough to make a difference-, Toshiro found a spot in the main entrance out of the way of bustling soldiers and sat. No doubt new arrivals were to pass him by into the tall ceilinged hall. Meditating would be impossible so he just watched.

New faces in the soldiers ranks stopped to look at him but others familiar with the tiny Captain quickly removed any suspicion with brief explanations. Yuffie was among the rushing soldiers, trying to busy herself so she wouldn't dwell on Shalua's well-being, or lack of, for too long.

Finally Reeve stepped inside, Cloud not far behind, and he stood from his seat to greet them. He needed to know exactly what the Commissioner had planned for the attack.

"Ah, Captain." Reeve nodded his head politely while Cloud simply glared. The hate was not completely gone. "I was hoping you could provide Cloud with a preview of your abilities, if it's not too much trouble."

"The simpler Kido should be enough but I can't release Hyorinmaru here. The ice would cover up to the third floor." At this Cloud looked confused.

"Yes I remember. Outside, then?"

"I have questions of my own, Commissioner." Toshiro sighed, but turned to head back outside anyway. He had expected no less from the destroyer of Sephiroth and if showing off is what it took to convince Cloud then he would do it.

"Ask away."

"What are your plans for the raid on Midgar?"

Reeve thought for a moment, no doubt wondering how to explain to Toshiro the strategy with terms the Soul Reaper would understand. He still wasn't familiar with Gaia's military resources.

"Cloud here, along with Barrett and Tifa, is leading the ground troops. Over a hundred armored vehicles will be breaking through Deepground's defense on the streets. Each van will hold ten or more infantry inside."

Toshiro nodded to show he understood and was keeping up, waiting to hear about the air troops.

"Cid's fleet of airships will be coming from above to keep out enemy air troops. Our troops inside the ships will take the hover-boards down into the city and attempt to cut off reinforcements from the inside and destroy the reactors. Vincent will go with them to get straight to the heart of Deepground and hopefully put a stop to them."

"I'll be going with him." Toshiro put in. "After all, my mission here is to stop whatever catastrophe is to occur, and it seems that catastrophe is the awakening of Omega."

"If that is what you wish. I don't really have any authority over you, Captain."

"Glad to know you're aware of that." They were outside now and Toshiro stopped, turning to face them. "By the way…what are hover-boards?"

Chuckling slightly, Reeve gave a brief description of the electric boards meant for easy maneuvering down to the ground, though it couldn't be used to go back upwards, while the ice Captain listened intently. Flash Step was definitely more convenient, but such things for the lower ranked Soul Reapers that couldn't Flash Step efficiently would be perfect. Gaians really knew how to work with what they had in ways Kurotsuchi himself never saw as necessary but could possibly improve their own world greatly.

"Reeve says you control ice." Cloud cut off their conversation and broke Toshiro's concentration on thoughts of how to bring the hover-boards to Soul Society with all the other inventions he'd seen.

"Yes." Hitsugaya simply nodded.

Nothing was said, but by the look in Cloud's eyes, Toshiro knew what was wanted and turned his back. He took Hyorinmaru from his back and held it out front.

'_**What a stubborn soldier.**_' Hyorinmaru growled.

'_We must do what needs to be done to gain their trust_.' His master replied.

'_**Doesn't mean I like it.**_'

'_Neither do I…_' He lifted the blade. "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru."

While Reeve had already backed up to a safe distance, Cloud had refused to move and found his breath taken from him as the harsh cold air from Toshiro's Spiritual Pressure hit him full on. The swordsman was quick to brush off the ice trying to form on him and took a few steps back. Once done, he looked in shock at the longer blade in Hitsugaya's hand and the twirling chain-blade. Cold teal eyes watched Cloud recover from the impact and stand tall once more.

"What was that you did, the phrase?" In Cloud's mind, he knew that Toshiro could not be a Remnant, not with the foreign power he possessed. However, he couldn't help but still be suspicious.

"It's the release phrase for Hyorinmaru, the spirit in my zanpaktou."

"I've heard about him."

"Is that all?" He sealed Hyorinmaru from Shikai and replaced the sword on his back. His ice dragon snorted at the pointless release of his power but kept quiet.

"That's all I need. Thank you." Cloud nodded to the Captain by way of showing silent respect and went back inside, leaving the Commissioner with Toshiro.

With the swordsman gone, Reeve donned a serious expression and demanded Toshiro's attention.

"You say you're going with Vincent in the air strike, but I'm concerned about the outcomes of your recent battles." He said. "Things are only going to get harder."

"I understand, I've already called in for a Limiter Release."

Reeve seemed to be caught off guard by this.

"Limiter….Release?"

Toshiro tensed, realizing he'd never told Reeve or the others about the restriction on his powers.

"I'll explain when everyone is assembled…"

"Are you telling me you haven't been fighting at full power?"

"If I had been the entire base would have frozen over. The limiter seals eighty percent of my Spirit Energy so I don't cause too much damage to those around me unable to withstand it. However with the Tsviets continuing to corner me in small rooms and tight hallways I'll need that extra power to gain the upper hand."

"I…I understand." Is what was said, but Toshiro could see in the man's brown eyes the utter shock at the information given to him. While he was fascinated with their machines, the Gaians were fascinated with his powers. Perhaps a mutual friendship could be formed between the worlds on this exchanging of information.

Simply raising an eyebrow at the reaction, Toshiro walked past Reeve and back inside the building; it was hot outside despite his Spirit Energy cooling off the immediate area.

Before he stepped inside, Yuffie came rushing out looking rather excited. Vincent was following a little slower behind her, sparing a glance at Toshiro before turning to the skies.

"What's going on?" The Soul Reaper questioned, noticing Cloud step back outside as well with a miffed expression.

"Cid's finally showing up." Yuffie replied with a smirk. Her smirk widened when she saw Toshiro perk up at the thought of seeing an airship.

There was a brief moment of silence as they waited to spot the mass of airships in the air, Toshiro not sure what he was looking for, when black dots made their appearance on the horizon. They were approaching rapidly at speeds even his Bankai form would have trouble keeping level with. His teal eyes kept locked on to the incoming ships with great interest.

When they were finally close enough to see clearly, he let his jaw drop somewhat. He'd never seen anything so huge fly so swiftly. The planes of Earth were made to be aerodynamic, and while the airships weren't exactly flat walls against the wind, the speeds they travelled at defied what should have been possible for their bulky frames. Each airship had slightly different shape, but all were well stocked with weapons and infantry, though he only knew the latter due to the mass of Lifeforces inside each ship.

"You look stunned, _Captain._" Yuffie teased, emphasizing 'Captain' for further teasing. He snapped out of his stupor and scowled.

"There's nothing like this in Soul Society." He defended. "I didn't expect it."

"Hehe, what a kid." Yuffie giggled and put a hand on Toshiro's head, ruffling his hair.

Vincent and Reeve both stepped a good distance away, Cloud getting the message and, not wanting to really freeze over this time, joining them near the edge.

"I will only say this to you one more time." Toshiro growled, the air dropping dramatically around him and making Yuffie shiver due to her lack of cover. "I AM NOT A KID!" Ice covered the pavement in a neat circle around him and the wind stirred up flakes of snow. His breath came out in angry white gusts.

"EEK! I get it, not a kid! Make the ice go away!" Yuffie whimpered, quickly backing away from the raging Captain.

The others only looked on in pity while the airships came in, one of them heading down to land. Reeve asked Toshiro to clear the ice before Cid showed up…nicely of course.

* * *

**Whoo, close call with Cloud there. Good thing that's over with. And Cid shows up in all his airship fleet glory. Hehe.**

**By the way, i know Cloud doesn't really show up in the base for a meeting they mainly have it on the airship, but for the purpose of having Toshiro meet Cloud, i had them meet in WRO headquarters (besides, with one Tsviet gone, they don't feel as rushed like in the actual game where he's still running around.)**

**Hope it was okay!**


	24. 23) Debrief

As they, meaning Toshiro, Cloud, Yuffie, Reeve and Vincent, waited for Cid to arrive inside, the foremost mentioned kept an icy glare on the young ninja the entire time, daring her to call him a kid again. A soldier was asked to intercept Cid and explain their newest ally in the hopes he wouldn't come in and anger the Captain any more. The Soul Reaper, they'd realized, wasn't so easily angered. But the subject of his height and age seemed rather sore subjects and he snapped a lot faster.

So when the old pilot, blonde hair ruffled by the wind and clothes grease stained, entered the room finally, tensions ran high. What would he say?

Cid looked at Toshiro, Toshiro looked calmly back at him. There was some suspicion in the pilot's blue eyes, but he stayed relatively calm about it.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya right?" He questioned, his voice had a gravelly sound to it that indicated his age.

"Yes?" The white haired Captain only blinked.

"Lemme start by saying we can't both be called Captain on ma ship. It's ma ship, I'm Captain, so if I call you Captain ma boys'll get confused."

"If that's the way it is I won't argue." Toshiro replied, not seeming upset at the temporary loss of his title. "But I still wish to be called Hitsugaya, not Toshiro. It's how we do things in my world."

"No problem." Cid then stuck his gloved hands in his pants pockets and turned to the others, all of them glad at how smoothly the conversation went. "So, mind bringing me up to date?"

Reeve was quick to explain the recent events and information. Somewhere in the middle, when Toshiro's effect on the battles started coming through, said Captain was allowed to cut in and once more explain who he was and his mission to help stop Omega, still leaving out the existence of Aerith. The same stunned face Reeve had as he told them of his limiter was copied onto the other faces in the room. Yuffie looked rather frightened, remembering the ice circle that had nearly engulfed her not thirty minutes earlier.

When he finished, Cid whistled.

"Aint it a good thing he's with us?" He smirked, pointing at Hitsugaya.

'_Damn right._' Toshiro silently agreed, keeping his outer expression passive. '_I should have the Limiter Release soon._'

With the debriefing over with Reeve got right down to strategy, bringing in Shelke to learn of any possible weaknesses in the Deepground forces. She gladly gave them information, most likely due to her recent near death experience with Azul. Toshiro inputted ideas from his own experience based on the information given. From that, they changed up their strategy slightly. Toshiro and Vincent were to head straight for the entrance to Deepground, which Shelke had said lie within Reactor Zero under the Shin-Ra headquarters. With the ground troops was Cloud, along with Barrett and Tifa who were busy organizing said ground troops, and they would cut through the mass soldiers holding out at the edge of Midgar. All in all they hoped the battle would not take too many lives.

As for the Tsviets, they were only to be engaged by the Jenova War Heroes, even then with at least two of them, or Toshiro. They thankfully had one less to worry about but the remaining three were still a worry, especially since two of them, Nero and Weiss, were still a complete mystery.

"What did happen to Azul?" Yuffie asked, looking at Hitsugaya.

"My zanpaktou can heal the souls of the Deepground soldiers, as they are similar to Hollows." He held his hand up when the ninja went to ask what that was. "But the Tsviets' souls are too warped and I'm afraid that if I kill them their twisted souls will harm the Lifestream. I sent Azul to my people to see if there is a way to fix that."

"Makes sense." Reeve mused. "When will you have an answer?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi is an efficient worker, I should have a reply soon."

"So what are Hollows?"

"As a Soul Reaper our job is to send the souls of the dead to Soul Society. However, some souls become twisted beings called Hollows, and the other half of our job is to destroy Hollows while protecting souls from being consumed by them. Our zanpaktou have the ability to cleanse a Hollow of all sins committed as one, though not any committed before, and send them to either Soul Society or Hell. Where they go depends on them, not us."

"Any chance you can get more Soul Reapers into the fight?" Cloud questioned.

"I can try, but that authority lies with the Head Captain."

"We can manage, Cloud." Vincent commented, one of the few he'd made during the conversation. His own insight on battle experience rivaled Toshiro's own, so he'd found. Cloud still seemed suspicious of their Soul Reaper ally, but Vincent's comment seemed to back him off a bit. They trusted Vincent's opinion.

Toshiro risked a glance at the shadow in the corner. He'd asked Aerith to listen in in case she had any helpful hints for him or heard something that could help him; asking for reinforcements was one of the latter. He had also been thinking of asking for back-up, his performance recently, even with the limiter, was troublesome.

Their time was limited so they decided enough was enough and left for their separate groups. Cloud was quick to leave the room, and with the swift glare Toshiro had seen aimed at him, the ice Captain knew the swordsman still didn't trust him. He'd been getting those glares all throughout the meeting, and Cid hadn't been good at hiding his nervousness either. He knew they'd trust him over time, just as Vincent and Reeve had come to trust him.

Once everyone was gone, Toshiro turned to Aerith.

"Any chance for reinforcements?" He questioned.

"The Lifestream seems to be handling your powers very well for now, much better than I thought it would." She answered with a smile. "In fact, with all the souls you've helped cleanse, it's having a much easier time healing and is willing to help you more. It can protect you from anything fatal and I'm sure it can handle another Soul Reaper or two."

"Excellent. I'll be calling in on the airship to see who the Head Captain can spare. Be ready to bring them on board."

"Ready when you are, Captain."

Satisfied, Toshiro rushed to catch up with Cid, Vincent and Yuffie.

* * *

**Pretty short, just the meeting part. Toshiro's reaction to the inside of the airship comes up next ^^ And he'll have more Soul Reapers on board too!**


	25. 24) Reinforcements are Introduced

The airship seemed even bigger inside than outside. The hallways weren't as cramped as he'd expected and the rooms spacious. The most impressive one so far was the main deck where Cid piloted and there were multiple displays of the ship's systems to keep track. The enormous window up front that Cid looked through was thick paneled glass that even rockets would have a hard time breaking.

Toshiro was very impressed. He had to take a moment to look around in a sort of stupor before he could focus on conversations.

Shelke was busy making some adjustments to the airships system to upload her memories of Lucrecia Crescent, Yuffie was found to have motion sickness and was staying well out of the way-for which Toshiro was guiltily happy about- and Vincent was conversing with Cid. With the Jenova War Heroes currently busy, Toshiro found a relatively private spot in a large room further inside the ship. A few soldiers would pass him by, but for the most part, he was alone.

He was quick to dial up his Lieutenant to check in with her and then connect to the Head Captain.

"Ah, Captain." Rangiku answered cheerily, at least not sounding drunk this time.

"Are you working, Matsumoto?" He asked first, just to make sure.

"Ah, well, sort of…"

Sighing, Toshiro just decided to let it be. There were currently more important things to worry about and he doubted it would help much later anyway.

"You best get back to it. Anyway, are there any changes in Azul? Anything to report?"

"Hm…Captain Kurotsuchi hasn't reported in but the Head Captain regularly sends people to check on his progress. From what he's found so far, Azul's soul has been tampered with quite a bit. It's twisted so out of shape, if we were to pull him from his body, he'd immediately turn into a Hollow, and not a small one at that."

"I figured that much. Has Kurotsuchi found a way to fix that?"

"He's been trying, but so far, Azul's been resisting it. He's holding onto the power he gets from the mutation."

"Perhaps getting him to let go of that power?"

"Tried that, but the giant's too stubborn to give it up. The amount of power he has is strong, I can see why you needed the Limiter Release. Which, by the way, you have. Just say the word and you're good to go!"

"Thanks, Matsumoto."

There was a pause then as Toshiro pondered over the information he'd been given. Holding onto his power? If that was the case, then the reason Shelke wasn't as warped was because she wasn't as fond of her power as the other Tsviets. That, or she was losing it.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Rangiku questioned, her voice sounding a little concerned.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" His teal eyes glanced at the pair of soldiers walking by before returning to the ground.

"You sound…I don't know, tense."

"I am about to head into a battle, Rangiku."

"You used my first name." She pointed it out like she'd caught him red handed stealing something. "You ARE upset about something."

"I told you, I'm fine. I need to speak with the Head Captain." He tried to quickly escape his Lieutenant but she held firm.

"Not yet, Captain. What's bothering you?"

How did she always see through things like that? He gritted his teeth and sighed, knowing his calls to the Head Captain would be cut off until she either got in trouble with the Head Captain himself or he fessed up.

"I'm having trouble with the Jenova War Heroes. Vincent trusts me and I'm sure Reeve does too, but the others are still cautious."

"Because of the Remnants?" Good, she was keeping up with the reports.

"Yes, I look too much like them. They're nervous. And…"

"And…?"

"The leader of Deepground, Weiss…he acts like Aizen, but he looks like an older version of me." He hated pointing out being a kid, but he had no other way to put it. The panic that maybe he was somehow related attempted to resurface but he quickly calmed himself down.

"Captain, you're nothing like Aizen." Rangiku soothed. "Just give him a good ass-kicking and you'll feel better."

He had to smile at that, picturing himself doing just that. It was weird, since his mind kept making Weiss look more like him than he already was.

"Thanks, Rangiku. Now let me talk to the Head Captain."

"Alrighty!" She fell silent and was replaced with the gruff voice of the Head Captain.

"What is it, Captain Hitsugaya?"

After giving a brief explanation of the current events, Toshiro asked for the needed reinforcements.

"How many can Gaia handle?" Was the Head Captain's reply. Obviously sending reinforcements wasn't a problem.

"Three other Captain rank Soul Reapers." Hitsugaya replied, remembering the guess Aerith had made.

"Very well. Any suggestions?"

"If Captain Unohana can spare a Squad Four member I'd be grateful. The WRO has taken quite a beating and having a healer would be a big help."

"Agreed. Any others?"

"Yes, actually." He said the names and could have sworn he heard the Head Captain chuckle. Was his choice that predictable?

"They will be on their way very shortly. Continue to keep me updated, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Understood."

The line went dead and Toshiro let up out a pent up sigh. He really hoped Cid and the others would be able to handle the Soul Reapers coming to help.

'_**When will you withdraw the limiter, master?**_' Hyorinmaru questioned.

'_When it's time to drop, that way I don't suffocate everyone on the ship before we get there._' Toshiro replied, standing from his seated position and heading back to the main deck. He thought he'd see Shelke before heading that way though.

When he entered the room, Shelke was typing away speedily on the keyboard, eyes fixed to the screen. The tank holding Shalua was on the opposite wall. The woman's health was stable but could still drop to fatal at the slightest danger.

"What are you working on?" Toshiro asked, stepping up next to the tiny Tsviet. Even sitting down, Shelke wasn't that much shorter than him.

"I'm modifying The Shera's system so I can perform a Synaptic Net Dive." She replied monotonously. He needed to teach her how to show emotion…perhaps not him, but someone should.

"That is?" He'd never heard of such a thing.

"My specialty in the Tsviets. While retaining consciousness I project an image of myself inside a virtual reality called a network."

Toshiro looked at the screen she was typing away on but couldn't understand any of it. It was a mix of numbers and letters that made no sense to him. This was beyond his level of tech intelligence, though he doubted even Kurotsuchi's ability to understand the complex patterns.

"It allows me to negotiate with data on a sentient level at a risk to my own sanity." She continued.

"Isn't that dangerous, then?"

"My mastery of it is why I am…was a member of the Tsviets. Simply put, I'm creating a personal network terminal in the airship's main control console with which to activate the SND. I will then be able to upload Doctor Lucrecia Crescent's memory files to the system."

"I suppose I should let you work then."

"That would be satisfactory, thank you."

Nodding, Toshiro turned and left the room, once more heading to the main deck.

On his way there, he caught onto the rise in Lifeforce that meant the Lifestream was making an appearance.

'_Must be my reinforcements._' Toshiro mused, speeding up his walk and stepping inside the main deck to see the other Jenova Ware Heroes gathered around with a few soldiers, all of them staring at the grouping of bright green tendrils in the ship deck's center.

"What's going on?!" Cid shouted, worried about his ship.

"That would be my back-up." Toshiro replied.

He stopped in front of the swirling mass as three figures became prominent.

'_He gathered them together fast._'

Finally the Lifestream let them go and disappeared. The first figure was one Toshiro hadn't expected. The woman had long black hair braided in front of her and a healing smile on her face; Captain Unohana herself. The next was a well-endowed woman with blue-gray eyes and strawberry blonde hair, the third a tall teenager with startling orange hair and a permanent scowl; Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki respectively.

It was definitely a good back-up team…even if it meant Rangiku wasn't doing paperwork.

* * *

**All day of nothing but typing so here it is! The reinforcements! Lol, Rangiku must be loving being out of the office.**


	26. 25) Omega's Purpose

"Didn't argue at all, Kurosaki?" Toshiro looked at said Substitute.

"Don't have anything else to do, it's spring break." Ichigo scratched his head, looking around the ship with a stunned, but scowling, look on his face.

"Captain Hitsugaya, the Head Captain said you mentioned some casualties in the WRO." Retsu stepped forward, smoothing out the white cloak over her uniform ruffled by the Lifestream currents.

"Yes, this way." He was about to lead the healer to Shalua when he saw Reeve and the others' questioning glances. "Matsumoto, if you would explain."

Vincent, remembering the time when Toshiro had shouted at the woman for something he'd never been allowed to learn, realized the strawberry blonde was his Lieutenant.

"Got it, Captain." She saluted and turned to Reeve and the others while Toshiro left with Retsu.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the Tenth Squad." She gave a small bow to those around her. "This one here is Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Substitute?" Cid tilted his head in question.

"I'm not dead." Ichigo replied casually. "I got my Soul Reaper power while I was still alive."

There were many wary glances at the enormous sword at Ichigo's back. Also, his uniform differed somewhat from Rangiku's, despite the fact that hers was rather revealing at her chest, in the fact he had X shaped marks on his chest and wrists and a collar as well along with a thick red strap for his sword. Rangiku had a pink scarf over his shoulders with a badge hanging on the sash at her waist.

"I…I see. Who was the one who went with Hitsugaya?"

"Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad Four, she came here to be support and heal the wounded."

"Ah, I'll say this again, I'm the Captain of this ship so I can't call anyone else Captain or the crew will get confused."

"Huh?" Rangiku looked confused.

"It's a human thing, Rangiku, just go with it." Ichigo patted the woman's shoulder.

"Well okay…"

"What kind of ship are we on?" The orange haired teen looked around once more.

"Ma airship, _The Shera_." Cid's chest swelled with pride.

"Airship?" Suddenly Ichigo looked very fascinated with his surroundings, his scowl vanishing. Pleased, Cid offered to show him around after the meeting.

While Rangiku introduced the new arrivals, Toshiro entered the room where Shelke and Shalua were. The former looked up from her work, curious, and kept her gaze on Unohana.

"There." Toshiro pointed to Shalua still resting within the Mako tank.

Sensing the dangerous level of the woman's health, Retsu's expression became tight and she set to work immediately healing the downed scientist. The green light of the Healing Kido was brighter and stronger than when Toshiro had used it, proving her mastery over it.

"Who is this?" Shelke questioned, turning around in her chair.

"A fellow Captain, she's a far better healer than I am." Toshiro answered.

"You've done well enough to keep her alive, Captain, so don't leave yourself out." Retsu spared him a small smile before focusing on her patient. "It seems I won't be able to take her out of this tank as it's providing her with vital energy."

"Right. I'll leave you to it."

The ice Captain left Retsu with the sisters and returned to the main deck moments after Ichigo was offered a tour. He trusted Retsu would be able to handle any questions Shelke had.

"Good, yer back." Cid said. "We might need to rethink our strategy."

"My position remains the same, I'm going with Valentine." Toshiro replied. When Rangiku looked at him curiously, he pointed out the black and red garbed gunman leaning against the wall of the ship. "Matsumoto and Kurosaki could probably join the ground troops."

"Hang on, Toshiro, I've never been on an airship before." Ichigo argued, scowling once more.

"That's Cap-" Toshiro stopped himself, glancing at Cid. " While on this ship, it's Hitsugaya."

"Calm down, everyone." Reeve held his hands up at the Soul Reapers. "The Omega report has been completed. Shelke will project it through this." He motioned towards the spherical screen in the center. "With this, we should have a better grasp on what Deepground is trying to do."

"If I remember right, Hitsugaya, you told me that Deepground is attempting to awaken Omega." Rangiku mused aloud. "So we're to find Deepground's leader, Weiss, and take him out?"

"Yes." Toshiro nodded.

"I'm ready." Shelke's voice echoed in the room, startling Rangiku. Ichigo, being from the World of the Living, was used to such things and Toshiro had become accustomed to it.

Gathering together, the Jenova War Heroes and Soul Reapers gathered around the sphere in the center. The lights went dark, causing Yuffie to gasp, and then the screen lit up with multiple white lights. The next thing they knew, the lights spread out and it looked like they were in the middle of space as the surrounding ship faded. Apparently this was new to the Gaians as well as they shared in the amazement of their Soul Reaper allies. Only Vincent kept a passive face.

A voice came to them, echoing in the space around them, one Toshiro was not familiar with. Where was Shelke's voice?

"Just as we return to the planet when our life-light has faded, the planet returns to the cosmos when her time has come."

The stars shifted around them. A few of them tensed as they passed through a twisting nebula, and even ducked when they raced through a meteor belt. The realistic quality of the images had thrown them for a loop and they didn't know if they were on an airship or in the middle of space.

"Anything that has definite shape will one day cease to exist."

"This is amazing, Captain." Rangiku let out a breath of fascination. "I wish the Soul Society had this."

"The same is true for this world." The voice continued.

A large planet headed their way, looking a lot like Earth but with the land masses in different places. It could only be Gaia.

"Before she takes her final breath…" Three enormous comets smashed into Gaia's surface and the fire covered the entire world. "…the pure Lifestreams that flow freely beneath her crust will be brought together into one…" Thick green tendrils that Toshiro recognized as Lifestream flowed towards a single point on Gaia's surface. "…by Omega, the ultimate life form."

The Lifestream converged to form an enormous beastly figure glowing a brilliant emerald with four wings of stunning white. Toshiro sensed Hyorinmaru stir nervously at the sight of Omega, as if uncomfortable with its presence.

"His purpose…to gather all life, sentient and non, and lead it into the sea of stars where it will embark on a fabulous journey along a road untraveled."

Omega sucked in all of the emerald light, leaving behind a dark black sphere of dust, before launching off into the blackness of space. It passed by Yuffie and Rangiku, making the girls yelp in surprise, and drew their attention to other figures just like Omega flying through the stars. They eventually joined in with the stars, vanishing into the blackness to make a new world light years away.

"However, when Omega has taken the life of this planet, all that will be left…" They looked down, near Cid's feet, where the black shell that was once Gaia spun slowly. "…is an empty shell destined to die silently in the limitless void of space."

"So that's what Omega does." Toshiro mused aloud. The visual of Omega's purpose cleared up any confusion he had and strengthened his resolve to stop it from awakening. His zanpaktou, however, seemed somewhat nervous about going against the Ultimate Weapon.

The black void they were in faded back to the interior of The Shera and they took a moment to adjust their eyes to the bright light.

"Omega is…" It was still the woman's voice from the memory, which seemed to startle Vincent the most, before fading to Shelke's voice. "…the same type of life form as the Weapons we encountered three years ago."

'_**I have seen Omega before…**_' Hyorinmaru commented gravely. '_**Somewhere in my memories I have seen that being before. It was ingrained into my memories as a warning.**_'

'_You really were a Weapon, then?_' Toshiro held back the slight panic he had at that thought. If Hyorinmaru was once from Gaia, could he also have been? Perhaps he was connected to the Remnants…or even Weiss.

'_**Don't go there, master. I may have once been a Weapon, but you are most definitely not from Gaia.**_'

Toshiro shook his head and focused back on Shelke's words.

"The planet gave birth to these creatures to protect itself. Just as the planet will give birth to the final Weapon, Omega, when the end of the world is imminent. In essence, Omega is an elaborate safety mechanism designed solely to maintain and protect the flow of life. Normally, Omega poses no threat to us. It only manifests when Gaia detects a presence that may cause her danger."

"And Deepground is trying to simulate that with sacrifices and a mass homicide." Toshiro added on with his own thoughts. Rangiku and Ichigo nodded.

"Thus the kidnappings." Reeve agreed further. "What you are about to see is what Cait Sith saw when he infiltrated Deepground's headquarters."

Though not as detailed and all-consuming as Shelke's presentation, the images were still clear enough. From the view of Cait Sith's small frame, they saw the container full of screaming and terrified people pulled along on a track. Below, a massive pool of emerald liquid swirled ominously. The container was dropped, the screams increasing, and a giant hand created from the pure Lifestream pool shot up, grabbed the cage, and pulled it under. The screams went silent.

The pressure inside the main deck became rather oppressing as all three Soul Reapers grew furious at the image. Ichigo and Toshiro's were most prominent, with pure pressure from the former and an icy breeze from the latter.

"By slaughtering thousands of innocent souls they are creating a pure Lifestream to trick the planet into thinking the end is near." Reeve's face was solemn.

"And anyone unfit for that role is killed on the spot." Toshiro added, recalling the incident at Edge.

"How dare they!" Rangiku's eyes lit up in fury and her fists were tightly clenched. "This is outrageous!"

"Keep calm, Matsumoto, we'll be cutting them off soon enough." Hitsugaya took a few steps towards Reeve.

"I don't know what this Weiss character is trying but he's CRAZY if he thinks we're gonna let him get away with it!" Cid growled.

"Right." Reeve nodded at the pilot. "They plan on awakening Omega under Reactor Zero. To increase the output the other reactors have been tied into the mainframe. Our objective is to destroy rectors one through eight to slow the reanimation process. Mission details with each squad will be reported separately."

"Count us in." Ichigo cut in, raising a hand.

"With your power you could destroy three in one." Toshiro had an emotionless expression but the Soul Reapers could tell it was a joke. The Gaians, however, looked a little thunderstruck. "It's why I asked him to come. That, and he doesn't have a limiter."

"Alrighty, this'll be a quick fight." Cid, suddenly very enthusiastic. "There's still a little time before the big show. You got anything that needs tending to, do it."

* * *

**Here's where everyone learns the truth about Deepground and such and the Soul Reapers are brought up to speed. Enjoy!**


	27. 26) Chaotic Summons

The four Soul Reapers were in the tech room with Shelke and Shalua. Retsu wouldn't leave Shalua's side and her fellow Soul Reapers weren't about to make her, both for Shalua's sake and to avoid the healer's wrath. Vincent was speaking to Shelke but they weren't interested in their private conversation.

"Shalua is nearly healed, though waking will be up to her." Retsu reported quietly. "I will assist the assault as a medic, as planned."

"Rangiku and I will be heading down to fight with the ground assault taking out the reactors, right?" Ichigo had his arms crossed, thinking deeply.

"Correct. I'll be going with Valentine into Reactor Zero to head off the Tsviets and Weiss and hopefully cut off Omega's revival before it starts." Toshiro finalized.

"We brought these as well." Rangiku held out an earpiece for Toshiro, who took it with a nod.

"I'm sure Shelke can wire these to connect to the radios." He said.

"Then there's not much to discuss." Rangiku put a finger to her chin. "We know what to do now and we're all caught up, so it's a snap. All that's left is to release the limiters when we head into battle."

"Well if that's all…" Ichigo decided not to finish that sentence and left the room to explore. Vincent, done with his conversation, also left.

The girls giggled lightly at Ichigo's obvious fascination with the airship.

"When will Shalua be healed, Captain Unohana?" Toshiro questioned, ignoring them.

"From what Captain Highwind says we'll be at Midgar in ten or so minutes. I should be done when we get there and the Mako tank will be able to handle the rest." The healer replied.

"That's good. Any news about Azul and the materia sample I gave Kurotsuchi?"

"Still no change in Azul." Rangiku replied. "However, Captain Kurotsuchi did find that Kido disrupts the warped power long enough that, when cut by the zanpaktou, their soul would be cured. But it's a small window of opportunity. The longest window is given by Way of Binding spells."

"As for the materia, it doesn't work." Retsu added on.

"It doesn't?"

"Without the Lifestream, the magic won't activate. That leaves out Mako as a power source, though it is probably a good thing, seeing as Mako is the life of a planet."

"Understood. I need to speak with Valentine. Keep an eye on Shelke, Matsumoto, she looks a little weak." With that, Toshiro also left the room.

Instead of heading immediately to Vincent, Toshiro took a moment to loosen his tense muscles. He let out a pent up breath and leaned against the wall. Everything that was happening was similar to past encounters with Aizen. The ex-Soul Reaper had all of Karakura Town as a hostage to create the King's Key and destroy Soul Society. While he hadn't exactly managed to kill any of them, he was well on his way and many others had died because of him. The few differences between Deepground and Aizen's army were the lack of moral, their ultimate goal for the end, and the location.

'_Hyorinmaru…who's to say I can stay calm when I meet Weiss? What if I let my rage control me like I did with Aizen?_' Toshiro turned to his dragon spirit.

'_**I can't say that you won't, but Vincent will be there. Perhaps he can keep a calm head on you**_.'

'_No one else was able to with Aizen…_'

'_**Because everyone was as angry as you were with him.**_'

'_I hope your right, Hyorinmaru._' Toshiro opened his eyes and stood straight once more, leaving the small hallway into the main one before reaching out to find Vincent. He was inside the engine room.

Since he wasn't really in a rush to speak with Vincent, Toshiro went at a slow walk towards the room. His mind wandered to small things that he hadn't had time to think about. For one, he was still in the clothes from Gaia. With the Jenova War Heroes briefed on who he was, a war about to start, and his fellow Soul Reapers here, he decided he might change back into his own uniform and Captain's robe.

He was close to the engine room when he felt it. A strong surge in dark power that even left Toshiro a little breathless with its intensity. But while he stopped to fight back against the pressure, the soldiers walking by took no notice at all.

'_**Chaos is acting up!**_' Hyorinmaru roared.

Taking no chances, Toshiro Flash Stepped to the small hall connecting the engine room and the main hall. Once there he had to pause in shock.

Vincent had been replaced by a vicious, gray-skinned demon with large red wings and wildly spiked black hair. The golden claw from Vincent's left arm looked even more vicious than before, and when Toshiro appeared before him, the demon used it to attack. Hyorinmaru's blade met those claws before they could hit.

"Get a hold of yourself, Vincent!" Toshiro yelled out.

The demon, Chaos, snarled at the shout and pushed harder.

'_**You will not hurt my master, Chaos!**_' Hyorinmaru snarled viciously.

'_What are you-?_' Toshiro wondered why Hyorinmaru was trying to speak to the demon, but stopped when he saw Chaos frown and back up.

"**The ice dragon…**" Chaos growled in a gruff voice. "**Show yourself.**"

He reached the black clawed right hand out and Toshiro tightened his grip on Hyorinmaru.

Searing pain shot up his arms before he saw the dark claws hit him. Letting out a pained cry he unwillingly dropped his zanpaktou and stumbled back into the main hall. Chaos grabbed the dropped sword and Toshiro felt his dragon roar in fury.

Cold seeped into the room and Hyorinmaru's blade grew frosty.

'_Are you trying to manifest yourself? You're too big!_' Toshiro mentally shouted to his zanpaktou.

'_**Chaos plans to force me out. I will revert to my human form.**_'

Chaos's amber gaze lifted up from the blade as a tall figure appeared in the frosty mist before him. The figure had long, teal green hair and gray eyes, an icy X across his face and dressed in samurai-like armor. His arms and feet were icy talons and an ice tail trailed behind him.

Hyorinmaru's human form stood in front of Toshiro to keep Chaos back. The Soul Reaper's arms were bleeding terribly from Chaos's claws and had a faint red glow to them. Demonic power.

"What do you want with me, demon?" Hyorinmaru demanded from Chaos.

"**You were taken from this planet, ice dragon.**" Chaos seemed to be having trouble concentrating on the human dragon in front of him.

"My return is temporary."

"Captain!"

The voice was Rangiku's. With her were Ichigo and Shelke. At the sight of his wounds Rangiku was at his side in seconds and applying healing Kido. Instead it backfired and lightly burned Rangiku's hands, and the pain increased in his arms. He bit his lip to the point of breaking skin trying not to scream.

"Chaos's power." Toshiro scowled. "Don't try again until it's gone."

"But you'll bleed out!"

Hyorinmaru replied to that by waving his hand and covering the wounds in soothing ice. The blood pooled into the ice but it kept him from losing any more of it too quickly. Ichigo's attention was on the demon as he took a stance next to Hyorinmaru, hand on Zangetsu, his zanpaktou.

Chaos was having trouble focusing. It meant Vincent was fighting back, or trying.

"Let me help." Shelke took a step forward, her eyes glowing orange.

Behind Chaos a holographic image appeared of a woman with long brown hair tied with a yellow ribbon dressed in a white lab coat.

"Vincent." She said softly, and they recognized it as the voice from Shelke's presentation.

Chaos whipped around to face the voice, eyes unfocused.

"Who…?" Rangiku let her question trail off as she tried to identify the woman. Chaos's amber eyes were fading to red and a bright glow was beginning to engulf him.

"Doctor Lucrecia Crescent." Shelke answered, orange eyes still glowing brightly. "Vincent shares some kind of relationship with her."

With the demon distracted, Hyorinmaru turned to his master, kneeling down beside his much smaller frame.

"The Healing Kido should work now, I've taken away Chaos's magic." He said.

"Thank you, Hyorinmaru."

Turning his full attention back to Chaos, and nursing his iced over wounded arms, Toshiro watched the demon reach out to the woman, now dubbed Lucrecia. Ruby light enveloped him only to fade with Vincent in his place. Lucrecia vanished and Shelke took her leave, looking rather tired.

Vincent seemed rather confused about the situation he was in, panting heavily with pained breaths and looking at his surroundings. Finally, he turned, catching sight of Toshiro's heavy wounds and the two Soul Reapers next to him, as well as the human Hyorinmaru keeping an icy gray gaze on Vincent.

"What…happened?" The gunman questioned, eyes alight with fright.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Hitsugaya replied, standing up. He winced as his wounds stung and Rangiku caught him as he stumbled.

"Nothing to worry about?" She argued. "You need to see Unohana before we get to Midgar!"

"I will take him." Hyorinmaru looked away from Vincent to his master, picking the small Captain up and vanishing with Flash Step.

"So how did Hyorinmaru get out?" Ichigo mused, picking up the forgotten blade.

"That was…Hyorinmaru?" Vincent questioned.

"Yeah, his human form anyway. Maybe Chaos…whoa, take it easy."

While Ichigo had been speaking, the pain came back to Vincent full blast and put the gunman on his knees. Rangiku took Hyorinmaru's blade, nodded to Ichigo to remain with Vincent, and headed off in Hitsugaya's direction.

They were very close to Midgar now, almost in position for the raid, and as promised Unohana had Shalua at a stable point and was letting the scientist rest on her own. She was then surprised to find none other than Hyorinmaru appear with Toshiro in his arms, breathing heavily and badly wounded.

"What happened?" Retsu demanded, setting to work immediately. Toshiro was needed on the front lines.

"Chaos." Hyorinmaru replied. "He's been acting up ever since Vincent lost the Protomateria."

"I see."

There wasn't anywhere comfortable to set the ice Captain down, so Retsu had to live with the floor. If he was to get back into the fight she was going to have to take some risks to have his wounds heal faster. Rangiku arrived, setting the blade down next to Toshiro and then sitting next to him while Hyorinmaru returned to said blade.

"Will he be okay?" Rangiku asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Toshiro gritted through his teeth, ignoring the pain wasn't very easy.

"He'll be well enough to fight when the time comes." Retsu said to the blonde. "You should get ready yourself, leave him to me."

Trusting the healer, Rangiku left her Captain's side and headed off towards the drop bay. She and Ichigo would join with Cloud and the others to reach the reactors and destroy them while fighting off the Deepground army.

The fight would happen soon…Retsu quickened her pace. She had to heal the wounds, even if it meant Toshiro would be a little sore and itchy. It was the price to pay to make sure he could save Gaia.

* * *

**Well there's a little problem... My oh my, i'm a cruel author. But, here's another chapter! Enjoy...or probably not, seeing as Toshiro just got beaten by Chaos.**


	28. 27) Sound the Drums of War

The ship was in a rush as soldiers made last minute preparations and ran to their stations.

"Okay dogs, it's time!" Cid shouted, letting his voice echo over the intercom through the ship and the fleet of ships around him. "All hands to battle stations!"

Ichigo, Rangiku and Yuffie were waiting in the drop bay with the many other soldiers attacking from the air. The Soul Reapers were watching everyone arm themselves and set up the hover boards in utter fascination. Rangiku and Yuffie were getting along splendidly. Meanwhile, Ichigo seemed to be having an easier time understanding the mechanics of things and was moving onto the actual WRO itself as well as other things in Gaia's past, things he had not heard as he didn't have access to Toshiro's reports.

"Where's Toshiro?" Yuffie questioned, stepping up next to Ichigo.

"Not sure, I'm no good at sensing Spiritual Pressure." The teenager shrugged. "But he's a tough kid, he'll be fine."

The Captain they spoke of had gone to Vincent's location where the gunman spoke with Reeve. His skin still looked slightly pale but the wounds were simply scars and he showed no sign of weariness or pain. He had also changed into his Soul Reaper uniform, the sleeveless haori with his Squad's number on the back making him feel a lot more comfortable.

"Hitsugaya, are you alright?" Reeve asked, worried for the small Captain. Nothing was said about the wardrobe change; it was the same as the others, after all, so it wasn't so surprising a change.

"I'm fine." The white haired Captain stepped up next to Vincent, waiting for the right time to leave for Midgar. He'd seen the city in the distance through the large window and was eager to get to it and finish his mission.

Though still worried about his condition, Reeve let him be.

"Listen up, 'cuz I'm only going to say this once!" Cid's voice echoed in the large room. "If any more of you are killed by those punks I'll drag you back from Hell and kill ya again!"

"There he goes." Vincent shook his head and Reeve chuckled.

"You really wanna piss of those S.O.B.'s then why not try staying alive!? That's what this war's all about! If you live, everybody behind you lives! If you die they die! You got that? Now go kick some Deepground ass!"

"I find myself agreeing with him." Toshiro sighed as the few soldiers passing by cheered loudly in reply to Cid's speech.

Sensing Shelke approach, Toshiro ignored the shouts and looked her way, eyes betraying his curiosity. She only nodded to him once.

"Vincent Valentine." She called out, making it clear who she wished to speak to while holding out a small black object for the gunman.

He took it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Your phone, I retrieved it from Kalm." The ex-Tsviet answered and Toshiro snorted. When had the gunman lost his phone? Vincent also seemed surprised. "I modified it slightly. Just contact # V-I-N to access my personal terminal directly."

"That will be handy if we need information or a way to get in touch with the air troops." Toshiro mused aloud.

"I can do the same for yours." Shelke offered.

"My Soul Pager works differently than a phone, and having it modified won't go over well with the Head Captain. I'd rather not risk it. What about our communicators?"

"Fully connected, the others already have theirs." She handed him his and turned back to the group as a whole. "From this work station I can perform a SND into almost any network system in Midgar. I may also be able to help guide you into Deepground."

Vincent and Reeve shared glances while Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what you think." Shelke defended, worried they were getting the wrong idea. "By monitoring your movement, Doctor Crescent's data fragments are restored within me. I'm simply providing a service for my own benefit."

"I don't remember saying anything." Toshiro glanced knowingly at Vincent, who replied with a small smirk.

Shelke's cheeks gained a slight pinkish color from embarrassment which she quickly shook off.

"I, uh, anyway…My resources here are limited…do not expect too much."

"We're counting on you, Shelke." Vincent nodded to her.

Once again she seemed a little embarrassed and flustered. Seeing the three men glancing at her strangely, she took a step back and stammered something out.

"I…It's just…I…I've never been counted on…by anyone before." She paused. "Uh, never mind."

"Well then, can I count on you to watch over the ship while we're away?" Reeve questioned, a soft smile on his face to ease Shelke's nervousness. "I have already witnessed your strength and skill in battle. This is war and we have to be ready for anything."

"I agree, having you here would be a big help." Toshiro added on.

"It would?" Shelke was, in Toshiro's eyes, obviously hard wired for emotionless actions for battles and no moral. The constant show of affection and trust was throwing her for a loop that was making her technologically wired.

"Yes."

A soldier called out for Reeve and the Commissioner took on an apologetic look.

"Vincent, I will see you again before deployment." He said to them, and then turned to Shelke. "I'm counting on you, Shelke."

With that he left, Vincent watching him leave with a satisfied expression. After giving Shelke an encouraging nod, the gunman also took his leave. Toshiro was about to follow when Shelke shook herself out of her stupor and stopped him.

"During the Chaos incident there was someone with you who had ice around him." She questioned the Captain after getting his attention.

"That was Hyorinmaru. His human form anyway."

"I thought Hyorinmaru was the spirit in your sword."

"He is." Toshiro quickly thought how to explain Hyorinmaru's manifestation. "When training with our zanpaktou, we manifest their forms and attempt to subjugate them. Also, there was an event several years past in the Soul Society where a rogue zanpaktou brainwashed the zanpaktou in the Court of Pure Souls and forced them to fight against us. They all took on humanoid forms to fight us with. It was Hyorinmaru's human form you saw back there."

"What's his true form?" This was just out of curiosity, to hold the conversation.

"An ice dragon. He had to revert to his human form because he wouldn't fit otherwise."

"Ice dragon…" Shelke's eyes glazed over as she began to think rapidly. "An ice dragon…Now that I think about it…"

"What?" It was Toshiro's turn to be curious. Did Shelke know something about Hyorinmaru being a Weapon?

She snapped out of her daze quickly.

"I need more information before I can form a report." She said, half to him and half to the air. She quickly left, leaving Toshiro to stare after her, confused.

'_**If we're lucky, she'll help us know exactly who I am.**_' Hyorinmaru said to his master. '_**Chaos wasn't much help; he only confirmed I was once here.**_'

'_I half wish you're not Gaia's ice dragon_.' Toshiro replied, blocking out the real world for a brief moment.

'_**Whether I am or not, I stay with you, master.**_'

The ice dragon's purring words eased some of the tension in his body, but still he worried. Truth always had a way of changing one's view of things.

They were closing in on Midgar now. Retsu was with Ichigo and Rangiku in the drop bay where soldiers prepared to drop, latching onto hover-boards for the drop off.

"Remember, the Soul Reapers go first to rendezvous with the ground troops!" A troupe captain shouted out. "Captain Hitsugaya will be leaving with Vincent Valentine, but we wait for the others before dropping!"

"Understood." Came the multiple voices of soldiers.

The group number rose by two as Vincent and Toshiro joined them. It was time for war.

* * *

**The last chapter before the war begins! From here on out it's tons of battle! And perhaps the truth on Hyorinmaru's origin? With Azul gone the Deepground troops are a little worse off, but there's still Rosso, and both Nero and Weiss have yet to show.**

**Enjoy! (Shiro's back in uniform, shit is about to get real! hehe)**


	29. 28) Ice and Truth

Wind ripped into the drop bay as the large doors slowly opened. Bullets streaked past the open doorway to show that the battle had already begun.

"Kurosaki! Matsumoto! Head out!" Toshiro ordered over the roaring of the wind.

They vanished with Flash Step, followed closely by Retsu.

"Soul Reapers out! Move! Move!"

There was a collective hum as the boards activated and shot forward.

"See ya later boys!" Yuffie waved to them and set off with the rest, surprisingly unaffected by her motion sickness. Then again, Unohana had been seen talking to her. Perhaps the healer had done something.

The ship shook as a rocket hit, making those still inside and not strapped to hover boards stumble slightly.

"Next group, go!"

"We're up." Vincent turned to the Captain next to him as the second group of WRO soldiers shot out into the fray of battle.

"I leave when you leave." Toshiro replied while trying to get his balance back; the ship still shook from the force of the hit.

Down below, Ichigo found Cloud, noticeable by the spiky blonde hair and a sword as big as Zangetsu, and began running alongside him.

"Yo, name's Ichigo!" He shouted over the wind racing past them.

"You with the kid?" Cloud questioned, eyes hidden by thick goggles.

"Yeah. I'm going to be with you. There's another Soul Reaper further back, Rangiku, and a healer, Retsu."

"Thanks for the info. Let's see what you can do."

Smirking, Ichigo rushed forward with Flash Step towards the line of mechanical spider-like bots shooting rockets at the oncoming line of armored vans.

"_Moon Fang…_" Ichigo slowed and lifted Zangetsu high into the air, the cloth around it unwrapping on its own to reveal the black cleaver blade, _"…Heaven Piercer!_"

A stream of blue energy burst forth in an arc as Ichigo swung his zanpaktou down. The first three bots in the line of them fell to Ichigo's immense attack, and he wasn't in Bankai yet.

'_This will be easy._' Ichigo avoided a blow of bullets with Flash Step and Cloud rushed by on his motorbike under the destruction and into the line of soldiers.

'_**You're telling me!**_' Hichigo, his Inner Hollow, cackled wickedly.

Ichigo cut down another set of the spider bots and a large amount of foot soldiers with another attack before finding his way back to Cloud. The swordsman was attacked by a figure in red and forced off his bike and into the air.

'_Must be that Rosso lady Toshiro mentioned._' Ichigo mused, rushing up towards them.

As he aided Cloud, Rangiku used the Shikai of her zanpaktou, Haineko, to protect the van with the other Jenova War Heroes, Tifa and Barrett. The ash swirling around them fended off most attacks, and any that got by Rangiku were cut down. Kido shots were very helpful, especially when timed right to the rockets fired from the vans around them.

"Thanks for the help, Soul Reaper!" Tifa shouted out the window at her.

"It's Rangiku! Rangiku Matsumoto!"

The Gaian held out a thumbs up and returned to passenger driving with Barrett. They were following Cloud, which meant that they would be under Ichigo's care for now. Rangiku lifted a hand up to her communicator.

"Captain, I'm shifting positions to protect the air troops. Ichigo is with Cloud now fighting the red Tsviet and Captain Unohana is assisting with the wounded as planned."

"_Good, keep in touch._" Toshiro replied.

"Right." Rangiku put her head down, letting Haineko cover. "I'll be leaving you with Ichigo, he's the orange head with the big zanpaktou."

"Alright." Tifa nodded, smiling to show they would be fine.

Back on _The Shera_ Vincent was ready to drop with the last of the soldiers, Toshiro listening in on radio chats for any sign of change. He knew where Rosso was now, but Nero had yet to be mentioned. As for Weiss, he would no doubt be below Reactor Zero.

A rocket hit the airship next to _The Shera_, causing it to shift sideways and ram into them. The bay crumbled under the weight.

"Go!" Toshiro called out to them, leaping forward and outside.

Not wanting to stay behind as fire raced into the bay, everyone followed suit and launched, Vincent leading the way.

"_Captain!_" Rangiku's worried voice called out.

"We're fine." Toshiro quickly called in, looking over to Vincent as he flew by. He followed on platforms of Spirit Energy. "Keep moving, this battle is far from over."

"_Are you hurt?_" Retsu questioned.

"Not in the slightest, we made it out without a scratch."

Shelke, using her SND to stay in touch with their communicators and the radios of the soldiers, listed off the damages and quickly cut off the fire's access to the rest of the ship. Cid was safe at least.

Knowing Cid was safe, Toshiro kept up with Vincent, releasing his sword into Shikai.

"Okay, let's get rid of the limiters." Toshiro spoke to his fellow Soul Reapers. At the same time he backed a little ways away from Vincent.

"_Right!_" Came Rangiku's reply.

"_Was wondering when you would say that._" Retsu chuckled lightly.

"Right." He paused in the air, placing his hand over where his tattoo was hidden. "_Limiter Release_!"

His Spiritual Pressure increased immensely as the tattoo vanished, the air turning freezing. He sensed Rangiku's energy rise as well and the ash became sharper, turning her opponents into mince-meat. Retsu's energy also rose as her Shikai form of Minazuki hovered towards any injured and protected them.

With the initial release over with, Toshiro quickly caught back up to Vincent. The gunman noticed the sharp increase in the cold and cast a knowing glance in Toshiro's direction.

'_**This is probably the only open air battle you'll get, master. It would do you some good to let a little energy off with Bankai.**_' Hyorinmaru commented.

'_Might as well._' Toshiro replied, noticing one of the Deepground planes heading in their direction. "Keep going, Valentine."

Vincent ducked under the plane and headed off, coming into conflict with more of the spider bots instead.

"Bankai!" Ice shot off around Toshiro as his zanpaktou changed to its third form. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Wings of ice sprouted on his back, his hands and feet became talons, though the one holding his zanpaktou looked more like a dragon head, and a long icy tail trailed behind him.

With one swipe the plane was cut in two, ice spreading much quicker than before and encasing the metal beast before it was even falling. It burst into pieces once it hit the ground.

A massive amount of Spiritual Pressure was given off, meaning Ichigo had also gone into Bankai. Probably because he'd seen Toshiro do it and wanted in on the action. The Substitute's uniform had changed, the top tight fitting with long sleeves, with a long tail behind him. The X's remained on his chest and wrists, though the latter were now white. His zanpaktou had gone from a giant blade to a long, thin black one. When he used the Getsuga Tensho again, the stream was black with a red glow and did twice as much damage as before.

"_When did you get wings?_!" Cid shouted through the radio.

"I'll explain later." The icy Captain replied, taking down another plane. "_Icicle Flock!_"

The sharp spikes of ice that shot out this time were far larger and more numerous than the ones that had been used in the fight in WRO headquarters. They killed off a squadron of soldiers and disabled two of the spider bots.

Teal eyes snapped over to Vincent's location, noticing the gunman was far off the path and heading downward rapidly. Toshiro shifted his direction and raced that way, slicing apart two other planes as he made his way there.

"Kurosaki, work your way to the reactors." He ordered through the radio, dodging several bullet paths trying to cut him down. "Matsumoto, take up position with Strife and the others."

"_On it Captain._" Rangiku replied quickly, while Ichigo just grunted in reply, busy fighting off a brute.

"And Kurosaki, avoid using Hichigo's mask, the Lifestream won't agree with his power."

"_Already been warned._" Toshiro heard the sharp ring of metal on metal.

"_Mask? Warned?_" Cid butted in. Toshiro had forgotten that anyone with a radio could hear their conversations.

"_Later, Cid._" Ichigo was quick to take a save. "_After we get through this alive._"

The ice Captain let them be and focused on getting to Vincent far below into what had been called the slums of Midgar. Around him were the explosive forces of rockets, the cries of soldiers, and the scent of death. This battle would not be easily won. Retsu was being hard pressed to protect those she could.

One of his wings shattered from a blast but he was quick to replace it from the surrounding water in the air. He did lose altitude, though, and put him in the range of fire.

"Damn." He growled, twisting through the air to avoid getting shot.

Vincent was down and waiting for him, but Toshiro was having difficulty getting through.

"_Ice Dragon Swirling Tail!_" The wave of ice created a temporary shield from the bullets, letting him rush downwards towards his target while also taking out the enemy squad that had been shooting at him.

Just before he reached the ground, one of the mechanical spiders let off a round, one hitting him roughly in his left shoulder. A cry escaped him as he called for Aerith and his landing looked more like a crash, his ice wings breaking off as Hyorinmaru returned to Shikai.

"Hitsugaya!" Vincent rushed over to where the ice Captain had hit the ground to check on him, ruby eyes looking over the injury for anything fatal.

"I'll be fine, the others and I have been granted protection by the Lifestream." Toshiro stood shakily, his left arm burning with pain.

To prove his point, Aerith appeared and cast a tendril of the green energy towards his arm. Vincent watched in wonder as it healed the wound in an instant.

"How…?"

"Our part in this battle is crucial, and being spirits, the Lifestream can heal us."

"How did you get it to heal you?" The confusion and suspicion was growing again.

"The same way I was healed in Edge after I took the shot from the sniper."

Toshiro wasn't about to give away Aerith just yet and, after rolling his shoulder once to see if there was any stiffness, started moving. They were way off track. The female spirit vanished to watch over the others.

As Vincent began to follow, Toshiro felt he'd avoided revealing his guide, until Shelke stepped in.

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya, why did you call out for Aerith Gainsborough?"_

* * *

**_Whoops, slip up. Looks like Aerith is no longer unknown. Now what will Shiro do?_**

**_Enjoy!_**


	30. 29) Ice Dragon Past

Freezing in place, Toshiro felt his eyes go wide and body stiffen. Further from him, the three other Soul Reapers paused for the briefest moment before getting back into the fight. The soldiers were too busy fighting to notice anything being said, and the only Jenova War Hero keeping in touch by way of radio was Cid, and he was busy piloting, meaning his radio was set aside.

Vincent, however, had heard since Shelke had hacked the small headset Toshiro wore and set it to speaker.

"Aerith?" The gunman stepped in front of the startled Captain. "How do you know Aerith?"

"I don't." Toshiro argued. Aerith's request was NOT to let the Jenova War Heroes know of her interference.

"_You called out her name as you fell and then the Lifestream healed you, or so I heard._" Shelke stepped in again.

Scowling fiercely, Toshiro turned a guarded gaze on his companion. The gunman was a few steps away from him, suspicion clear in his eyes.

"We don't have time for this." Toshiro attempted to back out, walking forward again. "We're already off track."

"Aerith is the one helping you, isn't she?" Vincent stepped in the way of the Soul Reaper.

There was at first no reply, teal eyes glaring fiercely into red with the stubborn goal of refusing an answer. As the two of them were at a standstill, Retsu came over the line.

"_It's too late, Captain Hitsugaya. Aerith realizes her position is compromised. She doubted her ability to keep secret while helping us in this fight._"

"Are you sure?" Toshiro finally looked away from the gunman in front of him and instead focused on the ground while he spoke to his fellow Captain.

"_Yes._"

"Fine." He sighed heavily and replaced his glare with one of indifference. His gaze returned to Vincent. "Yes, I've had Aerith's help since I first got here, though I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know her, only her name and that she's connected to you and the others in some way."

"She was murdered by Sephiroth." Vincent commented. "Because she was from a race known as the Ancients, or Cetra, and Sephiroth saw her as a threat. She's been helping us through hard times ever since with small hints or visions."

"I see…" '_How was she able to guide me, if I look so much like one of the Remnants of the man who killed her?_'

'_**She has a very compassionate heart and knew your secret from the beginning, as well as being the one who called for help in the first place.**_' Hyorinmaru replied to his master's thoughts.

"You can't see her, but being a spirit, I can. The others can as well." Toshiro spoke aloud again, stepping around the gunman in order to get moving; they were wasting time. This time he followed while the Captain spoke. "Occasionally she would appear to help me with information, or in cases like Edge, to heal me."

"She didn't heal you when you were shot in the Warehouse, or after the battle with Azul." Vincent noted.

"I asked her not to, it would lead to me becoming overconfident and that was nearly the death of me before." His hand rubbed the jagged scar once more. "Soul Society is by no means a peaceful place, and we are by no means gods."

"_Aizen sure thought he was one._" Ichigo growled over the communicator.

"Aizen?" Vincent questioned.

"_You could say he's our version of Sephiroth._" Rangiku answered this time, the hiss of ash clear as she spoke and the sound of it slicing through armor was faint in the background.

"I let my anger get the better of me and went to attack him, only ending in me nearly dying as a result." Toshiro added on. "The things he did were unforgivable."

"Shera said something about a terrible scar she'd seen when you had left to find a materia."

"That's the one…we're too far off track, let's go."

"_You're several clicks off your target destination._" Shelke reported. "_Though considering the enemies position, this could work in your favor. Head towards the central complex and locate a way to reach the top floor. You'll only be able to enter Deepground from the upper level._"

"Understood." Hitsugaya turned his gaze to the dilapidated building right at the heart of Midgar a few miles off. An immense presence held ground there, masking any other Lifeforces in the area. It would be hard to track people in such a dense aura field of Lifestream.

"_I'll contact you again later. Shelke out._" The communicator was switched off from speaker, leaving any other conversations private to Toshiro.

The pair set out and came immediately into a fight. Toshiro leaped forward first, aiming his sword at the center soldier in the group of ten.

"_Dragon Hail Flower!_"

Ice erupted from his blade point, spearing the entire squadron upon a flower of ice. He leapt back to Vincent's side.

"Impressive." Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Most of my attacks are better suited to open spaces like this." Toshiro replied.

A squad of WRO soldiers was found sheltering behind a wall, safe from harm unless they rounded the corner.

"Mr. Valentine! Captain Hitsugaya!" One soldier called out in immense relief, rushing to greet them. "We…we missed our mark."

"Same here." Toshiro sighed.

"This looks kind of like the Sector Seven slums." She continued, looking around her. "The old Train Graveyard."

"Train Graveyard?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Vincent motioned to the scrap cars of old trains lying around.

"Oh!" The soldier stood at attention and saluted. "Word says the remaining air squads have all made it to the upper plates and have regrouped with the ground squads."

"Fine." Vincent nodded to acknowledge the report and started moving.

"_Hey Toshiro, little problem._" Ichigo growled into the communicator.

"What is it?" The Captain took a few steps away while Vincent was stopped by the female soldier, requesting to travel with them.

"_The red lady ran off to Reactor Zero, she's probably going to be waiting for you_."

"Understood. Have you made it to a reactor?"

"_Nearly there, lots of damn soldiers in the way._"

"Keep trying. On your end, Matsumoto?"

"_Not much to say, working our way through Deepground armies little by little. Cloud hasn't broken a sweat, and his friends aren't about to drop anytime soon._" The Lieutenant reported.

"Right, keep in touch." Vincent was already moving on, the five soldiers falling in step behind him.

Flash Step brought him back to Vincent's side.

"Rosso's moved to the center reactor, we'll need to tread carefully."

"Fantastic." Vincent sighed, starting into a run to try and get there faster.

"I'll meet you at the center, I plan on thinning out the number of enemies and I don't want to catch anyone in the line of fire."

The gunman nodding, remembering the flower of ice that had killed ten soldiers in one go not all that long ago.

Toshiro vanished from the group and reappeared atop one of the old train cars to catch a better view of his surroundings. Armor with Mako blue stripes swarmed everywhere, most not even part of the battle yet. The WRO were taking heavy losses and with the number of Deepground soldiers still surfacing to protect their base they might not stand a chance.

"How are things on your end, Captain Unohana?" Toshiro spoke into his communicator.

"_I will say my skills are being put to the test, many have been lost._"

"At least you're trying. I doubt the WRO would be able to hold out for long without a healer."

"_Let's just hope it's not in vain._"

Silently agreeing, Toshiro turned his teal gaze to the large center building.

"_Captain Hitsugaya._" Shelke's voice made him jump slightly; he had been about to head off. "_I am speaking to you privately…there's something I must tell you._"

"Can it wait? Deepground is prepared to overwhelm our forces."

"_It's about your zanpaktou spirit. I think I know what he is._"

Toshiro jumped down from the train car to be out of sight and knelt down in a secure area.

"What do you know?" He demanded. Hyorinmaru was listening intently as well.

"_There is a summon monster on Gaia known as Leviathan, a giant sea serpent. However, legend says there were originally two Leviathans, a male and a female. It continues on with how the Lifestream saw the Leviathan as a threat and killed the female to keep them from reproducing. But there is no way to tell the gender of the current Leviathan, meaning the truth of that legend may be off._"

"You're saying Hyorinmaru might be the male Leviathan?"

"_It's possible. If one reads between the lines of the legend, there is proof that one of the Leviathans had control over ice and water, like Hyorinmaru, instead of just water. If such a thing were true, that Leviathan would be far too powerful to keep on Gaia, hence his banishment. The Leviathan we still have must be the weaker female, while your Hyorinmaru is the original Leviathan of ice and water. It's possible his appearance in your world made him into the ice dragon he is and in turn you became his master_."

"Then…Hyorinmaru truly is from this world… Chaos seemed to know him."

"_Chaos did? In that case, it's possible the reason for his banishment was because Hyorinmaru grew to have the power of a Weapon and could be a threat to those already in place. Chaos himself might have done the banishment._"

Toshiro flinched as his dragon roared.

'_**Yes…I remember now. But it was not Chaos who banished me, for I wasn't banished. I realized my power was too great to be among my fellow summons any longer when my form changed from the sea serpent to that of a dragon, and I had no desire to live as a Weapon, only able to live as Gaia was threatened.**_'

'_So you left?_' Toshiro's head was spinning as memories from Hyorinmaru flowed into his mind.

'_**I saw it as the only way to keep my status as the Ice Leviathan instead of a Weapon. But I found you and had a strong desire to protect you. And so, I became your zanpaktou, erasing my memories of this world so as not to endanger you.**_'

'_I…I see…I'm grateful, Hyorinmaru._'

"_Captain Hitsugaya?_" The Captain's silence had Shelke on edge; he could hear it in her voice.

"He wasn't banished, Shelke. He left because he didn't want the responsibility of being a Weapon. When he found me, he became my zanpaktou and erased his memory to protect me."

"_Now that he remembers, perhaps Aerith can find a way to summon him._" The Tsviet offered.

"Summon him!?"

"_With you he is strong, but reawakened as the Ice Leviathan he would be as strong as Chaos. Even Weiss would feel threatened if Hyorinmaru were to oppose him in his full form._"

"That…That would be extremely helpful."

"_If Aerith is truly with you, ask her to help you. Shelke out._"

The private line was cut and Toshiro was put back into the loop of the others. Ichigo was trapped among a squadron of spider bots and several battalions of foot soldiers, but wasn't having any difficulty fighting them off. Rangiku was fighting side by side with Cloud, the two together being nearly invincible due to Rangiku's protective shield of ash and Cloud's powerful blows.

"Unohana, is Aerith still with you?" Toshiro used Flash Step to the nearest group of enemy soldiers as he had fallen behind in thinning their numbers.

"_Yes, but she's on her way now._" The healer replied.

"Thank you." He paused to quickly cut down the fifteen soldiers in front of him, ice creeping over the floor and train cars while the soldiers fell to pieces. Another group was on the approach, guns armed. Scowling, Toshiro sent a wave of ice in their direction. Most of them ducked under and kept running, so he shot forward and cut them down, using a Kido spell on the last few.

Once they were all gone, Aerith rose from the Lifestream.

"Hyorinmaru is the Ice Leviathan." He told her quickly.

Green eyes widened in shock at the statement, and then her face broke into a smile.

"I will help you summon him then. A summon as strong as him will be able to protect the planet. I'm so glad you were the one to come here."

He blushed slightly at the flattery but shook his head and returned his focus to Aerith.

"Use this." She handed him an icy blue materia. "It's a Blizzard materia, but if Hyorinmaru places his spirit inside, you will be able to summon him."

"What about my powers?" He questioned.

"It's one or the other, unfortunately. You can still use Kido, but anything involving your zanpaktou will become nullified once he leaves your sword."

"Then I'll use it only when necessary." He pocketed the sphere.

She nodded in understanding and left in a flash of green light. Now with a solid back-up plan, Toshiro began moving forward once more.

* * *

**So the truth comes out! Hyorinmaru is the Ice Leviathan!**

**About the story with the two Leviathans, i did some research and that is true in multiple cultures. For the sake of this story, however, i made the male a Leviathan of ice AND water, and that people don't know the gender of the Leviathan (for several Final Fantasy's he's male but they don't specify in 7). Whoo, loopholes!**

**Enjoy!**


	31. 30) The Crimson Rose Freezes

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

Toshiro took to the air again to use his full force against the Deepground soldiers. WRO saluted him as he passed while Deepground made an extra effort to take him down. Dodging bullets was a lot harder than any training he'd ever done in Bankai before, but he managed nonetheless and cut down any who attacked him. Hundreds fell before his blade.

'_**The aircraft approach from behind, master.**_' Hyorinmaru warned.

Turning sharply, Toshiro faced the three planes speeding towards him with their guns armed.

"_Icicle Flock!_"

The front plane fell to the ice shards while the two behind swerved around, firing at their small target. Toshiro used a temporary Spirit Energy platform so as to Flash Step out of harms way and above one of the planes, cutting through it easily and leaving it to shatter on the ground. The third assaulted him with rockets, which he froze and launched back. Though unable to explode, the iced over rockets did heavy damage and the plane joined the other two in pieces on the ground.

With those gone, he lowered his altitude to clear out more foot soldiers.

"_There is an aerial squad approaching you, Captain Hitsugaya._" Shelke warned.

"Understood." He held his left hand up, reciting the incantation for Soukatsui under his breath.

Seven Deepground soldiers rocketed towards him with wing-like jetpacks, already firing even though at their distance they would never be able to make an accurate shot. He, however, could easily narrow their numbers.

"_Way of Destruction Number Thirty-Three, Pale Fire Crash!_"

Their number dwindled to five but still they came as if the loss of men didn't concern them. Disgusted by their lack of morals, Toshiro met them head on and cut them down without injury.

Scratch that, he had a few hits, but most were grazes and the worst was in his leg. As long as he was in the air he didn't need to worry.

"_Got it! Reactor Five is done for!_" Ichigo shouted happily into the communicator, making Toshiro's brow twitch as it nearly deafened him.

"Move on to the next one. I've thinned out the Deepground forces and am heading to the central complex. If Rosso is there I'll take her out."

"_Be careful, Captain._" Rangiku's voice was nearly drowned out by the sound of gunfire on her end.

"Don't worry about me; keep the Jenova War Heroes guarded."

The aura from the Lifeforce was strongest in the center complex, blocking out his ability to sense any Lifeforce due to its overpowering force. Even so, he knew Rosso was somewhere on the upper level, waiting for him and Vincent. Speaking of, he needed to reunite with Vincent. No doubt they would at Rosso's location. Toshiro used Healing Kido on his leg and then headed for the center structure.

'_**Once inside, summoning me might prove dangerous.**_'

'_It all depends. From Cait Sith's point of view their underground base is rather open._'

'_**He is small.**_'

'_Even then it looked big._'

The dragon thought about it for a moment before deciding to agree. Surely there would be enough room for a dragon of his size.

'_Now, to find a way in from above. I don't have time to find a stairway up._'

Taking out Deepground soldiers along the way, Toshiro circled the central complex until he spotted a large opening into the building with a spacious room.

Waiting there was the crimson figure of Rosso.

Scowling, Toshiro sped towards the area, eyes locked onto Rosso. As a reply the woman flashed him a smile and struck a rather seductive pose, one he ignored due to the flare of rage that appeared at the sight of her.

"What a handsome look for you, darling." Her voice was laced with bloodlust. "The claws are the best part."

"I have no time to talk to you." Holding up his zanpaktou, Toshiro prepared to fight, fully intending to use Bankai against her, to show her how weak she was compared to a Captain of Soul Society. That, and she had done nothing but piss him off since the first time they met.

"Though, I have to wonder…" She took a few steps as if to circle around him, but he kept his blade up and his front facing her at all times. "With those wings, you hardly look human anymore, Shiro."

"How dare you call me by that name!" No one was allowed to call him that, only Momo could get away with it, being his 'sister'. Even then he hated it. It was a kid's name.

And no way in Hell was he letting a Tsviet call him that.

"Isn't that your nickname?" She purred teasingly as the air froze and ice crawled into the cracks of the stone.

"Not one a filthy monster like you can use!" He swiped his sword in her direction, a wave of ice threatening to engulf her.

Scowling, Rosso dodged nimbly to the side, slipping slightly on the ice with her high heeled boots.

"Monster?" Her scowl lifted slightly. "Tell me something I don't already know, darling. I traded my humanity for power long ago."

"And it is my duty to destroy you."

"Is that so?" She was scowling again. "You may have survived this long, and taken away one of the Tsviets, but I'll make sure you won't live another day."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm technically dead already." This time he rocketed himself towards her, Hyorinmaru aiming for her heart.

Rosso was quick to take out her weapon, blocking his blade and twisting away, snapping the actual blades open on her weapon before countering with an aim at his head. Icy wings shielded him from harm and caused her to stumble back where he took the chance to swipe at her side, only to be blocked once more. He turned, aiming to knock her down with the ice trailing from his wings, but she leaped away again, putting a good few yards between them.

"_Way of Destruction Number Four, Pale Lightning!_"

Toshiro's Kido shot was dodged; she learned her lesson the last time he shot one at her.

"It seems you have improved some." Rosso growled in a feral tone.

"I was injured when we first met." Toshiro replied icily, holding Hyorinmaru out before him, the dragon crying out for her blood. "You'll find you're no match for me this time."

"Insolent brat!"

"_Way of Binding Number Sixty-Three, Chain Link Chain Bonds!_" The glowing yellow chains snaked up his arm before he thrust them out towards Rosso. Once she was bound with Kido, her powers would loosen and he'd be able to kill her.

Startled by the different Kido being used upon her, the crimson warrior was quickly bound and fell to her knees. Not wanting to give her the chance of breaking through, Toshiro leaped forward to give the final strike.

"I think not!" She snarled, skin lighting up in a red glow and a force, barely sensible amid the harsh aura of the Lifestream, broke through the Kido.

"What?" Toshiro back away once more, hovering in the air while trying to figure out how she broke it so quickly.

"Do you know why they call me the Crimson?" Rosso held her twin-bladed gun at an odd angle, one Toshiro didn't think was good for either slicing or shooting. "Let me show you!"

She twirled her weapon and then thrust out, creating a whirl of fire that had edges as sharp as any blade.

"Shit."

The projectile arced towards him and he jumped back to avoid it. Another came from his other side and this time he rushed head on at Rosso. Smirking, the Tsviet struck her blade to the ground and thrust upwards, creating a fast moving energy wave that would hit him head on. He blocked it with his wings, letting them shatter, and kept on going. Their blades crashed head on.

"Quite the little devil you are." Rosso purred, smirking when she saw him twitch at being called small. Her eyes then noticed the scars on his arms and her smirk widened.

Faster than Toshiro could avoid them, Rosso raked her claw-gloved fingers across his left arm, right over the scars Chaos had made. He stumbled back, immediately icing over the wound before he could lose too much blood. At this rate he'd die of blood loss before he got to Weiss.

"You should watch your weaknesses more carefully." She hissed, raising her weapon to strike him down.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Toshiro replied, lifting his zanpaktou up to point at her.

At first confused, Rosso just kept walking towards him.

"_Thousand Years' Ice Prison._" The ice Captain chanted.

Multiple pillars of ice crashed up through the cement ground, breaking through the roof and raining rocks down upon the Tsviet. Using the technique inside was truly risky, but with how much she flitted around there was nothing else to do. Now he needed to make sure she couldn't escape her new ice prison, which she seemed ready to do as the ice pillars circled towards her, cutting out the roof above her as it made its way towards her.

"_Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Way of Binding Number Sixty-One, Six Rods Prison of Light!_"

Six flat golden lights slammed into Rosso's midsection, effectively pinning her in place, unable to move.

"No! No one is stronger than me!" She howled in fury, trying to break through the same way she did before. But the Kido with incantation added had severed her power for the moment and she was unable to. "I will not give you the pleasure of killing me!"

"Too late." Toshiro turned his blade and the pillars of ice closed in around her as her screams died out. Not only was the ice crushing her, but the tons of rock that fell from the roof as the ice pillars moved in, meaning that would no doubt crush her as well.

With the Tsviet now dead, Toshiro knelt down to tend to his arm, letting Hyorinmaru revert back to his sealed form for the time being so he wouldn't continue using energy while he waited for Vincent.

"Good work, Captain Hitsugaya." Aerith said, startling him. With the Lifestream's aura overwhelming him he hadn't sensed her approach. "Though I think the roof disagrees with you."

As she smiled sweetly, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"The building could use the remodeling anyway." He replied. She laughed.

"I suppose so. Here." She healed his wound in seconds. "Vincent is coming, just wait a little longer."

Toshiro nodded and the spirit left him in peace. He decided he would take the time to talk to Hyorinmaru. Setting the blade on his lap, he closed his eyes and dove into his Inner World.

Hyorinmaru looked a little different than before. His skin wasn't just ice anymore, it had a shimmering scale quality to it, and his back was a darker blue while his underside remained a shining ice blue. His crest had a fin-like shape, and fins had sprouted along the dragon's sides as well, the icy tail end now resembling a large fish tail with ice on the edge.

"Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro was startled by the change.

"**It's because I remember what I am.**" The dragon replied. "**This was my form before I became your zanpaktou.**"

"Well…it will take some getting used to."

Hyorinmaru purred slightly in amusement, bending his head down. Despite the changes, his eyes were still the same ruby red as before, which comforted Hitsugaya.

"**No matter what happens, I will not leave you, Toshiro.**" He pushed his large icy head against his master, who promptly hugged it. "**Until we die in battle I will remain by your side, and I will stay with your spirit as it travels through the cycle of souls**."

"Thank you, Hyorinmaru." If the world fell apart, Toshiro knew he could always count on his faithful dragon companion to be there for him.

"**Now go, we have a bastard named Weiss to kill.**" The dragon rose to his full height once more.

"Right!"

Returning to the real world Toshiro opened his eyes and placed Hyorinmaru on his back once more just as Vincent ran inside. The gunman glanced at the prison of ice then back at Toshiro.

"Rosso is dead." The ice Captain said simply. "Where to now?"

Impressed, Vincent looked on approvingly before turning to another door that led to an outside platform of the building, the roof completely gone from this upper portion. They were high above the battlefield, aerial units, airships and aircraft racing by as they battled for supremacy.

Now they were to head to the heart of Deepground, where they would kill Weiss.

* * *

**So...Im actually done with this story. Debating on whether or not i should contine posting 1-2 a day or posting them all at once. This one is longer than Virus and Ice, which was forty something chapters, so that will be a lot to post in one day. I'll post this one and wait a day to see what you guys think and take your answers into account when i'm deciding.**

**Anyway, Rosso is dead now! Enjoy!**


	32. 31) Oblivion

"Oi, Cloud!" Ichigo called out, having regrouped with the swordsman after destroying one of the reactors. They were heading to the next one, Tifa and Barrett not far behind with Rangiku heading out to find Yuffie. "Rosso is dead."

"Really?" The blonde parried gunfire before using a wave of blue energy to cut the soldiers down.

"Yeah, Toshiro got to her. He sounded fine so I guess it was an easy fight." Ichigo spun Zangetsu using the chain at the end, throwing the blade to spear one of the mechanical beasts before drawing it back to him.

"That kid really is something."

"He can be a little brat sometimes though." The Substitute scowled, blocking the blade of another brute soldier. "He really needs to loosen up, all that stress is going to kill him."

"Stress?" Cloud seemed genuinely curious, though it was covered over by a focused expression as he knocked down another three soldiers.

"Well, he is a Captain, so he has a lot of responsibilities." Ichigo used a weaker form of the Getsuga Tensho to relieve the pressure of Deepground's force somewhat. "Plus, Rangiku isn't exactly helpful. He complains a lot about how lazy she is and how she's always getting drunk, so she doesn't do any work and he's stuck with it all."

Cloud spared a glance at the orange haired teen before focusing back on his fight. The more he learned about Toshiro, the more questions he had. There was still that underlying distrust due to the similarities between him and Kadaj, one of Sephiroth's Remnants. But at the same time, Toshiro had so many differences.

High above them near the entrance to the inner workings of the upper Shin-Ra building levels, Toshiro sneezed.

"Someone's talking bad about me." He growled under his breath, while Vincent just raised an eyebrow in question. "Nothing, let's go."

Toshiro's communicator beeped as Shelke signaled she wished to speak, switching the device to speaker.

"_The ground squads have not been able to breach the Deepground defenses, and Ichigo Kurosaki only destroyed one of the reactors before they overwhelmed him._"

"Damn, he got lucky." Toshiro sighed.

"So it seems." Vincent agreed.

"_What is your current location?_" The Ex-Tsviet questioned.

"The Shin-Ra building…or what remains of it." The gunman replied.

"_The same as it was three years ago. Though after Meteor Fall, there wasn't much left of Midgar at all. With the exception of Deepground._"

"Like cockroaches." Toshiro pointed out, and Vincent actually smirked. Shelke sighed and ignored him.

"_The path to Deepground lies inside the Shin-Ra building. Search for the president's personal entrance._"

Toshiro felt uneasy suddenly, and Hyorinmaru was fidgeting. What was this feeling?

"We're on it." Vincent replied to Shelke.

"Hold on, Valentine." Toshiro held a hand up, teal eyes glancing over his companion. The feeling was coming from him.

The power spiked and Vincent was suddenly in terrible pain, falling to his knees as a red glow came off his skin.

"Vincent!" Toshiro approached the man only to be nearly attacked.

'_**Chaos is trying again.**_' Hyorinmaru snarled. '_**Don't get too close.**_'

"Vincent, fight back!"

As the gunman turned his head to look at him, what Toshiro's eyes locked with was not red but golden. A snarl crossed the man's face as the glow increased.

"_Keep away from him, Captain Hitsugaya. Chaos will go after Hyorinmaru again._" Shelke sounded rather flustered this time around as she warned him.

The last time Chaos escaped came to mind and Toshiro gladly backed up, not wanting a repeat.

Those terrifying golden eyes returned to red and Vincent stumbled slightly, panting and in pain.

"Vincent?" Toshiro couldn't sense the man's Lifeforce well enough to tell if it was him or Chaos.

"What's going on?" Vincent's ruby eyes held fear, something Toshiro had yet to see the man express. "Why is Chaos…?"

"Your loss of the Protomateria has caused Chaos to become more active." The ice Captain explained. "You can't control him anymore, not as easily as you used to."

"Protomateria?"

"It took some time to figure it out, but it was the strange Lifeforce keeping the demons at bay, and you lost it when you went to Nibelheim."

"_It was extracted from your chest by Rosso._" Shelke corrected, and Vincent, startled, looked down at where the wound used to be on his chest in horror.

The gunman was having a hard time comprehending everything. Toshiro didn't blame him, it had been difficult for him to figure out as well. Deepground was careful about their information leaks…or they were until Shelke joined them.

"_Chaos…_" Toshiro turned from Vincent as the strange voice, Lucrecia's voice, came over the communicator instead of Shelke's. Across from him Vincent froze. "_While a part of you he exists independently from the rest of your body._"

A holographic figure appeared behind Vincent, it was the scientist. Toshiro kept close for communication purposes but otherwise did not interfere.

"_Chaos, the harbinger of anarchy._"

Vincent took notice of the figure behind him and whirled around in surprise.

"_Born when the planet dies, he shall gather together all life, for Omega's journey to the sea of stars. That is Chaos. And he slumbers inside you._" As she spoke, Lucrecia slowly walked over to Vincent. He in turn seemed to be in a state of shock, apparently unsure whether or not she was real. "_I'm so sorry._"

'_Sorry?_' Lucrecia seemed to be expressing her own thoughts through Shelke this time around, meaning the hologram was somewhat real.

"_You must fight him!_" Lucrecia begged the gunman. "_I don't want you to die_!"

The communicator made a strange noise that caused Toshiro to jerk it from his ear before it deafened him and the figure of Lucrecia vanished. Shelke seemed to have disconnected.

"Lucrecia!" Vincent reached out to where the hologram once was.

It seemed Chaos was put down for now, but still Toshiro was worried. Among the aura of the Lifestream he wouldn't be able to sense Chaos trying to take control, or anyone else for that matter. And then there was Shelke. Where did she go? Why was she so forcibly disconnected that the communicator went haywire for a second?

"Something's not right…" Toshiro replaced his communicator. "Matsumoto, anything different in Cid's direction?"

"_With Cid?_" Rangiku questioned. There was a moment of silence as she checked while Vincent shook himself out of his stupor and took notice of the conversation. "_Wait, there's something strange…a dark energy on the ship._"

"Check it out immediately, I lost connection to Shelke."

"_I'll get right to it._"

"Good." Toshiro turned back to the gunman. "Let's keep moving. If they've managed to get to Shelke we don't have much time."

The gunman simply nodded and followed the Ice Captain inside.

Rangiku flashed past the armies and onto _The Shera_ with a concerned expression on her face. The Lifeforce she sensed was full of evil energy and was too close to Shelke for comfort. The large ship seemed to have slowed to an almost complete stop and was losing altitude, and with the sleeping Shalua still locked inside, not to mention Cid and his crew, there was a cause for concern.

The Lieutenant stepped inside, heading first to the main deck to check with Cid.

"Oi, Rangiku!" He called out. "Guess you noticed, huh?"

"Where's Shelke?" The Soul Reaper questioned.

"Had her go check the engine room, something wrong?"

"Hopefully not." Rangiku vanished, heading for the second time that day down to the engine room.

On her way to the engine room Rangiku felt Shelke's Lifeforce rise. The dark presence also strengthened himself. She jumped into the engine room in time to see Shelke put up a shield against her attacker's gunfire.

The man noticed his new guest, looking at Rangiku with blood red eyes that sent chills through her body. The man's skin was pale white, hair pitch black and down to his waist. His body was wrapped in a black suit with his arms wrapped up like a strait-jacket. The strangest part was the pair of metallic wings melded into his back.

"A visitor." He spoke in a silky evil voice, his mouth covered over by a white mask that went over his nose as well.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku held her zanpaktou in front of her.

The blade turned to ash and enveloped the black clad enemy.

"Another Soul Reaper…I thought the child was the only one." The man seemed unaffected by the razor sharp ash trying to mince him.

"That's my Captain you know." Rangiku growled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Nero the Sable." Shelke answered, her sabers armed and eyes glowing bright orange.

Nero gave her a disappointed look for answering for him before looking at the field of ash around him. In Rangiku's Inner World, her zanpaktou hissed and snarled quite a few terrible names at Nero for his immunity to her.

"This is rather annoying." Darkness sprouted around him, trying to swallow the ash.

"Haineko!" Rangiku called out in horror, bringing the ash back into sword form to protect the ash cat from being consumed.

'_**Let me at him, the damn dark bastard!**_' Haineko howled out angrily.

"That's quite enough of this." Nero sighed.

The restraints on his arms fell and the cloth faded away in blackness, revealing his pale hands with black nails. Rangiku's Spiritual Pressure was overwhelmed by the pressure of the darkness exerting from Nero. It continued to spread, Shelke calling out to Rangiku to run, but the Lieutenant could not move.

"Captain, beware Nero." Rangiku managed to speak into the communicator before the darkness consumed her, Shelke by her side. Another voice was screaming out Shelke's name as everything went black.

* * *

**Since i really only got one straight answer, though i'm really happy about all the reviews, don't get me wrong, i'm going to post 1-2 a day as they suggested. Love everyone's comments!**

**Slowly moving aorund to the others, though now Rangiku is missing! She and Shelke are going to be trapped in the darkness together (i have plans for the two of them in there) And now Cloud's losing his distrust of Toshiro, thanks to Ichigo.**

**Enjoy!**


	33. 32) Losing Immunity

"_Captain, beware Nero._" Rangiku's voice strained through the link.

Toshiro froze and immediately tried to reply.

"What, Matsumoto? You found Nero?" Nothing. "Matsumoto!"

"If she found Nero…" Vincent had stopped as well, brows knitted in worry.

"She wouldn't die that easily." Toshiro snapped back, refusing to believe his Lieutenant could be lost. "Kurosaki, where's Matsumoto?"

"_You know I'm no good at sensing Spiritual Pressure and stuff._" The teen growled back.

"Dammit. Captain Unohana, anything?"

"_She was on the ship moments ago, but her presence has faded, along with Shelke's and the dark one._"

Toshiro scowled and mentally cursed at the situation. That was one less Soul Reaper on the battlefield, and his Lieutenant at that. When he found Nero the Tsviet would pay. Not only that but Shelke was now gone, meaning their access into Deepground's secrets was cut off.

"Guess we better hurry." Vincent started moving again.

Toshiro was not far behind. Together they made their way inside the building and towards a large hole behind the reception desk that led deeper into the building.

"Tight hallways…" Toshiro observed. "I'll be restricted in there until we reach an open area."

"Then we'll hurry through." Vincent jumped down and was on the move at a swift run.

At first, there didn't seem to be any resistance. Deepground must have assumed they would be safe inside from their enemies. The hallways twisted quite a bit, but eventually they reached a dead end with only a small air hatch that was fenced off leading to the way down.

"Going down, then?" Toshiro watched Vincent kneel down and look through the wire patch to see if there was anything underneath in the much larger hallways.

"Seems like it." Vincent drew his gun.

"Wait!"

Toshiro paused as Aerith revealed herself, but the Lifestream seemed to be keeping her back.

"Once inside I won't be able to help you, the Lifestream is too thick for me to get through to the surface." She warned with a worried expression on her face. "You'll be completely on your own in there except for communications."

"Understood." Toshiro nodded. This was the point of no return. It was destroy Weiss or die.

"Also, the Lifestream may start to interfere with your Soul Reaper powers. The purity here causes it to refuse anything foreign."

"I see. I'll remember that."

"Hitsugaya?" His companion questioned.

"I won't be getting help from the Lifestream once we pass this point, that's all."

Nodding, the gunman took aim and shot three times at the wire patch. Since he stood on it, it began to bend out of shape, before breaking off and letting him fall below. Toshiro wasn't far behind him and they both kept an eye out for danger.

"This part of the building is pretty run down; we'll probably have to take a lot of detours."

"Great." Groaning, Toshiro just kept close to Vincent.

It seems further down the Deepground soldiers were still roaming, so there was that obstacle. True to Vincent's word, they also had to find ways around into certain rooms. The gunman was trying to follow the map Shelke had given him on his phone before her departure, but with so many extra twists and turns, that was soon becoming useless. Toshiro was careful to watch his power levels, as even a small rise in his Spiritual Pressure seemed to cause a reaction, which fortunately only injured their enemies.

Eventually they made it into a nice open space, free of soldiers for the moment. In a moment of curiosity, Toshiro took the materia from his pocket and examined it. Though he knew making it a summon materia depended on Hyorinmaru, he didn't know how to do the actual summoning. Vincent made using materia look easy, but Toshiro had not tried it himself, and the gunman had been doing it for years.

Looking up, Toshiro noticed Vincent looking at the materia oddly.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Aerith, why?"

"I thought you'd picked it up off a soldier. Isn't your ice strong enough as it is?"

"This is for Hyorinmaru." When Vincent raised an eyebrow in question, Toshiro sighed. "I recently learned that Hyorinmaru used to be the Ice Leviathan, a stronger version of the Leviathan you Gaians still summon. He left when he became too strong and is now my zanpaktou."

Vincent was about to ask another question when the sharp thud of metal on steel sounded off above them. Their hands shot to their respective weapons, Toshiro pocketing his materia, and glared up.

"A Black Widow." Vincent growled as the spider-like bot stalked towards them on the roof.

"Two of them." Toshiro turned his gaze down in time to spot another of the beasts heading their way.

"Which one do you want?"

"I could take them both."

"That's no fun."

They glanced at each other, smirking, before Toshiro leaped towards the ground one and Vincent shot a Fire Materia charged bullet at the above one. With one strong movement, Hyorinmaru's blade cut the Black Widow in half, ice spreading rapidly over its metal body only to then explode in shards of ice. The above one fell off balance and crashed to the ground, Toshiro quickly moving out of the way.

"If I had been by myself it would have taken longer." Vincent holstered his gun.

"It would have taken about the same for me." Toshiro sheathed Hyorinmaru and headed for the elevator that the Black Widows had been trying to keep them away from at the far side of the room.

Vincent snorted at the boast and Toshiro just shrugged, stepping inside with the gunman only seconds behind.

As they waited for the elevator to reach the lowest level it could go, Toshiro once more pulled out the icy materia.

"If Hyorinmaru is in your sword, how are you going to summon him?" Vincent asked.

"He puts his spirit into this." Toshiro held it up. "Problem is…I've never used materia, so I don't know how to do the actual summoning."

"Didn't Aerith tell you?"

"…No…"

Vincent seemed to smirk, though at Toshiro's level he couldn't see behind the high collar of the red cape, and the gunman took out the Fire materia on his gun. Supposedly he had obtained more, but Toshiro had only seen him use Fire.

"Not sure exactly how to explain it, but you basically activate it the same way you would a Kido spell, I guess. Controlling it takes concentration." He handed the Fire materia to Toshiro. He scowled as the heat of the materia tickled his hands but held tight to it.

Furrowing his brow in concentration, Hitsugaya let his Spiritual Pressure rise as though he was going to shoot a Kido spell. The materia hungrily sucked it up and glowed brightly. Once accomplished, Toshiro had the fire shoot out at the floor. Luckily it worked and the flames burned the metal black before vanishing due to lack of burning substance.

With that accomplished, Toshiro quickly handed the materia back to Vincent, not liking the hot feeling it was giving him, just as the doors opened.

They quickly crossed the bridge, Toshiro glancing around and nearly stopping as he saw a huge, Mako lighted city with tall spires holding up the ground above them where Midgar was. Then they were inside with soldiers trying to kill them, forcing any thoughts but those of battle from his mind. Just like any building on Gaia, the hallways twisted in confusing ways, doors were locked, and many obstacles attempted to break them down. With the Limiter Release, Toshiro's strength was enough to push through easily, but the lower down they went the more he could feel the Lifestream pushing against him.

After finally getting through they found themselves on another bridge.

"Are we going the right way?" Toshiro questioned, moving to the edge and looking around. There were other bridges like the one they were on, all identical and leading to the same style doors.

"I have no way of knowing, and I can't contact Shelke." Vincent replied.

Toshiro heard static through the communicator and came to realize he hadn't heard anything since they entered the elevator.

"_Oi, Toshiro!_" Ichigo's shout finally came through and Toshiro growled.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya, dammit." The Captain snapped.

"_Yeah, Tifa wants a word. You still with Vince?_"

"Yes." Getting the idea, Toshiro switched it over to speaker so the gunman could listen in. "Pass over the communicator."

"_Alrighty._" There was some static sound as Ichigo removed the headpiece, followed by loud sounds of battle, before more static. Finally, Tifa's voice broke through.

"_Great, we were able to contact you!_" The woman sounded somewhat tired yet enthusiastic. In the distance, Toshiro heard a man yell loudly 'Vincent, ya still alive?' and frowned in confusion.

"I'm fine, Barrett." Vincent shook his head at the man's actions.

"_He's fine, Barrett. And do you really have to shout right next to my ear?_" Tifa's voice was…scolding, not something Hitsugaya expected to hear in a battle. Barrett simply laughed and apologized quickly before the sound of rapid gunfire sounded off. "_I apologize Vincent, Toshiro, here's Cloud._"

"Captain Hitsugaya…" Toshiro muttered under his breath as the communicator once more switched hands. What the hell was Ichigo doing?

"_How are you two holding up?_" Cloud's voice didn't sound strained at all, though they could hear the metallic ring of bullets hitting his broadsword.

"Fine." Vincent replied.

"Is there any word from Cid's airship?" Toshiro questioned.

"_No, we lost contact about fifteen minutes ago. I'm sure they're fine._"

"We know for a fact Shelke isn't on that ship anymore, and my Lieutenant is also missing."

"_Missing? How could they be missing?_"

Toshiro recapped what he thought had happened to Shelke when she was forcibly disconnected, including him ordering Rangiku up to check on them before being warned about Nero and their disappearance.

"_Was wondering why she didn't come back._" Cloud paused to counter an enemy attack. "_We can still handle things, here's hoping you find them._"

Barrett once more shouted out in the background, something about how when he was through, there wouldn't be a soldier left standing.

"_As for you two?_"

"Don't worry, leave Deepground to us." Vincent replied quickly.

"_Can you hold on a second? Tifa._" "_Got it!_" The communicator switched hands.

"_I'm sending a map of the Shin-Ra building to the both of you._" Sure enough, their phones beeped, signaling they had it. "_Deepground is below the complex, take an elevator as far down as you can. Good luck!_"

"_Give 'em Hell, you two!_" Barrett shouted gleefully while shooting off multiple rounds, from what Toshiro didn't know. Tifa began to chide the man before the communicator was snatched away.

"_Don't die on us_ Captain." Ichigo emphasized his title mockingly, making Toshiro scowl. "_You either, Vince._"

Hitsugaya just sighed and switched his communicator back to private, Ichigo returning to his fight by the sound of it.

"The further down I go the riskier it is to use my Spirit Energy." Toshiro looked around at the underground city around them. "And Hyorinmaru's too big to summon inside any of the complexes."

"What about his human form?" Vincent suggested, recalling the ice covered figure that had protected Toshiro from Chaos.

"I don't know if he can…" He paused as his dragon spoke to him quickly. "Hm…he says he might be able to retain his human form as a summon, but he doesn't want to risk it indoors until he's sure."

"When you get the chance, just shout out so I can back away. I prefer to reach Deepground without any frostbite."

Toshiro couldn't hold back the short snort of laughter from the blatantly obvious joke on Hyorinmaru's ice powers and the wide radius it enveloped when released. The gunman, however, was already moving on, so Toshiro couldn't tell if he was smirking or if he was being dead serious. He'd heard small teases from him before, but not any obvious jokes, so the Captain couldn't tell which was true. Shaking his head, Toshiro simply caught up with Vincent as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

**What happens after Rangiku and Shelke are taken. So now, the Lifestream is going to reject Spiritual Pressure, since Aerith can't be there to calm it around him, which makes Shiro's life harder. At least they know where to go now!**

**Enjoy!**


	34. 33) Outside of Deepground

It was dark in wherever she was. Last she remembered, she had tried to help Shelke stop the Tsviet known as Nero, and warned her Captain. That was good, at least Toshiro knew what had happened to her. As long as he could stop Gaia from dying, she knew her efforts were not wasted.

However, there was Shelke to think about. The girl was with her, protecting them both from the shadows outside with a glowing blue shield. But she was exhausted trying to protect them both, and Healing Kido stopped at wounds and Spirit Energy, it couldn't restore the magic energy Shelke needed to maintain the spell for too much longer.

'_Guess this is it, Haineko._' Rangiku mentally whispered to the ash cat.

'_**We had a good run. I just wish I could have sliced Nero apart before it ended.**_' She replied.

'_My Captain will get him. I know it._' Rangiku turned to Shelke. "Hey, you don't have to protect us both."

She looked up at the woman.

"What?"

"You won't be able to keep this up for much longer. I'll be able to find my way through somehow, you worry about protecting yourself."

"Once that darkness touches you, your memories will become chaotic. You will see things you never wanted to, and forget everything you hold dear. It is Oblivion, Nero's power."

"Then…let me at least help you. We'll hold out longer with a Kido barrier." Doing just that, Rangiku cast Tozanshou. Shelke watched in fascination as the blue light shot out in four points before creating an inverse pyramid around them, locking out the darkness and keeping them safely inside, allowing Shelke to cut off her small barrier and relax. The Soul Reaper would be able to hold out longer than she could at her current state.

At the battlefield, Ichigo found himself alone with Cloud, ducking behind some rubble, the others having separated to get around the defenses and towards a reactor. Darkness was falling around them and time was running out.

"We should split up too." Cloud turned to the Substitute. "Each of us can take out a reactor on our own, and it will be harder to catch one of us if we're moving quickly."

"Yeah, but if I leave now Toshiro will have my head for not listening."

"You haven't called him Captain since you got here, I doubt you follow his orders anyway."

Ichigo scowled and scratched his head nervously, knowing it to be true.

"How many reactors are covered?" He asked.

Cloud thought for a moment, trying to think of who all had made it close to one.

"Reactor Five is down so there are seven left." He mused aloud. "If I take one and you another that will leave us with five."

"Reeve has a squad heading towards another. That leaves four." Ichigo added while the blonde nodded.

"Tifa and Barrett had planned on splitting up as well. Two left."

"Damn, if only we had Cid to contact, or Rangiku."

"We're on overtime then. Let's try to take out two each." Cloud stood and rolled his shoulder to stretch out the tight muscle, preparing to head back into battle.

"How about we see who can get more?" Ichigo smirked at Cloud's startled look. "Toshiro made a comment to Cid that I could probably take down three. Want to bet me for it?"

"I'm not much of a gambler…" Cloud didn't like where this was going.

"Great, loser buys dinner!" And Ichigo was off, leaving Cloud behind in a sort of stupor. Bullets brought the swordsman back to reality quickly and he hurried off to the nearest reactor.

Somewhere in the slums of Sector Three, Retsu Flash Stepped through rubble and conflict, helping what wounded she could with quick acting Kido Spells and doing quite a bit of damage to the enemy forces. She, too, was heading to a reactor. But first, she was taking a detour to where she had seen The Shera fall to the ground. If Shalua was still unconscious, she needed to be seen to.

Once the healer made it to the crash site, she found most of the crew already out of the debris with only a few heavily injured. The healthy ones ran inside for survivors, among them Cid who barked orders in a rough and loud tone.

"Mr. Highwind." Retsu called out, kneeling next to an injured crew member to apply her healing skills.

Cid stopped shouting and turned to the healer.

"Is Miss Rui still inside?"

"Not sure." Cid rubbed his stubble. "Went to pull her out with some of the guys but she wasn't in the tank, and it looked like it was opened due to it registering that she was awake and well."

"She must be inside somewhere." Having tended to the heavy injuries, Unohana stood and vanished inside, searching for the Lifeforce of Shalua. Knowing she would be the only one able to find Shalua quickly, Cid shouted a quick order to his second in command and rushed in behind her.

Working through the rubble was taking precious time, so Unohana applied small bursts of Kido to blast it aside. In the wreckage of what used to be the engine room, Shalua lay unconscious once more. But not one of near death like she had before, it was simply due to having a beam hit her roughly on the head. Checking for any permanent damage, Unohana was relieved to find none and that the worst that came from the beam was a large bruise and possibly a headache. And unconsciousness of course. The scientist had been extremely lucky not to get a concussion.

"I'll take her and the others who can't fight outside of the battlefield where I have the others." She told Cid, picking the scientist up. "Minazuki."

Not getting the last part, Cid scratched his head before yelping as a giant sting ray passed above him. Retsu placed Shalua in its mouth so the zanpaktou could heal her with the others and then leapt atop the beast to escape the fighting.

An explosion shook Sector Two as Unohana took out its reactor on her way out. Six reactors were still up and running, but now the Deepground soldiers were putting their forces into larger numbers on the remaining reactor sectors.

After reaching the make-shift camp where she kept the heavily injured, Retsu had her zanpaktou deposit the new arrivals safely, taking Shalua to a different spot. With Minazuki's help the woman was already at full health and was awakening. Her eyelid on her good eye fluttered as she tried to wake up.

"Miss Rui?" Retsu said sweetly, hoping that her voice would coax the scientist to the waking world.

It did and Shalua looked drowsily up at the healer.

"Who are…?" She trailed off.

"I am Squad Four Captain Retsu Unohana." Retsu explained, moving away to check on her other patients. "I came here at Captain Hitsugaya's request to aid in battle as well as to insure your survival."

"You healed me?" Shalua looked bewildered and grateful at the same time. Retsu smiled.

"I did, though I wouldn't have made it in time if Hitsugaya hadn't done his best to keep you alive on his own. My squad is adept at Healing Kido and he wanted to make sure one of us came." She nodded as a soldier thanked her, asking to be let back onto the battlefield, to which she had Minazuki hurry over to carry the battle ready back into the fray. They needed every man out there, since Rangiku was missing and Toshiro was busy elsewhere.

"That kid…Oh no, Shelke! Where's Shelke!?" Now distressed, Shalua rushed to her feet and looked around for her sister, only seeing various WRO soldiers resting or in pain. The healer was moving quickly among her patients to heal them as fast as possible. The Lifestream supplied her the energy she needed to heal so many.

"Wherever Nero took her, there is someone with her." She told the frantic scientist.

"That's right…a woman was with her. In the same uniform as you minus the coat."

"Rangiku Matsumoto. That was Hitsugaya's Lieutenant; he had her check on Shelke when he sensed a Tsviet approaching her."

"Toshiro…he's really looking out for everyone, isn't he?"

"He does his best. It's his duty as a Captain." Unohana smiled once more at her before returning to her duty. "I will be returning to the battlefield to find more wounded. Since you are well now, perhaps you can accompany me and assist Reeve?"

Shalua nodded with vigor, eager to inflict pain on the organization that had tortured her sister.

Retsu reached up to her communicator.

"Captain Hitsugaya, can you hear me?" She spoke into it, turning it to speaker so Shalua could hear.

There was a moment's silence and Retsu frowned. Had the ice Captain not heard her?

"_Yes, I hear you._" The voice was thick with static due to Toshiro's ever increasing depth below the ground. "_We're nearing the central elevator that will lead us to the heart of Deepground. Reception isn't the best down here._"

"I understand. I simply wanted to tell you that Shalua Rui is awake and well."

"_She is?_" Toshiro sounded startled, but it was hard to tell through the static.

"Yes. She's here with me now outside of Midgar." Shalua stood closer to Retsu to better hear what Toshiro said.

"_Good. Strife mentioned he'd lost contact with the airship, I figured it had crashed._"

"It did but everyone is fine, even Highwind." Retsu remembered something. "On my way out I managed to disable Reactor Two. There are six left."

"_Still a long way to go. Any word from Kurosaki?_"

Unohana turned to look at the fiery mass of building that was the Midgar battleground.

"He and Strife split up to attack separate reactors, along with the other Jenova War Heroes." She paused. "How are you faring, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"_Could be better. The purity of the Lifestream prevents Aerith from helping and trying to use my Spiritual Pressure ends in…explosive results. It rejects anything foreign down here._"

"Then your only hope is Hyorinmaru's summon form." Retsu frowned, worried for her fellow Captain.

"Summon form?" Shalua questioned.

Retsu kindly explained Toshiro's revelation about Hyorinmaru's true form.

"Hyorinmaru is the Ice Leviathan?!" Neither Soul Reaper had expected her reaction as Shalua began to pace furiously. "Then that means…no wonder Chaos seemed to hate you when I saw him in Edge…"

"_What are you talking about, Rui?_" Toshiro demanded.

"Hyorinmaru might not know this, since he was banished for it-"

"_Not banished, he left._" Hitsugaya corrected.

"Right. Hyorinmaru's role between Omega and Chaos is just like your role as a Soul Reaper, purging souls. He and Chaos were both supposed to move across the world and gather all of the souls, living or dead, for Omega. When Hyorinmaru left, I'm sure Chaos saw him as a traitor." Shalua was still pacing while Retsu calmly stood by as the communications medium. "It makes sense. Chaos was asleep, waiting for the time when he would take all life, but was then placed inside Vincent. From Lucrecia's reports, Chaos was meant to help him, though why she didn't elaborate on. As for Hyorinmaru, from what you tell me, he refused the role of a Weapon and left, but instead became your zanpaktou, became a part of you."

"And it seems Deepground intends to use Omega in a similar manner." Retsu mused aloud. "This does spell trouble. I fear what will happen to the hosts."

"_Hyorinmaru won't take up that role_." Toshiro defended. "_He's my partner, not a murderer._"

"I'm not saying he will." Shalua quickly corrected. "After all, eighty or so years as someone's zanpaktou…his binds to Omega will be long gone. It won't have any control over him."

"_Good. Hyorinmaru will be Omega's end, not his squire._" Toshiro paused. "_Shalua, about your sister_."

"I know what happened." Shalua stopped him. "And your Lieutenant too. Retsu told me it was the Tsviet known as Nero. Chaos's power will allow him to go right through Nero's Oblivion, but you need to be careful. Unless you can summon Hyorinmaru before the darkness takes you, Nero will devour your spirit."

Though they didn't see it, Toshiro shivered at the thought and Hyorinmaru snarled viciously.

"_We're only going to head deeper from here; this may be the last time I can speak to the outside until Weiss is dead. Anything else?_"

"Nothing." Unohana replied just as Minazuki returned with another round of wounded. "Finish your mission, Captain Hitsugaya."

"_I intend to…_"

* * *

**So the girls are still trapped in darkness, but with Kido they'll last longer than in the original game, and Shalua is alive! (SPOILER: In the game she dies) Since Shalua lives she's able to tell Shiro just what Hyorinmaru was supposed to do as well as warn him about Nero. Things are looking down quick.**


	35. 34) Emptying the Soul Sword

"I intend to…" Toshiro spoke, a growl escaping into his tone.

The connection was becoming worse but he listened as best he could for anything serious. As he was speaking to the healer he and Vincent had made their way downwards and around until they reached the large central elevator. Toshiro made note that it was big enough for Hyorinmaru to maneuver in, though a little tightly.

As they stepped out, Toshiro glanced at his gun shooting companion. He had not heard what Shalua had said, that the reason Chaos hated Hyorinmaru was because he felt betrayed by his fellow Weapon, and that the demon was not a curse from Hojo but a gift from Lucrecia. Reading between the lines, Toshiro had no doubt Chaos was put into Vincent to keep him alive somehow.

But then there was the matter of Hyorinmaru's revealed role in Omega's awakening. Truth be told, the ice dragon's role hadn't changed, he still cleansed spirits, it's just that he wasn't doing it for Omega. Since the dragon was working for a Soul Reaper and not the world's death spirit, the souls purged wouldn't go to Omega…right?

Toshiro had a sudden, horrifying thought that maybe he WAS helping Omega. The reason Deepground needed the pure souls was to create a pure Lifestream, which would signal Omega to awaken. By purging the dead souls of Deepground soldiers, he and the other Soul Reapers were in a sense strengthening the purity of the Lifestream and making Gaia think it was dying faster.

The Soul Reapers were making it worse.

'_No, that can't be right. Aerith said we were helping prevent it. The Planet is trying to help us succeed, trying to help us stop Omega_.' He countered in his mind.

'_**The pure souls we lead into the Lifestream are different from the tortured pure souls Deepground is collecting.**_' Hyorinmaru hummed. '_**It's the way they die that affects its purity, not how pure they are when they die.**_'

'_I really hope that's right…_' Toshiro looked up as the elevator began to move down. '_We should try the summon technique and see if you can use your human form._'

'_**I'm sure that form has changed as well.**_'

Simply nodding this time, Toshiro took out the icy materia.

"Valentine, there's enough room for me to try summoning Hyorinmaru." He said aloud.

Getting the message, Vincent backed up to the center and partly around the center pillar that was leading the platform down.

With his companion at a safe distance, Toshiro held the sphere out in front of him.

'_Okay Hyorinmaru, go._'

There was a strange pulling sensation as the dragon began to transfer his spirit into the orb in Toshiro's hand. His Inner World began to heat up as his Spiritual Pressure dropped, half of his power leaving him to gather in the materia with the ice dragon it belonged to, converting into Lifeforce. Once Hyorinmaru was fully inside the materia, Toshiro had a hollow feeling inside. He didn't like it and nearly called Hyorinmaru back to make it stop. But he knew he needed to do this and that if he couldn't get over the feeling now he wouldn't be able to when the situation was dire.

The materia in his hands felt far more comfortable now, as it had his Spiritual Pressure inside, it felt like a part of him. Also, he saw an image of Hyorinmaru, roaring in preparation for battle, inside it.

'_Let's try this…_' In truth, he just wanted to get it over with so Hyorinmaru could return to his Inner World. He really didn't like the empty feeling he had.

Toshiro activated the materia just like he had with the Fire one Vincent had had him practice with. It glowed bright white with an icy blue tint, just like when his Spiritual Pressure took on a visible form.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He wasn't sure if the release phrase was needed, but it didn't feel right to not use it, and it worked anyway.

Icy wind circled around the elevator platform and a huge blue summoning circle appeared below Toshiro's feet, startling him. Water came from the glowing lines and converged to one spot, growing larger before freezing over. The figure grew and grew, starting to form the shape of an ice dragon.

Finally, the ice died down and Hyorinmaru spread his wings as much as he could without hitting the upward moving walls.

Hyorinmaru sensed the inner panic Toshiro felt at the empty feeling he left behind and bent his head down towards his master. Further away, Vincent could only stare in awe.

"**It worked.**" Hyorinmaru said simply, putting his head up against the small Soul Reaper to comfort him.

"Yeah." Toshiro nodded, placing a hand on Hyorinmaru's snout and trying not to betray the shaky feeling he had inside. "Now we need to see if you can revert to your human form."

Going unnoticed, Vincent felt his chest burst with pain and in an instant everything went dark.

When his body hit the floor of the platform, both Soul Reaper and dragon turned towards him.

"**Don't go near him.**" Hyorinmaru growled when Toshiro attempted to help. "**Chaos has reacted to my presence.**"

The dragon's body glowed brightly and his form began to shrink. Vincent's body also glowed, his a scarlet light, as his body changed shape into that of Chaos. Toshiro turned away as the two lights increased, resonating with one another as fellow Weapons.

When it vanished, Hitsugaya cautiously looked back. Chaos glared fiercely at Hyorinmaru, amber eyes alight in fury and bloodlust. Hyorinmaru's human form glared back, not really having changed much from his normal human form save for the icy parts of him had a scaled look. The Lifeforce of the two Weapons continued to rise as they attempted to force the other into submission.

Having his power halved, Toshiro was defenseless and felt heavily suppressed by them and fell to his knees, trying weakly to fight back against it with his own Spiritual Pressure. When it touched the Lifestream that curled up to greet the foreign presence, it reacted terribly, ice exploding around Toshiro and nearly impaling him with his own power.

Hyorinmaru looked away from Chaos and turned to his master, worried, and Chaos leaped at the chance. The demon appeared in a flurry of red light in front of Hyorinmaru, claws striking down on the dragon. An ice shield formed in front of him and Chaos's claws only raked it and not his prey.

"Master, without me as your zanpaktou you're in danger." Hyorinmaru knelt down next to Toshiro while Chaos attempted to break the sphere of ice surrounding them.

"If you worry about me Chaos will kill you." Toshiro countered. "I'll manage; just try to stop Chaos as best you can."

Still seeming concerned, Hyorinmaru nodded and turned to the dark figure outside. Instead of removing the only thing standing between the angry demon and the weakened Toshiro, Hyorinmaru phased through the ice and pushed Chaos away from where his master hid.

Now alone inside the icy sphere, Toshiro took a moment to breathe deeply and try to calm down. He'd never admit it to ANYONE, but that moment when Chaos had come so close, when his own power was about to wound him, he'd been terrified. With his powers he could fight back, but now he had nothing, especially down so far where even a small Kido spell could backfire and kill him. He was just a defenseless kid once more, stuck with an empty feeling inside that almost seemed to mock him.

Toshiro gritted his teeth and fought against the overwhelming loneliness, turning to the ice shield to try and see outside. It was too thick to see through, and the shadows he could see were too vague to tell which one was Hyorinmaru and which was Chaos.

Suddenly, Toshiro felt something dark. Something evil. He whipped around to see what else was trying to get through the ice to him. Teal eyes narrowed dangerously at the thick darkness attempting to squirm through the ice. He lifted an arm for Kido, before remembering that if he attempted to do so, it would backfire. Instead, he unsheathed the hollow blade of Hyorinmaru. He might not be able to use its full power, but it was something.

A hand reached out of the darkness, trying to grab him, a pale white hand with black nails. Moving to the side, which was hard in the confined ice shield, Toshiro avoided its grasp and struck out with his blade. The minute his sword made contact the hand turned to darkness and vanished.

"Even without strength you prove to be a troublesome capture." A silky voice sneered from the darkness.

'_Hyorinmaru!_' Toshiro mentally cried out, knowing that if this darkness was a Tsviet, the one called Nero, he stood no chance without the dragon.

At first, nothing. The hand shot out again and this time it was fast enough to catch him by surprise, gripping him tightly around the throat.

Then the ice shield shattered and a furious human dragon cut the offending hand away from Toshiro. It vanished in darkness once more and the Soul Reaper fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. With his guardian back, the darkness left Toshiro alone and disappeared.

"The Tsviets already know that if I'm separate from you, you're an easy target." Hyorinmaru growled at the spot where the darkness had vanished.

"Great…this is going to get difficult." Toshiro stood shakily, Hyorinmaru supporting him up.

As he turned to see where Chaos was, he found the demon gone with Vincent lying unconscious on the floor.

"What happened?" He turned to his human dragon.

"I managed to strike an agreement with Chaos in time to stop Nero from capturing you. He must have gone away while I was here with you."

"At least that's one less thing to worry about." Toshiro sighed. "What was the agreement?"

"He, too, doesn't want to serve Omega. He knows Gaia isn't truly dying so he sees no point in purging it. He had every intention of fighting Omega when the time came. I simply told him I would help him and then leave, which was the plan anyway."

"Nothing drastic then, that's good." The feeling of emptiness started creeping back into his mind and he shivered.

"The trial run is over; I'd rather not leave you defenseless." Hyorinmaru vanished in a swirl of icy wind back into the materia. Toshiro took it from his pocket and held it tightly, eager to have his dragon back.

The pulling sensation returned and his energy came back as Hyorinmaru returned to his Inner World once more. He felt so much better now, and even let out a relieved breath, pocketing the materia again before walking over to check up on Vincent. He decided he would leave out Nero's attempt to kidnap him when Vincent asked for information.

After a minute or two of gently pushing the man's shoulder, Vincent managed to open his eyes, the red orbs looking somewhat blank as his mind still attempted to fully wake.

"Valentine…we're here." Toshiro said to him.

Vincent sat up, quickly waking to full alertness, and turned to where Toshiro was also gazing. The door was enormous, nearly as tall as Hyorinmaru's dragon form height. A large circular device in the center was spinning as it opened the door for them, darkness seeping out at the edges around the yellow and black striped paint there. At the top of the door was what Toshiro could only assume was the Shin-Ra logo.

"Deepground." Vincent muttered, standing up. Toshiro stood as well, having knelt down next to Vincent to wake him. "Shin-Ra's dark secret."

"Three years of Hell below." Toshiro added. "Now a world of Hell above."

"The path to darkness opens once more."

The door slid aside, revealing another thick metal one. That, too, soon moved aside, blinding them with light as darkness fled at the edges, threatening to engulf them.

They had made it to the heart of Deepground.

* * *

**So, Shiro can summon Hyorinmaru...but its not all glorious for him. After all, zanpaktou spirits are a part of the Soul Reaper they belong to, so obviously removing them like that would take its toll on the spirit. Not to mention without him Shiro's vulnerable as Nero demonstrated. So, there's that problem. At least Chaos will leave him alone now!**


	36. 35) City of the Underworld

If the city above them yet below Midgar was surprising enough, the fact that the Deepground center looked like an entire world beneath the planet's surface was astounding. In the distance, lit by a pure blue glow of the Lifestream, the same one that was currently trying to push him out if he didn't mask his Spiritual Pressure, was the main complex where they assumed Weiss was.

Thanks to the disability caused by the Lifestream, Toshiro couldn't simply Flash Step to the center and get it over with, so he had to stay with Vincent. He found himself contemplating his predicament. With the Lifestream refusing his power, even with Hyorinmaru's spirit inside him, he didn't have the fighting power he needed. But he couldn't constantly summon Hyorinmaru during battles; he wouldn't be able to handle the emptiness that long.

The way towards the center was definitely going to be a long one, with twisting catwalks and ladders, constantly leading them towards different destinations. The maps on their phones were helpful at least, and the soldiers were easy to take care of. However, there were strange looking mutant creatures reminiscent of the gargoyles humans sculpted on their churches, only bright red in color and able to shoot fire. Vincent took care of those while Toshiro avoided the flames and stuck to the grunts.

Still, Toshiro knew it was a matter of time before a harder enemy or even one of the two remaining Tsviets approached him.

They reached a break in soldiers inside an in between hallway, the doors on either side of them shielding them from prying eyes. While Vincent took a breather, having been running and fighting nonstop, Toshiro took out the materia once more into his left hand, Hyorinmaru still gripped in his right.

"What's on your mind now, Captain?" Vincent questioned, recognizing the thoughtful expression in Toshiro's eyes.

Toshiro told him of his recent thoughts about his power level and using Hyorinmaru as a summon. Vincent looked concerned when Toshiro briefly explained the empty feeling he had when his dragon had left him.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to use the Lifeforce energy of him as a summon to base my attacks on instead of Spiritual Pressure."

"Place the materia in your zanpaktou." Vincent suggested calmly.

Toshiro looked at him oddly, not understanding. Instead of speaking, Vincent held his gun up, finger off the trigger, and grabbed the keychain hanging off the edge where the materia was placed.

"I've been using this materia with my shots. Summon materia really don't work well that way, but since Hyorinmaru is your zanpaktou anyway, placing him inside your zanpaktou as the summon spirit should let you use your powers, but with our magic instead of Spiritual Pressure."

"That…might actually work." Toshiro held both said items up. He didn't have a keychain to attach the materia too. "But…there is the emptiness…"

"You'll be putting him right back into the zanpaktou, it should fix that."

Still looking a little doubtful, and secretly worried, Toshiro decided he would at least try it.

"I don't have a keychain like you do."

"The materia will absorb into it. I use a keychain to switch materia faster."

Vincent seemed to know what he was doing since he was answering so quickly, so Toshiro decided to trust him and asked Hyorinmaru to move into the sphere once more.

The empty feeling came back full blast and he shivered, his face revealing his panic for a brief moment before he controlled his emotions. Once he was calm, he pressed the materia to the blade of his now empty-spirited zanpaktou. The sphere let off its white light, but the light swirled around the sword, dragging it into the blade.

Hyorinmaru returned to the blade and somewhat filled the emptiness he'd first left behind, but his presence was still hazy and didn't completely get rid of it due to him now using Lifeforce instead of Spiritual Pressure. It was enough that Toshiro could fight without being affected by the hollow feeling, but it would always be at the back of his mind. Still, it was enough that he'd be able to fight at full strength again.

"Thank you." Toshiro nodded to Vincent.

Now prepared for any tough fight, the companions moved deeper inside.

They came across a circular platform and were cut off by a small troupe of soldiers. Toshiro was about to step back and let Vincent take them down with his aim, but noticed these soldiers had a different kind of armor on then the others.

Its purpose became apparent when, after a well-aimed shot on Vincent's part, the bullets ricocheted off and a barrier briefly lit up. The soldier rolled his neck and then lifted his weapon to counter fire.

"Bullets are useless, it seems." Toshiro growled as they hid behind a pillar to avoid the barrage.

"Your time to shine." Vincent replied.

"It won't be as easy since I can't use Flash Step, but…well, I guess they don't look too tough."

"Even without Flash Step you're fast."

Toshiro simply shrugged and darted out of cover, going straight for the first startled Deepground soldier. He was quickly dead and a slash of ice took out the two next to him. Vincent's idea had worked; Toshiro could use his powers once more without risk of backfire, with the exception of Kido and Flash Step.

The commander of the group quickly ordered the other two grunts to rain fire on the ice Captain. With a hint from Hyorinmaru in the form of an image, as the ice dragon couldn't speak to him, Toshiro held the zanpaktou out front and an ice shield formed to protect him from the bullets.

'_That's useful._' Hitsugaya mused, darting around the shield as the soldiers paused to reload. "_Icicle Flock_!"

He thought it would work, but since the icicles were projectiles, they also bounced off the barrier. Frustrated by this, Toshiro darted forward and cut them down while they were still recovering from ducking under icicles that hadn't reached them. The commander took fire, unaffected, and managed to graze Toshiro's arm with a bullet before the Soul Reaper cut him down.

'_Great._' Toshiro scowled as he looked at the cut on his arm. '_And I can't use Kido to heal it or have Aerith heal it._'

It wasn't that bad, so he just ripped off a small portion of his sleeve and wrapped it tight around to keep himself from bleeding out again. It would have to do for now.

Vincent rejoined him and they were once more on the move.

'_I wonder how the others are doing…_' Toshiro mused as they traveled through yet more twisting hallways.

To answer his question, none of the other reactors were yet destroyed. Ichigo, Cloud, Tifa and Barrett were all fighting their way towards separate reactors. With Shalua in tow, Cid also made for one, and Reeve with Yuffie was attempting to reach the last. All groups were being held back effectively by wave upon wave of Deepground soldiers. Unohana was busy treating the wounded and could not assist, though her Kido was badly needed.

As for Rangiku and Shelke, they still rested in darkness, protected by the Kido barrier the former had created.

Back to the now main duo, they had arrived at what Toshiro thought was a dead end. There was a rail car, but the doors were closed shut around the rail. Vincent, however, seemed unperturbed by this and stepped into the car, working at the controls to get it up and running.

"With this we should be able to get deeper in a lot quicker." Vincent said aloud.

"But the doors are shut." Toshiro pointed out.

"They open when the rail car gets moving."

Shin-Ra technology really was strange. He thought about maybe meeting the current president when this was all over. Then again, Rufus didn't know about Deepground so was probably just as shocked as they were to see the group surface and quickly ravage the world. Still, he was doing a poor job helping.

Jumping into the rail car with Vincent, Toshiro began to wonder how he was going to get rid of Weiss and Nero. Without Kido, he had no way to briefly separate their power from their body long enough to purge them when killed. His thoughts scattered as the rail car jerked into motion. It had a slow start, but once through the doors it sped off, leading them through miles of town that would have taken them ages to get through on foot.

'…_**Fly…**_' Hyorinmaru's voice was faint, but with it came an image of Toshiro riding on Hyorinmaru's back while he was in dragon form.

Teal eyes looked up. True enough, above the underworld town there was plenty of space to fly.

"You'll be fine on your own, right?" Toshiro turned to Vincent.

The gunman glanced at him, confused.

"I'm taking to the air." He placed a hand to his zanpaktou's blade and removed the materia, ignoring the strong empty feeling, and said the release phrase.

Once Hyorinmaru had materialized, Toshiro leaped onto his broad icy back and they lifted high above the rooftops. Since he was in contact with the ice dragon, Toshiro didn't feel the emptiness as strongly.

"**I did not think to do this before, but since speed is of the essence, I finally thought of this.**"

"Vincent will be left behind." Toshiro countered.

"**Chaos will take care of him, it was part of our agreement.**" The dragon turned to see Deepground planes rushing to greet them. "**You are under my care as long as we're this close to the pure Lifestream, Vincent is under his. But, I do believe I can ease his problems**."

"I'll be holding on tight, then?" Toshiro sighed, not liking his position of uselessness.

"**As long as you're safe on my back I can fight without distraction, master. You're doing more than you think by keeping next to me.**"

'_I hope you're right…_'

As the planes closed in, Hyorinmaru snarled. Toshiro had to grip tightly to Hyorinmaru's neck as the dragon turned sharply to face the oncoming machines. His jaws opened wide and a blast of ice shot out like fire, engulfing the planes and freezing them solid to where they crashed to the ground in pieces.

One had gotten around the blast and took fire on the dragon. Hyorinmaru kept his back away from the gunfire to protect Toshiro, his iced scales keeping him safe from the puny bullets. Swinging his tail, the dragon sent a flock of icicles hurtling towards the plane. But the movement caused Hyorinmaru to lower his front enough that a bullet flew by and imbedded itself in Toshiro's left arm. The pain was intense but he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"**Toshiro!**" Hyorinmaru was enraged by the injury to his master and shot towards the plane with a single wing beat, tearing the machine apart with his jaws like a knife through butter. The dragon landed on a rooftop and turned his head back to check on his master. "**Are you alright?**"

"I've been better." Toshiro hissed through his teeth, putting pressure on the wound to stem the bleeding. At least the bullet had gone through so there wasn't a piece of metal trapped in his flesh.

"**I was careless.**" The dragon rumbled in apology, lowering his snout to the wound and blowing out icy air. It covered the wound in a soothing layer of ice and cooled the heat from the pain. It wasn't Healing Kido, but under the current circumstances it was the next best thing.

"I'll be fine now, we should keep moving or Vincent will head off without us." The ice Captain adjusted his position so he could hold tightly to Hyorinmaru with only his right arm.

Looking a little reluctant about taking flight again, Hyorinmaru lifted off the roof and continued on in the direction of the rails. He didn't get into a fight unless forced this time, but did what he could for the gunman below when he was able. Once the gunman was out of the open rail car and once more on foot, Hyorinmaru flew ahead across the city and towards their goal.

That's when the darkness hit.

* * *

**Whoo, cliffhanger! I remember letting my jaw drop when i saw the inside of Deepground and even said 'How the hell did they get a city under the ground?!' It was complete with little houses and even a river! Then i hated it because it took so damn long to get to Weiss. Well, Toshiro can fly on Hyorinmaru, so there's that going for him, hehe.**


	37. 36) Nightmares

Rangiku could sense something shift in the darkness around them. She nudged Shelke, the Ex-Tsviet having fallen asleep while they remained trapped inside, and pointed out her discovery.

"Nero must have caught someone." Shelke replied. She blinked as Rangiku's face contorted with worry.

She was right to worry.

Hyorinmaru roared in fury at the darkness surrounding them, trying to break free of it without losing Toshiro. As for the Soul Reaper, he could only look on in horror. Beneath him, the ice dragon vanished in a flash of white light and he felt something latch onto him from within, but by then the darkness had swallowed him.

"_I have you now, Ice Captain._" Echoed the dark voice of Nero. "_Let's see what makes you cry, child. Fear is what breaks the spirit._"

Toshiro was alone. He was trapped in never ending darkness. The emptiness he felt with Hyorinmaru gone tripled in its pull and attempted to drown him. He couldn't think straight, couldn't pull out of it. His body shook as his mind became trapped in memories he never wanted to see again.

The face of Aizen, smiling as he stood there in the blood of those he killed, the other traitor Captains standing with him.

"_You are weak, Hitsugaya_." Aizen mocked. "_You could never hope to kill me._"

"Damn you!" Toshiro snarled.

Aizen's hand flicked upwards and the scar left behind from the Winter War split open again while the traitor simply stood there, leering at him.

"_Children should learn to respect their masters_." The silver haired Gin chuckled. "_Or terrible things might happen_."

The three vanished but the pain remained, more painful than when he'd first gotten it. He screamed in pain, unable to stop.

Several visions flashed before his eyes. His grandmother, freezing to death because of his own powers. The children of the Rukon district jeering at him, calling him a freak.

'_I'm not a freak!_' His control had snapped as he whimpered, cowering away from the horrible antics of the other kids.

His time at the Soul Reaper Academy where his best friend was killed for also having Hyorinmaru as a zanpaktou. The fact that HE was the one to kill him. Then the near murder of Momo, his sister, at the hands of Aizen while the bastard simply smiled at her to the end. How even after she woke up she believed in Aizen, thought he could be saved. How he was powerless to kill Aizen every time they met.

How during the Winter War he had been the one to stab Momo while under the impression it was Aizen.

"No!" Toshiro barely registered that he was crying. "I didn't mean it Momo!

"_For one so small you have a great many terrors in your life._" Nero's voice sneered. "_Though I suppose you can't hear me now, as deep into your fears as you have gone_."

Nero's shadowy figure stood above the shivering, crying form that was Toshiro.

"Let's spin a nightmare so foul you'll never be able to recover from it." Nero knelt down and whispered this in Toshiro's ear, but the child did not hear him.

A piercing roar echoed in the darkness and Nero actually backed away from the child in shock.

"Hyorinmaru returns. Perhaps we can play nightmare another time, Shiro. I must pay a visit to Chaos." With that, the Tsviet left.

The visions faded from Toshiro's thoughts and he was dragged from the darkness into the depth of his Inner World. Even in his subconscious he would not wake and his body shook terribly from fear. Hyorinmaru curled protectively around his master, humming gently to ease his pain. Over time, the shaking stopped, and Toshiro was able to rest peacefully, his guardian keeping a watch out for any more of Nero's Oblivion.

As for the child's real body, Hyorinmaru had the darkness shift around him to take it to where he knew he would be safe.

Rangiku jumped as the shadows crept right up to her barrier, something they hadn't tried to do before, before noticing a figure inside. The darkness began to peel away, revealing a white haired child.

"Captain!" Rangiku was about to reach out and grab him but Shelke's hand on her shoulder reminded her that such an act would be suicide.

"**I will keep the darkness away.**" A deep voice resonated outside the barrier, making both girls tense up. "**Please, take him inside**."

"Is that…Hyorinmaru?" Rangiku sat there for a moment, stunned, before she pushed up her sleeves and stuck her upper half out of the barrier, much to Shelke's protest. An icy barrier formed around her as the darkness jumped on the chance for an unprotected mind, giving her long enough to grasp her Captain around the middle and pull him inside, safe from the darkness,

She immediately took notice to his tear stained face and the deep wound on his shoulder. Plus, after pulling him safely inside, Toshiro had unconsciously gripped tightly to her and didn't seem about to let go anytime soon. Rangiku assumed a motherly stance and stroked the child's hair to calm him down.

"If he's been in here for too long there might be permanent damage to his mental state." Shelke warned. She didn't show it but the Ex-Tsviet was disturbed by Toshiro's childish behavior, especially after he'd expressed such a mature mentality.

"I'm sure he'll make it through alright." Rangiku countered while keeping her focus on the shaky Captain in her lap.

"I told you before, Oblivion targets a person's worst fears and brings them back. I don't know what his fears would be, but by the looks of it, they were hard on him."

Rangiku knew exactly what kind of fears Toshiro had and it explained his current state perfectly. It also worried her greatly; Hitsugaya had tried very hard to forget those events, and having them so forcibly pushed to the forefront of his thoughts…

"He'll make it through alright." The Lieutenant repeated. She kept Toshiro with her while renewing her efforts at trying to find a way out.

Near the entrance of the central reactor, Vincent paused. He'd seen what had happened to Hyorinmaru and Toshiro, but he had no way of finding them.

"So glad to finally meet you, Vincent Valentine."

The gunman turned to see Nero there. Perfect.

"I at first considered you and the child a nuisance, but I've found I can't let you run around unchained. I must protect my beloved brother."

"Brother?" Vincent ruby eyes narrowed at the black Tsviet.

"Dear Weiss, powerful Weiss. The only person who ever loved me and the only person I will ever love."

"What did you do with Toshiro?"

Nero paused, not having expected the sudden question. If the mask had been gone, Vincent would have seen the man grin evilly.

"Shiro? The boy is currently writhing in his mind of nightmares. I must say, I never expected such large amount of pain in one small body. Your companion has been through Hell far worse than the pain we go through to become a Tsviet." Nero paused as he saw Vincent's eyes widen in horror. "Did you not know? His family was torn apart, his friends killed before his eyes, he was never accepted by the other children from the town he grew up in."

'_He's been through that much pain?_' Vincent thought, horrified. '_He stands so tall, acts so strong. I never imagined he'd been through so much._'

"He still goes through it, too. The other Captains don't take him seriously due to his age and he's been threatened by fellow Soul Reapers many a time."

"How do you know all of this?" Vincent demanded.

"When I trapped him in my darkness, of course. I found so many terrifyingly sweet nightmares hidden away in his mind. I think the best one is when he was tricked into stabbing his sister, under the impression it was his most hated foe."

Having had enough, Vincent drew his gun and prepared to fight. These memories were not to be told to others in such a way. Toshiro had never spoken of them; Nero had no right to shout them out as though they were common dreams. The Tsviet narrowed his eyes in a sneer; he knew he'd hit a nerve.

* * *

**What a way to end the day. As painful as it was to write, i knew that having all those memories brought up at once would cause Shiro to lose his control, so as OOC as it may seem...well, for those of you who know him, you can probably understand why he would break down.**


	38. 37) Steeling One's Resolve

Toshiro still slumbered on, but the tears had stopped and he wasn't gripping as tightly to Rangiku as before. Shelke watched as the strawberry blonde continued to stroke the ice Captain's hair and hum a soft tune.

"Are you his mother?" Shelke asked.

"Wha-?! No! I'm not!" Rangiku paused in her mothering to quickly deny the question. "It's just…he needs SOMEONE to be there for him right now, so I thought I'd take up that role."

Returning her attention to Toshiro, Rangiku vaguely wondered if she should adopt the boy. But then, with him being her Captain that would be too awkward. He didn't have a mother, only a grandmother and a sister, both nowhere near him to be of any help.

"You take on the role well." Shelke commented once more.

"I know him pretty well since he's my Captain, but that's the part that would make being his mother awkward." Rangiku replied. "Besides, I've never seen him cry before. Whenever terrible things happened he'd have a tantrum of sorts and fight back, but I don't think I've ever seen him cry about it. Not since he was very little and still living with his grandmother."

Toshiro stirred and the girls both looked at him. He did not wake, simply shifted into a more comfortable position.

"How long will this barrier last?" Shelke asked the question that had been weighing on her mind.

"Well, I'm starting to feel a little tired out." Rangiku sighed. "It might just be a matter of time." She was worried more for Toshiro's sake than her own. Once back in the darkness, those terrible memories would plague him again.

"**Vincent approaches.**" Hyorinmaru's voice was faint, but they managed to hear it and looked around them into the darkness.

"Vincent? He can walk through this place?" Rangiku turned her eyes to Shelke.

"Chaos's power allows him to do so." She nodded in reply.

It took another two or three minutes, but the black and red clad figure of Vincent became visible. He looked at the three of them inside the Kido barrier, sticking onto Toshiro the longest before he looked back up at Rangiku.

"Unless you find this place appealing, I suggest we get out." He said to her.

"But the darkness…" She hesitated.

Icy mist crept off the blade on Toshiro's back and quickly formed into Hyorinmaru's humanoid form. Before Rangiku could ask about the change in him, and how he managed to do that, the ice dragon had picked up his master with one arm and gripped tightly to Rangiku's arm with his free one. Vincent stepped inside and gripped Shelke's.

"We'll lead you safely out." Hyorinmaru told them. "I did not have enough energy to lead all three of you out before, and Toshiro needed me there after what Nero did."

The Kido barrier fell and the two Weapon powers led them through the darkness and back outside.

"Mask your Spiritual Pressure, Matsumoto, the Lifestream rejects anything foreign this far down." Hyorinmaru warned the Lieutenant as they stepped outside, now in front of the entrance gates.

Shelke was quick to collapse due to her low energy and Rangiku couldn't keep herself standing, having been sitting down all that time. Hyorinmaru knelt down and let Rangiku hold Toshiro once more, while he stood again and glared fiercely with Vincent at the figure in front of them.

"Sol Wrought of Terra Corrupt." Nero chanted. "My darkness has no control over you. And the dragon is a Weapon…how troublesome." Nero looked hungrily at Toshiro. "I rather enjoyed his nightmares."

"How dare you, you bastard!" Rangiku growled fiercely, holding tight to her Captain. Her grip caused the boy to whimper, as he was alone in his Inner World once more.

The Tsviet turned to face them, his metal wings spreading slightly as he lifted his arms.

"I shall try a different dance."

An enormous wall of darkness spread out behind him, making the girls flinch. A stray wisp approached the sleeping Toshiro and his expression quickly turned to one of agony.

Hyorinmaru easily removed the wisp and put a barrier around Toshiro's mind to further protect him. The human dragon's rage was clearly felt in the air around them as the temperature sharply dropped.

"Harm my master again and you will die a terrible death." Hyorinmaru snarled.

As far as they could tell Nero was enjoying this. He'd figured out where their weak spot was and was using it fully to his advantage, especially since the target was still trapped in sleep.

Nero paused suddenly, turning around to face the wall of darkness he had created.

"My brother calls." He said simply, and vanished into the shadows, said shadows disappearing as he left them.

The group relaxed slightly and Hyorinmaru quickly left to return to Toshiro's Inner World. As long as he had the materia on him, the dragon could switch back and forth between his summon and his zanpaktou spirit. Rangiku looked over the boy once more before shakily standing and carrying him in her arms. Vincent knelt down next to Shelke.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I…I don't know. My magic is nearly out."

Nodding in understanding, Vincent picked up the small girl and he, along with Rangiku, ventured inside.

They continued inside until they reached a small room that Shelke recognized. It had been the room where she kept track of Vincent for the Tsviets, pointing out her computer station. On the wall at the other end of the room was a large Mako tank. It was here she asked Vincent to set her down so she could renew her strength with a Mako 'bath'.

Meanwhile, Rangiku set Toshiro gently down on the floor and put a hand to his forehead. She knew the boy's body temperature was colder than most due to his Spiritual Powers over ice, so for him to feel warm by human standards meant he was definitely in bad shape.

'_**Hyorinmaru will do his best, Ran, just give him a minute.**_' Haineko purred hopefully.

Rangiku nodded and kept a vigilant watch over the ice Captain as Vincent helped Shelke stand inside the tank and worked the controls to get Shelke recharged.

"Mr. Valentine." Rangiku looked away from her Captain a moment to speak with the gunman.

"Hm?" Vincent turned as the tank Shelke now stood in filled with glowing green light of Mako.

"If my Captain is like this, he won't be able to shut down the reactor." She reported. "I'll go in his place but I need to know where to go."

"The destination is marked on his phone." The gunman replied.

She nodded and turned back to Toshiro. When she reached into his pocket for the phone, he stirred and opened his eyes slightly.

"Oh, Captain!" Rangiku grinned in relief that he was awake, setting the phone she had just grabbed aside for now. "Are you alright?"

The answer was obvious to the others there, but they wanted to see what Toshiro would say. Vincent understood what he had seen, thanks to Nero, and Rangiku already knew what horrible memories he would have faced. Of course, Toshiro only knew the latter.

"Fine…Nero's darkness took my energy away." He sat up, showing no signs of his earlier fear. "I just need a little time…to get it back."

His face was lowered so they couldn't see his eyes, but they knew he was hurting.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Shelke put a hand on the glass, her voice a little weak due to her exhaustion.

The Captain raised his head to look at her, curious.

"Why do you fight for a planet that isn't your own?"

"It…It's my mission."

"Your life is being put on the line for this mission, to save a world you didn't know about until Aerith contacted you."

"That's what Soul Reapers do." Rangiku replied this time. "We help people every day who have no idea of our existence. We risk our lives for them, and they don't even know about it. We live in the afterlife, they in the World of the Living. Separate but connected."

"I now have a connection to Gaia as well." Toshiro reached back and put a hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou. "I may not have some sentimental reason for putting an end to Weiss and Omega…but Deepground has pissed me off enough that I'll finish this mission no matter the cost."

"And you, Vincent Valentine?" Shelke turned to the gunman.

Not having expected being put in the spotlight, Vincent took a moment to think before answering.

"To destroy Deepground and stop Omega's awakening." He said. "It's time to put an end to this madness. Or at least, that's what I tell myself. I'm not sure if that's my real reason."

Hitsugaya nodded in understanding. There wasn't really a solid reason for fighting Deepground, just that it needed to be done to save millions.

"Not sure…" Shelke became lost in thought. "I don't want to see the world end…I just…don't want any more pain."

The visions flashed back in Toshiro's mind and he scowled, lowering his head once more to hide his face from the others.

"There will always be pain." He said, everyone's attention turning to him as he spoke. "No fight is without sacrifice. No person comes out of a battle without some kind of scar, and some come out with more than others." He rubbed the wound across his body, the one he had thought Aizen re-opened in his nightmare. Rangiku, however, noticed that the part of the scar he held his hand over…was directly over his heart.

Toshiro stood a little shakily but stood tall, his expression once more emotionless.

"We need to keep moving." He said.

"You're in no condition to fight, Captain." Rangiku also stood, objecting to the small Soul Reaper's words.

"I won't be doing the fighting."

"Huh?"

"Hyorinmaru." Toshiro called the name out after taking the materia from his pocket.

The human form of the great Ice Leviathan appeared beside him, his own blade in hand to prove he would fight in Toshiro's place.

"I can't be too far away from him, but it's better than nothing." Toshiro leaned heavily on Hyorinmaru for support. "Down here, Spiritual Pressure is useless."

"Then how is he here?" Rangiku didn't get it.

Hyorinmaru gave a brief summary of his revelation as being Gaia's Ice Leviathan and Rangiku turned to her Captain, enlightened.

"That's what you meant when you said you had a connection to here." She cupped her chin in her hand as she mulled over what she'd been told.

"We've wasted enough time, let's go." Toshiro, having taken the time during the conversation to rest, stopped leaning on Hyorinmaru and took lead.

He wanted to find Nero quickly. And when he did, he would kill him without mercy.

* * *

**Okay, he's fine now...sort of. Since this story mainly focuses on Toshiro with the occasional Vincent POV, i skipped the fight between Vince and Nero. Sorry if that dissapoints anyone.**

**Enjoy!**


	39. 38) Raising the Dead

After giving Rangiku the map, and insisting he didn't need any help, Toshiro waved his Lieutenant off and traveled through Deepground's maze of catwalks and corridors with Hyorinmaru and Vincent at his side. When soldiers attacked, Hyorinmaru would have his master duck behind something and then would attack any who got too close, leaving most of them for Vincent's deadly aim.

Vincent had not told Toshiro what Nero had told him, that he knew what nightmares he'd seen. It was too personal a subject and they needed to focus on the enemy. The tiny Captain already wasn't himself, still seeming a bit shaky at times as though the visions still plagued him; he didn't need the thought that Vincent knew his terrors holding him back as well.

They stepped through a door into a large, spacious room that the two of them recognized from Cat Sith's memories. The condensed pool of pure Lifestream lit the room in a bright sickly emerald glow. Toshiro could hear the screams of the souls sacrificed to make the pool and it made him woozy once again. Hyorinmaru kept him upright.

The area they needed to get to was further down, with a bridge connecting their side to the entrance of the inner chamber, where Weiss no doubt waited patiently for them.

'_Just like Aizen…_' Toshiro scowled fiercely at the thought, his resolve to kill Weiss strengthening.

By the looks of it, to get down to the bridge, they would have to move through yet more twisting hallways. At the rate they were going it would take another two to three hours before they made it there, hours they didn't have.

"Hyorinmaru, any chance you can fly us there?" Toshiro turned to the human dragon.

"For such a short distance it would be easy." Hyorinmaru stepped over the edge, his body glowing white, and leaped off.

Once in dragon form he lowered his head down so the two could climb down his neck to his back. Vincent seemed a little hesitant at first, watching how Toshiro mounted, before following suit in a slower manner. The dragon sighed at the gunman's nervousness before twisting slowly around and heading towards the bridge.

The Lifestream swirled upward to greet the Weapon but otherwise lay still. The screams seemed to calm, lifting the pressure on Toshiro's mind.

"**We have company.**" The dragon growled, lowering himself down enough for Vincent to dismount onto the bridge while he took back to the air, Toshiro holding firm to his back.

"Is it possible that I can use your powers on your back like this?" Toshiro asked his dragon, reaching back for his sword. He wasn't about to sit there and be useless again.

"**As long as you stay in contact it should work.**" The dragon turned away from the conversation as one of the Deepground helicopters circled around the center station, a horde of gargoyles on its metal hide.

The click of Vincent's gun being loaded below resonated with the ringing sound of Toshiro's zanpaktou being drawn, the low baritone of Hyorinmaru's growl underlying the two sounds.

The dragon struck first, lashing out at the plane with a wave of ice. It moved around it easily and countered with a set of rockets.

"Go around it!" Toshiro commanded.

The dragon dove down under the rockets; due to them being heat seeking, it hardly registered the ice dragon as a target.

"Taking them out with one blow…_Thousand Year's Ice Prison!_"

The pillars of ice rose from the depths of the Lifestream, using it as a base for its strength and doubling its power, something Toshiro had not expected. The plane ran headlong into one of the pillars and began to fall into the pool. Toshiro quickly turned his sword and the swirling pillars closed in, crushing the plane and several gargoyles inside before sinking back into the Lifestream. Vincent took out the stray gargoyles.

With that threat gone, Hyorinmaru landed to let Toshiro dismount and, instead of returning to human form, returned to the sword instead, still in summon form.

"Time to truly end this." Toshiro was off towards the doors leading inside.

"Right." Vincent followed closely at the ice Captain's side.

They found themselves in a wide hallway where Mako generators still spun, meaning the power had not been cut yet. Ahead of them lay the doors to Weiss's chamber.

"Rangiku should have cut the power by now." Toshiro had no way of sensing where she was, not with as close to the pure Lifestream as he was.

"She's probably still getting used to not using any Spiritual Pressure." Vincent replied, though he, too, seemed nervous.

The generators shut off and the two of them allowed themselves a moment of relief before standing straight once more.

"He'll be out of power now, this is our chance." Hitsugaya held Hyorinmaru out in front of him, hoping he could fight well despite the difference in energy. He'd forgotten the feeling of emptiness, he noticed, for which he was glad. Fighting through Nero's darkness seemed to have given him a resistance to such a small pull.

Vincent took charge this time and they stepped through the doors.

Weiss's chamber was huge, the floor covered in steel tiles and Mako tanks, now emptying, spread around the center. The floor broke off in a circle around the center point except for a thin bridge leading to the large throne in the very center island. On the throne was…

"Impossible!" Teal eyes widened at the prone figure drooping over the arm of the throne.

Weiss's figure was the same as the one from the broadcast at the start of his journey, long shite hair spiked wildly, shirtless with white pants and tall black boots. Two swords rested in sheaths at the man's back but had triggers like that of a gun.

"Dead?" Vincent breathed, not believing what lie before him.

"But not for long." The companions whipped around to see Nero behind them, a longing look in his eyes as he stared at Weiss.

"You…" Toshiro felt his Spiritual Pressure flare in anger before reigning it back in as it caused a nearby tank to explode in blasts of ice.

"What do you mean?" Vincent demanded.

"A new life breeds inside him." The Tsviet scoffed at them. "Just as one breeds within each of you."

"So that's what you're doing." Toshiro growled. "You're implanting Omega inside Weiss…you're not really trying to kill the planet, you people just want the power to do so."

"You really are a genius, just as your dear friend Kusaka said." Nero seemed to smirk as Toshiro's face contorted in rage.

"How do you know that name!?" Vincent was startled by the pure fury behind that demand.

"From you, of course. Such a shame, really, to have the very organization you work for force you to kill your own friend." Toshiro was seething by this time as Nero continued on nonchalantly. "But that's in the past, right?"

"Damn you…"

"Soon my dear brother will awaken. It seems like an eternity since I was granted the knowledge of rebirth."

"Granted?" Vincent seemed interested by that comment. "By who?"

The glow behind them increased, causing them to turn their attention back towards the center of the chamber. The Lifestream was spreading upwards around the glowing shield where Weiss lay dead. A voice cried out as the figure was engulfed.

"What?" Vincent held his gun up in preparation for a fight.

"Omega's waking up." Toshiro snarled, holding Hyorinmaru at the ready, said dragon roaring for a fight.

"Stay AWAY from MY BROTHER!" Nero's voice was high pitched now as he cried out in fury.

Darkness engulfed the two of them in seconds while paralyzing them with a terrifying screech.

'_Hyorinmaru_!'

An icy barrier quickly sprung up around the Captain before the wisps of darkness could latch onto him again. Instead of staying passive like before, however, the darkness pressed roughly against the shield. Panic crossed Toshiro's face as the shield began to crack and the darkness seeped in. He knew if one tendril touched him his mind would be lost to the nightmares.

"Shiro?"

That voice. Anything but that voice.

Turning slowly to see behind him, Toshiro saw the person it belonged to and wished he'd been strong enough to ignore the voice.

"Shiro, what's going on?" Momo looked to be on the verge of crying, brown eyes wide with fright. "I was trying to find Captain Aizen-"

The minute 'Aizen' was said Toshiro snapped up, startling the girl.

"Aizen is a traitor, Momo! Don't you get that?!" He growled, causing her to flinch.

"But…you stabbed me." She said.

Toshiro froze in shock. As he watched Momo's eyes became blank and dead, blood seeped into her clothing from the vicious stab wound on her chest. A blade formed in the darkness, running her through, and the figure holding that blade…was himself.

"Don't you remember?" The shadowy version of himself sneered. "You tried to kill her in cold blood because you were too stupid to realize it was a trick."

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya attempted to break through the icy barrier, ignoring the voice warning him to stop.

"You always wanted to protect her, but you failed every time. Your sister is still in the infirmary isn't she? All thanks to the wound YOU gave her." The figure laughed in his voice, a cruel laugh he would never use.

"Stop it!" Ice spread out in waves around him as his panic soared. He didn't want to believe his dark self, but at the same time he thought it to be true.

"…Toshiro!"

Hearing his name startled him out of the vision, realizing that Vincent had hold of him with the power of Chaos shielding him from Oblivion. Hyorinmaru hurred happily now that Toshiro was back; it seemed that only a demon could travel the darkness safely.

"I won't pry too far, but Momo is safe. She's not here." The gunman spoke in a calm manner.

"You…You know?"

"Nero was giddy with how many tortured memories you had, decided to mess with me by telling them." Vincent wouldn't look Toshiro in the eye now.

"That bastard."

"Save it for after we get out, you nearly impaled me with the last one."

"S-sorry."

With Vincent guiding they quickly escaped the darkness, once more in the hall outside of Weiss's chambers. Toshiro didn't want back in anytime soon.

* * *

**Nero's relentless, aint he? Doesn't help that Toshiro's had so many terrible things happen to him. Getting closer to fighting with Weis, though, so he'll be able to kick ass soon. I've got plans, hehe...**


	40. 39) Madness Behind the Mask

Nero stepped out of the darkness behind them.

"How did you like your nightmare, Shiro?"

"Don't you DARE call me by that name." The ice Captain spat back with venom. Out of the darkness he was able to draw his zanpaktou and was fully prepared to fight.

"Hitsugaya, stay here." Vincent put an arm in front of the enraged Soul Reaper.

"What?!" Toshiro protested quickly.

"The minute he traps you again you're done for. I'll handle him."

"Ah, yes. You're immune to my darkness." Nero glared at Vincent, ignoring the sudden light that filtered through the doors to Weiss's chamber. "But I can't just leave him be…" The darkness started spreading out again and Toshiro quickly backed up to the wall to escape it. "No one will take my brother from me again."

Toshiro used Hyorinmaru's power to make the ice shield again, but the force of the darkness shattered it in an instant, coming closer.

"Captain!"

Someone grabbed him and picked him up, rushing away from Weiss's chamber and away from the darkness. He couldn't tell who it was until they set him down safely away from Nero's reach.

"Matsumoto!" He shouted in surprise as his Lieutenant stood beside him, prepped for a fight.

"Sorry for the surprise, Captain, but I couldn't let Nero take you again." Rangiku gave a small smile before returning to a battle stance, watching Nero and Vincent vanish in darkness. "Looks like Vincent will handle this one."

"That's fine." Toshiro breathed deeply to calm his emotions. "Only a demon can survive that darkness. We'll take care of Weiss while he's still weak."

"Right." Letting her Captain go first, Rangiku fell in step as they moved quickly into Weiss's chamber. She had since realized her Soul Reaper powers were useless, but she could still support Toshiro if needed.

Just as they reached the doorway, a bright light blinded them as a deafening roar echoed in the chamber. When the light died down they ran into the spacious room, wondering what had happened.

Weiss was standing now, examining his body and smiling. The man was tall yet scarily similar to Toshiro.

"Weiss!" Rangiku called out. "We've come to put an end to you."

Both Soul Reapers took a battle stance as Weiss registered their presence.

"Ah…the ice brat and his Lieutenant." The man sneered, voice deep and sending chills down their spines. "How foolish of you to try and fight me."

Weiss leapt over the chasm around his throne instead of walking the bridge, and Toshiro leapt up to meet him in the air. Their blades clashed in the air.

"Useless!" Weiss easily pushed him back, though the ice Captain landed nimbly without a scratch, already prepared for the next blow. "Nero has given me all the information on how you Soul Reapers operate. Without your precious Spirit Energy you're nothing more than a child waving around an oversized sword."

"Your guard is down!" Rangiku had gone around the side while Weiss focused on Toshiro and struck out for the neck.

Seemingly without effort, Weiss parried her strike and sent the woman flying. He then held his sword up as though aiming a gun, which is when Toshiro remembered seeing triggers.

"Matsumoto, move!" He shouted in warning just as the gunshot went off.

Without Flash Step all Rangiku could do was evade enough to have the bullet hit her left shoulder instead of her heart. One could dodge swords without the fast moving step, but not bullets. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro attempted to approach but had to quickly bring his sword up to block a strike from Weiss's deadly blade. Not two seconds ago the man had been several feet away.

"Not bad, brat." Weiss smirked. "You managed to keep up without your high speed movement."

"I didn't keep up with you." Toshiro replied. "You were too predictable!"

At the last word Toshiro pushed Weiss away, jumping up and swiftly kicking the man in the gut, sending him stumbling a few feet back.

"Hmph, perhaps you're not completely useless without the Ice Leviathan." When Toshiro's eyes widened, Weiss grinned. "I know all about the Weapon inside you, boy. It was part of Doctor Lucrecia's thesis."

"Hyorinmaru…was…?"

"Yes, your precious zanpaktou played a role in Omega's awakening." The Deepground leader paused. "However, it took some time to decipher exactly what his role was."

"He was the same as Chaos." Toshiro snapped. "He was supposed to purge the life of spirits on Gaia."

After pausing a moment, Weiss laughed.

"That's what I assumed at first as well! But that's not the case at all. Do you know why the Ice Leviathan had to be removed from his position as summon?"

"He was too strong, he left." Toshiro replied, not understanding what the man was getting at.

"That's the way he sees it. The reason he was given the role of a Weapon in the first place is because he was meant to be the bringer of destruction."

Toshiro felt his body stiffen as he heard those words.

"That's right, boy, Hyorinmaru is the one who kills the planet when its time has come. THAT is his role. He awakens Omega by slaughtering the souls of millions!"

"Liar!" Toshiro screamed, rushing forward to attack.

"Oh I'm not lying." Weiss parried blow after blow, though he seemed to be surprised by the speed with which Toshiro attacked as it was equal to his own. "But since the dragon left, I had to do his job for him."

"Hyorinmaru would never do such a thing!" Toshiro had the said dragon switch to Shikai mode, something Weiss had definitely not expected as he frowned in displeasure, racing away to avoid the chain-blade being thrown at him.

"You already have." Weiss stabbed one of his weapons into the ground and pointed accusingly at Toshiro just as Vincent stepped inside. "Your zanpaktou has aided in creating the pure Lifestream needed to awaken Omega, just like he was born to do."

The gunman froze, not understanding what he had just walked into. Toshiro's hands shook, his mind racing. He had thought of such a scenario before, but due to Aerith's words had believed he was helping, not hurting. But if what Weiss said was true…

He had made everything worse.

"You set this up…" Rangiku gritted through her teeth, the bullet wound hurt a lot. "Everything was a hoax."

"Oh I assure you, the Ancient was very real. But her naivety led her to be a perfect tool. The minute she called you people here I knew things would begin to get rough for me. But when she brought you," Weiss once more pointed at the stunned Hitsugaya, "I found myself in luck. The Ice Leviathan, Bringer of Death, brought right to me."

"N-no…that can't be right…" Toshiro held his sword firm again. "You used me…"

"Just like Aizen did, boy, that's correct." Weiss had expected the boy to crack under the pressure and become a useless, crying child once he knew he'd been tricked.

Toshiro cracked alright, but Weiss had used the wrong word to do so.

His ice wings spread as Toshiro immediately went into Bankai and charged the startled Tsviet, ice exploding around him as his Spiritual Pressure radiated off him in waves.

Vincent rushed over to the injured Rangiku, helping her stand and pulling her back into the hallway before the ice impaled her.

"Where's Nero?" Rangiku asked.

"He vanished inside somewhere. What the hell happened?" Vincent asked her.

The Lieutenant recounted what Weiss had told them and Vincent listened to every word with a passive expression.

"He's going to lose it in there." Rangiku turned to the chamber door, worried. "He'll get hurt again, just like when he lost it around Aizen. The bastard nearly killed my Captain, I don't want that to happen again."

"I'll take care of it. You should head back outside to help the others." Vincent put a comforting hand on her shoulder, the uninjured one, before rushing back inside.

By now Toshiro had covered nearly the entire room in ice, making it his domain to dominate. Weiss had a hard time moving across the frozen ground and scowled fiercely. There was a gash across his side, but Toshiro was not without injury either, a terrible looking gash running across his left arm, right over where Chaos had scarred him. The Captain panted from the amount of energy he'd consumed and winced as he moved his arm.

"Hmph." Weiss noticed Vincent and smirked once more. "It's time I got serious."

"Same here!" Toshiro used his wings to push him forward, sword aimed for the heart.

Weiss pushed aside the obvious attack only to find the boy trap him around the waist with the ice chain, the blade digging deep into his side. Toshiro pulled back and pulled it tight so Weiss could not easily remove it.

"Hyorinmaru may be the planet's death but he is nothing to Omega!" Weiss's body began to glow with the light of the Lifestream.

It shot across the chain to Toshiro's hands and, while Hyorinmaru was unaffected, it began to mix painfully with his Spiritual Pressure. Still he held firm to the chain, tightening its grip and trying to fight back by covering his enemy with ice, but the ice would not spread.

"I told you, it's useless!" Weiss stabbed one of his blades into the ground and broke the chain away, gripping tight to the end and strengthening the flow of Lifestream into Toshiro's body. "If you take any more of the pure Lifestream into you…your own powers will kill you from within."

"Toshiro, let go!" Vincent called out.

"Silence." Weiss shot at Vincent with his gunblade which the gunman blocked with his clawed arm. "He could not let go now even if he wanted to."

Toshiro found that to be true. The thick flow of Lifestream was keeping him firmly gripped onto Hyorinmaru. But what the Tsviet didn't know was the said ice dragon was absorbing most of its power, so not as much of the harmful light touched Toshiro's spirit.

But even with the dragon helping, the pain became too much for him to handle and he collapsed.

"Toshiro!" Vincent attempted to rush over, but Weiss's lightning speed brought him in front of the gunman and swiftly knocked the man over.

"Well, Vincent." Weiss sneered. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"What?" Vincent questioned, standing and backing away for distance, though he knew it would do no good. In the distance, Toshiro lifted his head to listen, unable to move the rest of his body as Hyorinmaru rushed to remove the Lifestream that had invaded him.

"Still in the dark?"

Vincent looked very confused now, trying to see what part of Weiss he could recognize, but had nothing. Weiss, however, had a look in his glowing aqua eyes that definitely meant he knew Vincent.

"Three years ago when I was still running around looking for Sephiroth I took it upon myself to distribute my data, my mind, my inner being across the World Wide Network."

"Splitting one's soul…is a high class felony." Toshiro growled, his voice sounding strained.

"This isn't Soul Society, brat, get used to it." Weiss snapped back, annoyed by the interruption. He turned back to Vincent. "Even though my body had died and the world was left in ruin, I survived inside a virtual reality. When the network was reformed the scattered data regrouped and I was reborn."

Toshiro attempted to stand, but moving was still difficult. However, he had to do something.

"A Neo-Reunion, you could say." Weiss smirked.

Realization struck in Vincent's eyes and the once expressionless face that rarely showed emotion became contorted in hate.

"You…" He growled.

Weiss laughed, but over his deep voice was that of a higher pitched, maniacal tone. From his hidden position, Toshiro thought it was Mayuri, before turning to look and seeing a projected image of an aging human with long brown hair and thick glasses, a lab coat over his clothing. Well, he WAS a crazy scientist, he just wasn't a nearly immortal one.

"That's right boy, it's me…Hojo!"

'_So he's the one who put the demons in Vincent._' Toshiro mused, before moving to a different spot.

The scientist continued in a mocking tone, but Toshiro had blocked him out. He was currently having a conversation with Hyorinmaru, one that would turn the tide in his favor when the time was right.

"You know…" Hojo's holographic self kept shifting around, seemingly unable to focus in one spot. "When I first read it I thought that woman's thesis was utter nonsense. I couldn't believe some legendary beast had anything to do with your survival. However, three years ago when you transformed into Chaos right before my eyes. I must say, I was shocked."

Vincent turned his gaze away for a moment to check on Toshiro, only to see the young Captain missing, leaving only a bloodstain behind. Was that bad? Had the boy escaped?

"Who would have thought her theory was actually valid?" Hojo sneered, bringing Vincent's attention back to the scientist. "So I began thinking…If Chaos exists, so too must Omega." He turned to where Toshiro should have been. "And the Ice Leviathan as well….Hm, it seems the Lifestream swallowed up his spirit."

Vincent scowled at that while Hojo laughed, turning back to Vincent to continue his monologue.

'_**The boy isn't dead.**_' Chaos whispered in his mind. He forced himself not to jump at the sudden reassuring words from the demon he feared taking over him at any second.

"And if you could become one, then maybe I could become the other, to traverse the Cosmos in a blaze of glory! It was the chance of a lifetime!" The maniac paused. "But there was a problem. For one, the Ice Leviathan was no longer here. Now I know he went to the Soul Society, but at the time, he was lost to me. As for Omega, the beast needed a strong body to play host to it."

The gunman narrowed his eyes; Hojo definitely did not have a strong body.

"You see, boy. The only reason you were such a perfect host for Chaos was because my experiments endowed you with a nearly indestructible body. It is thanks to me you are standing here today."

Hojo's form seemed to finally focus in, and Weiss's body vanished to be replaced by the holographic form of the scientist.

"Where was I? Ah yes, I attempted to strengthen my body by injecting myself with Jenova Cells. I did not take into account that the cells would attempt to take over my mind and eat away at my soul." Weiss's body returned and he scowled at the seemingly distasteful memory. "But due to this I came up with a brilliant plan; to transfer my neural-data across the World Wide Network!"

Hojo seemed ecstatic about his genius idea.

"However, I realized I still needed a durable body. That's when I remembered Deepground-"

"And using the strong body of their leader you used his brother, Nero, and created the perfect host for Omega, awakening the beast by creating a pure Lifestream, unlike Chaos's tainted one." A voice interjected.

"What?" Weiss/Hojo looked rapidly around for the source of the voice.

"You talk too much." Toshiro appeared behind Weiss, back to back with him, with what appeared to be Flash Step. "I already figured everything out from the first part of your monologue. You really should be brief about these things."

"Why you…" Weiss struck out behind him with lightning speeds, only to have Toshiro vanish and reappear in the center, sitting on the throne. His wounds were healed and he seemed in much better health. "How come you can use Flash Step this close to the Lifestream?"

"I'll make it short, since you used up so much time." Toshiro sighed in a bored fashion, confusing Vincent. What had sparked the change in Toshiro? "Since Hyorinmaru isn't an ordinary zanpaktou, I've done something no Soul Reaper could ever accomplish while you yapped away."

"And that is?" Hojo demanded.

"I've fused with him. My Spiritual Pressure has been temporarily exchanged for Lifeforce, what I call the energy you people use. I can now fight you with the same force that I could if I was back in the Soul Society without the Lifestream getting in the way. Plus, I can still summon his Weapon form."

Weiss took a few steps back from the ice child even though they were already a good distance apart. Toshiro stood and faced him with a level glare, a look Vincent recognized when the boy was serious about a fight, one he'd only used in his battles against the Tsviets so far.

"Lost your voice, Hojo?" Hitsugaya stepped across the bridge, reaching back for the hilt of Hyorinmaru. "I guess you've realized just how hopeless a situation you're in right now."

* * *

**Whoo! Time for some bad-assery on Shiro's part! I'll explain what happened to Toshiro in the next chapter sinc eyou're probably confused about what happened. Anyway, enjoy!**


	41. 40) Power of Death to Stream of Life

Time turns back to when Hojo was first beginning his long dialogue about how he survived. The ice Captain was moving around them, trying to prep a full power Sennen Hyoro, the ice prison, while the enemy was engrossed in preaching to Vincent.

'_**Master, I think I've come up with a way to bring you back to full strength despite your proximity to the Lifestream.**_' Hyorinmaru had shifted to his zanpaktou self once more to speak with Toshiro.

'_Let's hear it, I'm willing to try just about anything at the moment._' Hitsugaya paused on the far end of the room where he could still hear the mens' voices but would not be found if they searched.

'_**Come to your Inner World; time will not pass and this won't take long.**_'

'…_Sounds important, then._' Toshiro closed his eyes and dove in.

When he opened them he stood before the great Ice Leviathan in the icy plains of his Inner World.

"So what's your plan?"

"**We're going to do something no Soul Reaper has ever done.**"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes slightly, a little nervous about what Hyorinmaru had up his sleeve…scales.

"**Being a Weapon my powers differ from yours when using my true form. We no longer fight on the same wavelength, and that has decreased your power by at least half its usual strength.**"

"I know that, Hyorinmaru-"

"**Hear me out, master.**" The dragon snorted. "**What I'm suggesting is…I merge my Weapon spirit to your own.**"

"WHAT!?" Shock was the only emotion he could express at that point, teal eyes wide.

"**I won't say its painless, but by doing this your Spiritual Pressure will be temporarily changed into Lifeforce for as long as we're near the Lifestream.**"

"As long as I'm near it?"

"**Yes. Due to the proximity of the Lifestream, your Spiritual Pressure is virtually useless, but since Lifeforce is based off of the Lifestream, by using things that need it such as Kido or energy platforms, you would have an endless supply of it. That, and as a Weapon I could command it to strengthen and heal you at will. As long as you remain here near the Lifestream, you will be virtually invincible.**"

"At what cost?" Toshiro knew such power would not come without sacrifice, he wasn't that naïve.

Hyorinmaru rumbled unpleasantly at having to explain the downside so soon.

"**You will be put under a lot of strain from the switch, so when you switch back any injuries you currently have will feel worse than they are, your body will be sore depending on how many hits you take…and no doubt you will be exhausted almost immediately. If you act too rashly while empowered by the Lifestream, you'll pay heavily for it later and could possibly find yourself near death.**"

Toshiro sighed heavily at this information. The power to stop Weiss quickly was too good to pass up, but the price was high. If he took too many hits, it was possible he could die. He didn't like the sound of that…but it was his mission to stop Omega, and risks always needed to be taken in war.

"**And though I intend to prevent this, if you absorb too much of the Lifestream, you could end up losing your sense of self.**"

Now THAT was a very high price.

"You…You will help me get myself back if that happens, right?" Toshiro looked the Leviathan in the eyes.

"**As I said, I intend to never let it happen. I simply wanted to warn you**."

"Right…Then let's do it. I'm prepared to pay the price if it means defeating Hojo and Omega."

Hyorinmaru nodded, lowering his head down towards Toshiro and placing the tip of his snout on the boy's chest.

Icy pain shot through his limbs like nothing he'd ever felt before. It enveloped him before he had the time to put up a defense, causing him to scream in agony. His body felt dreadfully heavy for a terribly long second before it lifted and became weightless. This repeated several times as his body adjusted to the new power flowing inside him from the dragon touching him. Hyorinmaru had no enjoyment in his expression; in fact, he seemed disgusted with what he was doing to his master.

Then the pain was over. Toshiro could feel the change, it all felt different. His Spirit Energy wasn't so much Pressure now as it was a gentle current flowing through his limbs.

"**It is done.**" Hyorinmaru reported, still looking upset about brining harm to his Soul Reaper partner.

Taking a moment to recover from the shock of what had transpired, Toshiro looked his dragon firmly in the eyes once more.

"Let's take down a Tsviet together, Hyorinmaru."

Toshiro was jolted from his Inner World with only seconds having passed between Hojo's beginning introduction about seeing Chaos's form three years ago. Continuing to listen to the dialogue, which was truly a monologue as Vincent never spoke, Toshiro stepped shakily over to the center towards where the Lifestream shifted in small currents under Weiss's throne.

A low rumbling emitted from the zanpaktou at his back. Resonating with that call, a tendril of the thick Lifestream rose up and wrapped around the boy in a gentle caress. It healed his wounds and revitalized him, bringing his energy back. Not only that, he felt the stress from years past melting away and was far more relaxed than before. A juvenile joy he hadn't felt since he was still in the Soul Reaper Academy surfaced for a brief moment.

'_**Don't lose yourself to the Lifestream, Toshiro.**_' Hyorinmaru warned.

The dragon's voice snapped him back to reality.

'_That was close._' He mused.

Hojo continued to rant while Toshiro hid behind the throne, listening. It quickly became apparent just what the man had done to get where he was. When the scientist mentioned needing a strong body for Omega's host and remembering Deepground, he decided enough was enough and raised his voice.

"And using the strong body of their leader you used his brother, Nero, and created the perfect host for Omega, awakening the beast by creating a pure Lifestream, unlike Chaos's tainted one." He heard the Tsviet/scientist shift position as he looked for him. The mischievous child within still had a small influence on him, so he stood and Flash Stepped behind Weiss to startle him. "You talk too much. I already figured everything out from the first part of your monologue. You really should be brief about these things."

"Why you…" Weiss struck out at him but he easily moved away. The man's movements seemed slower, even if he had gotten back his maximum abilities. He decided to mess with the man's pride and reappeared on the throne, sitting in it casually with his elbow on one of the arms and his chin resting on his hand. "How come you can use Flash Step this close to the Lifestream?"

"I'll make it short, since you used up so much time." He sat up straight. "Since Hyorinmaru isn't an ordinary zanpaktou, I've done something no Soul Reaper could ever accomplish while you yapped away." He paused to see what Hojo would do.

"And that is?" He growled and Toshiro had to fight the urge to smirk. He'd gotten past such childish antics.

"I've fused with him. My Spiritual Pressure has been temporarily exchanged for Lifeforce, what I call the energy you people use. I can now fight you with the same force that I could if I was back in the Soul Society without the Lifestream getting in the way. Plus, I can still summon his Weapon form."

Weiss took a few steps away from him and Vincent looked somewhat shocked as well, and slightly suspicious. He was acting a little strangely. So, he pushed the child side of him away and returned to a serious expression once more, standing from the throne and walking forward. Hojo hadn't spoken yet, and after the enormous monologue, this came as a surprise. He leveled a glare at him.

"Lost your voice Hojo?" After he'd crossed the bridge out of the center, he took a battle stance and reached back for his zanpaktou's hilt. "I guess you've realized just how hopeless a situation you're in right now."

"Hopeless?" Hojo sneered. "You bring out a new trick and you think you've won?"

Toshiro frowned as the man began to laugh. He didn't see what was so damn funny.

"Useless! I'll take the both of you on! I did want to try out my new body before I began my journey anyway." The man got rid of the annoying holographic projection of himself and became Weiss, drawing the two gunblades and preparing to fight.

Toshiro drew out Hyorinmaru, switching him to Shikai without having to say the release phrase or Hyorinmaru's name. On Weiss's other side, Vincent aimed his gun.

'_That won't be enough, he needs Chaos._' Toshiro glanced at said gunman while keeping alert for any of Weiss's movements.

"This ends, Hojo." Vincent growled, the first words he'd spoken since Hojo had revealed himself. "Right here, right now."

"Couldn't agree more, Valentine." Toshiro spun the chain-blade.

"Blasted fools!" Hojo snarled. "I'll destroy you; your beasts are nothing more than pawns to Omega!"

Toshiro knew he couldn't be in this state for long without risk to his body later, so he aimed for a quick fight. He threw the chain-blade forward at the same time that Vincent took a shot, Weiss in the middle with a grin on his face.

This fight wasn't going to be as quick as he wanted, but he never got his way.

* * *

**Okay, i lied, the bad-assery is the next chapter. BUT, i did explain how Toshiro managed to switch from Spiritual Pressure to Lifeforce, so there's a plus! Enjoy!**


	42. 41) Death of the Mad Scientist

Weiss easily blocked the bullet with his sword blade before moving aside to avoid the chain-blade. Before it could reach Vincent it was jerked back and Toshiro instead swung his sword down in an arc, the icy, serpentine form of Hyorinmaru racing forward from the blade to engulf Weiss in its watery iced form. Using his high speed movement, Weiss ducked around the rushing water and struck out at Toshiro. Their blades clashed and the two white-haired entities glared at one another.

"I should have had you killed sooner." The Tsviet narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Hmph. _Way of Destruction Number Four…_" Recognizing what Toshiro was about to do, Weiss backed off. _"…Pale Lightning!_"

The blue energy bolt created a harsh gash on Weiss's arm, causing him to snarl in fury.

Vincent, taking advantage of Hojo's focus on Hitsugaya, came up behind him and used his metal clawed hand to further injure the Tsviet. Spinning quickly Weiss countered with a sword strike and cut an equally devastating cut on Vincent's chest.

The wound glowed bright red and began to heal.

"What?" Vincent watched the gash heal.

"Hyorinmaru convinced Chaos to help instead of cause problems." Toshiro said, sliding his hand down the hilt to the chain and tossing it up.

Weiss kept his attention on Vincent and the healing wound, not noticing the curving chain-blade.

"Chaos and Hyorinmaru, working together?" He sneered. "They have vastly different roles, they would never get along. Not to mention," He struck upward, knocking back the crescent blade, "Hyorinmaru betrayed Chaos by leaving."

"They put aside their differences for the goal of defeating you." Toshiro lashed out again; he didn't want to give Hojo time to monologue again.

The two of them exchanged rapid blows, sparks flying from the force of their hits. Toshiro backed up and swung his blade, creating a torrent of ice to engulf Hojo with. The man thrust out his arm, creating an energy wave that hit the ice wave midair and shattered it.

"Too slow." Toshiro had Flash Stepped behind Weiss and had trapped Weiss/Hojo's right arm in the chain, freezing it solid in seconds.

"Tch, and now you're trapped with me." He lifted his other sword to strike.

The chain extended, bringing Toshiro out of range while still keeping Weiss trapped, and Vincent shot the gunblade from Hojo's hand.

"The two of you are becoming bothersome." Hojo broke through the ice and once more gripped the chain to keep Toshiro from moving too far away. "You were better off in Bankai, child."

"Haven't you learned already?" Toshiro's eyes were hidden in shadow and his brow twitched. "I…" He yanked the chain from Weiss's hand, startling him, "…am NOT…" He then struck out with lightning speed, his blade sparking against Weiss's own, "…A KID!"

His Lifeforce rose dramatically and ice crossed from his blade to Weiss's, speeding up the Tsviet's arm before he could react. He pulled away but Toshiro was relentless, swinging upward and sending out another icy serpent to engulf him.

"You lost the minute you underestimated my power." Hitsugaya's breath came out in angry white gusts like that of a dragon. For a moment, Hojo could have sworn the Ice Leviathan stood behind the boy and fear crept into his heart.

The serpent sent him flying into the wall, his body almost completely frozen.

"_Way of Binding Number Sixty-Three, Chain-Link Chain Bonds!_" The thick yellow chains wormed their way over the frozen body and held him in place.

Hojo's holographic self separated from Weiss, temporarily split from his host.

"But, how!?" The scientist whined. "Why is Omega's power fading?!"

"You lost, Hojo." Toshiro thought he saw something at Weiss's feet, but sensed nothing and looked back up at said scientist. "You know, I've always hated people like you. Psychotic bastards doing whatever they want with peoples' lives just because they can."

"It's over, Hojo." Vincent added, stepping up beside the tiny Captain with his gun aimed.

"_Wait…_" The silky voice was immediately recognized and Toshiro stiffened, his body shivering at the memory of what the owner of that voice had done to him. "…_Weiss._"

Instead of the actual Nero appearing, a shadowy, black version of him rose from below Weiss's feet. Toshiro remembered seeing something there but wondered how Nero had escaped his noticed. Then he remembered he couldn't sense anyone this close to the Lifestream.

"What, you?!" Hojo seemed equally stunned by Nero's appearance. "I-Impossible! Vincent killed you!"

"No, he vanished before I could finish him." Vincent corrected, watching the exchange with interest. Toshiro was nervous.

"G-Get out of me!" Hojo screamed at Nero. The shadowy man glared fiercely at Hojo as he continued. "Omega's host must be pure! Why do you think I had you create Mako untainted by Jenova?! A filthy being like you infected it!"

He cut off in a yelp of pain as shadow leaped on his holographic form.

"Silence." Nero growled. "I'm speaking with my brother."

Nero knelt down and broke away the ice on his brother but could not yet break the Kido in his shadow state, to which he glared back at Toshiro. The boy tried to hold strong but his hands shook; he did not want to go into another nightmare.

"Dear Weiss." Nero spoke in a gentle tone that Toshiro didn't think he was capable of.

The Tsviet, the true one, looked up at the dark form.

"Nero?" Weiss seemed out of it. To be expected, Toshiro thought, for someone who had had his mind controlled since awakening.

"Brother," Nero put his hands on Weiss's shoulders, ignoring Hojo's protests, "let us become one. Let us go together so that no one may ever tear us apart."

"For Omega?" Toshiro mused aloud, and then spoke louder. "I can't allow that."

"Silence!" Nero had darkness travel towards him and Toshiro immediately Flash Stepped away to escape it. Even though it hadn't touched him he felt its influence, the shaking coming back and phantom visions of Aizen hovering at the edge of his sight.

"Let us…let us join Him." Weiss muttered, dazed, speaking of Omega.

"Wait!" Toshiro jumped forward but Nero's darkness blocked him again with a very real vision of Aizen, one even Vincent could see.

"Now now, Shiro, no need for such excitement." The fake Aizen sneered, blocking Toshiro's sword with his own.

Nero, joyous to be becoming one with his brother, vanished in tendrils of darkness, taking the fake Aizen with him. Hojo screamed in fury and fear at his loss.

"No! This is my body now!"

"Obviously not." Toshiro growled as Weiss stood, walking steadily towards the center where the pool of Lifestream swirled up to greet him.

The Soul Reaper leaped forward, ready to end it. His sword tip punctured Weiss's chest, but before he could fully run the Tsviet through, he vanished into the light of the Lifestream, Hojo's dying cry echoing in the air around them.

* * *

**Hope the fight wasn't too short, but it always seems short when written down. Just drag it out like they do in the animes ^^ Now they have to fight Omega!**


	43. 42) Rise of the Beast

"Dammit." Toshiro stopped his forward rush, whipping around to watch the light of Weiss's spirit vanish inside the Lifestream.

He noticed a rather large orb rolling towards the pool and acted quickly, throwing the chain-blade out to capture it. The chain wrapped around it twice, froze the object to itself, and then was pulled back out. Toshiro caught it easily and undid the ice and chain. In his hands was a large clear orb with multi-colored lights swirling rapidly around it. There was immense power inside it.

"The Protomateria." He deduced. "I can see why they needed this. But even with it Hojo failed."

Toshiro turned to Vincent, the gunman staring at it oddly as it was his first time seeing it.

"That was in my chest?" He questioned.

"I guess. I'm not sure how to replace it, though." Vincent blanched slightly at the thought, remembering the pain he had gotten when Rosso had removed it. "But now the question is, did we stop Omega?"

The two of them turned towards the pool of Mako, waiting for something to happen.

'_**Get out, now!**_' Hyorinmaru roared, sensing something he could not.

"Valentine we need to move." Toshiro turned to the gunman.

"Chaos warned me." Vincent replied.

They turned to escape just as the pool exploded with energy, tendrils of Lifestream spreading out to ensnare them in it. Scowling, Toshiro grabbed onto Vincent and pulled him out of the room with Flash Step. When they reached the bridge, however, they could not escape. The Lifestream was everywhere and the power of their Weapon partners attracted it right to them. They became engulfed in the emerald energy.

It was black night outside. Rangiku had joined up with Yuffie and Reeve to destroy Rector Three. Five and Two were down and empty. Ichigo was near Seven, Cloud near Six, Cid and Shalua just reaching One with Barrett and Tifa at Four. They would soon destroy them.

The Soul Reapers paused as an intense force pressured them. Even Unohana, outside the city with the injured, felt its influence and looked towards Midgar in worry. She had yet to sense Toshiro emerge from under Reactor Zero even after it was sabotaged by Rangiku, or so the woman had said.

The Reactors, which had so far been dormant, turned on with blazing aqua Mako fires. Right after, thick tendrils of Lifestream rose up from Reactor Zero and towered into the sky, forming a shape.

"Toshiro…" Unohana worried for the tiny Captain.

"Is…Toshiro still inside?" Ichigo's eyes went wide at the thought of losing the icy Captain.

"No, Captain!" Rangiku was horrified. She had been so sure they would escape, so sure they would succeed. "Is that…?"

"Omega." Reeve looked on in both wonder and horror as the beast formed its shape out of the Lifestream.

Cloud turned towards where the monster was.

"So Vince didn't make it…hope that he and that kid are alright."

Suddenly, solid streams of energy shot into the five Reactors that were working, latching onto it and soaking up the pure Mako inside as it was a direct line to Gaia's Lifeforce.

"Ichigo!"

The Substitute turned as Aerith called out his name.

"Toshiro and Vincent are trapped inside Omega." She seemed winded and scared. "I don't know if they can get out."

"Shit." Ichigo looked back at the enormous beast forming from the green energy. It stood on a twisting tripod of thick armored limbs, enormous arms outstretched at its side. The rest of it had yet to form. "Not good. Rangiku you there?"

"_What is it?_" The Lieutenant was quick to reply.

"Toshiro is trapped in that thing with Vincent."

"_WHAT?!_"

Assured she would do her best to help, Ichigo leaped into the air and raised Zangetsu high above.

"_Moon Fang Heaven Piercer!_" He yelled.

The black and red energy lash destroyed Reactor Seven in one swift go, severing the thick tendril that had impaled itself into the building.

"Hehe, three down…"

"…Four to go." Reeve noticed one of the Reactors fall to the black attack and silently thanked Ichigo.

His other concern was Rangiku's swift retreat from their side, not explaining whatever it was she'd been told. What's worse, she seemed to be heading towards Omega.

By now the Weapon had begun to fully form himself. His body glowed blue before becoming thick gray steel, bright glowing wings, four of them, attached themselves to his enormous shoulders. His head was horned with a halo perpendicular to his forehead.

The force of Omega's construction had pushed away the thick cloud cover, letting the city flood with moonlight and the light of the Mako wings.

'_I have to get to the Captain!_' Rangiku pushed herself closer to Omega, but the closer she got, the harder it became to use Flash Step and energy platforms.

Then, Omega's head exploded and two lights shot out. One was a scarlet red light, shooting high above Omega's now reforming head and spreading black wings; Chaos. The other was, surprisingly, the giant icy body of Hyorinmaru. Looking a little worse for wear and holding tight to Hyorinmaru's neck was Toshiro.

"_Oi, I thought you were dead you crazy brat!_" Ichigo's voice shouted through Toshiro's communicator.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kurosaki." Toshiro replied. "But Omega isn't dead yet, so I can't die yet either."

"_I don't remember Hyorinmaru ever externalizing himself like that._" Unohana commented.

"Long story. But at the moment, Hyorinmaru is the only one besides Chaos that can put an end to Omega." Toshiro paused and looked to where Chaos had flown off. "But Chaos is a little…out of it."

"_What do you mean?_"

"Hyorinmaru protected me from losing my mind to the Lifestream, but without the Protomateria, Vincent wasn't so lucky and Chaos took his chance to take over."

"_Well that sounds familiar._" Ichigo grumbled. "_Wish I had a Protomateria for Hichigo._"

"If I'm going to kill Omega I need Chaos's cooperation. I have the Protomateria, I just need a way to get it in him." Toshiro held up the large materia in his hand while his dragon hovered in the air facing Omega.

Chaos, meanwhile, was trying to slam his way through the thick barrier surrounding Omega but was having no success. He was ignoring Hyorinmaru completely.

"If I may…" The soft voice startled Toshiro and he turned to see who it was.

"You…" His eyes widened as he recognized the woman wearing a white evening gown and wrap. "Lucrecia Crescent."

"Thank you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, for helping Vincent." She gave a small bow. "Shelke's will is allowing me to come here, to help you with what you cannot accomplish."

"You mean this?" Toshiro held the Protomateria out to her, the sphere pulsing softly from Hyorinmaru's power. Said dragon watched them curiously, humming softly to the power of the orb.

"Yes. I can give it to him, and Chaos will be controlled." Lucrecia gently took it from Toshiro, who had the strangest feeling he could trust the scientist, something he'd never experienced before. "With him at your side Omega will fall."

She turned to where Chaos currently hovered in the air, examining his enemy, before she seemed to recall something and looked once more at the Soul Reaper before her.

"You have fused yourself to the power of the Lifestream. I understand the damages of reversing back, so I will give you this."

A white light gathered in her open palm and then died down before she reached the new object out to him. It was a small pendant, the stone on the end of the chain a simple diamond shaped emerald with a hard shell of aqua glass.

"What is it?" He asked, taking it from her.

"A gift from the Lifestream for your efforts. After your fight is over, break the seal of glass and the crystal will absorb the Lifestream in your body slowly. When it absorbs all of it you will be powerless, but it will be safe to then remove it and recover your Spiritual Pressure. It will be rough and may take some time, but it should ease the pain and eliminates the risk of death."

The Ice Leviathan rumbled gratefully to the spirit and Toshiro offered her a small smile as thanks. Returning the smile, Lucrecia turned to light and sped off towards Chaos.

Toshiro slipped the pendant around his neck and turned back to Omega, his eyes shining with his resolve to end it. The beast seemed to sense the killing intent and looked directly at him with Mako green eyes.

The true battle was about to begin.

* * *

**Time to fight the big bad Omega! So instead of all that pain at once, he'll be sore for a long period of time. I'd say that's a lot better, especially the death-free part, hehe. Enjoy!**


	44. 43) Breaking and Entering

"Okay, Hyorinmaru. I can fight now." Toshiro stood atop the dragon's back, reaching back for his zanpaktou's hilt.

"**Good, I will assist when you need me.**" Scales shimmering into a white light, Hyorinmaru's spirit began to merge back into the blade.

"Bankai!" Unsheathing the long blade Toshiro released his full power. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

His explosive wave of Lifeforce due to unleashing Bankai resonated with an explosion of power and a deafening roar given off by Chaos as the Protomateria took effect.

Down below, the separate groups had finally made their way to their Reactor destinations. Ichigo, having destroyed his, made his way around towards One where Cid and Shalua were trying to set up heavy amounts of explosions inside. Cloud paused to look up at the icy winged Toshiro and demon formed Vincent before moving on. Rangiku had returned to Reeve and Yuffie after being sure her Captain was safe.

"Vincent and Captain Hitsugaya won't make it through that barrier on their own." Reeve mused. "If we take down the reactors we should be able to cut off his power source and get rid of it."

"What are we waiting for?" Rangiku smirked, strangely cheerful. "Growl, Haineko!"

The two Jenova War Heroes watched as Rangiku's cloud of ash rocketed towards the large reactor building, smashing right through it towards the generator and forcing it to explode. Omega's tether fell uselessly away from the broken power source.

"There, see?"

Cid and Shalua rushed out of the Reactor so they could set off their explosives as quickly as possible. They ran into Ichigo on his way over.

"Another Soul Reaper?" Shalua questioned.

"Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." The teenager saluted her. "If you'll just give me a minute."

"'Bout time, Strawberry." Cid crossed his arm.

"That's not my name, dammit! And stand back so I don't crush you!" Now annoyed, Ichigo turned to face the Reactor and held up the thin black sword.

"Wait, what are you going to do with that small sword?" Shalua questioned and Ichigo paused to turn and look at her. "I know Captain Hitsugaya uses ice, but-"

"Oi! Zangetsu's not small!" The teen looked at the black blade. "Well, he's smaller in Bankai but in Shikai he's as big as I am tall."

"We're runnin' out of time, Berry Boy so use that big wave of yours!" Cid shouted while moving quickly away from the scene, a confused Shalua in tow.

"Then shut up and let me!" He turned back to the Reactor again. "Okay. _Moon Fang Heaven Piercer!_"

And that was the end of a third Reactor to Ichigo's powerful attacks, though its explosion was doubled thanks to Cid's explosives. Ichigo didn't notice the difference.

"Huh, your guess was close Toshiro." Ichigo mused. "I took down three, just not at once. Guess Cloud's buying dinner."

The blonde swordsman had the urge to sneeze, but repressed it and leaped high into the air. He brought his Fusion Sword down on the giant tether, severing it, and causing the energy from the part still attached to the Reactor to backfire and send it to pieces.

"Darn Soul Reaper." Cloud allowed a small smirk as he looked to where Ichigo had destroyed his third Reactor. "You're too fast."

"Looks like we're last." Tifa panted, turning to the gun-armed black man at her side. "Time to let it blow."

"With ya on that!" With the two a safe distance away, Barrett pressed the button and the Reactor went up in flames.

All the Reactors were gone now, the barrier beginning to shrink as Omega's power was drawn in for reserves. The beast didn't even look at the tiny beings taking it from its power source, it kept its gaze right on Toshiro, the Soul Reaper's icy wings spread. The other Weapon, Chaos, had gone down to the Reactor beneath it and was currently not interested in his business.

"Good work, Matsumoto, Kurosaki." Toshiro spoke into the communicator. "Vincent seems to be going in for Shelke. Once she's safe, we'll be heading in."

"_In?_" Rangiku questioned.

"To fight a creature this big, we need to kill its heart." He paused, realizing the barrier was not completely gone. "Hm…"

"_If I could use Hichigo's mask breaking that barrier would be a snap._" Ichigo grumbled, also noticing the stop.

"How long would it take without it?"

"_Two or three tries, maybe._"

"Matsumoto, you and Kurosaki get up here."

"_Yes, sir_!"

"_Should I assist?_" Retsu broke in.

"If there's not too many wounded, we've lost enough lives today."

"_Very true. I'll remain here then, there are still more who need my skills._"

Simply nodding to that, Toshiro waited patiently on an energy platform for the rest of the group. Ichigo was the first to make it with his Bankai speeds, Rangiku coming up shortly after

'_On my way…_' Toshiro stiffened as Vincent's voice echoed in his head.

'_How did you…_' His thoughts trailed off, confused.

'_**As Weapons Chaos and I can communicate.**_' Hyorinmaru explained. '_**Since you and Vincent are host to us, you can join that circle. It only works if the two Weapons are on the same side, of course, which is why I could not speak to Chaos before. He didn't trust me.**_'

'_**I had every reason not to, Leviathan.**_' The demonic voice snarled.

'_Stop that, I'm trying to think!_' Toshiro mentally shouted at all of them. '_The barrier is still in place. If the other Soul Reapers and I combine our powers we should be able to make a big enough crack to let us through._'

'_**Add our power into the equation and you'll have a nice big hole. But only you can go near Omega, thanks to Leviathan's Lifeforce transfer.**_'

'_They know that._' Toshiro left the inner conversation to see Ichigo and Rangiku looking at him strangely. "I was talking to Hyorinmaru."

"So what's the plan?" Ichigo rested Zangetsu on his shoulder, looking back at Omega.

The Captain repeated what he had told Chaos. While he spoke, Vincent joined them, flying up to their level in Chaos's form only to have two blades pointed at them.

"Stand down, Vincent's the one in control." Toshiro ordered. Rangiku was quick to back off but Ichigo hesitated, only backing off when the air turned icy. Even then he grumbled.

Even if it was Vincent in control, Toshiro silently admitted that the demon form unnerved him, especially after the last two times it had attacked him. The golden eyes and red wings were still there, as well as the pale gray skin and wicked claws. The only difference was the enormous silver gun in Vincent's hand. Its power radiated with demonic energy. Toshiro wasn't the only one to notice it, as Hichigo was zeroing in on it which in turn grabbed Ichigo's attention.

"Nice gun." He commented, once more putting Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Chaos calls it Death Penalty." Vincent replied, his normal voice echoed by Chaos's demonic one in a way similar to Ichigo with his mask on.

"Sounds deadly." The teen smirked. "Alright, let's see how much of a crack the four of us can make."

Pressure increased dramatically as the already monstrous Spiritual Pressure of Ichigo rose even higher to give out as strong a blast as possible. Rangiku pushed hers as high as she could go and held her zanpaktou out front to release. As for Vincent and Toshiro, they flew slightly upwards and increased the power of their Lifeforce, but not too much so as to be exhausted in one go; they had Omega to fight, after all.

"_Moon Fang Heaven Piercer!_" The black wave shot out, bigger than ever.

"Growl, Haineko!" The ash sword settled around the black wave to make it even more devastating.

"Go, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro swung his sword down and sent three of the icy serpent forms to the same spot as the first two attacks.

Simply remaining focused, Vincent charged a shot on the Death Penalty, the beam that shot out glowing in a hallowed light.

The four powerful attacks converged and hit the same spot in the shield.

'_The crack won't remain, let's go!_' Vincent called out to Toshiro, darting forward with his large red wings.

Not about to be out-flown by a demon, the white-haired Captain also shot forward.

The separate groups below, as well as Ichigo and Rangiku, watched the two figures dive towards the temporary split in Omega's defenses, each praying they would make it through without trouble. Shalua, currently embracing her little sister, sent her will to them to make it through and destroy Omega.

They made it through, the only damage sustained being a small clip on Hitsugaya's wing, which he quickly repaired with the water in the air.

Now that the Weapons were through, it was up to the rest to remove what was left of Deepground.

* * *

**So now they're inside Omega to kill its heart! Fighting Omega pans out for a few chapters because it takes forever to kill him in the game, and even with Toshiro it would be difficult.**

**Also, i'll post the next chapter sometime in the afternoon, if i finish my art project. Just keep a look out ^^**

**Enjoy!**


	45. 44) Battle of the Gods

They broke through the thick Mako barrier into the body of the beast, speeding their way through long tunnels of rocky membrane and around thick pillars that looked like they were meant to serve as nerves.

"Let's take him down from the inside out." Toshiro glanced at Vincent once, and then moved to fly next to the wall. He dragged the tip of his sword across the surface where it spread rapidly around the tunnel behind them.

Enormous creatures shot out from pockets in the walls, creatures with large orange-yellow cores and metal arms that reached out like a four pointed star. They were bigger than the two of them and rushed by to fly out in front, turning around to fire a deadly red laser at the two of them.

"Tch, _Icicle Flock!_"

The barrage took out two of the three that had tried to apprehend them, Vincent easily shooting down the third. Toshiro dragged his sword along the walls once more, but this time it spiked out as they flew past, causing the creatures still behind them to crash into the spikes and explode.

They reached a spacious area where more of the star creatures surrounded them, locking them inside.

"Ideas?" Vincent lifted his gun.

"Only one easy one." Toshiro removed his Bankai and held his sword up where the materia was currently imbedded. "Hyorinmaru!"

Appearing from the icy mist much faster this time, the Leviathan's size alone smashed most of the creatures and his breath froze the rest where he left them to smash against the membrane walls.

"**Simply flies**_**.**_" Hyorinmaru growled. "**It's Omega's head I wish to break**."

"We broke it once already, what you really want is the heart." Toshiro replied, holding his sword out when Hyorinmaru began to fade back into it. When that was done, Toshiro activated Bankai once again and they continued on.

They broke through back to the outside right at Omega's head. A platform of Mako formed between where they'd crashed through and the hole on the other side of Omega's neck, perfect for Vincent to land on while Toshiro remained hovering.

The long pointed horn on Omega's forehead was aimed directly at Vincent, more precisely his chest. The sideways halo glowed with the light of the Lifestream as did the white light of the Protomateria. Hyorinmaru joined in with the humming sound. In that brief moment, when he was connected to Omega through Hyorinmaru, Toshiro felt the anger at being attacked, the annoyance that two small Weapons were trying to stop the mighty Omega. He quickly shook the feeling away.

'_Stop that, Hyorinmaru. We're here to kill him not connect with him._'

'_**It's the Lifestream calling, not Omega. I have every intention to destroy the beast.**_' The dragon defended. '_**It's the only way we will be able to get inside. Chaos will do the same.**_'

Looking down, Toshiro saw the white glow of the Protomateria brighten with Chaos's power.

'_It just feels strange._' He muttered back, holding his sword in front of him as though presenting it to Omega.

Hyorinmaru began to hum again, the blade glowing in an icy blue light. Together with the white light of the Protomateria, they opened the way to the inner workings of Omega. The light of the Lifestream was becoming intense.

'_Let's get in before it shuts us back out._' Vincent spoke mentally to Hitsugaya, lifting off and diving right in.

Toshiro still hesitated. Being a soul himself, he was more in tune to the small voices crying out inside Omega that were becoming more prominent the more the Lifestream expressed itself. With a reassuring rumble from his inner dragon, Toshiro followed after Vincent to the inside.

His senses failed him for a period lasting seconds but felt like minutes. When they came back, the ice Captain found himself in a never ending field of water with thick white clouds in the sky above him.

"Where…?" The location confused him. Had he been teleported?

'_The inside of Omega._' Vincent's voice echoed. '_I didn't expect this either._'

Still hovering in the air, Toshiro looked down to see Vincent standing on the field of water, looking back up at him. One flap of his icy wings brought him down to Vincent's level where he stood next to the demonic gunman.

"With all this water around handling Omega will be easy." Hitsugaya commented.

"Not if he's down there." Vincent motioned with his gun to an area far under the surface of water they stood upon.

It looked like a large cocoon, a reddish peach color covered in sharp bumps with a large metal circle on the top. Imprinted on the metal was what looked like Weiss.

Toshiro grimaced somewhat at the sight of it, and then wondered how to get to it. If they were standing on the water, there was obviously something in their way preventing them from reaching it. He went to hover over top of it, wondering if maybe the ice prison would reach from that far, or if just freezing the water would do the trick.

He was about to ask Hyorinmaru for ideas when six tall pillars shot up from below, temporarily breaking through whatever barrier prevented them from going through the water.

"What are those?" Toshiro scowled, flying up a little in case these crystal buds did something that affected the area around them.

"Not sure." Vincent simply held his gun in position. Ever since he'd transformed the man was calmer, more in control. "Probably a defense mechanism."

The crystal petals opened, revealing a clear core that shined brightly with Mako. Vincent was quick to shoot at one, only to have the beam bounce off and nearly hit Toshiro had he not moved away to attack another opened crystal. He breathed a sigh of relief at the close call before striking the core with Hyorinmaru and shattering it. That done, he returned to Vincent's side.

"You'll have to hit them with your claws." He said to the demon standing back to back with him. "I really don't want to get hit by the Death Penalty."

"Understandable." Vincent glanced back at the white haired Captain before darting forward towards another opened crystal.

They opened one at a time, so they took different sides and whoever was closer went in to destroy it. Of course, they had obstacles, such as more of the star-like creatures. Even with that they managed to destroy the crystals quickly and the creatures vanished for a moment, as though fearful.

"Is the heart going to show itself?" Toshiro went to hover next to Vincent once more, both figures watching the large cocoon warily.

'_**Omega's angry for sure.**_' Chaos grumbled, his voice laced with bloodlust.

As they watched, the cocoon convulsed for a brief moment, as though in pain, before it slowly began to rise. The barrier shifted and Vincent had to hover slightly as well so as not to fall through the water. It broke the surface of the water, continuing to rise on thin pillars of metal up into the air. Toshiro followed it up, holding his sword in preparation for an attack.

"_Dragon Hail Flower!_" He lunged through the air and stabbed Hyorinmaru deep into the metallic skin of the cocoon.

The ice flower of the attack engulfed the entire cocoon, stopping its beating, and the Captain backed up. Both he and Vincent watched for any sign that the being inside had survived. Toshiro had no way of knowing as he couldn't sense any Lifeforces inside Omega's world.

When for several minutes nothing happened, Toshiro began to lower himself back down to Vincent, still keeping his guard up in case Omega tried to sneak anything on him.

His caution paid off as a figure shattered the ice flower and rocketed at Toshiro with nearly the speed of Flash Step. Hyorinmaru clashed with the black blade of none other than Weiss. Yet, it wasn't Weiss, because even under Hojo's control Weiss did not have this much power in him. The force of their clash made Toshiro's hands slightly numb.

Weiss struck at Toshiro's side with his second blade, forcing the Captain to push back the first to block that one. He kicked the now Omega possessed man back and curled into his wings when he struck out again. Smirking, Omega charged his blades with energy from the Lifestream and struck with both in a cross motion.

Toshiro's wings shattered and he was thrown to the ground. The area had changed, the water gone, and a blue color shrouded everything. Tall stone pillars rose around them, closing them in for the fight with Omega.

"That was unexpected." Toshiro grumbled, standing quickly. He left his wings broken for now; they would only get in the way. He supposed that such a thing was only possible since he was using Lifeforce instead of Spiritual Pressure.

He turned to see Vincent take a shot at Omega/Weiss, who was still focused on the ice Captain. Shocked, Omega fell to the beam…

Instead he came behind Vincent, stabbing his blades through the demon. But 'Vincent' wasn't moving despite being stabbed.

"_Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_!" Toshiro swung his blade from the ground upward, creating a wave of thick ice that raced towards Omega. Vincent's form had vanished, the real one standing off to the side away from the ice wave.

Body glowing white, Omega dodged with inhuman speed and once more went to attack Toshiro. Using Flash Step to match the Weapon's speed, they crossed blades only to rush past.

"Not done yet." Toshiro used the ice tail that trailed behind him to knock Omega down and turned to deliver a fatal blow.

Omega stood, blocked the sword strike, and vanished just as Vincent shot.

It seemed even the two of them together were having trouble taking down Omega.

* * *

**The beginning of the fight with Omega! I'll go back to one a day since i've got school tomorrow. Anyway, enjoy!**


	46. 45) Heartless

Outside, the others waited with baited breaths for the outcome of the fight. After they had vanished inside the light at the head, Omega had frozen in place, no doubt concentrating on ridding himself of the two Weapon hosts inside.

"I hope they're alright." Reeve worried aloud, pacing. With Deepground dead, they had gathered together outside Midgar where Unohana was healing the wounded.

"Don't worry, Toshiro's tough." Ichigo waved the man's worry off easily.

"That's right! My Captain won't go down that easily." Rangiku added with a smile.

"And don't start doubting Vincent's abilities, Reeve." Tifa finished.

Reeve chuckled slightly at their enthusiasm. They hid it well, but he knew they were just as worried about the two as everyone else.

"Besides, it's not like we can do anything." Ichigo scowled in Omega's direction. "No one can actually get up there except us, and we can't use our Spiritual Pressure that close to the Lifestream."

"All we can do is hope." Retsu said softly.

Their gazes all shifted to look at Omega, wondering how the battle was going.

After dodging Vincent's shot, Omega stood off to the side, smirking at them as though he'd already won. His blades were held out in front of him, prepped for a strike. When he launched, so did Toshiro. Their blades clashed, pushed apart, and clashed again. The Captain ducked under the second blade and spun, lashing at Omega with his tail, but the Weapon leaped back.

"_Icicle Flock_!"

Omega easily cut down the ice shards without effort. Toshiro Flash Stepped out of the way to reveal Vincent, who immediately shot a deadly charge. The Weapon frowned but held up his swords, blocking the beam from hitting him. The force still pushed him back a foot or two before he could discharge the energy.

'_This isn't going well._' Toshiro mentally said to Vincent.

'_He'll wear down at some point._'

They stiffened when Omega laughed. What was he planning now that was so funny? Thanks to Hyorinmaru and Chaos, the companions weren't as tired as they would have been, but the fight had been going on for half an hour at least and Toshiro's hands were nearly rubbed raw from how hard he had to grip the pommel against Omega's blows.

Black lightning struck the sky and they turned their gaze up. Floating above them was an enormous sphere of dark energy with swirls of hallowed light on the edges. The darkness cast a shadow over them and Toshiro felt a familiar fear return to him, the one that had made itself known when Nero had captured him.

'_**You will not fall to darkness this time.**_' Hyorinmaru roared loudly and the clinging fear vanished. '_**Your power is one with me, it cannot take you!**_'

He tightened his stance, prepared to face whatever tricks Omega had for them.

Out of the darkness descended a large violet crystal machine of sorts. A split came down the middle and across the top like a cross, glowing with aqua light. The now split parts separated and the light died down.

Toshiro's eyes widened as the creature inside was revealed. It looked like a smaller version of the giant outside but was violet in color. Its arms draped by its side, hovering a little ways away from the actual body. Below the creature, Omega/Weiss held his arms out to the side. Four aqua tendrils snaked through the air and attached to his shoulders and lower arms.

At first, Weiss's body seemed to be in pain as his nerves connected to the machine. The tendrils tightened and pulled the man up to the body of the creature, activating it and setting it in motion.

"I'm not going to take any risks here." Toshiro removed his Bankai and held his sword out. "Hyorinmaru!"

Vincent lifted into the air while icy mist shrouded Toshiro. Hyorinmaru's Leviathan form shot from the mist and tackled the violet monster into one of the pillars. Dust smothered them and the ice dragon was the first to emerge, teeth flashing in a feral snarl. Omega emerged next, violet energy rockets shooting from its back and towards the enormous dragon.

Using a charged shot, Vincent took out most of the rockets, allowing Hyorinmaru to charge forward again without much injury, latching his jaws onto the left arm shield of the crystal. Ice sped over the section and then Hyorinmaru clamped harder, shattering it.

Omega/ Weiss's face contorted in fury and he struck out with the right arm, gripping Hyorinmaru tightly around the neck and trying to crush it.

Hyorinmaru's ruby eyes glowed a little brighter and ice spread along that arm as well. Below, Toshiro raced forward and cut off the offending arm. His dragon then lashed out with his tail, smashing Omega into another pillar. Two charged shots hit the downed Omega as Vincent took advantage of his weakness.

Despite their relentless attacks, the only injuries Omega had sustained were the missing shield crystal and the lower part of the right arm that was cut off.

'_**On my back, master, I'll get you close to him.**_' Hyorinmaru knelt down for Toshiro.

Once he was on the dragon's back, Hyorinmaru lifted himself in the air and growled a warning to the demon flying ahead to attack Omega.

Vincent turned, saw the dragon, and quickly backed off to let them pass. For a brief moment, the two Weapons stared each other down. Then Hyorinmaru raced forward, jaws opened wide and breathing out a blizzard level wind and ice wave.

The body of Omega glowed with a fiery light and countered the icy breath with a breath of fire. They cancelled one another out but the dragon continued on, latching onto Omega's injured arm.

'_**Now!**_'

Toshiro didn't need to be told twice and jumped up at Omega, sword out front.

"_Dragon Hail Flower!_"

The flower of ice surrounded Omega entirely. Toshiro landed back on Hyorinmaru's back and they backed off. Vincent landed on the ground below. It was another waiting game now, to see if they'd managed to defeat Omega.

Their answer was quick as the ice shattered, Omega once more shrouded in a fiery light. The monster hovered away from them, outside the penned in walls of their battlefield. The parts that were torn off of Omega regenerated, the outside shield crystals each separating into three. It created a circle around him and began to glow.

'_This isn't good._' Vincent scowled and flew upward to hover next to Toshiro on Hyorinmaru's back.

The three of them waited with baited breaths for whatever Omega was planning. The beast was gathering energy in front of him to create a large fireball.

"I have a feeling that's aimed at me." Toshiro muttered. '_How thick a shield can you make, Hyorinmaru?_'

'_**Not thick enough with the time we have**_.' Hyorinmaru spread his wings wide instead, opening his jaws. '_**But I can do something to counter most of it.**_'

'_Vincent, I suggest you get behind Hyorinmaru._' Toshiro warned.

The demonic gunman did just that, hovering behind the body of the ice dragon while Hyorinmaru gathered Lifestream energy in a sphere in his mouth.

'_I can do a little to help._' Vincent moved up slightly and pointed Death Penalty over Hyorinmaru's shoulder, charging a shot.

The fire ball grew to be the same size as the monster they fought and Toshiro felt the heat wave even from his position behind his dragon. The sphere of ice that Hyorinmaru created to counter it was smaller but had the power of the Lifestream behind it, the emerald swirls caressing the ice-water it held. The black energy of Death Penalty was ready to assist.

Together Omega and Hyorinmaru shot their respective orbs of energy, crashing together midair and creating an explosion of fire and ice. The ice quickly melted and the fire started coming forward once more. That's when Vincent let off his shot, letting the energy disperse over a wide distance to blow away the remaining fire. Toshiro sighed in relief, only a little winded from the close call of heat.

With that exchange over, Omega returned to their level still glowing in fiery energy.

'_**Vincent, take Toshiro away from here.**_' Hyorinmaru commanded, snarling at Omega.

"What?!" Toshiro snapped, even Vincent looked confused. "I can fight even with you in summon form!"

'_**You may not be able to feel it but your body is becoming far too stressed. It isn't used to using so much energy without rest.**_'

"That doesn't matter, I can handle it!" Toshiro struggled against Vincent as the gunman grabbed him. "Dammit Valentine, let me go!"

His sword arm was pinned to his side so he couldn't force Vincent off and he couldn't concentrate enough to use Kido with the gunman pulling him away.

"Let me DOWN!" As his fury rose the temperature dropped dramatically and threatened to freeze Vincent if he didn't have Chaos's power protecting him.

Once safely out of the way, Vincent pinned down the furious Captain and turned to see what the dragon was planning to force his master out of the field. Toshiro was putting all his strength into trying to get the demon to let go, but could not struggle out of the iron grip.

Hyorinmaru spread his wings out once more, lifting his head high. Omega held his hands out front, ready to counter whatever the dragon had. The dragon's body began to light up in an icy white light, just as Omega's body was covered in its fiery light. It seemed like a battle between fire and ice now.

'_**Bear with me, master, this will tax your spirit as well.**_' Hyorinmaru spoke privately to Toshiro, making him pause in his struggles. '_**You may be physically out of this fight, but we still attack together. That has not changed.**_'

'_What the hell are you planning?_' Toshiro scowled, still unhappy with the arrangements.

As the dragon explained what he was going to do, Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Wait, Hyorinmaru!"

'_**As long as you live I cannot die**_.' Hyorinmaru roared back. '_**I will return to you once he is dead. This will be the end of Omega.**_'

Toshiro fell silent, but even Vincent could tell he was upset about whatever it was the dragon had planned. But, gritting his teeth in frustration, the Captain finally agreed and turned to Vincent.

"Let me go, I need to be able to use my zanpaktou." He told the gunman calmly.

Nodding, Vincent let go and stood with Toshiro, wondering what was going on. Amber eyes widened as Toshiro's body began to glow with the same light as Hyorinmaru.

During this time, Hyorinmaru and Omega simply glared at one another, waiting for the other to move. With everything now in place, Hyorinmaru let out a growl and shifted position to charge. Omega moved first, however, and started to create a fireball to stop it. The dragon was too fast, though, and latched his jaws onto Omega's shoulder. Intending to dislodge him, Omega lifted the little fire he'd managed to collect.

It was when Hyorinmaru curled his serpentine body around Omega and Toshiro lifted the blade counterpart of the dragon did Vincent understand what was going on.

"_Thousand Years' Ice Prison!_"

"Hitsugaya!" Vincent called out in shock.

"Omega won't break free of this one if Hyorinmaru pins him down." Toshiro responded, eyes hidden in his hair's shadow, as the multiple ice pillars rose upward.

"But-"

"I don't want to do this any less than you do!" The Captain shouted. "This is the only chance we have before time runs out."

He twisted the blade and the ice pillars converged on the two Weapons. Omega struggled to break free but with Hyorinmaru holding him tightly he could not escape. They vanished into a prison of ice.

But to Vincent's surprise, that wasn't all, as Toshiro lifted his left hand in position for a Kido spell.

"_Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!_" He held his hand out where a mass of lightning began to form. "_Way of Destruction Number Sixty-Three, Thunder Roar Sear!_"

An enormous beam of golden lightning shot from Toshiro's palm and struck the ice prison. The entire thing shattered, and Omega with it. Hyorinmaru was nowhere to be seen and Toshiro fell to his knees panting from exhaustion. While attempting to help Toshiro back to his feet, Vincent watched as Omega/Weiss fell into a pit of darkness mixed with hallowed light, Lifestream tendrils fleeing his body.

"Looks like you did it." Vincent turned back to Toshiro.

The boy was looking at his zanpaktou. There was a crack in it.

"Hyorinmaru avoided most of it," Toshiro sighed, "but he still got hurt."

"It's over, he can rest now." Vincent looked around at the space around them, wondering how they would get out.

The area shook and they shared a glance. Looks like it wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Omega isn't dead yet and Toshiro's wearing down :( Time for that awesome cutscene that happens in the game! Enjoy!**


	47. 46) Gaia Lives On

"Hey, look!" Ichigo shot to his feet.

He was looking at Omega's giant form, and soon everyone else was too. An aqua light was spreading over Omega's body from the ground up.

"Did they do it?" Yuffie asked aloud, worried for the two still inside.

"Not sure…" Cloud stepped up next to Ichigo.

"Captain…" Rangiku held a worried expression.

Off to the side, Aerith watched in silent fascination. But she felt a pull in the Lifestream and vanished into it for a moment while the others continued to watch. By now, the light had enveloped Omega before dulling and turning to stone. There came no movement from him then.

Murmurs spread throughout the makeshift campsite, wondering what was to happen now. Should they destroy it for good measure?

"Ichigo! Lieutenant Matsumoto! Captain Unohana!" Aerith rushed out of the Lifestream to speak with them as if the devil was onto her. "Omega, he's-"

She was cut off as blue sparks shot across Omega's body, alerting everyone that the Weapon was not yet dead.

"He's going to ascend!" Aerith panicked. "The Lifestream says Hyorinmaru was wounded in battle, I don't know if Captain Hitsugaya and Vincent can escape."

Ichigo was about to take off, Rangiku close behind, but Retsu put a hand on their shoulders to stop them.

"Our goal now is to stop Omega from rising." She said gravely. "If he gets past the atmosphere, Gaia will die."

"But Toshiro-" Ichigo began to argue, but was silenced by the healer's glare.

The stone wings on Omega burst open and the true wings grew outward, pure Lifestream glowing emerald in the shape of feathers. They pushed downward, creating a torrent of wind that threatened to blow them away even from their distance. With that one flap the beast was beginning to move upward.

"How do we stop that!?" Barrett yelled.

"There is no Kido strong enough to contain it now." Retsu frowned. "But we shall do our best. Kurosaki, Matsumoto, let's go."

The three Soul Reapers vanished in the direction of Omega's flying form.

"_Moon Fang Heaven Piercer!_" Ichigo used every bit of energy he had left in that one attack. The stream of black energy rocketed through the air, an enormous beam of destructive energy.

But even that wasn't enough, only giving them a small crack on Omega's shell. It did not slow.

"_Way of Destruction Number Seventy-Three, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!_" Rangiku's Kido, hitting where the Getsuga Tensho had, managed to shift it and have the monster look down. Still it did not slow

"_Way of Destruction Number Ninety-One, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Spear!_" Retsu's high level spell was their only hope.

Ten bright pink lights formed around her before shooting out at Omega's form. Once they hit, a huge explosion of pink energy caused part of Omega's body to break and finally the beast slowed.

The minute Omega stalled, a crimson figure shot upward into the sky above the emerald beast.

"Is that…Vincent?" Ichigo squinted to see the figure better.

Vincent wasn't alone, but Toshiro was out to the side in Bankai. They had a plan, one that would risk Vincent's life this time. The Captain hated how things were turning out, but they had no time to waste. Unohana had given them valuable time and they weren't going to waste it on revising and editing. He let his Lifeforce rise once more, icy winds picking up in the area around Omega, dark clouds rushing in to cover the sky. Vincent hovered above the cloud cover, watching with silent fascination as snow built up in the clouds from above.

"The way the clouds moved…" Rangiku observed the change in weather. "Captain Unohana! Captain Hitsugaya is using his strongest attack!"

"Then we best leave the area." Retsu nodded to her.

Ichigo hesitated but soon left to avoid being captured in Hitsugaya's ice trap.

Toshiro was running out of energy and Hyorinmaru was hurt, but this was necessary. He lifted his zanpaktou out in front of him.

"_Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral!_"

Icy blue-white light enveloped his blade and shot into the sky. The energy moved the thick clouds aside and the heavy buildup of snow dropped down onto Omega, who was now attempting to get back up to speed with another flap of his wings. The snow fell onto Omega, each drop creating a large ice flower. As the number of flowers increased, the slower Omega got due to the weight.

'_Valentine, go, before the snow finishes falling._' Toshiro Flash Stepped downward and away, his part finished.

Vincent's form came ablaze with demonic violet energy and he dove straight down towards Omega's giant emerald green form.

Toshiro made it to the campsite where his Soul Reaper companions had returned before his Bankai sealed back and he fell down from his exhaustion. His entire body was sore from the amount of Lifeforce he'd used up.

"Captain!" Rangiku knelt down and picked up the tired boy, carrying him straight to Unohana. The healer frowned at Toshiro's condition but shook her head.

"His Spiritual Pressure is gone, switched with Lifeforce." She reported. "If I try to heal him while the air holds the pure Lifestream it would do more harm than good. It was beginning to get difficult to heal the others when Omega appeared."

An explosion above brought their attention back to Omega's form. The violet flames of Vincent inside erupted and Omega's figure burst out of shape and into a blast wave of emerald light. Tendrils of Lifestream shot back into the planet now that the container carrying it was gone. For a brief moment the sky turned white and everyone had to avert their eyes from the harsh glare.

The light began to die down and they could open their eyes again. There was no sign of Vincent, only millions of emerald lights as the rest of the Mako energy Omega had absorbed fell back to the surface. They gasped, as the sight was hauntingly beautiful.

"Vincent?" Yuffie whined, nervous about their fellow Jenova War Hero. The others searched for violet among the green.

As for the Soul Reapers, they gathered around Toshiro, who Rangiku had set down to check up on. His breathing was rapid and his skin felt colder than normal, even for him.

"There's got to be something we can do for him." Rangiku panicked.

She turned when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was Aerith.

"It seems Lucrecia already gave him a gift." She said, kneeling down and grasping the pendant around his neck. He stirred at the touch but did not wake. "But I can heal him."

"You can?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Since Hyorinmaru merged his powers into Toshiro, it will be easy to revive his energy. He will still be sore, but it should do the trick."

The Ancient put her hands above Toshiro's body the same way Retsu would if she were using Healing Kido. Emerald light flowed from her hands over Toshiro's body, healing his wounds and returning his breathing to normal.

Cloud noticed this and stepped over to see what was going on, as he couldn't see Aerith.

"There, he'll be up in a moment." Aerith smiled at the Lieutenant next to her.

"Thanks, Aerith." Matsumoto smiled back, grateful to know her Captain would be fine.

"Aerith?" Cloud questioned and the two girls froze in fear. Retsu seemed rather surprised as well and Ichigo tensed, already on alert for Cloud's reaction. "How…How do you know that name?"

"Allow me to explain." Retsu stood and smiled sweetly at Cloud, though there was an aura behind her expression that demanded obedience. Subconsciously picking up on it, Cloud followed Retsu as she moved away from Toshiro.

"She saved us." Ichigo sighed in relief.

Aerith, feeling guilty, stood and went to where Retsu spoke with Cloud, leaving Rangiku and Ichigo to watch over Toshiro.

Their numbers rose again as Shelke, Shalua, Reeve, Tifa and Barrett came over. Yuffie kept a lookout for Vincent.

"Man, he's out." Barrett scratched his head. "Wanted to meet the kid everyone keeps talking about."

"I wanted to thank him for helping us." Tifa grinned.

"My reason is obvious." Shalua nodded.

Shelke noticed the emerald pendant around Toshiro's neck and knelt down to grab it. Having been the one to help Lucrecia manifest herself, she knew what it did and that to truly help Toshiro she would have to break the glass herself.

"What are you-Oi!" Ichigo looked slightly shocked as Shelke crushed the glass part of the pendant in her hand. The emerald crystal began to glow as it set to work. "What did you do?"

"A spirit gave this to him." Shelke answered. "His Spiritual Pressure will come back when this gem absorbs the Lifeforce from his body."

"Oh, that's what she met."

Toshiro stirred and opened his eyes, feeling surprisingly well considering the ordeal he had just gone through. When he noticed he was surrounded by people he bolted up and backed away, uncomfortable in such close quarters.

"Wh-What happened?" He blinked.

"You helped save the world, that's what." Tifa chuckled slightly at the startled look on his face. He hadn't met her yet. "Tifa Lockhart. This is Barrett Wallace."

"Yo, kid." Barrett waved his silver arm, the one that transformed into a gun. He frowned when several people around him stiffened.

"I'm not a kid." Toshiro snapped. He stood and brushed himself off and the others relaxed again.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Shalua stepped forward and Toshiro turned to her. "I never got to thank you for helping Shelke and I."

"It was Unohana who healed you back to health and Vincent who saved Shelke from Nero." Toshiro crossed his arms and looked away.

"But you were the one who asked for a healer to save me, you who had your Lieutenant go after Shelke because you were worried about her. Not to mention you helped Vincent save Gaia."

Blushing slightly at the flattery, Toshiro didn't reply.

"But Vincent's gone now." Tifa added sadly.

"Not gone." Toshiro replied, looking her right in the eye. "I can still sense him. He'll be around."

The Gaians didn't question how he knew that, standing together in silence and watching the Mako dust fall, silently hoping he was right.

* * *

**So NOW Omega is dead and they can all relax...well, when thy find Vincent they can. This isn't the end, there's still some aftermath stuff that need to be taken care of. Look forward to it! Enjoy!**


	48. 47) Complicated Situations

The group had stayed another hour or so before heading home in hopes of finding out where Vincent had gone to. Cloud seemed in a sort of stupor after Retsu told him about Aerith, but Tifa stayed with him to bring him back to reality.

The Soul Reapers had to return home now that their mission was done but found they had a small problem.

Toshiro could not go back.

He had explained to them that until the Lifeforce was drained from him and his Spiritual Pressure returned he could not go back to the Soul Society without risk of excruciating pain.

"So what do we do?" Rangiku asked with worry in her voice.

The four Soul Reapers had been taken to Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven, until they went home. It had been two days since Omega had been killed and the Head Captain was surely wondering what was taking them so long. With them were Tifa, Cloud, Shelke, Shalua and Reeve. The latter two were conversing on the other side of the bar.

"You go back." Toshiro replied. "Let the Head Captain know why I can't return. I'll remain here and contact you when it's safe for me to return."

"How long will that take?" Tifa questioned as she wiped down one of her tables.

"Not sure…"

"Judging by how long you used Lifeforce as your power and the amount of it you used I calculated that it will take a little less than two months for the emerald to finish absorbing the Lifeforce within you and another month before your Spiritual Pressure has returned." Shelke explained.

"Three months?" Ichigo gaped.

"Longer than I expected, but…" Toshiro sighed. "I'll manage."

"You can stay here until you're able to go back." Cloud commented.

"That's alright with you?" Toshiro knew Cloud still harbored distrust towards him.

"I don't see a problem with it." He stood from his seat. "Tifa, I'll be off again."

The bartender nodded and waved him off. There was silence for a brief moment before they heard Cloud's motorcycle rev up, then the sound died down as he left. He and the others had been trying to find signs of Vincent, but not even Toshiro could pinpoint where the gunman had gone.

"I'm sure the Head Captain will want to keep in touch with you." Retsu warned Toshiro.

He simply nodded in understanding. They were distracted as two children walked down the stairs, the first being a brown haired boy with the one behind him a small girl in white with braided brown hair tied in a pink bow, reminiscent of Aerith's hair style.

"Oh, visitors." The girl smiled, jogging towards them. "We haven't seen anybody since we were able to come back here."

The girl glanced at Toshiro, pausing for a moment and the Captain grew a little tense.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, you?" The Substitute distracted the girl's attention.

"Oh, I'm Marlene!" She curtsied. "This is Denzel." The boy was found to be glaring at Toshiro and Marlene frowned.

"I'll be outside." Toshiro stood and walked away, pushing through the doors quickly before Rangiku could stop him.

"He's gotten sensitive to this stuff lately." Ichigo said flatly.

Rangiku frowned and hit the Substitute roughly upside the head.

"What was that for Rangiku!?" The teen snapped at her.

"Captain's been through a lot lately, leave him alone." The Lieutenant growled back.

"Um." Marlene tilted her head, wondering what had happened.

"Whoops! I forgot to introduce myself." Rangiku put on her best smile and knelt down next to the children. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. The white haired boy who just stepped outside is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Is he a Remnant?" Denzel blurted out. Marlene hissed something at him and the boy flinched.

"Sorry, Denzel and Marlene were among the kids taken by Kadaj and the others." Tifa explained, putting a hand on Marlene and Denzel's shoulders.

"That explains it." Retsu stood. "Allow me to speak with Captain Hitsugaya. This is just a misunderstanding."

"Um, Captain Unohana." Rangiku turned to face the healer. "If I may?"

Retsu smiled and nodded, returning to her seat while Rangiku followed after her Captain. Shelke wondered if she should follow to see what would happen, but decided not to and watched Marlene speak to Ichigo. The Substitute seemed to get along well with the small girl, as if he had experience dealing with children.

"So you guys helped Cloud and Vincent stop Deepground?" Denzel asked quietly.

"Yeah." Ichigo scratched his head. "Though, it was mostly Toshiro. Rangiku, Retsu-I mean, Captain Unohana," The two children blinked, wondering why Ichigo was so nervous when Retsu was smiling at him, "…and I came in to help with the big battle out in Midgar, but Toshiro was here before that. He was the one who called for us."

"Yes." Retsu added. "Captain Hitsugaya did his absolute best to protect this world."

"Aerith told me that." Marlene smiled. "She talks to me in my dreams sometimes, I recognized him from a vision she showed me. She said he was Gaia's savior."

"Well don't give him too much of an ego." Ichigo grumbled while Retsu giggled slightly. "But I guess Aerith is right, he did end up saving Gaia."

Denzel seemed confused by all this but was willing to listen. The Soul Reapers didn't give out too much information but it helped to ease the distrust Denzel felt.

Outside, Rangiku found Toshiro on the roof, one leg over the edge and looking at the sky. Imprinted in front of the moon was a silvery image of Omega, now completely harmless to Gaia.

"Something you need, Matsumoto?" Toshiro questioned, not looking away from the sky.

"I just wanted to say that Denzel didn't mean any harm, he thought-"

"I know exactly what he thought." Toshiro sighed, looking down finally. "That's why I left. I have no intention of making anyone any more uncomfortable than they already are. If my presence here causes that boy to be afraid I won't stay."

"Ichigo and Captain Unohana are talking to them now, I'm sure Denzel won't be afraid of you."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Cloud contacted me a minute before you came here." Toshiro began. "Apparently the President wants to meet me."

"Well that's exciting!" Rangiku grinned. "The Head Captain might want a word with him."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Toshiro stood and faced her. "When you go back ask for the communication monitor. It's best the Head Captain is there to speak to the President as well."

"Understood." Rangiku bowed, hiding a grin. At least Toshiro wasn't upset by Denzel's display of fear. "Shouldn't we go back now?"

"Might as well."

They went back inside to see Ichigo playing around with the children as if they were his sisters; at least he was a natural at entertaining children. Retsu watched them with a smile on her face, giggling every so often.

"By the way, Matsumoto." Toshiro turned to his Lieutenant. "How much paperwork did you get done before coming here?"

Ichigo froze and Retsu's smile became strained. Tifa, Shalua, Shelke and Reeve watched on in confusion. As for Rangiku, she laughed nervously and began to back away.

"You didn't do any…did you?" Toshiro growled through his teeth, brow twitching. The room grew colder and Ichigo pushed the children behind him.

"Haha, well…no." And then she bolted, much to the Gaians surprise.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

**Decided i would post the last chapters already, since its not cliffhanger, action-packed stuff. In the next one, Toshio meets President Rufus and his Turks! Oh boy, this will be good, hehe.**


	49. 48) Presidential Debate and Negotiations

Two weeks after the meeting in Tifa's bar, Toshiro was in a WRO van heading towards a place called Healin Lodge where President Rufus was said to be. In that time the other three Soul Reapers had returned to the Soul Society, Ichigo back to the World of the Living, and Cloud claimed to have found Vincent. The gunman was perfectly fine, but no longer had Chaos within him. Hyorinmaru had said the Weapon had returned to the planet with Omega's spirit.

The Head Captain agreed with Toshiro's claim about speaking with the President and had apparently been annoyed with Toshiro being stuck on Gaia for another three months. One of Toshiro's subordinates had been sent with a portable version of the communication monitor to set up in the lodge once they arrived.

"What was your name again?" Toshiro turned to the young woman across from him.

She jumped at his question before composing herself and sitting up straight.

"I'm Natsuko Wakaba, sir!" She replied in a level voice.

He nodded, turning back to the front to see where they were going. The young woman was his, if he remembered right, Ninth Seat. His Lieutenant was sentenced as a prisoner to the office until her paperwork was done.

When they finally made it, Natsuko picked up the large pack that contained the portable monitor and they stepped out of the van, walking up the ramp to the door. Toshiro was about to open the door when he sensed someone there behind it, intent on attacking him. Sighing, he backed up, signaling Natsuko to back away as well.

He reached forward, pushed the door open, then quickly backed away as a rod of some sort flashed by his head.

"Hm, good reflexes." The man behind the rod was a thin figure with red hair that rivaled Renji's in a ponytail with bright green eyes. He wore a suit, but it was messily worn and his posture was slack. "So you're the Ice Captain we've heard so much about."

Toshiro simply raised a single eyebrow at the red-head.

"Is it common for the President's Guard to attack guests?" He questioned.

"It is for people such as yourself." The man laid the rod over his shoulder. "Can't be too careful."

"I assure you, I have no intention of bringing harm to anyone inside…though perhaps you might be excepted from that."

"You little-" The man stopped as Toshiro's blade was brought to his throat.

"C-Captain." Natsuko shivered slightly.

"I suggest you step aside." Toshiro spoke calmly.

The red-head scowled down at the Captain and did not move.

"Reno, let him in." A voice called from inside.

The red-head, Reno, stepped aside and grudgingly held the door open for the Captain and his Ninth Seat. Toshiro sheathed Hyorinmaru once more and stepped inside without even glancing at the man, while Natsuko gave an apologetic bow and stepped inside.

There were four other figures inside the room. Three of them were dressed like Reno, though their uniforms were sharp, the last was dressed in white and sat at the head of the table. The man in white had blonde hair and blue eyes, skin looking a little pale.

"Pardon my guard, Captain Hitsugaya." The man, who Toshiro assumed was Rufus, spoke. "With everything that's happened I have a right to be cautious."

"I understand that." Toshiro replied. "Though against a Soul Reaper he's not much of a guard."

Reno growled and muttered something under his breath; all Toshiro heard was something about 'midgets' and he forced himself not to attack the red-head.

"I see." Rufus frowned at Reno. "Allow me to introduce myself and the Turks, my guard. I am Rufus Shin-Ra, the current President of the Shin-Ra Corporation. This is Tseng," A black haired man with a dot between his brown eyes, "Elena," A short haired blonde, "Rude," A dark skinned bald man with sunglasses, "and you've already met Reno."

"I am Squad Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. This is my Ninth Seat, Natsuko Wakaba." The Captain was offered a seat by Rude but he refused politely with a shake of his head. "I'll start off by asking permission to use your wall for something."

"Oh?" Rufus seemed curious about the Soul Reaper's aim, waving his hand for the go ahead.

"Wakaba, set up the communication monitor." Toshiro ordered.

"Yes, Captain!" The young woman rushed to the wall and opened the pack, setting to work on starting up the monitor.

"The Head Captain wants to be a part of this conversation." Toshiro explained to a stunned group of Gaians, walking over to stand in front of the slowly growing machine. "It's removable and there's no damage to the building."

"Head Captain? Your boss?" Elena asked.

"Yes."

Once the machine was done, Natsuko bowed herself out and stood in the corner of the room so as not to be in the way. The screen was covered in static for a moment before it cleared and the figure of the old man became apparent on the screen.

"I see you were successful, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto said huskily. Toshiro nodded in reply.

"So you are the Head Captain." Rufus had stood by then and walked to stand next to Hitsugaya. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you are the President?" Yamamoto seemed to cough when Rufus nodded. "Very well, shall we begin this meeting? For what reason did you need to speak with Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I simply wished to express my gratitude for saving our planet when he had no need to." Rufus replied, but both Soul Reaper's caught the tone underlying it and knew there was more.

"If that was all you wouldn't have assembled your guard together." Toshiro looked over his shoulder at the Turks. "Am I right?"

"Naturally I'm cautious." Rufus looked indignant. "I was assaulted by Kadaj himself just a year ago, I don't plan on being held hostage again."

"Captain Hitsugaya has proven he would not do such a thing, as that would be against orders." Yamamoto snapped. "However, Hitsugaya, I have heard of your recent status as the bearer of Gaia's Weapon, the Ice Leviathan."

"This is truth, Head Captain." Toshiro replied with a nod. "Hyorinmaru was once known as the Ice Leviathan of Gaia."

"Hang on, I never heard of such a thing." Reno butted in, confused. "And he's a Weapon? As in, one of Gaia's ultimate fighting creatures?"

"Yes." Toshiro smirked as Reno gaped. "Would you like to attack me again, perhaps you can meet Hyorinmaru for yourself?"

"Enough, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto brought attention back to himself. "Can Hyorinmaru use those powers here in Soul Society?"

"No, not without the Lifestream."

"I see. Very well then." Yamamoto turned back to Rufus. "What is your true intention for Hitsugaya? Don't think I missed that look you had when he mentioned his Weapon partner."

The President frowned at that.

"Alright then." He took a seat where the Head Captain could still see him. "I'll get straight to the point. Your Captain has become a valuable asset to the protection of this planet, especially with the knowledge of his control over the Ice Leviathan. I ask if perhaps he can…remain here."

"Remain?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "You're asking for a lot. Hyorinmaru may have been born here but I am a Soul Reaper and a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, I can't just leave Soul Society and stay here."

"Exactly!" Yamamoto's staff hit roughly against the wooden floor of his office and Toshiro flinched on instinct. "However, I'm sure an agreement can be made between our two worlds. While I cannot have Captain Hitsugaya permanently stationed on Gaia, I can have him keep watch over it. The spirit who guided him when he first came there can keep in touch with him in case anything catastrophic was to happen again.

"Are you in agreement with these terms, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I see nothing wrong with the idea." Toshiro replied, crossing his arms. '_I'll need to find a place to keep Hyorinmaru's summon materia. Perhaps I'll leave it with Strife._'

"Very well."

"Hang on." Reno spoke up again. "Who is this spirit that guided the midget here?"

Toshiro scowled and let the room temperature drop in warning, which Reno pointedly ignored.

"Aerith was the only name she gave." Yamamoto replied, watching with interest as the Gaians froze in shock. "I heard that there is a girl who can speak to her in her dreams. If you wish for a member of the Tenth Squad to assist you with something, have her get in touch with Aerith so she may report to Captain Hitsugaya."

"I'm guessing no other compromise can be made?" Rufus said, still frowning.

"I will not shift my position."

"Then it's a deal." Rufus stood and faced Toshiro. "It will be a pleasure to work with you."

Toshiro didn't answer, not liking the look in Rufus's eyes. This man once had power and was trying for a chance to get it back through him. That was not about to happen.

"I understand you have a little less than three months before you can return, Hitsugaya?" The Head Captain questioned.

"Yes, regrettably." The ice Captain sighed, reaching for the emerald glowing at his neck.

"Until such time you can return you will keep in touch with your Lieutenant. She will keep me informed."

The Gaians heard him mutter something about his Lieutenant simply getting drunk all the time before Yamamoto coughed and attention was brought back to himself.

"Take this time to learn more about this new world you will be tasked with protecting, Hitsugaya."

"Understood." Toshiro bowed in respect and the screen flickered off. "Wakaba."

"Yes, Captain!" She rushed back over to dismantle the monitor. While she did that, Reno stepped up next to the ice Captain.

"How about a spar while she packs up?" He grinned mischievously.

Raising an eyebrow, Toshiro lead the way back outside to spar with the Turk.

Reno, understandably, lost with flying colors in less than thirty seconds. For good measure Toshiro frosted him with snow.

* * *

**Lol, of course Reno would lose. But yeah, all that's left is the epilogue and then it's over. So Toshiro is now the guardian of Gaia! Fun, now he's got a squad and a planet to look out for. Perhaps he can form a unit on Gaia...well if anyone wants a sequel, give me ideas ^^ Enjoy!**


	50. Epilogue: Exit, Captain

Two months had passed. Toshiro was upstairs in the Seventh Heaven, completely exhausted as the last of his Lifeforce was absorbed by the emerald. Hyorinmaru kept a careful watch over him so he could tell Toshiro the exact moment when he could begin restoring his Spiritual Pressure. The last week had been terrible for him as even walking became a challenge. Tifa kept a watchful eye out as well when he walked downstairs, worried about his health.

He had learned a lot about Gaia in that time, such as its geography and history. Aerith helped him with information about the Ancients and the Lifestream, the Jenova War Heroes about the creatures and towns. Rufus mellowed out of his power hungry stage and let Toshiro in on Shin-Ra's secrets in the hopes of earning the tiny Captain's trust. He'd even been introduced to a Chocobo, a large chicken-like creature that came in various colors depending on what they were built for. Seeing giant blue and green birds walking around had thrown him for a loop. As for the mechanical aspects of Gaia, well…Squad Twelve was having a field day. In return Toshiro was willing to give out information about Soul Society's technology.

Vincent had visited him once when he was still in good shape. He had thanked the Soul Reaper for his help and, upon hearing that Toshiro would be in charge of Gaia's protection among the Soul Society, looked forward to seeing him in battle again. During their conversation, Toshiro had taken the time to confirm that Chaos was indeed gone. He didn't see the other Jenova War Heroes as much, though Cloud made frequent visits for Tifa and the kids. The swordsman had hidden Hyorinmaru's materia away from the rest of his own in a church that Aerith used to grow flowers in. So in a way, Aerith was watching over the Weapon's materia now.

His thoughts were scrambled as the door opened. Teal eyes slowly opened to see Denzel and Marlene at the door.

"Um, Toshiro?" The young girl whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I'm fine." He replied, forcing himself to sit up. "What is it?"

They opened the door wider to step inside, the noise from below seeping in for a moment until they closed it behind them. Marlene was holding a tray of food.

"Tifa asked us to bring this to you." She set the tray down on the stand by the bed he currently occupied. "She hopes it will make you feel better."

"I don't need to be pampered." Toshiro argued.

A growling noise echoed in the room and Toshiro blushed, covering his stomach. The food did smell good. Marlene giggled.

"It's on the house." She said.

"Th-thank you…"

Toshiro shifted himself so he could eat as the two children sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know, you're not what I expected at all." Marlene said after a moment.

"How so?" The ice Captain looked at her.

"Well, everyone keeps calling you the Ice Captain, and from what Cloud and the others said you always acted so cold. But I can tell you're a nice person inside."

Giving her a strange look, Toshiro shifted himself to face them.

"You just need to be yourself sometimes." She smiled and the white haired child looked somewhat taken aback. "What do you think, Denzel?"

The brown haired kid jumped at being put in the spotlight and stammered at first.

"Well, I mean, you're still a little scary…" He muttered. "But…not like Kadaj was. He was…well, kind of psychotic."

"I have to deal with that back home, I know how you feel." Toshiro grimaced, thinking of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He was sure the scientist was waiting hopefully for a chance to look at Hyorinmaru, after he was done with Gaia's machines. Said dragon growled at the thought.

"Do you have any siblings, Toshiro?" Marlene lay down on the bed, letting her legs swing back in forth in the air. He still didn't like being called by his first name, but he was making an exception for them.

"Sort of…We're not really related, but we lived together before we both became Soul Reapers."

"Well?"

Toshiro glanced at the girl in warning.

"Her name is Momo Hinamori. She's the Lieutenant of Squad Five." Marlene and Denzel both noticed his expression turn dark before he quickly turned away to eat again.

"I bet she's really glad to have a brother like you." The young girl smiled. Her smile turned to a frown when Toshiro gave her an incredulous look. "Well, as her brother, you look out for her right? She probably feels really special to have someone like you to protect her."

Marlene was trying to cheer him up, but every word only seemed to bring the Captain down more.

"She's only recently been released from the infirmary." He said, face hidden in shadow.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I mean, you're only one person, you can't be everywhere at once." The girl stood and cautiously walked over to the white haired being. Denzel looked nervous and backed away.

"I was the one who put her there."

They froze, startled.

"I was fighting an enemy who used something called Complete Hypnosis. I…I attacked who I thought was the enemy, but…it was…it was her instead. She almost died…"

Toshiro vaguely wondered why he was telling them this and blamed it on how exhausted he was both mentally and physically from his low amount of energy left.

"It wasn't your fault." Marlene said softly, stepping over and embracing the distraught Captain. Toshiro's eyes widened at the display of affection and didn't move, unsure how to react.

Denzel, feeling it was safe, crept closer as well to see what Toshiro's reaction would be. Neither expected tears to flow as the Captain lost his control over his emotions, but Marlene kept a gentle smile on her face and didn't let him go. Aerith had told her the Captain was hurting inside due to something a Tsviet did and wanted to help, while Denzel had tagged along to get over his fear of the icy child.

Needless to say he was no longer scared and even came up to pat the Captain on the back.

'_**Toshiro, the Lifeforce is gone.**_' Hyorinmaru said quietly. '_**You need rest to start replenishing you Spirit Energy.**_'

Wiping away his tears Hitsugaya acknowledged the Leviathan and asked for them to leave, taking off the pendant, which had turned clear to show it had absorbed all the Lifeforce in his body. Marlene gave him one last hug before leaving, Denzel in tow. He had not expected to get along with them, not enough to cry in front of them anyway. He reigned in his wild emotions and lay down to sleep.

After his last month was spent and Toshiro was well once more, the gate back to the Soul Society was opened and he prepared to head home. Some of the Jenova War Heroes had come to see him off. Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Cloud, Tifa and Reeve. Shelke, Shalua, Marlene and Denzel also wished him goodbye.

"Don't forget what I said." Marlene whispered. "Try to be yourself more."

He nodded the slightest bit to that, turning to the others and bowing.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He said politely.

"Hey, none of that shit." Cid shouted, startling Toshiro. "You're one of us now, no need to be all noble. Keep in touch, short stuff!"

Sighing, Toshiro gave them a small smile instead before turning his back and vanishing through the Lifestream portal. That ordeal was over with, now he needed to check in with his Squad to see how things were running. With his luck, Matsumoto had escaped house arrest and gone drinking while he was away.

"If she hasn't done anything I'll make sure to punish her for it." He scowled as he spoke.

Hyorinmaru, tuning in to his master's thoughts, roared with laughter at the devious plans Toshiro had for his Lieutenant. Things back home were going to be interesting indeed now that the stress of Omega's plight was lifted.

He paused.

"Hang on…did Cid call me…short stuff?"

His brow twitched as Hyorinmaru laughed once more.

* * *

**Just a little chapter to explain what he did over the next three months after his meeting with Rufus and him getting along with Marlene and Denzel...sort of. Marlene's like a tiny Momo, except she doesn't idolize a traitor, so i could kind of see Shiro getting along okay with her.**

**Oh Cid, you so getting frozen ^^**

**So that's it! The End! Goodbye! Unless you lovely readers have an idea for a sequel? I had a couple ideas but i'd like to see what ya'll(sorry, i'm Texan) say and see if anyone has the same ideas as me.**

**Love the Reviews! Ive never had so mny for one story! Well, this is one out of the three stories i have...my first one has thirty something and that's it, i have over 160 something at the moment, i think. Awesome! I feel loved! *throws out cookies for everyone who reviewed***

**Enough of that, i hope you enjoyed my Bleach and Final Fantasy 7 crossover! It was fun to write it and it made me happy to see all the awesome reviews! I'll shut up now, hehe, i've got homework/other fan-fiction to work on. Bye bye!**


End file.
